Servir et Protéger
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: " Après ce qui s'est passé je … je ne crois pas que je veux continuer . Je n'y arriverai pas " Ron a toujours voulu être auror, depuis qu'il était enfant. Pour quelle raison quitterait-il son travail de rêve pour aller travailler dans la boutique de George ? * Fait partie de l'univers de ma fic " A Thousand And One Years " Pairings : Ron/Katie, Hermione/Ginny, Harry/Luna
1. Chapter 1

" Ron ? Je peux entrer ?"

Je lève la tête vers la porte de mon bureau et j'aperçois Hermione sur le palier, une main sur la poignée et l'autre glissée étrangement derrière son dos. Elle fait une drôle de tête, un mélange entre inquiète et énervée, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Même après des années d'amitié, je ne sais toujours pas décrypter les expressions faciales d'Hermione. Je crois que seule Ginny y arrive, en fait.

" Bien sûr, Hermione. "

Je souris et me lève pour aller fermer la porte derrière elle, alors qu'elle s'assoit directement sur mon gros fauteuil en cuir. Sans gêne. Comme d'hab' quoi.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

" Je voulais attendre qu'Harry soit là pour vous en parler, mais il est encore en retard …"

« Oui je sais, il m'a dit par Feu-Connection que James ne voulait pas manger son petit-déjeuner et qu'il arriverait plus tard »

Hermione soupire et dit en regardant dans le vide " Je lui montrerai quand il arrivera, c'est pas grave … Regardes en attendant "

Elle sort enfin la main qu'elle a dans le dos pour me tendre une feuille de papier, qui ressemble fort à un article de journal. Mon œil est tout de suite attiré par la photo en plein centre du papier, qui représente ma petite sœur avec un micro sous le nez, visiblement en train de répondre à une interview.

" C'est un article sur Ginny ? Tu sais que j'ai arrêté de les collectionner depuis un bout de temps ! Et en plus je suis abonné au London Express aussi " je dis à Hermione sans vraiment comprendre

" Lis l'article, je t'expliquerai après."

Le ton d'Hermione ne laisse rien présager de bon, alors je repose mes yeux sur la feuille et lit à voix haute le journal.

" _La poursuiveuse star des Harpies de Holyhead Ginevra Granger - née Weasley - frappe encore ! Lors d'une interview accordée avec le directeur sportif des Harpies, Gwilym Llewellyn, et Gwenog Jones – ancienne capitaine et toute récente coach sportive - la jeune poursuiveuse nous a promis une saison musclée pour le club féminin, avec l'arrivée de deux nouvelles batteuses qui remplaceront Vicky Garington, qui prend sa retraire sportive cette année, et Gabrielle Livingstone, transférée dans le club Allemand des Salamandres de Stuttgart. Le nom de Granger reste omniprésent dans les discussions de couloir qui cherchent à savoir qui remplacera Vicky Garington en tant que capitaine cette saison. La décision de la coach Jones devrait nous parvenir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Rappelons ici que les Harpies ont fini la saison dernière à la quatrième place du classement général de la Ligue de Quidditch Anglaise et comptent bien monter sur le podium cette année._ "

Je regarde un instant le journal, et lève les yeux vers Hermione. Elle me regarde avec des grands yeux plein d'espoir et attend visiblement que je lui dise quelque chose, alors je bredouille quelque chose qui ressemble à " _très bon article ?_ " Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et me reprends l'article des mains.

" On a reçu ça ce matin dans notre boîte aux lettres, et heureusement je l'ai intercepté avant que Ginny ne le voie … "

" Je comprends pas Hermione, c'est qu'un article de journal sur Ginny ? Je veux dire, il y en a des nouveaux tous les jours …"

Hermione lève la main pour l'interrompre, et sort sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle en tape le bout sur le papier et murmure " _Revelio Verbum_ "

Et d'un coup les lettres se mettent à bouger sur la feuille et se mélangent pour former un tout autre message : " _Fais attention à ta femme, Hermione Granger. Je m'occuperai d'elle bientôt, et je peux te promettre qu'elle ne montera plus jamais sur son balai._ "

Je cligne des yeux sur la feuille, complètement hébété, et je finis par lever les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.

" C'est pas la première fois qu'on reçoit du courrier un peu étrange d'un fan dérangé " dit Hermione en repliant soigneusement le papier pour le glisser dans sa poche " Mais jamais au domicile ! Comment ils ont su où on habitait ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette menace ? "

" Ils t'ont peut-être suivie à la sortie du ministère ou Ginny après un match ? "

" Impossible, on transplane toujours directement à la maison ! "

" Oui mais vous vous baladez souvent à pied dans le quartier moldu autour de votre immeuble, et votre nom de famille est marqué sur la boîte aux lettres … il suffit qu'on vous ai vues là une seule fois "

" Bon d'accord, mais est-ce que c'est une menace sérieuse ? Tu penses qu'elle est vraiment en danger ? "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, va, juste un hooligan qui dépasse un peu les bornes … "

Mon ton tente d'être convaincant, le regard inquiet que me lance Hermione ne me laissant pas le choix.

" Je ne pense pas que ça soit très inquiétant. T'en as parlé à Ginny ?"

" Non … C'est pas le bon moment, elle est très stressée avec le capitanat, et … et tu sais bien. "

Hermione baisse les yeux et je regrette immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. La vie n'est pas toute rose pour ma sœur et sa femme en ce moment. Cela fait longtemps, depuis plus longtemps que je ne me rappelle à vrai dire, qu'elles essayent d'avoir un bébé mais rien n'y fait. Hermione prend sa potion Thunderstone tous les mois depuis le début de leur mariage, mais les chances ne jouent pas en leur faveur, et elle n'est toujours pas enceinte. C'est un sujet délicat pour elles, surtout pour Hermione, et Ginny m'a fait promettre de tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de lui en parler.

C'est pour ça que je laisse un petit temps de pause avant de reprendre " Je te promets de mener ma petite enquête là-dessus. Laisse-le-moi, d'accord ? Je le montrerai à Harry quand il arrivera "

Hermione hoche de la tête et me tend l'article, que je pose sur mon bureau.

" Et puis je trouve que ces journalistes utilisent beaucoup trop d'adjectifs mélioratifs dans leurs articles. Déjà que Ginny a tendance à attraper la grosse tête, elle ne pourra bientôt plus passer les portes !"

C'était peut-être nul mais ça a marché, Hermione sourit et fait le petit mouvement de tête qu'elle a toujours quand moi ou Harry faisons une blague pourrie.

" Tu dis ça mais tu es le premier à clamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle aurait dû passer capitaine depuis longtemps et qu'elle devrait jouer en Nationale "

" Evidemment, t'as vu leur niveau en ce moment ? Elle pourrait largement remplacer ce vieux Edric Vosper ou même cet imbécile de Keaton Flitney qui joue comme une grosse -"

" Ron, pour la dernière fois, je ne m'intéresse qu'au quidditch que parce que c'est le travail et la passion de ma femme" dit-elle en levant une main pour m'interrompre " A part ses amies et quelques exceptions je suis totalement incapable de te citer des noms de joueurs "

" Même pas Avery Hawksworth ?"

" C'est qui ?"

Hermione est _désespérante_ parfois.

" Le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre, et le futur patron de ta femme. Sérieusement Mione, même ma mère le sait !"

" En parlant de ça, elle m'a dit hier que Katie serait là demain soir ? "

Mon sourire doit sûrement illuminer toute la pièce tant il est grand.

" Je sais, c'est pas génial ? Son maître de stage lui laisse son weekend libre pour une fois, et on le passe ensemble. Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vu en vrai, ça commence vraiment à faire long … "

" Courage Ron " sourit Hermione " Je sais ce que c'est la séparation à cause des études mieux que personne … Encore six mois et elle a son diplôme ! "

" Et elle sera la meilleure médicomage de Manchester " je souris.

" De Manchester ? "

" Oui … son boss l'aime beaucoup et lui a déjà dit qu'il aurait un job pour elle dès qu'elle aura son diplôme dans l'hôpital où elle est maintenant "

" Ron … tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu lui demandes d'habiter avec toi ? C'est pas l'envie qu'il te manque …"

Je soupire et baisse les yeux. Je sais bien qu'Hermione a raison, comme très souvent d'ailleurs, ce qui rend les disputes avec elle presque impossible. Katie et moi sortons ensemble depuis un an et demi, et mon cœur me dit depuis le début que c'est la bonne.

J'arrive à un âge de ma vie où je devrai penser à me poser, à me marier et commencer à fonder une famille, mais pour une raison que je n'identifie pas, je n'arrive pas à en parler à Katie. Entre elle à Manchester, qui prépare son diplôme de médicomage dur depuis des années, et moi à Londres qui travaille comme un forcené chez les Aurors, on ne se voit pas beaucoup, mais comme elle me l'écrit dans chacune de ses lettres, ça en rend les réunions toujours plus belles.

" C'est pas aussi simple que ça … Et tout le monde ne peut pas faire une Ginny et se marier à vingt-et-un ans "

Hermione glousse et se lève hors de mon fauteuil " J'ai un dossier qui m'attend … mais promets-moi d'au moins lui en parler ce weekend, hein ? "

" Promis"

" Et n'oublies pas de montrer l'article à Harry ! "

Hermione ouvre grand la porte, mais ne sort pourtant pas, et se penche pour enlacer quelqu'un à grands coups de " _Madame Kane ! Comment allez-vous ?_ "

" Pour la dernière fois, Hermione, pas de chichi entre nous, c'est Andrea !" dit ma voisine de palier en rentrant dans le bureau pour aller m'embrasser sur les deux joues, et revenir près d'Hermione lui faire la même chose.

Andrea Kane travaille à la Brigade de police magique, et son bureau est juste à côté du mien. C'est une gentille petite mamie, toute proche de la retraite, qui nous traite tous comme les enfants qu'elle n'a jamais eus et qui a toujours un café ou un gâteau à nous donner.

" Comment va l'autre madame Granger ?"

Hermione sourit, comme toujours quand on lui parle de Ginny et répond " Un peu stressée par la reprise prochaine du championnat, mais sinon tout va bien "

" Tant mieux, tant mieux. Il faudrait qu'elle vienne nous voir un de ces jours, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu "

" Je lui en parlerais ce soir " sourit Hermione, qui a une main sur la poignée de porte et qui attend visiblement qu'Andrea lui lâche la jambe pour rentrer dans son bureau " C'était un plaisir de vous voir, en tous cas Andrea. A tout à l'heure Ron ! "

Hermione s'en va et Andrea rentre à nouveau, pour poser une boite rouge sur mon bureau.

" Ron, je t'ai fait des muffins au chocolat comme tu les aimes "

" Il ne fallait pas Andrea … "

" Mais si, mais si " sourit-elle, et je me force à manger un énorme muffin tout dégoulinant de chocolat malgré l'heure matinale pour lui faire plaisir " A ton âge, il faut manger ! "

" Andy, tu sais que j'ai quand même vingt-quatre ans" je rigole, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

" Et alors ? J'ai continué à faire des gâteaux au chocolat à mon mari jusqu'à ses cinquante-huit ans ! "

Je continue à manger quelques gâteaux pendant qu'elle continue à parler avec enthousiasme des plats préférés de son mari. Andrea ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille, à part évidemment de son mari, Phillip. Phillip est mort d'un cancer du foie il y a quelques années, laissant Andrea veuve et sans enfants. Elle s'est alors jetée à corps perdue dans son travail, et malgré ses airs de gentille petite dame, reste une des meilleurs tireurs d'élite de baguette magique.

" Allez je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, j'ai un dossier compliqué à boucler … Passe le bonjour à Harry quand il arrive !"

" Je n'y manquerais pas !" je promets en la regardant partir.

J'aime bien mes collègues, même si on est un peu serrés au deuxième étage. Mon bureau est le premier bureau d'Auror, à côté de celui d'Harry et à deux portes du grand bureau de notre patron, Gawain Robards. Le bureau d'Andrea est presque voisin du mien, si on ne compte pas le petit placard de Jerry entre nos deux pièces.

Et en parlant de Jerry, j'entends un grand bruit de fracas dans le couloir, et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y est pas pour rien. Je sors de mon bureau pour constater qu'effectivement, le bruit venait bien de Jerry, que je découvre à quatre pattes au sol au milieu de tasses cassées et d'une mare de café.

" Je suis désolé !" glapit il dès qu'il me voit arriver " Je voulais juste amener le café à tout le monde et j'ai glissé sur mon lacet défait "

" C'est pas grave Jerry " je soupire en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Jerry, avec sa maladresse innée, pense devenir auror un jour, mais je me dis toujours que Tonks y est bien arrivée, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il faut que je m'explique.

Le bureau a perdu pas mal d'aurors pendant la guerre, mais n'a pas baissé ses exigences d'entrée pour autant, ce qui fait qu'il n'y a jamais eu aussi peu de personnes travaillant dans notre service. Harry et moi avons travaillé dur pour en arriver là, et avons réussi à passer l'examen d'entrée ensemble quand même, faisant de nous les plus jeunes et les dernières recrues.

Tous les ans, le centre de recrutement des Aurors nous envoie une demi-douzaine de dossiers de candidats au poste d'auror, qu'ils ont sélectionné à travers une série de tests et d'examens et dont le Bureau sélectionne lui-même un seul candidat à peu près potable . Ce candidat devient stagiaire auprès d'un auror pendant un an, le suivant dans tous ses déplacements y compris sur le terrain, et à la fin de l'année, son maître de stage décide avec Robards si il est apte à devenir auror.

Mon maître de stage à moi c'était Savage, et celui d'Harry, Williamson. Et cette année, le stagiaire c'est Jerry, et son maître de stage - je vous le donne en mille - c'est moi.

" Il faut que j'aille chercher une lavette ? "

" Non, je vais m'en occuper va " je soupire en sortant ma baguette. Quelques sorts de nettoyage plus tard et la tache a disparu, les tasses sont réparées et Jerry est debout sur ses pieds, en train de regarder honteusement ses chaussures.

" Je suis vraiment désolé M'sieur Ron "

" C'est pas grave Jerry, ça peut arriver à tout le monde … T'en es où de ton rapport sur le dosser Benson ? "

" Presque fini, je voulais le boucler maintenant et vous le rendre à la fin de la matinée "

" Très bien, vas donc le finir, j'irai te chercher après la réunion avec Robards, d'accord ?"

" Oui M'sieur Ron !"

Jerry disparait dans son tout petit bureau, et je reste seul dans le couloir, à me demander si je vais aller rapidement saluer mon père, qui doit être arrivé à son bureau du bout du couloir ou si je vais finir la boite de muffins d'Andrea avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ma question intérieure que mon meilleur ami déboule de l'ascenseur presque en courant, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et les joues rouges.

" Eh ben … mieux vaut tard que jamais, Harry !"

Je rentre dans mon bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui.

" Oui, oui je suis désolé … James ne voulait pas manger, puis il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de manger, et il a commencé à enlever ses chaussures à chaque fois je lui mettais et -"

Ce pauvre vieux Harry s'effondre sur la chaise en face de mon bureau pendant que je m'esclaffe " C'est dur, hein, quand elle est pas là ?"

Harry soupire et laisse retomber sa tête contre mon bureau. Cela fait une semaine que Luna est partie en Bulgarie étudier je ne sais quelle espèce d'oiseau rare, et Harry commence à craquer légèrement.

" Tu sais même pas à quel point… " dit Harry d'une voix de zombie " Je me suis pas rasé depuis trois jours, on a presque plus rien à manger à la maison et je dois encore aller chercher James et Teddy chez Andromeda ce soir … "

" Et tu n'es rien sans elle, et c'est la femme de ta vie, et tu comptes les minutes qu'il te reste à passer sans elle, je commence à connaître le refrain "

" Tu feras moins le malin demain soir quand Katie reviendra, Ronnikins "

Je jette la gomme qui traine inutilement sur mon bureau vers Harry, qui l'évite et ricane dans son coin.

" Non, sans rire … j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle rentre "

" Et si ce soir je passais chez toi voir James et Teddy ? Moi aussi je m'ennuie tout seul à la maison et mon filleul me manque "

" Et tu cuisines aussi mal que moi en plus, ça me dépaysera pas " rit Harry " Quand les garçons seront couchés on pourrait se faire une petite soirée entre nous comme quand on était en formation "

" Quand on était pas encore maqués tu veux dire "

" Exactement ce que je voulais dire "

Je tends la boîte d'Andrea à Harry, qui se sert copieusement et dévore le reste de mes muffins. J'ai drôlement bien fait de manger les trois-quarts de la boîte avant qu'il arrive.

" Bon, est-ce que t'as cinq minutes avant que le Boss nous convoque ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose "

Harry hoche de la tête, et je sors l'article sur Ginny du tiroir de mon bureau pour lui tendre. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, sûrement la même chose que j'ai dit à Hermione, mais je l'interromps avant et lui conseille de lire d'abord l'article. Il parcoure l'article des yeux tout en mâchant bruyamment mon dernier muffin et lève les yeux vers moi en levant les sourcils d'un air de réclamer des explications.

Je pointe ma baguette vers l'article et murmure " _Revelio Verbum_ ", causant les mots à rejoindre la phrase de menace à l'égard de ma petite sœur. Harry ne mâche plus ce qu'il a dans la bouche, et regarde l'article en moment avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

" Les filles ont reçu ça ce matin, et Hermione l'a intercepté avant que Ginny puisse le voir. Elle m'a demandé de te le montrer et de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire dessus "

" Wow " dit Harry en déglutissant les dernières miettes " Merde . "

" Je sais " je soupire " Je sais pas comment on a pu trouver leur adresse mais en tous cas celui qui a fait ça est doué "

" Et un peu dangereux non ? C'est quand même une menace directe sur Ginny … "

" Je sais pas si c'est vraiment dangereux, je pense juste que c'est un fan un peu excité "

" T'as essayé de mettre des sorts de tracement dessus ? "

" Non, je voulais m'en occuper mais Andrea m'a amené à manger, puis Jerry a ruiné la moquette du couloir et t'es arrivé … "

" Bon, c'est parti alors "

Harry sort sa baguette de sa poche de veste, et je fais de même pour aller pointer le papier journal.

" _Aparecium_ ! "

" _Specialis revelio_ ! "

Le papier frémit un instant, et Harry et moi échangeons un regard, sûrs qu'il va nous révéler ses secrets mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. On devrait être capable de détecter tous les sorts placés sur le journal, mais celui-ci se contente de frémir encore un peu avant de retomber sur le bureau en toute tranquillité.

" Mmmh … " grogne Harry " On a posé des sorts de protection dessus évidemment … _Anti-Protego_ ! "

" _Ostendo_ ! "

" _Patet Verbum_ ! "

L'article ne tremble même plus et rien ne se passe.

" A moins qu'on l'envoie au service des Sorts Indétectables, et ça leur prendra des mois avant de percer le mystère, laisse tomber … Ces sorts de protection sont vraiment puissants, et c'est sûr que celui qui a fait ça s'est appliqué à les poser. "

" Si Hermione elle-même a pas réussi à les enlever, je sais pas comment on y arriverait … ça veut dire que c'est sérieux non ?"

" Plutôt oui " soupire Harry " Un simple fan ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal pour protéger autant une lettre de menace … "

" T'en as déjà reçu des comme ça ? "

" Pas vraiment … des lettres de remerciement, quelques fois des cadeaux et même une demande en mariage mais des menaces comme ça, non jamais. Et même si on m'en envoyait je ne les recevrai pas. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Les protections du square Grimmaud sont extrêmement efficaces et ce genre de sorts noirs sont détectés. La boîte aux lettres mettrait en pièce la lettre en question, et peut-être même la main de celui qui la mettrai dedans ! "

" Bon, tu penses qu'on en parle à Hermione ? "

" Je sais pas … c'est pas vraiment le bon moment non ? Avec tout ce qu'elle a sur le dos en ce moment, si on plus on rajoute une lettre de psychopathe contre Ginny … "

" T'as sûrement raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? "

" Bonjour Messieurs "

Je fais presque une crise cardiaque en entendant la voix de Shepherdson tandis qu'Harry sursaute sur son siège.

" J'aurai peut-être du toquer avant d'entrer, quelle malpolitesse de ma part "

" En effet " je grogne dans ma barbe. L'habitude qu'ont les gens à faire des entrées impromptues dans ce bureau devient sérieusement dangereuse pour ma santé.

Shepherdson rentre dans mon bureau, en faisant bien attention à laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui, et j'en profite pour glisser discrètement l'article sur Ginny sous la paperasse de mon bureau.

" Quoi de neuf, Noah ? " demande Harry gentiment, parceque ce candide imbécile est génuinement intéressé par la vie de ses collègues.

Shepherdson lui n'est pas du tout intéressé par la gentillesse d'Harry, et encore moins par sa question, et s'assied directement sur mon bureau pour prendre une espèce de pose de mannequin ridicule.

" J'ai vu que ton stagiaire faisait encore des siennes, Weasley. J'espère qu'il est meilleur à repriser des dossiers qu'à faire des cafés "

" Arrête " je grogne " On a tous été stagiaire un jour, on sait combien c'est dur. "

" Pas moi, j'ai été promu directement Auror " ricane Shepherdson .

Le pire c'est qu'il s'y croit vraiment cet imbécile. Shepherdson est un bon auror, il faut le reconnaître, mais un très mauvais collègue. Il est très imbu de sa personne, se croit irrésistiblement drôle et beau, et est persuadé de n'avoir besoin de personne pour avancer. Et quand j'en parle à Harry et Hermione, ils m'accusent de faire de l'anti-serpentard encore et toujours. N'importe quoi.

" J'espère que Robards aura du nouveau pour moi, je commence à en avoir marre de patrouiller autour de maisons d'anciens mangemorts pour voir si ils vont revenir …"

" C'est pas lui qui choisit les affaires, Noah " soupira Harry " Il va pas commander des meurtres pour te faire plaisir "

" Dommage parceque je sais qui serait sur ma liste "

" Et toi sur la mienne … " je grogne entre mes dents, et je vois Harry glousser silencieusement.

" Vaut mieux avoir à surveiller des maisons vides que de courir après des néo-mangemorts tu crois pas ? "

" Evidemment, même si je préfère me frotter à un Néo-Mangemort qu'à un vieux réchappé de la bataille de Poudlard "

" Ca c'est bien vrai " je souligne " Tu te rappelles de Sanders ? Ce vieux renard avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche et a bien faillit avoir Williamson "

" Et il croupit maintenant au fond d'une geôle d'Azkaban " sourit Shepherdson " Il s'en est bien sortit quand même, maintenant que les détraqueurs ont été mis à la porte … Il aurait mérité un bon baiser, cette vieille canaille "

" T'étais contre l'enlevée des détraqueurs, Shep' ? " je questionne, persuadé de déjà connaître la réponse.

" Evidemment "

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, je me le demande.

" Enfin, c'était quand même un traitement inhumain " intervient Harry " T'as aucune compassion pour tous ces innocents privés de leurs souvenirs, de leurs cerveaux ? "

" Pour les innocents oui, pour un tueur d'enfants non. "

Shepherdson se lève de mon bureau et époussette son costume parfaitement cintré. " Bon, et bien je vais aller trier mes dossiers en attendant la réunion "

" A tout à l'heure, Noah ! " dit Harry, alors que le grand auror sort du bureau, levant simplement le bras en l'air comme signe d'au revoir.

" J'espère vraiment pas être pairé avec lui tout à l'heure " je grogne et Harry rigole

" Arrête il est pas si terrible que ça "

" T'as pas entendu ? Il est pour les détraqueurs, Harry ! Tu sais mieux que personne leurs effets, et il est pour ! "

" Du calme Ron, je sais. Je voulais dire qu'à part ça, il est pas si terrible "

Je hausse les épaules, peu convaincu, et je sors le journal de dessous sa cachette.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de ça … "

" On peut toujours le montrer à Andrea, elle saura peut-être quoi faire " propose Harry

" Non, il vaut mieux que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant. Je vais me pencher un peu plus dessus ce soir, et ressortir mes vieux bouquins de Poudlard et mes examens de charmes pour enlever les protections "

" Comme tu voudras … mais oublies pas que tu passes à la maison ce soir, tu potasseras ta tripotée de zéros demain " nargue Harry.

Je range l'article dans le tiroir le plus bas de mon bureau et lève les bras le plus au possible au-dessus de ma tête pour étier ma grande carcasse endormie. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une longue journée. Harry s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais un coup sur ma porte refermée le coupe dans son élan.

" Entrez ! "

Steve Mallards, le jeune secrétaire du sous-sol passe sa tête par l'encolure.

" M'sieur Ron, du courrier pour vous ! "

" Merci Steve " je souris au gamin, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, alors qu'il trottine vers mon bureau pour poser une petite pile de lettres.

" Comment tu peux recevoir autant de courrier à ton bureau, ça m'étonnera toujours " dit Harry en se calant au fond de sa chaise.

" Tu sais bien que j'oublies toujours d'aller à la boite aux lettres de chez moi, et que mes factures et mon courrier s'accumulent toujours pour rien … j'ai fini par faire transférer l'adresse de la maison au bureau, comme ça Steve s'occupe de la relève pour moi et je suis sûr de tout recevoir à temps " je souris, plutôt fier de ma combine, et commence à éplucher mon courrier.

Les premières lettres sont en effet quelques factures, que je dépose dans un coin pour les ramener chez moi plus tard, puis il y a une publicité pour une machine moldue étrange, que je jette à la poubelle sans même la lire, et enfin une enveloppe brune qui attire un peu plus mon intention par son poids plus épais.

Mon nom a été tapé à la machine et étiqueté dessus, avec mon adresse, ce qui me parait étrange pour une facture, et j'en arrache le dos pour sortir son contenu. Et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce que j'ai entre les mains n'est pas une facture, ou une carte postale.

C'est un article du Manchester Wizard News, dont la photo centrale est l'hôpital où travaille actuellement ma copine, et dont les lettres modifiées forment en gras un message très clair " _Prends garde, Ronald Weasley. Je m'occuperais aussi de ta petite Katie Bell._ "


	2. Chapter 2

" C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible Harry ! Comment ils ont eu mon adresse ! Comment ils savent pour Katie et moi ? "

" Ron, assis toi bon sang ! "

" D'abord ma sœur, et maintenant ma petite amie ! C'est pas possible, merde ! "

" Ron ! "

Cela doit bien faire dix minutes qu'Harry essaye de me calmer, mais la découverte de l'article m'a mis dans une rage folle, et c'est tout juste si je n'ai pas cassé ma fenêtre d'un coup de poing en voulant la fermer un peu brutalement.

" Ron calmes toi ! " insiste Harry, qui se tient debout un peu à l'écart, peut-être pour empêcher de se recevoir ma main dans la figure par erreur.

" Me _calmer_ ? Devant ce torchon ? Cette menace ? Ce ramassis de conneries, de … de …"

Les mots ne me viennent plus et je finis par m'asseoir par dépit dans mon fauteuil pour reposer mes pauvres jambes qui tournent en rond depuis dix minutes.

" On va voir ce qu'on peut faire d'accord ?" dit Harry en se rasseyant aussi " On va réappliquer les sorts, et on va trouver qui a écrit ça. Mais on ne va pas s'inquiéter pour un stupide article insultant Ron ! "

" C'est pas _toi_ qui a reçu une menace de mort sur ta femme ! "

" On a vécu bien pire, et on y a survécu ! Merde Ron, ta tête a été mise à prix pendant un an, t'as été recherché dans tout le pays, t'as tué des mangemorts ! Tu vas pas avoir peur d'une lettre non ?"

Je nie de la tête sceptiquement et me penche pour attraper l'article, dont les lettres se sont replacées automatiquement à leur place d'origine au bout d'environ cinq minutes. Le pire c'est que c'est un bon article, qui décrit l'hôpital de Manchester comme un lieu où les docteurs sont de plus en plus jeunes et qui a une mini-interview d'une ligne de Katie, et que j'aurai sûrement conservé pour lui montrer quand elle serait rentrée.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? " je demande plus à moi-même qu'à Harry, qui pourtant sors sa baguette et répond gentiment qu'on va remettre les sorts, comme si ça allait marcher cette fois ci. Et évidemment, malgré tout l'effort qu'on met dedans et tous les sorts qu'on applique dessus, l'article ne change pas et j'abandonne en soupirant.

" Ron … "

Harry essaye de croiser mon regard mais il est obstinément fixé sur ce fichu bout de papier.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?"

" Rien parcequ'il n'y a rien à dire, Ron. "

" Une menace de mort t'appelles ça rien à dire ? "

" Tu sais bien que c'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que ça nous arrivera, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un foin "

" Parceque la c'est pas moi qui suis visé Harry , c'est elle ! Et Ginny aussi, le même jour ! "

"D'accord, c'est la même personne qui vous a envoyé ces messages, et elle les a très bien recouverts et protégés mais tu penses vraiment qu'elle dangereuse ?"

" Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus … il faut que j'y réfléchisse "

" Bon. " soupire Harry. Depuis le temps qu'il me connait, il sait très bien quand j'ai besoin d'être seul et réfléchir dans mon coin - ce que lui appelle bouder - et là est un de ces moments. " Oublie pas que Robards veut nous voir à neuf heures pile, dans exactement … huit minutes "

" Je serai là " je dis plus sèchement que je ne le voulais, et Harry s'en va en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je reste seul, assis à mon bureau vide, les mains croisées sur mes genoux à contempler l'article et à se demander ce que je dois faire. Je sais que tous les sorts que je connais ne sont pas suffisants, et aller voir Hermione ne servirait qu'à l'inquiéter encore plus. Et aller voir le service des Sorts Indétectables ne me plait pas trop car je ne veux pas que tout le ministère mette le nez dans mes affaires de famille. Ma sœur et ma copine sont toutes les deux menacées par un ennemi invisible, et je dois régler ça tout seul, enfin avec l'aide d'Harry.

" M'sieur Ron, réunion ! " crie la voix de Jerry à travers la porte, et je me lève en soupirant. Les réunions du vendredi ont toujours lieu chez notre patron, Gawain Robards, qui nous donne nos nouvelles missions pour la semaine prochaine et fait le point sur celles en cours. Je traine les pieds jusqu'à son bureau, dont la porte est ouverte et d'où sortent déjà de grandes exclamations et quelques rires bruyants, et j'y rentre pour y retrouver la demi-douzaine d'aurors dans la salle.

" Ah, voilà Weasley ! " sourit Robards dès qu'il me voit " Tout va comme tu veux Ronald ? "

" Ca va Boss "

Il part dans un grand rire joyeux et se lance en arrière dans son gros fauteuil, ce qui en fait craquer le cuir. Je l'aime bien, Gawain Robards. C'est un grand homme, devenu un peu corpulent avec les années, qui porte depuis toujours un collier de barbe brune, grisonnante aux tempes - apparemment une tradition familiale chez les Robards - et qui avec ses grandes épaules et ses claques dans le dos a tout à fait l'étoffe d'un chef. Il sait être amical avec ses aurors, mais sait aussi taper du poing sur la table quand il le faut, et sa finesse de caractère et son ambition d'aller toujours vers le progrès le rendent respecté par tous.

Après la guerre, Kingsley - qui a toujours eu confiance en lui - lui a demandé de régler tous les problèmes de corruption au sein du bureau, et Robards n'a pas hésité à virer la moitié de ses aurors peu scrupuleux, ce qui explique le peu que nous sommes. Il approche de l'âge de la retraite, et quand il partira il sera dur pour le prochain directeur du bureau des Aurors de remplir ses chaussures. Tous les aurors - à part ceux qui sont en mission ou en déplacement actuellement bien sûr - sont maintenant dans le bureau, et Jerry referme la porte avant de se placer à ma droite.

" Bien " résonne la voix grave de Robards, qui a tout de suite repris son sérieux " On va vite revoir les cas en cours avant que je ne vous distribue les nouveaux dossiers. Fiertalon, où est-ce qu'on en est de l'affaire Boldman ? "

" On a surveillé la maison toute la semaine, Boss, mais il est jamais réapparu. On pense qu'il a quitté le pays "

" Ca ferait au moins une ordure en moins ! " ricane Shepherdson dans mon dos, et le boss qui l'a entendu approuve en hochant.

" Douglas et Burke, comment avance votre mission ? "

" Plutôt bien Boss " répond Aileen " Kilian et moi pensons avoir trouvé le lien qui relie les deux affaires, et on voulait d'ailleurs avoir votre avis à tous … "

Les rapports de la semaine écoulée de chacun tombent ainsi, commentés et discutés par tous les aurors présents pendant presque quarante-cinq minutes, avant que Robards ne sorte de son bureau les dossiers et les nouvelles enquêtes. Il fait venir d'abord les plus anciens, Williamson, Savage et Fiertalon, pour leur donner des dossiers volumineux, puis appelle Aileen Douglas, Kilian Burke, Pete Gordon, Cassie Maxwell et les autres aurors tour à tour et leur donne leurs enquêtes. Dès qu'ils les ont reçus, ils quittent le bureau pour s'y mettre tout de suite, et bientôt il ne reste plus que Jerry, Noah, Harry et moi dans le bureau du patron.

" Bon, pour vous trois et pour toi Jerry, j'ai des cas spéciaux. Potter, je veux que t'ailles en repérage Allée des Embrumes, avec ta cape évidemment. Theodore Nott a été repéré en train de vendre sous cape des produits noirs dans certaines petites ruelles sombres, et je me demande sérieusement s'il n'essaye pas de suivre les pas de son père … Je veux que tu me notes tous ces déplacements pendant trois jours et on verra si il est bon pour Azkaban ou non "

" Bien Boss " sourit Harry en acceptant sa fiche de mission.

" Reste encore cinq minutes, on va avoir besoin de toi. "

Le patron recule un peu de son fauteuil pour aller chercher dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau une enveloppe brune, sur laquelle a été cachetée un rectangle rouge dans l'intérieur duquel est inscrit en majuscules et en gras " _CONFIDENTIEL_ ".

" Weasley, pour cette enquête tu seras associé à Shepherdson " dit-il en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Oh joie. Oh bonheur. Un coup d'œil discret à ma gauche me signale que Shepherdson reste impassible, et un à ma droite que Jerry est terrorisé.

" Je vous ai mis ensemble car c'est un dossier délicat, et on aura de la réunion de vos caractères respectifs pour arriver à la régler. Notre correspondant moldu du Commissariat Central de Police de Londres m'a envoyé ce dossier ce matin - en toute discrétion bien sûr - et demande de mettre des bons éléments sur l'affaire. " Il sort de l'enveloppe brune un tas de feuilles reliées entre elle, et en détache la première pour me la donner.

Je lis à voix haute la première ligne " _Affaire Bevans - Homicides_ ". Sympa.

" Bien, je vais vous expliquer la situation " dit Robards d'une voix grave " Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir tous les trois. Et Jeremiah, mon garçon, pourrais-tu nous amener quatre cafés ? Je suis sûr que ton maître de stage te racontera plus tard tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir "

Jerry hoche de la tête pendant que nous nous installons sur les chaises des visiteurs, sans doute inconscient que Robards l'écarte exprès de la discussion qui va avoir lieu pour éviter des fuites indiscrètes.

Robards attend le silence total dans la pièce pour reprendre son discours " Il y a trois jours, la voisine des Bevans, une petite vieille de quatre-vingts ans, qui s'inquiétait de ne plus entendre de bruit dans la maison a appelé la police locale pour aller vérifier ce qu'il s'y passait . Quand ils sont arrivés sur les lieux, ils ont découvert Edward et Grace Bevans visiblement assassinés dans le salon, et leur petite fille de cinq ans - Emma Bevans - terrée dans sa chambre, et refusant de leur ouvrir. "

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines en entendant les mots, et je vois qu'Harry blanchit aussi. Shepherdson reste - sans aucune surprise - totalement impassible.

" La petite fille a pour l'instant été confiée à la sœur de Grace, qui habite dans le quartier. Il est fort probable qu'elle ait assisté au double meurtre, ou au moins qu'elle en ait entendu la plus grosse partie. L'enquête a d'abord été confiée à la police moldue locale, avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien trouver … Tiens Ronald, lis-nous ça "

Il me tend un autre papier, que j'attrape et que je lis à haute voix.

" **Note de Recherche n°6531997 - Commissariat de Police Central de Londres.**

 **Date de Diffusion :** 26 Février 2004

 **Objet de Recherche :** Individu auteur d'un homicide

 **Date et Lieux des Faits** : Nuit du 23 au 24 Février, à 12 Shamrock Street, Londres.

 **Victimes :** Edward et Grace Bevans

 **Mode Opératoire** : Inconnu à ce jour. Les victimes semblent toutes les deux avoir succombé à un arrêt cardiaque. Selon l'examen médicolégal, leurs cœurs se sont tous deux arrêtés suite à une crise d'angoisse/ de panique, théorie approuvée par la terreur visible sur leurs visages.

 **Butin et Préjudice :** Ignoré. Aucun vol d'objet de valeur commis dans la maison.

 **Signalement** : Ignoré."

Je repose la feuille et Robards reprend " Voilà ce que le commissariat central a envoyé à toutes les polices de Londres et autres commissariats du pays. C'est l'avis de recherche du meurtrier - ou de la meurtrière. "

" Ils veulent l'arrêter et ils ne connaissent pas son signalement ? " demande Harry et le patron hausse les épaules.

" Il est évident qu'ils ne mettront jamais la main dessus, et que ce n'est pas un crime moldu comme les autres. Ce que les moldus appellent une mort par arrêt cardiaque, nous on l'appelle un _Avada Kedavra_. Les Bevans ont été tués par un Sortilège Impardonnable, et à partir de ce moment-là, l'enquête retombe entre nos mains. "

" Et qu'est-ce que feront les moldus ? " je demande.

" Ils vont continuer l'enquête de leur côté un moment, puis finiront par conclure à une affaire non-élucidée. C'est pour que la justice règne quand même que nos correspondant cracmols et sorciers nous envoient ce genre d'enquêtes. "

" Ce n'est pas vraiment un dossier qui nous concerne en tant qu'Aurors " parle pour la première fois Shepherdson " Il devrait plutôt être réglé par la Police Magique. "

" Sauf si le meurtre a été réalisé par un Néo-Mangemort ou un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

" On a aucune preuve de ça ! "

" C'est ce que je vous demande de prouver, justement. " dit calmement Robards, et Shepherdson s'enfonce dans sa chaise d'un air furieux.

" Est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur les victimes ?" demande vite Harry pour couper l'atmosphère pesante qui s'est d'un coup déposée dans la pièce.

" Oui, j'ai récupéré le dossier complet, avec les analyses post-mortem et la rapide enquête de voisinage qu'ils ont fait le lendemain dans le quartier. "

Robards se saisit de la grosse pile de feuilles sorte de l'enveloppe et commence à les éplucher l'une après l'autre. " Le père était moldu et travaillait dans une société de … d'hein … d'i _mport-export_. Aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. "

Robards fronce les sourcils vers les mots et il n'est pas le seul. Seul Harry semble comprendre cet étrange mot moldu.

" Et j'ai eu la confirmation ce matin par les registres de Poudlard que Grace Bevans était sorcière née-moldue . Elle a fait ses sept ans à Poudlard - chez Poufsouffle - mais a visiblement décidé de quitter le monde sorcier et de s'installer chez les moldus après son mariage. Elle était greffière dans un tribunal. " Robards tourne la page et en saisit une autre. " D'après les voisins et leurs collègues, le couple s'entendait très bien, et il n'y avait aucune dispute connue, ni aucun problème ou ennemi à signaler. Ils étaient mariés depuis six ans, et ont eu la petite alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux vingt-huit ans. "

A nouveau il tourne la page, et je remarque ses sourcils retomber encore plus bas. " Voilà le rapport médical … aucun coup porté, aucune trace d'agression en tout genre, aucune marque d'arme blanche ou à feu. Les corps ne portaient littéralement aucune trace de l'attaque, à part leurs yeux complètement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Et voilà le point sensible - elle était enceinte de deux mois au moment de sa mort. "

Quelque part dans ma poitrine, mon cœur se brise en deux. Elle était _enceinte,_ bon sang. Je ne sais pas quel monstre aurait le courage de tuer une femme enceinte, mais je me promets à ce moment qu'on le retrouvera, et qu'il payera pour ses crimes.

Après un moment de silence assez pesant, Robards reprend " Il est encore impossible de savoir si la petite a des pouvoirs magiques ou non, mais sa tante n'a pas été à Poudlard, et est très certainement moldue. Vous ne pouvez pas l'interroger tout de suite, bien entendu, mais peut-être dans quelques jours si le psychologue moldu la déclare apte à répondre à des questions. Je compte évidemment sur votre tact. "

Je hoche la tête, compréhensif, et Shepherdson se contente de grognement quelque chose qui doit vouloir dire oui.

" Bien, je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel, le reste se trouve dans le dossier. Vous m'épluchez ce dossier immédiatement, et dès que la police moldue aura évacué les lieux, vous irez fouiller la maison, j'ai eu les autorisations nécessaires. Toi Potter, dès que tu m'auras bouclé l'affaire Nott tu les rejoins immédiatement sur l'affaire. Je compte sur vous pour donner le maximum sur cette enquête, compris ? Je donne rarement une deuxième chance à un faiseur d'orphelin. "

Cette fois-ci, on est trois à hocher la tête, et Robards me tend le dossier, notre indice pour partir. On serre la main du boss et on s'en va dans le bureau de Shepherdson pour discuter de l'enquête, puisque Môssieur déteste aller dans mon bureau parcequ'il trouve qu'il retient une odeur bizarre et refuse catégoriquement d'aller chez Harry à cause du bruit venant de l'ascenseur. Comme si son bureau à lui était totalement insonorisé et ne puait pas la clope.

Je vois que Jerry nous attendait dans le couloir avec sa commande, et lui montre d'un coup de tête le bureau de Robards pour qu'il lui donne son café, puis celle de Noah pour qu'il nous rejoigne ensuite. Robards est déjà assis à son bureau quand je rentre derrière Harry, les pieds grossièrement posés sur son bureau, et les bras insolemment croisés sur sa poitrine. Je pose le dossier sur la table et en sorts les premières feuilles pour les lire rapidement, et alors qu'Harry fait de même à mes côtés, Shepherdson se contente de bâiller aux corneilles et de s'étirer les bras au-dessus de la tête.

" Je sais pas pourquoi vous vous fatiguez à lire toute cette paperasse inutile, alors que l'affaire nous sera destituée dès demain "

" On en sait rien, Shep' " je réponds sans prendre la peine lever les yeux vers lui

" Au contraire, c'est clair comme de la potion d'invisibilité. La Bevans devait avoir un ennemi sorcier à qui elle devait encore des dettes et il s'est vengé en l'effaçant elle et son mari de la face de la terre. Peut-être même un ex ou un amant caché dans un placard, insatisfait de la situation … "

Cette fois-ci c'est trop, et je me lève pour le toiser de toute ma hauteur. Shepherdson ne bouge pas un doigt hors de son fauteuil et semble franchement étonné de ma réaction. De toute façon, même debout, il n'atteint péniblement que mes épaules alors se lever n'aurait aucun effet d'intimidation sur moi.

" Arrêtes toi immédiatement, Shepherdson. Deux personnes sont mortes, et une gamine de cinq ans est maintenant orpheline, alors tes allusions à deux mornilles, tu te les gardes pour toi d'accord ? "

" Du calme Weasley " répond-il d'une voix faussement détachée " Je ne les ai pas insultés ni l'un ni l'autre, j'expose juste mon opinion. Tu peux te rasseoir, pas la peine de te causer un tour de rein pour rien. "

Harry me jette un regard sous-entendu et je me finis par me rasseoir en continuant de foudroyer mon partenaire d'enquête du regard. Il a beau faire semblant de se foutre de tout, je vois dans sa manière de me fuir des yeux qu'il regrette un peu de m'avoir énervé, surtout qu'on va devoir travailler main dans la main dans les semaines voire le mois à venir. Et personne n'aime collaborer avec quelqu'un qu'on ne supporte pas. C'est à ce moment-là que rentre discrètement Jerry, qui a sûrement du toquer mais qu'on a même pas entendu avec le petit bruit que j'ai causé en me levant. Shepherdson le foudroie du regard, et mon pauvre stagiaire s'accole à la porte sans dire un mot.

" Et d'abord qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas un meurtre anti-moldu commis par un Néo-Mangemort ou un qui a réchappé d'Azkaban ?" enchaîne vite Harry.

" Est-ce qu'on a vu la marque des Ténèbres ? Est-ce qu'ils ont été torturés avant d'être tués pour obtenir des informations ? Est-ce que Grace Bevans avait des liens plus ou moins éloignés avec un groupe de mangemorts ? Non. "

" Ca ne veut rien dire "je grogne, énervé par le fait que les arguments qu'il apporte ne sont pas réfutables.

" Bien sûr que si. On est plus en période de guerre, et les Mangemorts qu'il reste dans la nature n'iraient pas tuer un couple de semi-moldus comme ça, pour le simple plaisir, alors que tout le ministère est après eux. Ce meurtre est peut-être affreux, et cruel et tout ce que vous voulez, mais il n'a rien avoir avec des Mangemorts, et donc avec nous !"

" Oui mais - "

" Grants " interrompt Harry d'une voix ferme

" Quoi ? " Shepherdson et moi disons au même moment, nous retournant l'un vers l'autre un moment pour se regarder avant de se tourner vers le survivant.

" Grants, l'affaire Grants. Toute la famille de moldue retrouvée massacrée sans aucune raison apparente, y compris le chien, un vrai carnage. Robards s'est occupé personnellement de l'affaire, et au bout de deux mois ils ont fini par remonter jusqu'à la piste d'un sorcier noir, qui n'avait jamais porté la marque des ténèbres mais qui aspirait aux idées. Il a fini par avouer les avoir tué pour " _poursuivre les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ". Il les avait jamais vu avant, et il pourrit maintenant dans une taule d'Azkaban"

" C'est un cas isolé " boude Shepherdson, défait.

" C'est ce qu'on dit à chaque fois, et pourtant …" Harry laisse le reste de sa phrase en suspension, comme pour laisser les mots rentrer dans notre esprit.

" Je reste persuadé que cette affaire n'est pas pour nous. Je suis est payé pour attraper des mangemorts, pas de tueurs de moldus ! " s'entête le serpentard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est borné, celui la alors. Une vraie tête de mule.

" En attendant, ça ressemble aussi au cas Alvarez, au niveau de la procédure "

" Alvarez c'était le couple de mangemorts la ? Qui ne se sont pas fait attraper parcequ'ils n'ont pas participé à la bataille de Poudlard ? "

" C'est ça. Ils se sont fait une mission personnelle de tuer tous les sangs purs mariés ou en couple avec des moldus qu'ils croisaient. Trois couples y sont passés avant qu'on les envoie chez les Détraqueurs " explique Shepherdson " C'était lors de ma première année d'Auror, je m'en rappelle encore … Et tu penses sincèrement que les crimes seraient reliés, Weas' ? "

Le surnom m'étonne un peu mais je hoche quand même de la tête.

" Pas de fouille de la maison, pas de marque sur les corps … ils les ont tués direct "

" A mon avis, celui qui a fait ça les connaissait. Un proche peut-être, un membre de la famille … "

" Il faut qu'on retrouve la baguette de Grace dès qu'on y sera et qu'on l'examine "

" Noté . "

Je me retourne vers Harry et le voit qui regarde notre échange en souriant. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il pense, que quand on s'y met sérieusement Shepherdson et moi on peut faire un bon duo, et je détourne de la tête en soupirant.

" Bon, ça reste à voir bien sûr. On se partage le dossier et on se fait un point demain ?"

" Ça marche. J'ai d'autres trucs à régler avant mais je m'en occupe. "

Je me lève pour serrer la main de mon nouveau partenaire, et Harry fait la même chose derrière moi.

" Et Weasley, n'oublies pas ton stagiaire en partant !" me lance il alors que j'ai le dos tourné. Je passe un bras autour des épaules de Jerry et l'entraîne vers mon bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Pendant que j'explique toute l'affaire à Jerry, qui a saisi une plume et un papier pour prendre des notes rapides de ce que je dis, Harry s'assoit à mon bureau et nous regarde en intervenant pour rajouter quelques détails. Dix minutes plus tard, Jerry connait toute l'affaire dans les gros détails. Je ne lui ai évidemment pas parlé des deux articles, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui ne le concerne pas.

" Mais alors M'sieur Ron, c'est un dossier pour nous ou pas ?"

Je soupire, franchement mécontent que mon stagiaire ait eu à entendre les propos déplacés de mon collègue.

" C'est plus compliqué que ça, Jerry. Si c'est vraiment un mangemort - ou du moins un sorcier noir - qui a commis le meurtre, c'est à nous de le retrouver et de l'envoyer au tribunal. Si on se rend compte que c'est un sorcier normal, on transférera l'affaire à la police magique."

" Alors c'est à nous de trouver si c'est un meurtre raciste anti-moldu ?"

" C'est ça "

" Et comment on va faire ça ? "

Je souris un petit instant devant les petites questions timides de Jerry, qui me rappelle beaucoup ma propre période de stage.

" Tu verras bien quand on y sera. Pour l'instant on va travailler sur ce dossier-là, je vais te donner quelques extraits à étudier d'ailleurs, pour en savoir un peu plus sur les victimes et leurs fréquentations. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry et Jerry restent avec moi deux bonnes heures à étudier en détail la moitié de dossier que m'a donné Shepherdson, grappillant quelques informations par-ci par-là, avant qu'Harry s'excuse pour aller commencer sa propre enquête sur Nott et que Jerry s'excuse pour aller rentrer chez lui. Je lui laisse assez souvent les vendredis après-midi libres en semaine, contrairement à ce que mon maitre de stage m'avait laissé, parcequ'il donne toujours à fond dans son travail et j'ai été à sa place, je sais qu'être stagiaire chez les Aurors n'est pas de tout repos. Je le renvoie donc rentrer chez lui, et le regarde dire en revoir à presque tout l'étage avant de trébucher contre le tapis de l'ascenseur. Je l'aime bien quand même Jerry, même si sa maladresse pourrait lui causer des problèmes pour son examen final d'auror. Enfin, Tonks n'était pas mieux et était l'une des meilleures que le bureau ait connu quand même.

Ma journée à moi n'est pas finie, et je reste seul dans mon bureau à me casser le dos sur le paquet de feuille, ne m'arrêtant qu'une dizaine de minutes pour manger un petit sandwich à midi et aller saluer mon père et Hermione dans leur bureaux respectifs.

Mon après-midi à travailler se révèle pourtant fructueux, puisque je découvre que Grace Bevans a fait un an de stage à la sortie de Poudlard dans une boutique de chaudrons et objets magiques à Pré-Au-Lard avant d'abandonner totalement le monde sorcier pour aller étudier le droit à Liverpool, où elle a rencontré son mari. Je pense que j'y passerai la semaine prochaine poser quelques questions au propriétaire des lieux. En tous cas c'est la dernière trace sorcière de la vie de Grace Bevans, du moins publique.

J'ai retourné le dossier dans la tous les sens, et à moins que Shepherdson ait d'autres pistes, je n'ai trouvé aucun lien entre elle et la magie noire, ce qui n'arrange pas mes affaires. Je devrais peut-être relire encore une fois la pile de papiers étalés devant moi, mais franchement je n'en peux plus.

Je ne pensais en m'engageant il y a quelques années qu'être auror serait si éprouvant, physiquement comme mentalement. Etre sur le terrain est vraiment épuisant, à courir et jeter des sorts dans tous les coins, sans oublier qu'on risque sa vie à chaque fois, mais je crois que je le préfère encore à lire et relire les dossiers des différentes affaires. Ce n'est pas la paperasse qui me dérange, loin de là, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir à fouiller dans les secrets les plus intimes de tous ces gens, qui la plupart du temps ne sont plus là pour s'en défendre, remuer tous les souvenirs d'une vie qui n'est plus, et qui me saisissent toujours au cœur.

Toutes ces victimes que je n'ai jamais croisées mais dont je connais pourtant toute la vie, tous ces veufs, ces orphelins, ces proches en deuil que je ne connais pas mais dont je ressens pourtant la douleur comme si c'était la mienne hantent mes nuits de plus en plus régulièrement. Je suis sûrement trop sensible, mais à chaque fois qu'on me confie un nouveau dossier, je m'y plonge comme si c'était l'un de mes proches qu'on avait assassiné, et me laisse consumer par l'envie de vengeance jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite.

Et l'affaire Bevans ne sera pas différente des autres. Les mots de Robards tournent et retournent dans mon esprit torturé depuis qu'ils ont quitté sa bouche. Elle était enceinte de deux mois au moment de sa mort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien avec toutes ces femmes autour de moi - Audrey, la femme de Percy, qui est enceinte pour la première fois, Hermione et Ginny qui veulent tant connaitre ce bonheur, Luna qui n'a jamais paru autant épanouie depuis la naissance de James et Katie, ma Katie, avec qui je rêve de former une famille, et les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je ne les contrôle vraiment.

Je dois pourtant me reprendre, ne laisse rien paraître, parcequ'un auror ne doit pas mêler sa vie privée à son travail comme on nous l'apprend dès la première année de formation, pour ne pas nuire aux deux. Un toquement sur ma porte me fait redresser le torse d'un coup et je reprends une voix stable pour dire d'entrer.

Andrea passe la tête par la porte et me sourit gentiment.

" Il est cinq heures et demies, je m'en vais ! Tu travailles encore ? "

" Le weekend a pas encore commencé pour moi " je souris tristement " Tu sais ce qu'il se passe le vendredi, nouvelles affaires … "

" Ne te tues pas au travail, Ronald ! " gronde gentiment Andrea de sa voix de petite grand-mère soucieuse de la santé de son petit-fils et je souris en hochant de la tête " Surtout que tu as besoin d'être en forme demain quand tu verras ta fiancée ! "

" _Petite amie_ , Andy "

" Pff, attends quelques semaines et on verra ! "

Je rigole et je lui demande ses plans du weekend.

" Houlà, rien de très fou, aller chercher les pots que j'ai commandé chez mon fleuriste, une petite visite chez ma sœur, mon marché du dimanche … un weekend banal en soit "

" Bon, passes un bon weekend quand même ! "

" Toi aussi, Ronald. Ne te creuse pas la tête pour un rien, d'accord ? "

Je hoche de la tête et regarde la porte se refermer sur ma petite voisine de bureau. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je laisse les Bevans et les lettres anonymes de côté ce weekend, surtout quand je verrais Katie, et mes parents et tout le reste de ma famille, mais je sais comment je fonctionne et je risque de ruminer ce qui me perturbe pendant chaque temps libre que j'aurai les deux prochains jours.

Je profite de la demi-heure de tranquillité qui reste pour trier un peu mon bureau, qui est de plus en plus bordelique avec le temps et dont Hermione se plaint souvent. En même temps quand on est maniaque comme elle, la moindre petite feuille qui dépasse de la table est tout de suite remise à sa place, et le moindre grain de poussière est dûment éliminé. C'est quand je retrouve derrière mon bureau et sous un gros classeur rouge une facture d'un livreur de pizza moldu qui date de 2001 que je me rends compte qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tort.

" Wow ça sent le propre ici, t'as aéré ou quoi ? " lance Harry en rentrant, alors que j'ai les bras pleins de papiers et de pochettes en tous genre

" Tu ferais bien de faire comme moi et de ranger ton bureau au lieu de critiquer "

Harry hausse des épaules et sort sa baguette.

" Sinon tu sais que t'as des sorts pour ça ? _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! "

Les dossiers quittent mes bras pour aller voler dans les airs jusqu'à leur place sur mon étagère.

" Je sais que c'est pas ton sort préféré mais quand même … "

Je foudroie mon meilleur ami du regard et va chercher mon manteau au crochet derrière ma porte.

" On y va ? Ou tu veux finir de crâner avec tes poignets souples et ta bonne prononciation "

Harry rit et enfile aussi le blouson noir qu'il portait en entrant, pour sortir de mon bureau. Je sors aussi et ferme à clef la porte de mon bureau, et on se dirige tous les deux vers les cheminées.

" Oublies pas qu'on va chercher les garçons d'abord avant d'aller chez Bibi !" me lance Harry alors qu'il saisit sa poudre dans une main et a déjà un pied dans sa cheminée.

" J'y serais avant toi, Potter " je ricane, ma main pleine de poudre aussi. Je la jette au sol dans un geste dramatique et ordonnes à la cheminée " _Maison des Tonks !_ ".

Un grand craquement s'entend et je disparais dans une flamme verte.


	3. Chapter 3

" George ! George ! "

Il y a tellement de bruit dans la boutique que George, qui est en train de vanter le mérite de ce qui ressemble à une girafe en peluche à trois petites filles d'une dizaine d'années ne m'entend même pas.

" Pardon … excusez-moi … oh désolé Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? Pardon … George ! "

Mon frère m'aperçoit enfin et me lance un petit coup de menton, son signal pour me dire qu'il finit de faire son commercial et qu'il arrive de suite après. Je monte l'escalier et je le rejoins alors qu'il finit sa petite transaction. Il a le commerce dans la peau, George. Je ne peux pas entendre avec le brouhaha autour de moi ce qu'il leur dit, mais il parvient à glisser trois girafes dans les bras des petites filles qui s'en vont toutes ravies vers leurs parents en leur montrant à bras levés leurs nouvelles trouvailles.

" Salut petit frère !" sourit-il en se penchant vers moi pour me faire la bise " C'est un peu la folie aujourd'hui, désolé …"

" J'ai l'habitude, va. Ça va ? "

" Pas trop mal " baille George " J'ai vu que t'avais un nouvel arrivage ?"

George se passe une main dans ses cheveux - histoire de les ébouriffer un peu plus - et sourit, fier de lui.

" Ils sont arrivés hier, et franchement ils marchent très bien. Tu te rappelles de Murphy, le chien en peluche qui aboie et qui bouge de la queue quand tu lui tapes la tête avec ta baguette ?" " Celui que tu faisais l'an dernier ?" " Oui, celui-là. Il marchait tellement bien que j'ai décidé de faire toute une nouvelle série de peluches, regardes "

Il me montre derrière lui une énorme étagère, au-dessus de laquelle flotte une banderole où s'illumine en violet les mots " _Les Animagiques_ " dont chaque rayon contient toute une rangée d'animaux en peluches triées par espèce, qui ont tous un petit collier autour du cou avec leur nom et leur spécificité. George se penche pour me montrer la rangée la plus basse, une série de gros éléphants gris.

" Polo l'éléphant sert de réveil. A l'heure que tu as réglée, il lève la trompe et barrit de toutes ses forces. Et si tu ne te lèves pas pour lui abaisser la trompe, il te crache de l'eau dessus au bout de dix minutes. C'est le préféré de Fred. "

" Pas mal " je souris " Ca m'aurai bien servi il y a quelques années"

" A qui le dis-tu !" George rit et repose Polo pour prendre un petit lion à la crinière rousse.

" Lewis le lion garde ta chambre. Si ton petit frère ou ta sœur veulent rentrer alors que tu n'es pas là, il rugit de toutes ses forces et fait détaler les envahisseurs. "

" C'est pas un peu dangereux, un lion, même en peluche ?"

" Il ne fait que rugir, et ses dents sont en mousse de toute façon" George pose le lion et prend à l'étage du dessus la petite girafe qu'il montrait tout à l'heure à ses jeunes clientes " Alex la girafe grandit avec toi. Son cou s'allonge au fur et à mesure des années, et marque ta taille. Par exemple …"

Il pose le modèle à côté de moi, et aussitôt le cou de la peluche s'allonge jusqu'à ce que la tête de la girafe atteigne le sommet de mon crâne. " Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit, pas mal " rit George, en sortant sa baguette pour rendre sa taille normale à la peluche.

Il la repose et me montre d'un geste vague le reste de l'étagère. " On a aussi Peter le lapin blanc qui saute dans tous les coins jusqu'à ce que tu l'attrapes, Sophie l'otarie qui joue au ballon avec toi, Marvin le gorille qui peut porter jusqu'à cinquante kilos à mains nues, Erika la baleine dont le ventre sert de trampoline une fois gonflée … si ils marchent bien je créerais un petit zoo d'animagiques. "

" George ! "

Nous nous retournons tous les deux et nous voyons Allison, l'employée que George a embauché à la fin de la guerre pour une paire de mains en plus, l'appeler du bas de l'escalier.

" Le stock des boîtes à flemme est presque vide !"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ?" demande mon frère d'un ton grave

" Des berlingots de fièvre, des caramels d'angine et des nougats néansang "

" Il doit rester des berlingots et des nougats en réserve, mais j'attends l'arrivée des caramels. Si les rayons sont vides tu les fais disparaître et tu remets les Potions et Philtres à la place, d'accord ? "

" Noté ! "

Allison disparait vers la réserve et George soupire. " Va falloir que je pense à en recommander … "

" Ca va George ? " je demande

" Tu m'as pas déjà demandé ça ? "

" Non, je veux dire … _ça va_ ?" j'insiste.

Mon grand frère me dévisage un court instant et s'adosse contre une peluche de licorne géante pour souffler. " Je suis débordé en ce moment, vraiment débordé. On a jamais eu autant de monde et je peux pas être partout pour tout gérer. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour créer de nouvelles choses, vu que je dois tout le temps être ici pour faire tourner la boutique "

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et baille à nouveau. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point il a l'air fatigué.

" Allison fait au moins douze heures supplémentaires par semaine et Angie n'est pas tout le temps là pour m'aider … Je ne vois mon fils que tard le soir en rentrant à la maison, et autant dire que ça ne plait pas à ma femme. On a fini par mettre l'agrandissement de côté pour le moment "

" Je peux rester quelques heures pour t'aider en tous cas " je souris " Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce matin "

" Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus c'est sûr … tu peux t'occuper des nouveaux stocks à commander avec Allison ? Je pourrai reprendre sa place en caisse comme ça, ça me manque un peu … "

" Bien sûr "

Le reste de la matinée passe incroyablement vite. Dès qu'Allison m'a donné la liste des objets en rupture de stocks, j'ai soigneusement fait une autre liste, celle des matériaux dont on aurait besoin pour les retransformer, et j'ai envoyé une dizaine de hiboux aux fournisseurs. J'aime bien faire ça, compter les stocks et en recommander d'autres, vanter les nouveaux arrivages auprès des clients, tenir la caisse, remettre des produits en rayon. J'aime travailler chez Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux, ça me vide la tête et ça me détend réellement, malgré le monde fou qui s'écrase dans la boutique et l'énorme bruit de fond qui ne diminue jamais.

Après la guerre, et à la mort de Fred, on est souvent venu aider George dans le chemin de Traverse, d'abord à reconstruire la boutique qui avait été pillée par des mangemorts, puis à la remettre sur pieds. Quand il a engagé Allison et qu'ils ont été sûrs qu'il allait mieux, c'est à dire qu'il avait fait son deuil, les autres ont beaucoup réduit leur contribution à tenir la boutique. Pas moi. Mes frères et sœurs viennent encore aider George pendant les vacances scolaires, ou de temps en temps quand l'envie leur prend, mais moi je suis là tous les samedis et presque un jour sur trois en semaine, après mes horaires de service.

J'ai toujours aimé l'atmosphère que les jumeaux y avaient créé, et y aller me sert de défouloir. Au milieu des jouets et des farces et attrapes, j'oublie les crimes et les horreurs qui m'entourent dans la journée, et ces derniers temps je me suis surpris à y venir de plus en plus souvent. C'est aussi un moyen d'honorer la mémoire de Fred, je suppose. En tous cas, ça me fait un bien fou.

Il doit être près de treize heures quand George vient me poser une main sur l'épaule, m'interrompant dans mes calculs de bénéfice et de prix à fixer.

" Hey " Je lève la tête vers lui, et il me sourit gentiment " Pas la peine de te crever les yeux sur les chiffres, je les ferai demain soir si tu veux. "

" Ca me dérange pas " je hausse les épaules " Et de toute façon j'ai presque fini "

" Et qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé de beau, alors ?"

" Les boites à flemme restent ce qui se vent le mieux, même si les potions ne sont pas loin derrière. Tu devrais en créer des nouveaux, ça marcherait du feu de Dieu "

" Merci pour ton aide, Ron, je sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi … et étonnement tu as un bon sens de gestion des stocks. T'as jamais pensé à en faire ton métier définitif ? Ca m'arrangerait bien de trouver un nouvel associé de confiance. Surtout si ça reste en famille "

" J'y penserais " je rigole, sans y penser sérieusement bien sûr. Quitter les Aurors, alors que j'ai autant peiné à en devenir un ? Non. Même si je dois admettre que j'y ai déjà pensé, j'ai toujours voulu être auror. C'est ce qui est fait pour moi.

" En tous cas tu peux partir " sourit George " Je vais fermer vers dix-sept heures ce soir pour aller chercher Angie et Fred avant le grand repas traditionnel "

" Ils arrivent à quelle gare ?"

" Saint Pancrace. Je sais même pas où c'est précisément, il va falloir que je la cherche sur une carte avant d'y aller … si je me perds chez les moldus je suis bien ! Enfin je préfère qu'ils rentrent en train plutôt qu'en balai après la journée qu'ils viennent de passer "

Angelina était à Manchester avec Fred cette semaine, pour que le petit passe quelques jours avec ses autres grands-parents. George était censé aller les rejoindre pendant le weekend mais évidemment il a été succombé de travail, et elle a préféré rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Elle aussi n'aime pas les horaires effrénés de George.

" Je vais enfin voir mon neveu ce soir alors ? "

" Tu vas voir comme il a grandi, c'est impressionnant "

" Depuis _quinze jours_ ?" je ris parceque George est un papa gâteux de son fils, et que l'homme dont il porte le nom rirait bien de son jumeau si il le voyait

" Tu seras étonné " bougonne George, ce qui me fait encore plus rire.

" Mais oui c'est ça ... Bon je vais du coup, je voudrai sortir Canon et me changer avant d'aller au Terrier. "

" J'oubliais que ta dulcinée aussi rentre ce soir … amènes le clebs ce soir, hein ? Les enfants seront ravis de le voir "

" Ca marche "

Je serre l'épaule de George, qui se penche vers moi pour me prendre un instant dans ses grands bras et je récupère mon blouson en cuir de dragon noir sur le dossier de la chaise. Un dernier au revoir à Allison et je suis parti.

Je me promène un instant dans le chemin de traverse, les mains dans les poches et la capuche de mon blouson sur la tête. Les blousons sorciers ne possèdent habituellement pas de capuche, contrairement aux capes, mais Hermione en a rajouté une d'un petit coup de baguette à ma demande. Il ne pleut pas évidemment, mais je dois cacher mes cheveux roux et mon visage le plus possible si je veux être tranquille. Les gens me reconnaissent vite, presque aussi vite qu'Harry quand je sors, sans doute à cause de mes cheveux si facilement identifiable et de ma grande taille. Ils sont toujours gentils avec moi, me demandent des autographes, me remercient parfois longuement et me posent souvent des tas de questions auxquelles je ne réponds jamais. Ca ne me dérange pas, d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui je veux juste un peu de tranquillité.

Après avoir flâné un petit bout de temps, je décide de rentrer et je transplane jusqu'à la maison. J'atterris dans le salon, et je ne pas le temps de dire ouf que Canon est déjà sur moi, à me faire la fête et me lécher tout bout de peau accessible.

" Oui, mon chien, je suis content de te revoir aussi mais laisse-moi juste aller faire pipi, d'accord ? Ce sera à ton tour après promis " Canon l'entend pas de cette oreille et commence à sauter sur le canapé comme un excité.

" Canon, pas bouger ! " Il saute de plus belle.

" Canon, stop ! " Canon me regarde droit dans les yeux pendant un quart de seconde et court dans l'entrée devant le meuble où il sait que je range sa laisse. Ce chien est désespérant. Comme je n'aurai jamais la paix - et peut-être aussi parceque je suis totalement incapable de résister à ce chien - je lui accroche sa laisse au collier et on part tous les deux se promener dans le parc où on a nos habitudes.

Quand on y arrive, je le détache et le regarde courir partout en riant. Je l'aime bien ce chien, plus que bien même, mais il ne remplace pas Katie. Je sais qu'Harry et Hermione me l'ont offert pour palier à ma solitude, mais ce qu'il me faudrait vraiment c'est la femme que j'aime avec moi, tous les soirs, tous les jours de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Enfin, je la verrais ce soir et demain, et je devrais m'en contenter.

Canon revient vers moi en courant, un bout de bois dans la bouche, et s'assoit devant moi en remuant de la queue d'un air de me demander de jouer avec lui. Je lui lance le bâton une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de décider de rentrer. C'est un calvaire pour rattraper Canon et lui remettre sa laisse, mais quand enfin je le coince sous mon bras, je le ré-attache et je l'entraîne à la maison. Je me change vite et enfile une chemise noire - la préférée de Katie - avant de siffler Canon, et de nous tenir tous les deux près dans ma cheminée.

" Le Terrier ! "

Une grande flamme verte nous emporte tous les deux et on arrive, plein de suie, dans le salon de mes parents.

" Ron ! "

Des bras m'engouffrent aussitôt dans un câlin monstrueux -signe que c'est ma mère qui m'enlace - et je lui rend son étreinte en levant un peu les yeux au ciel.

" Maman, tu me fais mal " je grogne.

Elle me relâche un peu mais n'enlève pas les mains de mes épaules pour autant, me scrutant des yeux comme pour vérifier si je n'ai pas de blessures quelconque sur le visage.

" Est-ce que c'est des manières de passer toute une semaine sans envoyer un seul hibou ou passer un petit coup de feu-connection à ses parents ?" gronde elle en pointant un doigt vers moi comme quand j'avais huit ans.

" Maman …" je grommelle en soufflant très fort " J'ai pas le temps, on a plein de travail en ce moment …"

" Harry fait le même travail que toi et pourtant on reçoit de ses nouvelles, lui ! "

" Pff il fait juste ça pour que tu gardes James chez lui "

" Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas de petits-enfants à garder chez toi "

Je roule des yeux si forts que j'ai peur qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites et je m'apprête à répondre à ma mère quelque chose de salé quand elle est plus rapide que moi " Ron ! Dis à ton chien de descendre du canapé, il met de la suie partout ! Caniche, descend ! "

" Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Maman, il s'appelle _Canon_ , pas Caniche ! Canon, au pied ! "

Evidemment, Canon ne m'obéit pas et frotte ses fesses plein de suie contre un coussin blanc. Je vois du coin de l'œil ma mère retrousser ses manches et je suis persuadé que je vais me faire massacrer quand elle se positionne devant le canapé, les poings sur les hanches.

" Ici et maintenant !" siffle-elle. Canon s'arrête illico de se frotter contre le canapé et saute vite au sol dans un petit gémissement craintif. Mon chien obéit à ma mère mais pas à moi. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

" Personne n'est là encore ?" je demande, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ma mère jette un dernier regard menaçant à Canon, qui regarde au sol d'un air honteux, et se retourne vers moi en souriant comme de rien n'était.

" Pas encore non. Ils viennent tous vers à peu près dix-sept heures trente et - "

" Sauf Hermione qui va arriver à seize heures " je ricane

" Tu sembles oublier qu'elle est mariée à ta sœur, qui aime arriver trois heures après tout le monde, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas arrivée en avance à un rendez-vous depuis près de deux ans "

" Et Papa il est où ?"

" Dans le garage, en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec ses objets moldus "

Je fais le geste d'aller vers le garage le rejoindre, mais ma mère me prend par le bras.

" Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas m'aider en cuisine ! Et on ne ronchonne pas ! "

Je traîne mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, où je passe les deux heures suivantes à pétrir, mouler, découper et trancher des tas de nourriture, et surtout à maudire le fait d'être venu en avance. L'arrivée prématurée de Bill et des siens signe la fin de mon calvaire gastronomique et je suis sincèrement ravi d'enlever mon tablier rose à petites fleurs pour aller embrasser Bill, Fleur et mes deux nièces.

" Tonton Ron ! "

Une petite boule blonde me saute dans les bras et je soulève en riant Victoire, qui rit encore plus fort que moi.

" Haut ! " crie ma petite nièce, et je la jette en l'air pour la rattraper au vol, ce qui la fait hurler et glousser en même temps.

" Bon, bon, ça va Tonton Ron, assez secoué ma fille comme ça " dit précipitamment Bill, qui m'enlève vite Victoire des bras. Oui parcequ'apparemment, _tous_ mes frères aînés sont des papas poules.

" Haut Papa !" dit tout de suite la petite fille à son père, ce qui fait bien rigoler Fleur derrière eux.

" Oui, non … on va plutôt aller dire bonjour à Canon !"

" Canon !" crie aussitôt Victoire en tapant des mains, ravie d'aller pouvoir tirer les oreilles et la queue de mon pauvre chien. Bill court aussitôt derrière sa fille en lui criant de l'attendre, ce qu'elle ne fait évidemment pas, et je me retrouve avec Fleur, qui tient une Dominique endormie contre ses bras.

Dominique est la petite sœur de Victoire, née pile entre le mariage de Luna et d'Harry et de celui de Ginny et d'Hermione, avec un prénom qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais entendu en Angleterre auparavant, et la plus proche représentation physique d'un ange qu'il puisse être. Fleur me sourit et sans dire un mot me glisse le bébé entre les bras, qui aussitôt ouvre ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et me fait un adorable sourire édenté de bébé. Je passe un instant mon doigts à travers ses boucles blondes et sur ses grosses joues de bébé, que je me penche pour embrasser dans des gros bruits sonores, ravis des cris de joie que pousse ma nièce.

" Salut toi " je lui souris et elle me répond un charabia incompréhensible qui ressemble beaucoup à du français.

" Elle te dit bonjour " aide Fleur qui tend les bras pour récupérer sa fille.

" Toujours pas d'anglais alors ?"

" Non toujours pas … il faut dire qu'elle passe ses journées avec moi en ce moment, et même Bill lui parle en français le soir "

Parcequ'en plus d'être gâteux avec sa fille, Bill a appris le français. Il a beau porter ses cheveux encore longs, et de temps en temps une petite boucle d'oreille, ce n'est plus un rebelle du tout à mes yeux maintenant ...

" Tonton Ron !" crie Victoire de loin " Canon a mangé un gâteau dans la cuisine et j'ai entendu Mamie crier qu'elle en ferait de la chair à saucisses ! "

Le temps de courir dans la cuisine, de récupérer mon chien en état de choc sous la table, de calmer ma mère qui accuse la pauvre bête de calomnie et de revenir dans l'entrée que déjà Harry et Luna sont arrivés, et c'est un autre bébé que je récupère tout de suite dans mes bras, mon petit filleul aux cheveux corbeaux de son père et aux yeux bleus de sa mère, le petit James Sirius Xenophilius Potter. Il est tout petit mon filleul, si petit qu'il tiendrait sûrement dans une seule de mes mains, mais c'est mon tout premier filleul, et dans mon cœur il est déjà grand. En tous cas, ce n'est peut-être pas encore réciproque, puisqu'à peine dans mes bras il se met à brailler et Luna est obligée de le reprendre en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé.

" Est-ce que des manières de dire bonjour, Jamie ?" lui demande elle, alors qu'il continue à pleurer " Tonton Ron va se vexer "

" Il lui en faut plus " ricane Harry, et je lui donne un coup de coude. Harry me répond d'un petit coup de poing dans le bras et aussitôt mon fidèle Canon se met à japper, depuis les genoux de Victoire où il est vautré.

" J'avais oublié que Caniche était la " dit exprès Harry et je grogne dans ma barbe que une fois pour toutes, il ne s'appelle pas Caniche, merde quoi.

" Pas de gros mots devant les enfants Ronald !" hurle presque ma mère, qui sort de nulle part et me fait sursauter " Bonjour mes chéris ! "

Victoire se jette dans les bras de sa grand-mère et tout le monde vient l'embrasser, ce qui ferait beaucoup pour une personne normale mais pas pour elle qui les serre tous dans ses bras un par un, sans lâcher Victoire.

" Où est Papa ? " demande Bill, et il a raison de poser la question parceque depuis les deux heures et demies où je suis là, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

" Tu fais bien de demander, est-ce que l'un de vous peut aller l'extirper de son maudit garage ? Les autres vont bientôt arriver, et je voudrais qu'on commence à mettre la table "

" Je m'occupe de la table ! " dit joyeusement Luna en transmettant James à Harry

" Je vais t'aider ! " enchaîne Fleur en faisant de même avec Victoire.

Harry et Bill ont tous les bras pleins maintenant et ma mère, qui porte encore et toujours Victoire, se retourne vers moi pour me demander d'aller chercher mon père. Je descends le petit escalier en pierres grises qui mène jusqu'au garage de mon père et je le retrouve assis sur un tabouret à sa table de travail, le dos cassé sur je ne sais quel objet qu'il doit être en train de scier en deux vu la poussière émanent autour de lui.

" Bonjour P'pa ! " je dis assez fort pour qu'il m'entende malgré le bruit de métal contre du métal ambiant. J'espère qu'il m'a entendu, la dernière chose que je souhaite est de me rapprocher pour poser ma main sur son épaule et de lui faire peur et de créer un accident. C'est déjà arrivé avec Percy une fois, et autant dire que Papa - qui était en train de réparer un vieux poste de radio avec ses outils moldus étranges - a faillit perde un doigt ou deux. Heureusement pour ses doigts, il se retourne vers moi et me sourit aussitôt.

" Ron, mon garçon ! " Il délaisse aussitôt ce qu'il tripotait sur la table pour aller m'embrasser " Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que tu viendrais avant tes frères et sœurs vers quinze heures "

" Papa, il est dix-sept heures passées, et Bill et Harry sont déjà là aussi "

" Déjà ? Et personne ne m'a prévenu ? "

" T'étais tellement absorbé par ton travail … tu faisais quoi d'ailleurs ? "

Ses yeux pétillent aussitôt de joie à ma question - que je regrette immédiatement d'avoir posée - et il m'entraîne vers la planche posée sur deux tréteaux qui lui sert de table de travail.

" Hermione m'a acheté ça l'autre jour, regardes "

Je regardes ce qu'il y a sur la table, du moins ce qu'il en reste après le passage de mon père, et qui ressemble à une boite rectangulaire verte, vidée de son contenu, et à une dizaine de petits carrés éparpillés autour, qui porte chacun un numéro.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

" Une machine à calculer " dit mon père d'une voix réjouie " Tu appuies sur les boutons avec les chiffres, et il te fait n'importe quel calcul, même les plus compliqués "

" Oui ba vu ce que tu lui as fait elle ne calculera plus grand chose … pourquoi tu l'as totalement démontée ? "

" Je voulais voir l'intérieur … la machine fonctionne sans magie et sans les câbles que les moldus relient aux carrés blancs sur leurs murs, tu te rends compte ? Elle est totalement indépendante de toute forme d'énergie "

" Oui, je sais, Hermione m'a dit qu'ils avaient inventé ces petites pastilles d'énergie transportables "

" Des _piles_ " explique mon père comme si il venait de découvrir un nouveau sort impardonnable " Les moldus sont des génies "

Je hausse les épaules. " Pas autant que celui qui a inventé les plumes calculatrices "

" Mais enfin regardes cette technologie, ce progrès, ce - "

" Oui Papa " je l'interromps dans son ode aux moldus, sachant très bien que si il commence on ratera tous les deux le dîner " Tu viens en haut ? Tu me raconteras la suite après avoir vu les autres "

Mon père acquiesce avec joie - de toute façon il est rarement maussade ces derniers temps - et remonte avec moi les escaliers pour aller saluer tout le monde. Victoire saute aussitôt dans ses bras et Canon essaye de la suivre, sans succès. Alors que tout le monde s'est regroupé autour de mon père pour l'embrasser et lui faire le traditionnel câlin Weasley, on entend un bruit facilement identifiable derrière nous, et on se retourne tous pour voir Percy et Audrey sortirent de la cheminée, mon grand frère tendant sa main vers sa femme pour l'aider à descendre tel le gentleman qu'il est.

Toute l'attention passe de suite de mon père à ma belle-sœur et ma mère se jette presque sur elle pour poser ses mains sur son ventre et lui poser un millier de questions sur le bébé. Audrey n'est enceinte que de trois mois, mais à en croire ma mère le bébé sera un petit garçon roux aux cheveux bouclés comme son père, grand comme Bill et moi et fort comme Charlie. N'importe quoi. Moi, je pense que ce sera une fille, comme la plupart du reste de ma famille.

A vrai dire, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Charlie, George et Angelina pensent comme moi. Bill est aussi persuadé que Maman que ce sera un garçon, Luna a décrété qu'elle savait déjà de quel sexe était le bébé grâce à la forme du ventre d'Audrey mais qu'elle ne gâcherait pas la surprise et Papa et Percy ont décidé de ne pas prendre parti. Quant à Ginny, elle ne compte pas parcequ'elle est intimement persuadé que tous les bébés Weasley qui naitront seront des garçons, sauf les futurs siens. Autant dire que ses statistiques ont pris un coup avec la naissance de Victoire et celle de Dominique, mais elle a repris de la confiance avec celle de Fred.

" Ca va, ça va Maman " intervient Percy en libérant enfin sa pauvre femme des griffes de notre mère, qui en était au point numéro neuf de son discours sur ' _que manger pour avoir un bébé sain et en bonne santé '_. Mal lui en prend, puisque ma mère saute sur l'occasion pour houspiller Percy sur ses horaires au ministère et sur ce qu'il donne à manger à sa femme, et si ils ont déjà commencé à préparer la chambre du bébé. Les pauvres. Ca doit être difficile d'être la seule femme enceinte de la famille en ce moment, mais Audrey prend étonnement bien toute l'attention qui lui est dédiée.

Elle est vraiment cool Audrey. Et elle est si bien pour Percy. Je lui fais la bise et lui demande comment elle va, et elle me répond toujours en souriant que tout va bien pour les deux. Quand elle a dit bonjour à tout le monde, Audrey demande s'il reste des choses à préparer pour le dîner, et Fleur répond qu'il y a encore quelques assiettes et tous les couvercles à mettre.

On se dirige tous vers la cuisine pour récupérer la vingtaine de couteaux et de fourchettes à installer - oui parcequ'un repas de famille chez nous n'est jamais une mince affaire - et quand on finit de mettre la table, Papa nous propose de commencer l'apéritif, clamant que les absents ont toujours tort et que ça les fera arriver plus vite.

" Oui, elle mange cinq fruits et légumes par jour. Oui de la viande rouge aussi. Oui, elle boit assez d'eau. Non, pas encore. On a six mois pour le faire encore Maman !" peut-on entendre Percy dire depuis la pièce d'à côté, ce qui fait bien rire Harry et Bill qui ont vécu les mêmes questions il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

" Au futur bébé Weasley ! " dit Bill en levant son verre de porto, et nous toastons tous avec lui, même Audrey avec son verre de jus de citrouille, et Victoire et Dominique avec un biscuit au fromage.

" Qui sera une fille " je rajoute perfidement, et mon frère aîné me foudroie du regard.

" Comme tout le monde sait " rajoute encore plus perfidement Fleur, et Bill s'avoue vaincu face à sa femme.

" On verra bien " grogne il et Fleur glousse et embrasse sa joue mal rasée. Dominique, qui est dans les bras de son Papi, voit ses parents s'amuser sans elle et énonce quelque chose d'incompréhensible vers eux, qui fait sourire Fleur. Elle se penche vers sa fille pour répondre quelque chose en français qui fait rire le bébé, et Bill rajoute un oui, oui mon bébé avec un horrible accent anglais à couper au couteau.

" Sinon, William, tu comptes te faire bientôt appeler Guillaume ?" demande tranquillement Luna, et j'échange un regard d'incompréhension avec Harry.

" Euh … " est la seule réponse de Bill, qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

" Etant donné que tu as décidé de parler français désormais, il faudrait peut-être qu'on t'appelle par ton patronyme français, non ?" explique Luna et je suis persuadé que tout le monde soupire en même temps le même " _ah_ " qui suit toujours après que Luna nous explique sa façon de penser.

" C'est vrai ça, ça va durer longtemps cette phase de français ? On aimerait bien communiquer avec ce beau bébé aussi, nous ! " enchaîne aussitôt Harry.

" Ca viendra quand ça viendra " répond Bill " Victoire ne parlait qu'anglais au début aussi, et a commencé à parler français avec Fleur que quand elle avait deux ans et demi "

" Et comment elle arrive à te comprendre toi, avec ton accent british ?" je rigole

" J'ai beaucoup progressé ! " se défend Bill avec véhémence " N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? "

Fleur cligne des yeux rapidement, sans doute à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne vexerait pas son mari, et puis dans un sourire répond quelque chose en français.

" Que ? " demande Bill, et Fleur éclate de rire.

" Je t'ai demandé si tu comprenais ce que je venais de dire "

Tout le monde rigole, même Victoire qui ajoute fièrement " Moi j'avais compris Maman ! ", et Bill se renfrogne en disant qu'il a progressé quand même.

" Eh ben ça rigole bien ici ! " lance une voix forte derrière nous " De quoi on se moque ?"

" Du français pourri de ton frère " lance Harry à George, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

" Freddy !" s'exclame aussitôt Victoire en courant ver son cousin, qui trottine aussi vers elle. Tous les adultes regardent leur retrouvailles en poussant des _oooooh_ attendris, pendant que George et Angelina - qui est entrée avec Maman et Percy dans le salon - font le tour de la pièce pour nous dire bonjour à chacun. Quand elle m'enlace pour me dire bonjour, Angelina me chuchote à l'oreille un remerciement d'être passé à la boutique ce matin, et que ça a fait très plaisir à George. Je lui murmure que c'était normal, et que tout le plaisir était pour moi. Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre autre chose que déjà George est à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, lui offrant un verre de rosé dans l'autre. Bill lui tend une bièraubeurre et nous trinquons ensemble, une nouvelle fois au futur bébé.

Avec tout le monde qu'il y a, ça devient difficile de parler tous ensemble et des petits groupes de conversation se forment, le grand groupe ne se réunissant seulement quand Andromeda et Teddy apparaissent dans la cheminée. Teddy est aussitôt accaparé par Victoire, qui l'entraîne jouer avec Fred et Dominique dans un coin, alors que James a été envoyé au lit dans le berceau qui se trouve depuis quelques années dans la chambre de mes parents. Dès qu'elle a eu un petit mot pour tout le monde et que mon père lui ait glissé un verre dans la main, Andromeda vient me rejoindre sur le canapé où j'observe mes neveux jouer avec quelques Animagiques de George, et me sourit gentiment.

" Et toi, Ron, tu vas bien "

" Ca va, la routine " je souris. Elle me dévisage un instant sans rien dire, et pose une main sur la mienne.

" Tu es sûr ? "

Je veux répondre ma réponse de base, que tout va bien, que j'adore mon travail, que j'aime ma vie comme elle est. Mais c'est Andromeda à qui je parle, Andromeda qui a été rejetée par sa famille pour avoir épousé un né-moldu, Andromeda qui a perdu un mari, une fille et un gendre dans la guerre, Andromeda qui élève seule son petit-fils, Andromeda qui n'a jamais accusé personne de quoique ce soit et que je considère comme une seconde mère depuis la fin de la guerre. Je peux tout lui dire, et je sais qu'elle comprendra. Et elle le sait aussi.

" C'est dur en ce moment, encore plus qu'avant " je chuchote, pour qu'elle seule m'entende, et elle hoche la tête comme pour m'encourager à continuer " Les dossiers s'accumulent et le dernier qu'on m'a donné est … comment dire "

" Ne le dis pas si tu ne veux pas "

" Non bien sûr … de toute façon, tu sais que je suis tenu au secret professionnel mais … comment dire " Je cherche un peu mes mots, et enfin , sans lever les yeux de mes mains posées sur mes genoux dont l'une est toujours sous celle d'Andromeda , je les mets sur ce que je veux dire depuis que Robards m'a lu le dossier " J'ai l'impression de revivre la guerre, encore et encore. Je pensais que ça serait fini, ou du moins atténué, mais c'est une boucle continue. Ils … ils continuent à tuer des moldus, Andromeda, moins qu'avant évidemment, mais il y a encore des meurtres. Des gens innocents, des enfants innocents … je pensais que les mentalités avaient changé, qu'on les avait changées. Mais je me trompais "

Ma voix me trahit dans un murmure et je me tais.

" Mais les mentalités ont changé, Ron, grâce à vous trois, grâce à nous tous. " Je lève les yeux vers elle, et elle me sourit faiblement. " Les gens ne me regardent plus de travers quand ils savent que je viens de Serpentard aujourd'hui, ou que Ted était né-moldu. Personne n'a plus peur de mon ancien nom de famille, ou de ma sœur, ou de mon beau-frère. Teddy pourra grandir sans se cacher d'avoir du sang moldu entre les veines, sans avoir peur que sa famille ne le rejette s'il n'est pas placé à Serpentard, sans à être jugé parceque son père était un loup-garou. Et rien que pour ça vous avez réussi. "

Je lui rend un demi-sourire, pas tellement convaincu.

" Dis moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?"

A nouveau, je ne dis rien mais mes yeux quittent mes genoux pour tomber sur mes frères autour de la pièce. Je vois Bill qui rigole tout fort à une blague de mon père, un bras autour de la taille de Fleur. Je vois Harry et Luna qui sont en pleine discussion avec ma mère, le brun avec le menton sur l'épaule de sa femme et leurs deux paires de mains jointes sur le ventre de la blonde. Je vois George qui court après Teddy et Angelina qui essaye de prendre une photo convenable, je vois Percy qui essaye de faire s'asseoir Audrey qui lui assure qu'elle n'a besoin de rien, et moi je suis seul. Tout seul.

" Tu voudrais être comme eux, c'est ça ?" murmure Andromeda, qui a suivi mon regard " Et tu sais ce qu'il faudrait que tu lui demandes, mais tu n'oses pas … "

" Je ne peux pas " je l'interromps, beaucoup plus sèchement que ce que je voulais " Elle est à Manchester, et moi ici. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. "

" En attendant c'est toi qui souffres "

Je veux lui répondre que c'est moi qui ait choisi que ça se passe comme ça, que Katie a besoin de cette formation pour son avenir professionnel, que la distance ne nuit pas à notre relation, mais d'un seul coup un grand craquement se fait entendre et tout le monde se lève en faisant des " _ah !_ " , des " _enfin !_ " et des " _pas trop tôt !_ ". Andromeda me sourit une dernière fois et se lève en me serrant l'épaule pour aller rejoindre la foule monstrueuse qui s'est formée autour d'Hermione et de Ginny.

" Oui, oui, je sais on est un petit peu en retard ! " clame Ginny avec une mauvaise foi culotée quand ma mère lui fait les gros yeux et pointe l'horloge du doigt - ce qui en soit est un peu bizarre étant donné que l'horloge ne montre pas l'heure mais nos présences et l'aguille de Ginny pointe désormais sur " _maison_ " .

" En retard ? Même Ron était là avant vous !" dit Bill, à qui je donne aussitôt un coup de coude bien mérité dans les côtes. Ginny balbutie une excuse incompréhensible, et George lui murmure autre chose à l'oreille - sans doute la vraie raison pour laquelle les Granger sont aussi en retard -et c'est au tour de Ginny de taper son grand frère.

Il faut dire que George, Percy et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir un travail très prenant, Ginny et Hermione sont dans la même situation. Elles n'ont pas beaucoup de temps libre entre l'emploi du temps ultra chargé d'Hermione et l'entrainement intensif de Ginny, et le temps libre qu'elles ont, tout le monde sait - sauf les parents _of course_ \- qu'elles le passent à … mmh … _tomber enceinte_. J'exagère un peu quand même, mais c'est vrai qu'elles ne peuvent plus se passent l'une de l'autre depuis des années, et qu'elles vivent une minute de séparation comme une épreuve presque infranchissable.

Je n'ai jamais vu un autre couple comme ça. Ou en tout cas à ce point-là. Il est presque impossible de les avoir à dîner un soir en semaine d'ordinaire, elles passent tout leur temps libre ensemble, à traîner chez elles, à sortir au restaurant, à aller dans des musées et autres lieux moldus où Hermione traîne Ginny de force ou de temps en temps dans des bars avec les coéquipières de Ginny. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que ça dure, depuis leur mariage à vrai dire. Luna dit tout le temps qu'elles sont encore dans leur période lune de miel. Je n'ai jamais trop compris ce que ça voulait dire, mais au moins Hermione rend ma petite sœur heureuse et c'est l'essentiel. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si joyeuse et si épanouie depuis … et bien depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Elle est même devenue mature ma petite sœur.

" Salut grand couillon ! " me salue Ginny en me faisant la bise sur les deux joues. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Ginny est une _connasse_. Sentant sûrement l'insulte monter contre sa femme, Hermione arrive vite pour me dire bonjour et pousser Ginny vers le groupe des enfants qui l'accueillent en l'acclamant telle la star de quidditch qu'elle est.

" Katie n'est pas arrivée ?" me demande ma meilleure amie, toujours aux petits soins pour moi.

" Elle m'a envoyé un hibou et un autre à Maman pour nous prévenir qu'elle arriverait sûrement au milieu du dîner, elle travaille encore ce matin "

" Encore et toujours … " soupire Hermione et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

A part Andromeda et bien sûr Harry, celle avec qui je parle le plus de mes problèmes de couple, principalement parceque Ginny a un caractère totalement identique au mien, et qu'elles ont elles-mêmes survécu à la relation de distance, c'est Hermione . Et en plus elle m'apporte un avis féminin sur la situation, ce qui ne peut être que bénéfique.

" Enfin, il nous restera tout dimanche pour profiter " je souris tristement, et Hermione me passe une main dans les cheveux pour me faire sourire.

" En tous cas, nous on a passé un excellent samedi, merci de demander " dit-elle, un malicieux sourire en coin.

" Pile ce que j'avais envie d'entendre en venant parler à ma sœur, savoir qu'elle a passé son après-midi à _copuler_ " rit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

" Harry ! " crie Hermione en se dégageant tout de suite et donnant une tape sur le crâne du survivant " Ca va pas, non ? Je parlais pas de _ça_ ! "

" Et de quoi alors ?"

" C'était le dernier jour de congé de Ginny avant le début de la nouvelle saison, et l'annonce de la future capitaine la semaine prochaine, alors on est allées flâner à Oxford Street en amoureuses cet après-midi, et on a découvert un petit resto italien très sympa et - "

" Et vous êtes rentrées à la maison faire ce que je disais au début, ça valait le coup de se prendre une baffe ! " sourit vicieusement Harry

" Fuis d'ici avant que je te fasse pousser la même queue que ton cousin sur le postérieur " gronde Hermione, et Harry n'a pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois pour filer, la queue basse.

Hermione se retourne vers moi et vérifie d'être à portée d'oreille de personne pour me chuchoter à l'oreille " Plus sérieusement, Harry m'a dit que vous aviez reçu une nouvelle enquête difficile … tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil ? "

" Après le dessert, je ne dis pas non "

Je montre toujours mes enquêtes à Hermione, toujours. D'abord parceque c'est un cerveau, et ensuite parcequ'elle a une vision d'aborder les choses bien différentes de la mienne, qui fonce toujours tête baissée. Elle est bien plus réfléchie et analyse bien plus la situation, ce qui permet parfois de changer totalement le cours de l'enquête.

" Maintenant que votre sœur a su nous gracier de sa présence, on peut passer à table ! " lance ma mère assez fort pour que tout le Terrier, et sûrement aussi monsieur Lovegood de l'autre côté de la colline puise l'entendre.

Tout le monde se lève dans un brouhaha aussi puissant que celui de la boutique de George - d'où la voix qui ressort est celle de Ginny qui se plaint qu'Hermione aussi était en retard et que pourtant personne ne lui dit rien - et on passe à table, prenant bien soin à mettre tous les enfants d'un côté pour avoir la paix. Je m'assois à côté de Bill, et je prends bien soin de laisser le siège à ma gauche vide pour Katie quand elle arrivera.

Et elle finit par arriver alors que ma mère fait voler depuis la cuisine jusqu'à la table ce qui doit être la troisième côte de bœuf et un énorme plat de frites, et sort de la cheminée en s'excusant poliment d'arriver si tard.

" Katie ! "

Elle court presque vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras pour la faire tourner un peu, ce qui la fait glousser contre mon cou. Enfin. Elle est là, enfin.

" Hey " je lui souris en la posant au sol.

" Hey " elle me répond, les yeux brillants, et accroche une main à mon cou pour me pencher vers elle et déposer sur mes lèvres le plus doux des baisers.

Le monde devient flou autour de nous et le temps s'arrête, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrasse, et je la presse encore plus contre moi, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien réelle et qu'elle n'est pas un rêve, pas encore.

" Du calme les amoureux ! " lance un de mes frères derrière nous - je n'arrive même pas à savoir lequel tant je suis obnubilé par Katie, par son sourire, par son odeur, par ses mains contre mes joues- et on se détache à grand regret pour qu'elle aille saluer tout le monde. Je la regarde embrasser chaque membre de mon énorme famille, demander des nouvelles de chacun et même des absents, empêcher Audrey de se lever pour elle, s'excuser à nouveau auprès de mes parents qui lui interdisent de dire pardon une fois de plus, et je dois sûrement avoir un sourire béat un bête plaqué sur mon visage, parceque quand je lève la tête je croise le regard moqueur de Ginny qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui tire la langue - oui parceque je n'ai que ça à répondre - et j'attends que tout le monde se soit rassit pour m'asseoir à mon tour, ma main gauche entrelacée avec sa main droite, sur sa cuisse. Là où j'ai beaucoup de chance c'est que ma copine est gauchère, et on peut donc manger tranquillement en se tenant la main sans en mettre partout.

" Tu m'as manqué " me chuchote Katie alors que je lui passe le plat d'haricots verts

" Toi aussi " je souris, sincèrement pour une fois " Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? "

" Comme d'habitude " Elle hausse des épaules. Merlin ce qu'elle est belle. " J'ai changé de service, ils m'ont fait passer aux Brûlures et Morsures Magiques "

" Et c'est mieux ?"

" Différent. " Elle hausse des épaules encore " Mais c'est un grade un peu plus élevé que les accidents domestiques. Les blessures sont plus impressionnantes et plus difficile à soigner donc mes journées sont plus longues et plus dures "

" En soit c'est mieux " je souris, et elle fronce les sourcils " Ils te donnent un poste avec plus de responsabilité, donc ils ont confiance en toi. Tu verras que tu n'auras pas besoin de six mois pour avoir ton diplôme, dans deux ou trois mois il est à toi ! "

C'est à son tour de me rendre un grande sourire " J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça " Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue " Heureusement que t'es là pour toujours avoir le bon mot à dire ! "

Elle se retourne vers sa gauche pour répondre à une question de Luna, et ses mots résonnent dans ma tête. En vérité, j'ai tant de mots à lui dire, tant de choses à lui demander, mais je n'ose pas. Drôle de Gryffondor que je suis.

" Et toi mon chéri, comment s'est passée ta semaine ? " Elle me regarde en souriant légèrement, attendant ma réponse, et je devrai lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment.

Je devrai lui parler de mes angoisses chroniques, je devrai lui dire à quel point je m'investis dans les enquêtes au point d'y laisser une partie de moi-même, je devrai lui dire à quel point les meurtres d'étrangers m'affectent. Je devrais.

" Comme d'habitude " je réponds, et elle hoche de la tête, satisfaite de ma réponse.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, parceque je ne supporterai pas de lui mentir, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité non plus. C'est le mieux que je puisse lui dire. Le reste du dîner passe assez vite, et avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf je me retrouve assis sur le canapé, les jambes de Katie posées sur mes cuisses, à l'écouter me raconter sa semaine dans le moindre détail et simplement à la regarder. Je suis tellement bien comme ça, dans la petite bulle qu'on forme tous les deux, que je perds un peu le fil de sa conversation que quand d'un coup elle se redresse en criant " Oh j'allais oublier ! ", je sursaute, surpris.

Elle se penche pour attraper son sac à main et en sort une feuille blanche pliée en deux, qu'elle me tend en guettant ma réaction.

" Surprise … "

Je l'ouvre en riant, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre l'article orignal du Manchester Wizard News. Je reconnais immédiatement la photo centrale de l'hôpital où elle fait son stage, et je lis les mots qu'elle a entourés en rouge " _Le Royal Wizard Hospital est aussi un lieu choisit par de nombreux futurs médicomages pour accomplir leurs stages de fin d'études. Nous avons rencontré Katie Bell, actuellement en dernière année de Médecine Magique, stagiaire en médecine interne dans le service du Professeur Alan Coyle : ' Le RWH est sans doute l'hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre le plus réputé pour nous, jeunes internes. Nous avons les mêmes horaires que les médecins, que nous suivons toute la journée, plus une dizaine d'heure de cours répandues dans la semaine. Nous sommes tous assurés d'avoir la meilleure formation possible, avec une possibilité d'emploi à la fin de notre période de stage_ '".

Ma gorge me brûle, et je sens une désagréable sensation au niveau de mon estomac. Je lève les yeux vers Katie qui me regarde avec impatience, et je force un sourire.

" C'est la première fois qu'il y a mon nom dans le journal ! " dit-elle fièrement, et je retiens une sorte de sanglot.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que moi je lis son nom sur un article. Est-ce que je dois lui parler de la lettre de menace que j'ai reçu ce matin ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout semble confus dans ma tête.

" Ils sont venus nous poser plein de questions à tous les stagiaires il y a trois jours mais on savait pas qui ils retiendraient " continue elle, la voix fière et le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre " Et c'est moi qu'ils ont pris ! Je voulais te faire la surprise pour ce soir "

Je peux presque entendre la voix d'Harry dans ma tête qui me répète en boucle que l'article n'est pas dangereux, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour rien, que Katie ne risque rien. Et son sourire, mon dieu son sourire est si grand …

" Ron ? Tu dis rien ? "

Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

" C'est génial mon cœur ! " je parviens à prononcer de ma voix la plus convaincue possible " On va le faire encadrer et je le mettrai dans le bureau "

" Ah non, ça ferait ridicule à côté de tous les articles déjà accroché à ta gloire " rit elle sans se douter du dilemme qui me coupe en deux à l'instant même " Mais c'est quand même le tout premier article à mon nom "

" Et sûrement pas le dernier " je flirt dans un clin d'œil et Katie m'embrasse en me traitant d'imbécile.

Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Pas la peine de l'effrayer pour rien en lui montrant la lettre anonyme, pas vrai ?

" Bon les amoureux, nous on va y aller " nous interrompt George, qui tient un Fred complètement endormi dans ses bras. On se lève pour les embrasser lui et Angelina, et Bill et Fleur, tout comme Percy et Audrey annoncent qu'ils vont partir aussi, pour coucher les enfants et qu'Audrey se repose un peu. Andromeda est déjà partie avec Teddy peu après le dessert, et a pris avec elle Victoire qui réclamait d'aller dormir Tatie Meda .

Ils mettent quand même une bonne vingtaine de minutes à dire en revoir à tout le monde, et à refuser tous les restes du repas que Maman essaye de leur refourguer discrètement, et quand enfin ils sont partis il ne reste plus que Harry, moi et Hermione et nos femmes respectives. Le Trio d'Or toujours réuni, il semblerait.

Katie et Hermione proposent à ma mère de débarrasser ce qu'il reste sur la table et Harry et Luna montent dans la chambre de mes parents réveiller le petit James dans l'espoir de partir avant qu'il ne soit deux heures du matin. Il ne reste que Ginny et moi, et je prends ma petite sœur dans mes bras en baillant ma fatigue dans son nez.

" Il y en a un qui va aller faire dodo très vite " rit Ginny " Pauvre Katie, être venue de si loin pour rien "

" Mêles toi de tes fesses et pas de celle de ma copine "

" Je préférerais celles de ma femme, merci. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu vas lui poser la question, Ronnie ?"

" Quelle question ? "

" _La_ question " dit Ginny en faisant des gros yeux et secouant sa main gauche sous mon nez, d'où brillent de mille feux sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance.

" C'est encore trop tôt … " je soupire

" Demandes lui au moins quand est-ce qu'elle compte revenir à Londres habiter avec toi ! "

" Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Déjà Hermione et - " Je vois le sourire malicieux de Ginny et je fronce les sourcils " Attends voir, c'est une conspiration c'est ça ? C'est ta femme qui t'as demandé de me parler de ça ? "

" Mais non, andouille " chuchote Ginny en voyant du coin de l'œil que Katie et Hermione reviennent de la cuisine, les mains vides " Ecoutes, on s'inquiète pour toi d'accord ? Je sais qu'on te le dit souvent mais quand j'étais à Holyhead et Hermione à Londres, la séparation était vraiment dure, on sait de quoi on parle "

" Tu parles, vous vous êtes fiancées genre un an après … "

Ma sœur fronce des sourcils et baisse le ton, signe que j'ai dit la mauvaise chose et qu'elle est sur le point de s'énerver - pauvre de moi.

" Personne ne sait ce qui se passe derrière des portes closes, Ron. Hermione et moi, on a dû beaucoup travailler pour que ça marche, et croit moi on a failli rompre plusieurs fois. Ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, on l'a pas construit en un jour, alors tu ferais bien de suivre nos conseils et de parler à Katie avant que je m'en occupe personnellement, compris ? "

Je déglutis et je hoche rapidement de la tête trois fois. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry et Luna descendent des escaliers, le petit James à moitié réveillé dans les bras de sa mère, et font le tour de la pièce pour nous embrasser tous avant de partir. Alors qu'ils ont laissé leur fils dans les bras de sa marraine pour aller remercier mes parents, je vois Ginny encercler Hermione par derrière et poser son menton sur son épaule, de sorte qu'elles regardent tous les deux James dormir dans les bras de la brune. Je peux voir les yeux un peu mélancoliques et un peu envieux d'Hermione quand elle berce le bébé contre elle, je peux imaginer ce que Ginny lui murmure à l'oreille en posant une main contre la joue de son neveu, je peux ressentir ce qu'elles ressentent - je ressens la même chose. Leur tour viendra aussi, mais sûrement beaucoup plus vite que le mien.

Une main se glisse dans la mienne et je ne tourne pas la tête pour laisser Katie poser la sienne contre mon épaule.

" Elles sont tellement précieuses avec le bébé " soupire ma petite amie " Elles feront de très bonnes mères "

J'ai tellement envie de lui crier que nous aussi, on pourrait être de très bons parents, si seulement. Je me contente de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et de la laisser se pelotonner contre moi.

Demain, j'aurai le courage de lui dire ce que je dois lui dire. Demain je lui dirai. Demain.


	4. Chapter 4

"Debout ! Le soleil est levé, les oiseaux chantent, quelle belle journée qui commence aujourd'hui ! Debout ! "

Je grogne et je soulève mon oreiller pour l'aplatir contre ma tête, mais j'entends glousser derrière moi, et deux mains arrachent mon refuge.

" Katie … " je grogne à nouveau, mais Katie se fiche de mes grognements et se couche à moitié sur moi pour embrasser ma joue

" Tu vas être en retard mon cœur, et je dois partir dans vingt-cinq minutes. "

" Pourquoi tu dois partir si tôt ?" je demande en baillant.

" Quoi ? J'ai rien compris de ce que t'as dit " rit Katie.

Ah. Pourtant c'était clair dans ma tête. Je répète en prenant bien soin d'articuler chaque mot et elle soupire.

" J'ai cours à neuf heures et je voudrai rentrer à la maison me changer et prendre une douche "

" Tu peux prendre une douche ici, tu sais " je lui souris suggestivement et elle donne une petite tape sur la main que j'ai glissée dans ses cheveux en riant

" On sait tous les deux comment se finissent les douches que je prends ici, et toi tu dois aller au ministère à huit heures et demi "

" _Hmpf_ " je soupire " Je hais mon boulot "

" Mais non tu l'adores et tu vas sortir du lit pour ne pas arriver en retard "

Je reste interdit un moment, pensant à ce que je viens de dire et à ce que ma petite amie vient de répondre, jusqu'à ce que son oreiller vienne s'écraser sur mon nez et que j'effondre, surpris.

" Debout ! " chantonne Katie en soulevant son oreiller pour mieux me le balancer sur la tête " Debout ! "

" Katie !"

" Debout !"

Sans prévenir, je me redresse d'un coup et me rue sur elle. Elle essaye de s'enfuir en gloussant mais je l'attrape facilement et je glisse un bras autour de sa taille et je la plaque sur le matelas - le plus doucement possible évidemment. Elle se débat en riant mais elle n'a aucune chance de s'échapper, et j'en profite pour glisser une main sur son ventre et la chatouiller sous ses côtes - son point que je sais sensible.

" Ron ! Arrête ! " hurle elle entre deux crises de rire.

" Fallait pas me réveiller !" je réponds dans un sourire démoniaque, et elle rit de plus belle.

" Stop ! Stop ! "

" Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! "

" Je t'aime ! Stop ! "

Je m'arrête tout de suite, un peu essoufflé, et reste penché au-dessus d'elle, à la regarder amoureusement reprendre son souffle.

" Tortionnaire ! " " me lance elle dès qu'elle a récupéré.

" Pour une ancienne joueuse de quidditch, tu manques un peu de cardio " je rigole, et elle me donne une claque sur l'épaule.

" Et en plus tu joues avec mes sentiments pour me libérer, méchant ! "

Je fais mine de bouder et affiche une petite moue triste " Donc tu m'aimes pas vraiment ? "

Katie fait mine de réfléchir un instant, l'index posé sur le menton, et finit par me sourire de toutes ses dents " Evidemment que je t'aime, imbécile "

" Pour de vrai ? "

" Pour de vrai. "

Je souris aussi et me penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

" Moi aussi je t'aime " je soupire contre ses lèvres, et je sens sa main se glisser contre mon cou pour m'embrasser à nouveau. On reste là un instant, à s'observer en souriant tendrement et à s'échanger quelques baisers langoureux, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de la table de nuit nous fasse sursauter dans une sonnerie stridente.

" _Finite_ ! " je grogne pour le faire taire, et à mon plus grand regret, Katie est déjà sortie du lit quand je me retourne.

" Non … " je commence à protester, mais Katie est en train de se rhabiller et je finis par me lever aussi, en trainant des pieds et en maugréant dans ma barbe des tas de protestations. A peine dix minutes plus tard, et alors que je suis toujours en pyjama en train de donner ses croquettes à Caniche, Katie apparait derrière moi, toute habillée et maquillée, son sac de nuit posé à ses pieds et un, petit sourire triste au visage.

" Tu t'en vas déjà ? " je demande dans une petite voix, et Katie hoche de la tête tristement. Avant que je puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Canon saute sur Katie et lui fait la fête. " Canon ! Descend ! "

" Non laisse le " rit Katie, qui s'agenouille pour mieux laisser mon chien lui lécher les mains et les joues " Tu dis au revoir à Maman, mon chien ? Bon garçon ! "

Mon cœur se pince un peu en entendant ce que dit ma petite amie et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quand est-ce que Katie dira ces mots à un vrai enfant.

" Aller, je dois partir " dit-elle en se relevant, et coupant mes pensées " Sois sage avec Papa et occupes toi bien de lui pour moi, d'accord ? "

Canon jappe comme pour donner son accord et tourne autour de Katie, qui le regarde faire en riant.

" Tu te rends compte que tu viens de donner des ordres à un chien ? "

" Il a tout compris, j'en suis sûre ! "

" Mais oui … et il doit bien s'occuper de moi ? Parceque je suis pas capable de le faire tout seul ? "

" Mmh … je suis pas sûre "

" Méchante "

Katie rigole et vient se coller contre moi. Automatiquement, mes bras l'encerclent lorsqu'elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, et je dépose une série de baisers contre ses cheveux. Je suis tellement plus grand qu'elle que mon menton attend juste le sommet de son crâne, ce qui rend parfaits nos câlins, elle tenant juste contre ma poitrine et moi pouvant l'englober complètement dans mes bras. Je pourrai la garder en sécurité contre moi pendant toute ma vie s'il le fallait, mais le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour ceux qui s'aiment, et elle finit par se détacher de moi pour glisser une main contre ma joue.

" T'es vraiment obligée de partir ? "

" Tu sais bien que oui … et je suis déjà en retard en plus " soupire Katie, et je vois ses yeux briller comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. J'espère qu'elle ne pleurera pas, parceque je n'aurai pas le courage de supporter la voir pleurer

" Merci beaucoup pour le weekend mon cœur. C'était parfait "

Je hoche de la tête et l'embrasse encore, me concentrant le plus possible pour me rappeler de son odeur, et du goût de sa peau. J'ai sûrement l'air d'un psychopathe mais je m'en fiche royalement.

" Ca ne sera qu'une semaine cette fois, c'est déjà moins long " dit-elle dans un petit sourire

" Tu me manqueras quand même … "

" Moi aussi. Ne travaille pas trop cette semaine, hein ? Je sais comment tu réagis quand tu es stressé "

" C'est pas ma faute si je suis complètement fou sans toi et que je dois me perdre dans le travail pour oublier ma peine " je dis avec une voix grave pseudo romantique et Katie glousse un peu.

" Je t'aime Ron "

" Moi aussi je t'aime "

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et mon cœur égoïste me crie de ne pas la laisser partir, jamais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, et je me sépare d'elle pour la laisser s'en aller. Elle prend son sac dans une main et me lance un dernier bisou, puis dans un tourbillon et un grand craquement, disparait, me laissant tout seul au milieu de mon petit salon. Je soupire et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Ca va encore être une longue semaine.

Canon sent sûrement ma tristesse et mon désarroi puisqu'il vient poser ses pattes avant sur mes cuisses et me regarde d'un air compréhensif.

" Toi aussi, t'es triste qu'elle soit partie, hein mon chien ? " Canon me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs sans rien répondre - en même temps c'est un chien, si il se mettait à parler cela me ferait très peur et je ne suis pas prêt à revivre une deuxième affaire Peter Pettigrew - et je soupire encore. " Aller on va te sortir un coup avant que je parte "

Au mot _sortir_ , Canon aboie de joie et court dans tous les sens dans la pièce, ce qui me remet un peu de baume au cœur. J'attache la laisse au collier de mon chien et on sort tous les deux au parc, où je le détache pour qu'il puisse courir librement. Je m'assois sur un banc et laisse dériver le court de mes pensées, surveillant quand même que Canon n'embête personne.

D'habitude quand je le sors, je joue un peu avec lui et des fois même on fait un ou deux tours de parc en courant, puisque je rentre souvent tard le soir et je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à jouer et je le laisse se défouler au loin. Je rumine tout ce que j'ai appris ce weekend et qui me tracasse ; Ginny et Hermione, la boutique de George, Katie bien sûr et puis cette enquête dont je dois m'occuper aujourd'hui. Trop de choses qui embrument mon esprit en ce moment. Et en plus, j'ai cette impression bizarre d'être constamment fatigué, même si j'ai dormir quand même quelques heures de plus que d'habitude cette nuit.

Je lève un peu la tête pour chercher des yeux Canon, qui est allègrement en train de grignoter les bégonias d'une pelouse sur laquelle il n'a même pas le droit de marcher, et je vois dans le parc à jeux à côté toutes ces mères avec leurs enfants, tous ces jeunes en train de courir et de rire dans tous les sens, tous ces amoureux en train de se balader ou de s'embrasser, et moi je suis plus seul que jamais.

" Canon ! "

Canon lève la tête, me voit arriver, et replante immédiatement ses crocs dans la terre pour déterrer une autre plante. Le temps que j'arrive et que je pousse son museau hors du terreau, il y a déjà une montagne de pétales à mes pieds et je sors discrètement ma baguette de ma poche intérieure pour réparer les dégâts - en espérant que personne ne me voie. Si un moldu passe dans le coin au moment où je lance un sort de réparation, c'est la fin de ma carrière ministérielle. Canon - voyant que toutes les traces de son crime ont été effacées - revient en remuant gaiement de la queue, et je profite d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui passer la laisse autour de son collier.

" Aller on rentre à la maison "

Une fois Canon sécurisé dans sa pièce à lui, avec assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir une journée bien sûr, je me prépare à partir et lui fais mes au revoir. Puis comme d'habitude, je rentre dans la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre dans la main et énonce clairement le rez-de-chaussée du ministère. Une fois arrivé et après avoir dépoussiéré mes habits de quelques coups de main, je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'à mon étage, qui comme d'habitude à cette heure matinale est presque vide.

Je fais un petit tour d'étage et constate que ni Hermione, ni mon père et ni Harry ne sont encore là, ce qui m'étonne très peu. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'arrive très souvent en premier au bureau le matin. Les seuls que je croise sont Perkins, Jeremias Clearil - un jeune Auror qui était en mission la semaine dernière et qui me salue chaleureusement quand il me voit - et Andrea, que je croise à sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Elle m'embrasse aussitôt sur les deux joues et me presse dans son bureau, et je la suis en souriant.

" Comment s'est passé ton weekend ? " me demande elle à peine assis, et je lui raconte aussitôt mes retrouvailles avec Katie et le dîner de famille.

Andrea rit à mes blagues, pose quelques questions sur mes frères et sœurs, et enfin quand est-ce que je compte revoir Katie. Je baisse les yeux, un peu gêné, mais Andrea connait ma situation et je soupire en répondant qu'au moins je la reverrais dans une semaine, et pas dans un mois.

" Ce n'est pas une vie, Ronald " gronde gentiment Andrea " Tu t'es trouvé une belle fille, gentille et intelligente et qui t'aime aussi, mais tu la laisse s'éloigner loin de toi, quitte à te rendre malheureux … "

" C'est plus compliqué que ça, Andy "

Andrea secoue la tête de gauche à droite en levant les yeux au ciel, et je dois retenir un petit rire tant elle me rappelle ma mère

" Décidemment, je ne comprendrai jamais la jeunesse "

" Et toi, tu as passé un bon weekend ? " dis-je très vite en essayant de détourner le sujet.

" Comme d'habitude " sourit ma petite voisine " Mais j'aime toujours rentrer au bureau le lundi matin, il n'y a jamais personne et je peux voir tous ceux qui arrivent en retard "

Je rigole un peu, et je propose à Andrea d'aller lui chercher un café. Elle accepte en souriant, et je vais à la petite salle du fond du couloir qui sert de cafétéria. En passant je croise Cassie, qui me demande gentiment comment s'est passé mon weekend, et alors que je repars avec deux tasses dans les mains, je remarque de la lumière sous la porte du bureau de mon père.

Je ramène quand même les cafés à Andrea, lui conseille de boire le sien tant qu'il est encore chaud et de donner l'autre à la prochaine personne qu'elle croise, lui promet de revenir discuter avec elle un peu plus tard, et repars vers le Bureau pour la Détection et à la Confiscation de la Contrefaçon des Sorts Défensifs et des Objets de Protection. Un nom ultra long et compliqué à retenir pour désigner le bureau qu'on lui a assigné pendant la guerre, et dont il est toujours le chef de service. J'ouvre la porte en toquant en même temps dessus, et je l'aperçois à genoux sous son bureau, en train de chercher je en sais pas quoi.

" Bonjour P'pa ! " je dis bien fort, et heureusement il relève la tête sans se la cogner sur la table au passage.

" Ron ! C'est toi ! " dit-il joyeusement, et je me retiens de rouler des yeux parce que sincèrement, à cette heure-là, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

" T'es arrivé tôt aujourd'hui non ? " je constate après avoir fait le tour du bureau pour lui faire la bise.

Mon père soupire et se passe une main sous le menton " Ta mère m'a forcé à venir plus tôt, elle voulait nettoyer la maison avant de recevoir les petits cet après-midi et tu sais comment elle est quand elle fait le ménage …"

Je hoche la tête, compréhensif, parce que je sais mieux que personne que quand ma mère décide de faire le ménage, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner dans le coin pour peu se voir embaucher comme homme de nettoyage, travail ou pas.

" Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ? Personne n'est encore là, l'étage est plutôt tranquille "

" Je vais y aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Katie est bien rentrée ce matin ? "

Je souris tristement et hoche de la tête. La situation ne plait pas trop à mes parents non plus, surtout à ma mère qui m'a dit il y a quinze jours qu'avec le peu qu'on se voit on aura jamais le temps de lui faire des petits-enfants - ce que je lui ai interdit de jamais redire un jour. Mon père prend la chose avec beaucoup plus de philosophie, et dit que l'amour est plus fort que la distance, bla bla bla. Je ne pense pas que mes parents comprennent vraiment la situation. Il faut dire qu'ils se sont mariés six mois après leur sortie de Poudlard - ils n'ont jamais eu à vivre ça. D'ailleurs, personne qui n'a jamais eu à vivre ça ne peut réellement comprendre, à mon avis.

"Ca va. Elle a une grosse semaine cette fois-ci, je sais pas si elle arrivera à se libérer le weekend prochain "

" Elle travaille trop dur " dit mon père en soupirant " Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Il faudrait penser à replacer vos priorités dans la vie "

Je hausse des épaules et pousse un petit grognement, signe que le sujet est clos. " Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre quand je suis rentré ? "

" Je cherchais mon _cachon_ de stylo "

" Ton quoi ? "

" Mon _cachon_ … _capon_ ? Je ne sais plus comment on dit … c'est le petit tube en plastique qu'on met au bout du stylo pour ne pas qu'il s'arrête d'écrire "

" Ah l'espèce de plume à encre sans encre que t'as ramené Hermione c'est ça ? "

" C'est ca "

" Et sinon tu sais que tu es sorcier Papa ? " je rigole " _Accio_ bout de stylo ! "

Un petit tube bleu vole dans ma main, et je la rends à mon père, qui l'accepte avec tant de joie qu'on pourrait croire que je lui donne une bourse remplie à craquer de gallions.

" Merci ! J'avais peur de devoir demander à Hermione de m'en ramener un autre, et ça ferait déjà trois fois depuis le début du mois "

"Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais avec " je soupire " Bon, je vais aller voir si Harry est arrivé. Tu embrasseras Maman pour moi ? "

" Oui, oui " répond distraitement mon père, qui s'est rassit à son bureau et essaye de recoller ensemble les deux parties de son stylo.

Je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi mais Hermione et Harry lui ramènent comme ça tous les deux jours des nouveaux objets moldus, totalement inutiles dans le monde sorcier, mais qu'il adore analyser et disséquer jusqu'à ce que l'objet en question ne soit plus qu'un tas de ressorts et de plastique fondu, et qu'il en redemande un autre. Je sors du bureau de mon père en souriant légèrement, et je reviens en sifflotant vers le mien, croisant quelques personnes au passage et les saluant. Voir mon père a toujours cet effet de me mettre de bonne humeur, et c'est pour ça que j'apprécie le fait qu'on travaille au même étage. Mon travail est dur, mais il le serait encore plus si je ne pouvais pas le voir, lui et Harry et Hermione quand je voulais comme je le fais maintenant.

" Ron ! "

Une voix familière m'appelle sur ma droite, et je me retourne sur Hermione, qui est adossée à la porte de son bureau et me regarde en riant. Elle vient sûrement d'arriver puisqu'elle porte sa doudoune noire et que les clefs de son bureau sont encore dans la serrure de la porte. Je lui rends son sourire et m'approche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

" Tout gai ce matin à ce que je vois !" nargue-elle " L'effet Katie peut-être ? "

" Si tu dois tout savoir, j'ai en effet passé un excellent weekend " je réponds, insistant bien sur le mot excellent.

" Et tu lui a évidemment parlé comme tu m'avais promis "

Mon silence est éloquent et Hermione fronce des sourcils, prête à me passer un savon, mais je vais plus vite qu'elle.

" Je vais nous chercher un café pendant que tu t'installes et on en parle plus, deal ? "

Hermione soupire mais me connait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand il faut me laisser tranquille, et accepte en grognant. " Deal "

" T'es la meilleure ! " je m'exclame d'une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle d'une petite fille de douze ans, et je file vite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

La cafétéria est déjà remplie quand j'y retourne pour la deuxième fois, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Notre boulot est difficile et les journées sont souvent longues, ce qui rend le café un peu comme une drogue pour nous aurors et autres employés du département de justice magique. Je fais la queue comme tout le monde, bavardant un peu ici et là, et repars enfin vers le bureau d'Hermione avec nos deux cafés à la main.

" Pas trop tôt ! " commente ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur préférée, alors que je rentre dans son bureau et referme la porte d'un coup de fesses peu gracieux.

" Je suis parti il y a cinq minutes ! " je grogne en lui tendant son café, qu'elle accepte en me remerciant silencieusement.

" Ca fait trois de trop " murmure Hermione, qui croit sans doute que je ne l'ai pas entendue, mais raté.

Je grogne un peu, pour la forme, et m'assoit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de la brune. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais Hermione a réussi à négocier à avoir des gros fauteuils confortables dans son bureau alors que nous n'avons que des vieilles chaises dépliantes minables, ce qui fait qu'Harry et moi nous réunissons souvent chez elle pour déjeuner, ou parler tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps.

" Elle est repartie ce matin, ou hier soir ? " me demande Hermione sur un ton autrement plus doux, et elle n'a pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parte pour je soupire à nouveau.

" Ce matin. On a passé tout le dimanche ensemble sous la couette et- "

" Beuh Ron ! " m'interrompt t'elle " Il y a des détails que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir sur la vie de mon frère, merci ! "

" Comme si toi et Ginny ne nous bassinaient pas tout le temps avec votre vie sexuelle ultra développée " je ronchonne en levant les yeux au ciel " Surtout Ginny d'ailleurs. La dernière fois, je l'ai surpris en train de monter à Luna un croquis de comment elle faisait pour te - "

" Stop Ronald !" crie Hermione, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles " On a compris ça va ! "

Je glousse parcequ'Hermione est rarement gênée, et rougit encore moins souvent. " Je sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de Ginny pour raconter des trucs comme ça parfois … "

" Les Weasley ne sont pas pudiques " je dis fièrement

" Dit l'homme qui une fois a caché son torse avec son pull quand je suis venu le réveiller "

" Oui bon, j'avais pas le même âge " je grogne alors que les yeux d'Hermione pétillent " Et de toute façon Ginny parle de toi tout le temps, à tout le monde, dans tous les détails possibles et imaginables, sans jamais s'arrêter "

Je pensais qu'elle allait encore grogner sur l'exposition de sa vie privée par sa femme, mais au lieu de ça Hermione s'adosse un peu plus dans son fauteuil et soupire dans un petit sourire au coin, le même qu'elle abhorre à chaque fois qu'on lui parle de Ginny. Elle jette un regard discret au cadre photo qui trône sur son bureau - photo de leur ouverture de bal de mariage où Ginny et elles dansent serrées l'une contre l'autre en se dévorant des yeux - et je peux presque la voir baver. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Hermione Granger, tueuse de mangemorts et patronne en chef de géants, si nunuche et cucul la praline un jour, mais ma sœur a cet effet sur elle, et c'est assez marrant à regarder.

" Hermione ? La terre appelle la lune ! " je finis par dire en riant et en claquant des doigts sous mon nez, après un silence assez long dans lequel je pouvais presque voir des cœurs sortir des yeux d'Hermione et aller entourer l'image animée de sa femme.

" Hein ? Euh oui, pardon … "

" Ah c'est beau l'amour " je me moque entre deux gorgées de café " Comment va ma chère sœur à ce propos ? "

Hermione soupire - cette fois -ci tristement - et fait une petite moue " La saison a recommencé, et elle est retournée à l'entraînement ce matin, ça y est … la fin de ma tranquillité " " Et quand est-ce qu'on connait le nom de la capitaine ? "

" Ils prennent la décision aujourd'hui, mais ne la transmettront que dans la semaine … on sait pas encore quel jour "

" Si Ginny ne l'a pas, elle va cracher plus de feu qu'un boutefeu chinois ! "

Hermione roule des yeux et je rigole. Pauvre Hermione, elle a dû en entendre parler depuis des mois, de ce poste de capitaine, et je sais qu'elle n'en peut plus.

" Oui bon, ne nous porte pas la poisse parceque c'est pas toi qui va l'entendre se plaindre tous les soirs pendant un an si elle ne l'a pas, ce foutu poste ! "

" Depuis quand tu crois aux mauvais présages toi ? "

" Depuis que Luna est ma belle-sœur sûrement …" grogne Hermione, et je rigole doucement. " Bon ! " lance-elle d'un coup, et je sais que la période salon de thé est finie et qu'on va se mettre à bosser sérieusement " Avec tout ça, on a oublié de parler de ta nouvelle affaire samedi soir ! Tu m'expliques ? "

J'explique avec le plus de détails possibles ce que je sais sur l'affaire Bevans, répondant de temps en temps aux questions d'Hermione, et quand enfin j'arrive au meurtre en soit, je marque une petite pause, choisissant bien mes mots.

" Ils ont été retrouvés tous les deux morts sur le coup d'un avada kedavra. Pas de marques physiques, pas de violences sur eux, rien" Hermione hoche de la tête, et prend son temps pour poser sa prochaine question.

" Et la maison ? "

" Ils ne l'ont pas fouillée. Ils étaient venus pour les tuer eux apparemment. "

Hermione hoche de la tête encore et détourne la tête. Je sais qu'elle pense forcément à ses parents, qui sont morts dans des conditions similaires, et je m'en veux un peu de venir lui rappeler des souvenirs si douloureux, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ses lumières sur l'affaire. J'attends un moment pour enchaîner sur ce que je sais d'Edward et de Grace Bevans, et elle reprend ses questions, un peu plus timides qu'avant. C'est au moment où je parle d'Emma que je sais que j'atteins un point sensible.

" La petite a sûrement entendu ce qu'il s'est passé - y a peut-être même assisté, on ne sait pas trop. Il va falloir l'interroger dans quelques jours et je peux te dire que c'est pas Shepherdson qui va s'y coller … "

" Pauvre gamine … Elle a quel âge ? "

" Cinq ans "

" Pas de frères et sœurs ? "

Je déglutis et lève la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione. Je considère un court instant ne pas lui dire la vérité, parceque je sais à quel point Ginny et elle attendent cet enfant et combien il est difficile d'aborder le sujet, mais elle doit savoir.

" Grace était enceinte quand elle est morte " dis-je et je vois le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir. " De deux mois " je rajoute dans un soupir, et sa lèvre inférieure est tout de suite prise entre ses dents. Pendant un moment, on ne dit rien ni l'un ni l'autre, et je me contente de poser ma main sur celle d'Hermione - qui a les yeux fixés dessus -et de la serrer légèrement.

" Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? Tuer une femme enceinte ? " finit par dire Hermione.

" Je ne sais pas " je chuchote, et je resserre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne " Mais je trouverai qui a fait ça, et il paiera, Mione. "

La brune hoche de la tête, mais garde le silence, et j'imagine combien ça doit être dur pour elle.

" Je vais devoir parler à Emma " j'enchaîne le plus doucement possible " Lui demander ce qu'elle a entendu, ce qu'elle savait de la magie de sa mère …"

" Et tu ne sais pas comment l'aborder c'est ça ? " Je hoche la tête nerveusement, et un sourire en coin se forme aux lèvres de ma meilleure amie, un sourire que je connais bien. " Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas " elle rit, et je retrouve soulagé l'Hermione que je connais.

" Je veux juste pas dire de bêtises, ou faire de bourdes " j'argumente

" Ron, les enfants t'adorent et viennent à toi naturellement. Sois juste toi-même et tout se passera bien " sourit Hermione.

Je parle encore quelques minutes avec Hermione quand je me rends compte que l'heure tourne et que les autres aurors sont sans doute déjà arrivés, et je me lève pour faire un câlin à Hermione et quitter son bureau. Je passe devant le bureau d'Harry qui est vide et fermé, mais m'arrête devant celui de Shepherdson, dont la porte à moitié ouverte me laisse apparaître mon collègue, derrière son bureau et dos à moi, en train de fourrager quelque chose dans sa mallette. Je toque trois coups à la porte et avance d'un pas.

" Shep' !" je lance.

Il sursaute et se retourne d'un coup comme si je venais de le prendre la main dans le sac en train de commettre un délit, et soupire lourdement quand il me voit.

" Ah c'est toi … "

" Bonjour à toi aussi ! "

Shepherdson repose sa mallette en cuir sous son bureau, et croise les bras pour me dévisager d'un air méprisant. Mais ses sourcils dédaigneux ne peuvent pas cacher la gêne qui lui dans ses yeux, et je me demande bien pourquoi il me paraît si nerveux - et surtout si _louche_.

" T'arrives tôt aujourd'hui " je constate, et c'est vrai, Shepherdson n'a pas vraiment la réputation d'être l'auror le plus ponctuel ni le plus respectueux des horaires qu'il soit. De toute façon, il se croit au-dessus des règles et des lois, celui-ci.

" Oui et alors ? " crache il " J'ai … fait une insomnie cette nuit alors je suis parti plus tôt de chez moi, j'ai le droit non ? "

Je rêve où il a bafouillé là ? Ca n'arrive jamais au grand Shepherdson, qui s'exprime toujours de manière claire et concise. Et puis c'est quoi cette excuse à deux noises ?

" Du calme, je pose juste une question. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte chez les Bevans ? "

" Les Bevans ? "

Il a pas bossé son dossier ou quoi ?

" Ah oui, les Bevans … Mmh dans vingt minutes ? "

Il essaie de reprendre un ton assuré derrière, mais j'ai bien remarqué son hésitation. Il est pas dans son état normal celui-là.

" Ok, est-ce qu'on fait un point sur le dossier avant d'y aller ? "

" On le fera sur place " tranche il sèchement

" Bon, dès que Jerry arrive on passe par ton bureau et on transplane direct ? "

" D'accord "

Le ton est sec et il n'y a pas beaucoup de place à la discussion. Je hoche de la tête et sors du bureau, refermant la porte derrière moi, n'arrivant pas à enlever de ma tête l'impression que mon binôme me cache quelque chose. Comme Harry n'est toujours pas là, le vilain, je vais dans mon bureau histoire de relire mes fiches et de passer le temps en attendant mon stagiaire, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Vingt minutes passent, puis trente et je commence à me demander ce que Jerry fabrique. Les minutes continuent à défiler, et j'ai encore le temps de boire deux cafés et d'aller saluer Harry, qui a fini par arriver aussi, qu'il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je suis prêt à aller voir Shepherdson et lui proposer de partir sans lui quand enfin Jerry déboule en courant dans mon bureau, la chemise hors du pantalon, les cheveux en bataille et la ceinture défaite.

" Je _ouf_ suis désolé ! " commence il mais je lève la main pour l'interrompre. Je déteste avoir à faire ça, mais je suis son maître de stage, et c'est mon devoir de l'engueuler lorsqu'il dépasse les bornes.

" Quarante-cinq minutes de retard, Jeremiah !" je gronde, et à l'appel de son prénom, je le vois frémir " Tu te fous de moi ? J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse ! "

" Je suis vraiment désolé M'sieur Ron " bredouille il " Je suis sorti dimanche soir, et j'ai oublié de mettre un réveil ce matin, ça recommencera pas je vous promets ! "

Il tord ses mains dans tous les sens, et j'ai envie de rigoler en pensant qu'Hermione, qui me dit toujours que j'ai autant d'autorité qu'un ours en peluche, serait bien étonnée en voyant l'état dans lequel j'ai mis mon stagiaire d'un simple haussement de voix.

" Tu sais que je suis obligé de le notifier dans ton rapport ? " je continue du ton le plus professoral que je puisse trouver, et Jerry hoche la tête très rapidement " Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais c'est bien la dernière fois compris ? "

" Oui M'sieur Ron, merci M'sieur Ron et encore désolé " enchaîne il très vite, et ça devient difficile de retenir un petit sourire. Je lui pointe du doigt le placard qui lui sert de bureau et lui dit qu'il a trente secondes pour poser ses affaires et me retrouver chez Shepherdson, et je ris sous ma barbe en le voyant détaler comme un lapin.

" Et rhabilles toi un peu ! " je lui lance en fermant à clef mon bureau et en allant chez mon binôme. Cette fois-ci, la porte est grande ouverte, et Shepherdson est assis sur son fauteuil, tout prêt à sortir, en train de lire le Daily Prophet.

" Enfin ! Je me demandais si il fallait que je t'offre une montre pour Noel prochain, Weasley " me dit il en repliant son journal lorsqu'il me voit rentrer.

" Depuis quand tu m'offres quelque chose à Noel ? " je rétorque " Jerry a eu un petit retard, mais on est prêt à partir maintenant "

" J'espère bien " grogne le serpentard " On a assez perdu de temps comme ça "

Son petit ton condescendant ne me plait pas du tout, mais je ne veux pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu alors que Jerry entre précipitamment dans le bureau et s'excuse une fois de plus pour son retard et je me contente de rétrécir mes dossiers d'un coup de baguette pour qu'ils rentrent dans ma poche et de rentrer cette dernière dans mon porte-baguette que je porte en bandoulière derrière mon omoplate gauche, pour en faciliter l'accès. Sans un regard pour Jerry, Shepherdson range sa baguette dans l'étui qu'il porte lui autour de la cuisse, et me lance un coup de tête pour signifier qu'il est prêt à partir. Quel con, ce mec. Il sait pas parler, franchement ?

Je me retourne vers Jerry et lui demande si il veut transplaner seul ou avec moi, et comme à chaque déplacement vers un lieu inconnu, il me demande d'être son passager. Je le comprends, moi aussi quand j'étais stagiaire je ne voulais pas transplaner seul, de peur de me retrouver à Tombouctou ou pire, avec un bras ou une jambe en moins. Shepherdson me lance un dernier coup de menton et disparait dans un craquement, alors que je tends le bras vers Jerry pour qu'il m'attrape le coude. Je me concentre sur ma destination, 12 Shamrock Street à Londres , ferme les yeux et nous transplane tous les deux sur place.

Quand je réouvre les yeux, je libère aussitôt Jerry, qui va cracher un peu de bile dans un coin et reprendre ses esprits comme il peut, et prend de grandes respirations pour faire disparaître mon trouble. Dès que le flou disparait de ma vision, j'aperçois Shepherdson les mains sur les hanches devant la petite maison de pierres blanches, visiblement en train d'inspecter le quartier et de vérifier que personne ne nous a vu arriver. Alors que Jerry est toujours en train de vomir ses tripes derrière nous dans des bruits aussi gracieux qu'appétissants, je m'approche de mon collègue, une main sous mon blouson au cas où on devrait tirer la baguette.

" Tout me paraît sécurisé " m'informe il en gardant toujours un œil aux alentours. Il tend son bras devant lui et me pointe le pâté de maisons " La maison est plutôt isolée à part leur petite voisine à droite là "

" Celle qui a prévenu la police moldue ? "

" Exact "

" Et la maison à gauche ? "

" A vendre depuis trois mois, et inhabitée depuis cinq. J'ai le nom des anciens habitants, et je suis allé vérifier dans les registres que l'on a de Poudlard et d'ailleurs, ils n'ont visiblement aucun lien avec le monde sorcier. "

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. J'ai beau ne pas aimer le comportement de Shepherdson en dehors du terrain, je dois reconnaître qu'il fait toujours très bien son travail. C'est un bon auror. Si seulement c'était un bon collègue …

" Et qu'est-ce que les flics moldus ont dit sur l'entourage ? "

" Le quartier est plutôt calme et tranquille, pas de voyous ou de racketteurs à signaler. J'avais dans mon dossier l'enquête de voisinage, et ils n'ont recueilli que le témoignage de la vieille. "

" Tu penses que ça vaut le coup d'aller la voir ? "

Il hausse les épaules. " On peut toujours y envoyer ton stagiaire. Quand il aura fini de dégobiller son lait. "

Je me retourne vers Jerry, qui est appuyé contre un poteau, blanc comme un linge, et ris un peu. Transplaner en tant que passager n'est jamais agréable, mais Jerry n'a décidemment pas le cœur accroché, et il lui faut toujours énormément de temps pour s'en remettre.

" Ca va Jerry ? " je lui demande.

" Si par miracle tu deviens un jour auror, tu devras faire des distances vingt fois plus longues, et tout seul ! " ricane Shepherdson derrière mon épaule, et je l'ignore pour aller passer un bras autour de mon pauvre stagiaire.

" Ca va M'sieur Ron " dit Jerry entre deux gorgées d'air " Vous inquiétez pas pour moi "

" Bon, Noah et moi on va rentrer dans la maison et voir ce qu'on peut y découvrir, d'accord ? Je voudrai que t'ailles sonner chez la petite voisine d'à côté qui s'appelle … comment déjà Shep' ? "

" Ann Jones ! "

" Madame Jones, et que tu lui poses quelques questions sur les Bevans d'accord ? "

" Ok, boss. Ma couverture ? "

" Tu dis que tu fais partie du Commissariat Central, et que vous voulez un complément d'information sur l'enquête. Des questions basiques ; est-ce qu'il y avait des disputes, est-ce qu'elle a vu des choses étranges dans la maison, est-ce que elle a vu quelqu'un sortir de chez eux le jour du meurtre. Ne pose pas les questions auxquelles on a déjà la réponse, ça nous servirait à rien, nous on veut juste savoir si il y a eu de la magie utilisée ici et si oui, est-ce que c'était de la magie noire, t'as compris ? "

Il hoche la tête et je poursuis " Bon tu ne portes pas de cape, donc tu ne fais pas sorcier … Pas besoin de sortir ta baguette, sauf si elle pose trop de questions ou qu'elle reperd quelque chose de louche, compris ? "

" Vous voulez que je lui lance un _Impero_ ? " demande Jerry avec des grands yeux et je peux entendre Shepherdson le traiter d'imbécile tout bas.

" Tu sais bien que c'est un sortilège impardonnable, Jerry " je dis en le grondant un peu " Je parlais d'un _Obliviate_ , après lui avoir posé les questions, et tout en douceur bien sûr ! "

" D'accord ! "

" T'as bien tout compris ? "

" Oui M'sieur Ron ! "

" Fais lui répéter Weas' ! "lance Shepherdson et je me retourne vers Jerry, qui c'est vrai, n'a pas l'air si sûr que ça.

" T'as entendu Shep' " dis-je " Répètes ce que tu vas lui dire "

" Je suis un policier du commissariat central, qui travaille sur l'affaire Bevans, et je reviens pour avoir un complément d'enquête "

" Pas mal " je dis

" Ton nom ? " demande Shepherdson, qui s'est rapproché de nous pour mieux cuisiner mon pauvre stagiaire

" Euh … Peter Wilson ? "

" Trop classique " décrète mon collègue " Sam Wilson, ça fait déjà plus jeune "

" Bon, alors Détective Sam Wilson … "

" N'en fais pas trop non plus et explique plutôt tes questions " j'interviens

" Alors … Est-ce que vous avez remarqué des choses bizarres dans la maison ? "

" C'est pas assez précis " remarque Shepherdson " Oublies pas que tu parles à une vieille moldue, qui ne connait rien à la magie. Si tu veux les bonnes réponses, il faut poser les bonnes questions "

" Tu dois lui demander si elle a vu des bruits ou entendu des sons qu'elle a trouvé étrange " j'appuie

" Donc des sons étranges, des bruits … comme des lumières ou des éclairs ? "

" C'est ça " j'encourage " Quoi d'autre ? "

" Si récemment Grace a reçu quelqu'un de nouveau chez elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez eux avant. Si il y a eu une dispute, ou si elle a entendu des cris ou des bruits étranges, comme des craquements "

" Bien, le craquement !" j'approuve, et Jerry rougit presque de mon compliment " T'as une autre idée ? "

" Euh … si elle a déjà entendu parler latin ? "

" Non ça c'est un peu trop. Bon tu peux y aller, mais reste discret surtout ! Et si il y a le moindre problème, on est juste à côté "

Jerry hoche de la tête et on le regarde marcher d'un pas assuré vers la maison voisine.

" Tu crois qu'il ne va pas faire de bourdes, ton apprenti ? " demande Shepherdson, alors que Jerry toque à la porte.

" J'espère … On y va ? "

Je laisse mon aîné ouvrir la marche - de toute façon c'est lui qui a les clefs de la maison - et je vois que de son côté Jerry a réussi rentrer chez la petite vieille, ce qui est déjà un bon début. Shepherdson ouvre la porte et rentre dans la maison, me laissant entrer derrière lui pour claquer la porte. Personne n'est censé être rentré dans la maison depuis la fin de l'enquête de police, soit vendredi dernier, mais il est toujours possible que le meurtrier - qui a réussi à rentrer une fois - soit revenu pour effacer un indice ou récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher. C'est pour ça que notre premier réflexe une fois à l'abris de regards moldus indiscrets est de sortir nos baguettes; et de prononcer discrètement toute une série d'incantations qui nous révéleraient toute présence humaine. Nos sorts reviennent bredouilles, et nous abaissons dans un mouvement synchronisé nos baguettes. Il n'y a personne à part nous chez les Bevans.

Une fois cette petite pression évacuée, je regarde autour de moi et observe minutieusement tout ce que mes yeux rencontrent. Comme Robards nous l'a dit, il n'y aucune trace de lutte dans l'entrée, ni nulle part ailleurs dans la maison. La porte a été ouverte sans forcer la serrure dit le rapport moldu, ce qui signifie que quelqu'un lui a ouvert, ou que le meurtrier en question a lancé un Alohomora, mais ça nous ne pourrons pas le déterminer malheureusement, à moins de récupérer la baguette du meurtrier. A part les espèces de ruban jaune et noir qu'ont mis les policiers moldus tout autour du salon, et les traces blanches qu'il y a au sol, la maison est toute propre et calme et on pourrait presque croire que les Bevans sont partis en weekend et qu'ils reviendront dans quelques jours chez eux. Sauf qu'ils ne rentreront jamais.

" Bon" dit Shepherdson en brisant le silence " Il se passera rien de plus dans l'entrée. Je vais au salon "

Il se dirige vers la pièce, et je jette juste un coup d'œil dans la cuisine avant de le rejoindre. Il est déjà en train de jeter des sorts de repérage et de détection, et je m'accroupis au sol, où les deux formes blanches en forme de personnages macabres indiquent l'endroit où Grace et Edward sont morts.

" _Revelio_ ! " s'acharne Shepherdson derrière moi, inutilement puisque rien ne passe.

Je me relève et examine avec attention les étagères et les meubles qui sont dans la pièce. Mon but pour l'instant est de retrouver toute connexion entre les Bevans et le monde sorcier, et déterminer si Grace avait en effet coupé les ponts avec sa vie sorcière. Les étagères sont pleines de livres en tout genre - histoire, géographie, politique, éducation des enfants - mais ils sont tous moldus et n'attirent pas mon attention. Je passe à l'étagère centrale en pin qui doit contenir une bonne centaine d'œuvres, et je lis quelque titres de livres, dont pas un de m'est familier. Je m'apprête à passer à autre chose quand un énorme livre du tout dernier rayon attire cependant mon œil et je passe mon doigt sur sa tranche de couverture.

" _Les grandes batailles Napoléoniennes_ " lis-je tout bas. Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être qu'Hermione m'en a déjà parlé, je ne me rappelle plus. En parlant d'Hermione, je souris légèrement en pensant que celle-ci ne serait pas très contente de l'organisation de la bibliothèque. Il y a des espaces non comblés entre plusieurs livres, et certains tombent carrément sur les autres. En bonne maniaque, Hermione penserait sûrement à tous les regrouper ensemble par ordre alphabétique ou de taille que sais-je ou par époque, au lieu de les laisser tous éparpillés comme ça, et même que …

Attends une minute.

Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et observe avec attention l'ensemble de l'étagère. Dans les autres rayons, les livres sont tous regroupés par genre et classifiés par taille, mais pourtant, à l'étage de ce qui semble être les livres d'histoire, il y a plusieurs trous qui causent les livres à se tomber les uns sur les autres de manière désordonnée. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose …

" Noah ! Viens voir ! " Mon collègue lance un dernier sort, et vient traîner ses pieds jusqu'à moi.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Regardes !"

" Oui, c'est une bibliothèque Weas'" grogne il " Tu veux peut-être que je t'apprenne à lire ? "

" Regarde là " je soupire en pointant du doigt le dernier rayon . Il se penche de mauvaise grâce et parcourt rapidement des yeux le rayon de la bibliothèque.

" Ce sont des livres moldus "

" Tu remarques rien ? "

" Bon tu vas me dire où tu veux en venir, oui ? " s'énerve il en se redressant.

" Là, là, ou encore là " dis-je en pointant du doigt les livres qui sont retombés sur les autres " Tu vois bien qu'il y a des trous "

" Je vois surtout des trous dans ton cerveau à toi " grogne Shepherdson

" Mais non, regarde les autres rayons !" je commence à m'exciter " Ils sont pleins à craquer, et pas un seul livre ne dépasse !"

" Et alors ? "

" Et alors ? Toute la bibliothèque est organisée de sorte à ce que les livres soient classés par genre et par taille. Et comme par hasard, sur le rayon qui parle d'histoire, il y a des trous entre les livres !"

" Comme si on en avait enlevé … "

Enfin, il voit où je veux en arriver. Pas trop tôt.

" Exactement. Quelqu'un est venu enlever des livres de ce rayon, et vu comment ils ont organisé leurs étagères, ce n'est pas les Bevans - à moins qu'on retrouve une pile de livres d'histoire quelque part d'autre dans la maison, qu'ils avaient l'intention de lire ou que sais-je de mettre ailleurs "

" Tout ça est bien beau mais je vois pas en quoi c'est relié à notre affaire "

" Sauf si les livres étaient sorciers, et parlaient d'histoire sorcière. " je lâche, et il me dévisage sans rien dire, attendant que je développe ma théorie. " Si Grace n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec sa vie sorcière comme on le croit, elle aurait sûrement des bouquins sorciers, ou au moins des objets sorciers dans sa maison, non ? En enlevant les affaires sorcières de la maison , le meurtrier efface les traces de sa vie sorcière et essaye de nous induire en erreur. "

" Wow " dit le serpentard " Je pense que tu te projettes beaucoup trop loin, Weasley. C'est pas quelques livres en moins dans une étagère qui vont confirmer que le meurtrier est en effet un sorcier, et encore moins un sorcier noir. D'ailleurs tu te contredis totalement ! "

" Comment ça ? "

" Jamais on a vu un meurtre où l'assassin prenait le soin de faire disparaître la vie sorcière de sa victime ! Ce que veulent les sorciers noirs ou les mangemorts, c'est justement punir un sorcier d'avoir épousé un moldu ou d'avoir renié sa vie de sorcier. Quel intérêt il aurait à enlever les affaires sorcières de la maison ? "

" Faire passer les Bevans pour des moldus simples justement ! "

" C'est débile, on aurait forcément pu prouver à un moment ou un autre que la Bevans est allée à Poudlard ! "

" Oui mais justement ! On n'a rien d'autre qui la relie au monde sorcier après Poudlard ! Un mangemort aurait très bien pu vouloir la punir d'avoir choisi de vivre comme une moldue plutôt que comme une sorcière ! "

Shepherdson réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre " Donc ce que t'essayes de prouver, c'est que Grace Bevans avait des objets sorciers chez elle c'est ça ? Qu'elle avait encore des liens avec le monde sorcier ? "

" C'est ça "

" Et si on en trouve ? "

" Alors on pourrait rapprocher Grace à un potentiel néo-mangemort, ou à un groupe de sorciers noirs "

" Oui, ou à un simple sorcier qui la connaissait et qui l'a tué sans aucun motif noir mais plutôt un motif personnel ? "

Je suis obligé de reconnaître que ça tient la route aussi. " C'est vrai "

Shepherdson grogne " C'est bien ce que je me tue à répéter depuis des jours ! Je vois pas pourquoi Robards n'a pas d'abord confié cette enquête à la Brigade Magique, plutôt qu'à nous ! "

" Si on arrive à prouver que le meurtrier n'était pas un mage noir, l'enquête nous sera destituée "

Je n'aurais sûrement pas du dire ça, puisqu'il me lance un regard noir maintenant. " J'ai signé chez les Aurors pour attraper des sorciers noirs, Weasley. Pas pour jouer au petit détective avec toi "

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça, sérieusement ? Je me contente de croiser les bras et de le regarder en levant un sourcil, attendant qu'il se calme un peu. Je vois ses yeux virevolter d'un livre à l'autre pendant un moment, puis se poser dans les miens.

" Bon, alors j'imagine qu'on va se mettre à fouiller la maison à la recherche d'objets magiques maintenant ? "

" Ouais " j'acquiesce en sortant ma baguette de son étui, accroché autour de ma cuisse gauche " Et en priorité retrouver la baguette de Grace "

" Mais si l'on suit ta superbe théorie, le meurtrier est reparti avec tout ce qu'il a pu de trouver de sorcier pas vrai ? "

" C'est possible. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de finir " je pointe du doigt le dernier étage " Si il s'était donné le mal d'enlever tous les livres sorciers, il aurait sûrement eu l'intelligence de maquiller son vol en repoussant tous les livres ensemble. Il a peut-être été interrompu dans son travail et n'a pas fini "

" Ca serait plus simple d'interroger la gosse directement et de lui demander si sa mère avait un bout de bois qui jetait des éclairs " grommelle Shepherdson, et j'ai presque envie de le taper avec _Les grandes batailles Napoléoniennes_ les tant son comportement m'exaspère.

" Et quoi, la traumatiser à vie ? T'as oublié qu'Emma a été évacuée en état de choc chez sa tante, Shep' ? On va attendre quelques jours avant de faire quoi ce soit !"

" Si tout le monde nous met des bâtons dans les roues, on est prêt de la boucler cette putain d'enquête ! " s'énerve il. Il se met à gigoter dans tous les sens en tâtonnant ses poches et finit par ressortir ce qu'il cherche.

" Je croyais que t'avais arrêté ? " je demande, étonné.

" J'essaye " répond il dans un soupir, alors qu'il sort une cigarette de son paquet pour se la mettre au bec" Je vais m'en fumer une - ou cinq. Tu continues à fouiller la maison ou tu viens avec moi ? "

" Vas y " je lui dis " Je vais aller regarder les chambres du haut. Si Jerry a fini avec la voisine tu me l'envoie ? "

" Ouaip "

Il sort de la pièce et j'attends d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer pour sortir à mon tour. En montant l'escalier qui mène au second étage, je me demande pourquoi Shepherdson a réagi aussi violemment à ma théorie. C'est vrai que si le meurtre n'a pas été commis par un mangemort, on a enquêté pour rien puisque l'enquête nous sera enlevée, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver comme ça. Il est vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment, encore plus que d'habitude. Peut-être que c'est parcequ'il essaye justement d'arrêter de fumer. J'en sais rien moi.

J'arrive en haut des escaliers, et quand j'enjambe le cordon de sécurité installé par les policiers moldu, la première impression qui me marque est celle de la familiarité.

 _Les Granger._

J'ai eu beau essayer de penser à autre chose, depuis qu'on a transplané chez les Bevans, je ne peux penser qu'aux Granger, à cette maison qui ressemble à la leur, à la mort de ce couple qui ressemble à la leur, et à cette nuit fatale où Hermione est devenue orpheline. Ils sont morts il y a presque sept ans, mais pourtant je pense souvent à eux. Je ne les connaissais pas personnellement bien sûr, mais Hermione garde toujours une photo d'eux dans son bureau et il y en a plusieurs chez elle et Ginny, et à chaque nouveau meurtre de moldus, leurs deux visages souriants m'apparaissent. C'est pour honorer leur mémoire et de celle de tant d'autres innocents massacrés inutilement que je continue aujourd'hui à faire ce métier.

Je soupire un grand coup en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de chambre du couple, avant de l'ouvrir. Je dois mettre ce genre de pensées de côté si je veux mener à bien mon enquête. Un Auror ne doit pas mêler le privé au professionnel. C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'Hermione n'a jamais voulu en suivre la formation, même si elle en avait plus que largement les capacités nécessaires. Replonger encore et encore dans des souvenirs douloureux, elle ne veut plus le vivre, et elle nous a souvent traités de fous Harry et moi pour en avoir fait notre quotidien. C'est vrai qu'il faut être un peu fou pour être auror quand on vécu que nous avons vécu. Mais c'est qui est fait pour moi.

La porte s'ouvre dans un léger craquement et je rentre dans une pièce noire, dont les volets et les rideaux ont visiblement été tirés.

" _Lumos_ !" On y voit plus noir que dans l'intérieur d'une chimère, ici ! " _Lumos maxima_ ! "

La chambre qui m'apparait est une chambre de couple classique, avec un lit double central, une commode une grande armoire sur le côté et un petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Je détourne vite mes yeux du lit et des tables de nuit - où sont encore posés une paire de lunettes et un livre qui me compriment le cœur dans la poitrine, et je me dirige vers l'armoire. Elle ne contient que des vêtements, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil - et de baguette- je me dirige vers la commode, qui se révèle bien plus intéressante.

Bon le premier tiroir ne contient que des sous-vêtements - et je suis bien content d'être seul dans le noir quand ma main par à la pêche à l'aveugle et attrape un soutien-gorge - mais le deuxième est une véritable mine à trésors. Derrière un paquet de ceintures, je découvre ce qui semble être une boite à bijoux d'où je sors plusieurs bagues et bracelets que je dispose sur la commode. Les bagues ne m'intéressent pas mais je glisse dans mon petit sachet de plastique tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du cuir. Je les ferai analyser en rentrant pour savoir si c'est par exemple du cuir de dragon. Je trouve aussi plusieurs paires de chaussettes au fond, et décide de toutes les embarquer, on ne sait au troisième et dernier tiroir, j'y trouve une petite perle; une longue cape noire d'une marque sorcière que je connais bien puisque la boutique qui les commercialise se trouve à deux pas de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Mais le plus important reste à trouver, et j'ai eu beau fouiller je n'ai pas trouvé la baguette de Grace.

" _Accio_ baguette de Grace Bevans ! " je tente le tout pour le tout, mais rien ne se passe. La baguette n'est peut-être pas dans sa chambre, et il faut dire que je n'ai pas pensé à chercher en bas.

Je sors de la chambre et rentre dans la salle d'à côté; une petite salle de bain. Je relance mon appel mais comme rien ne bouge, je quitte vite les lieux et j'ouvre la porte de la dernière chambre ; celle d'Emma. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les chambres d'enfants, surtout si l'enfant en question est dans la situation de la petite Emma Bevans, mais tout indice est bon à prendre. La chambre est déjà bien plus lumineuse, avec ses volets ouverts à moitié, ses murs blancs et roses, et ses rideaux rouges flamboyants. Je fais rapidement le tour du petit lit pour aller regarder les livres et les objets de l'étagère blanche, mais je n'y trouve rien d'intéressant. Un énorme nounours en peluche près de la fenêtre m'attire, et je m'en approche en me disant qu'il me rappelle celui que Percy avait dans sa chambre avant que Fred et George ne le décapitent " _par accident_ " .

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors et à mon étonnement, j'y vois encore Shepherdson en train de fumer, avec deux ou trois mégots écrasés à ses pieds. Il est pas près d'arrêter, celui-là. Je recule d'un pas pour remettre l'ours à sa place quand mon pied écrase quelque chose, et je perds presque l'équilibre en voulant bouger mon pied de place.

" Foutu cochonnerie " je grogne en frottant mon pied meurtri, mais les insultes s'arrêtent aussitôt que mes yeux se posent sur l'objet du délit.

C'est un petit briquet noir, encerclé d'une boucle d'argent, qui n'a rien à faire dans la chambre d'un enfant, et qui m'intrigue beaucoup. Je le tourne dans mes mains et l'ouvre en deux, examinant la flamme bleutée qui en sort. A part en soirée ou au bar avec des potes de temps en temps, je ne fume pas, mais le manque de roulette sur le briquet et sa légèreté me laissent penser que c'est un briquet sorcier, fait pour durer longtemps et n'être jamais à court de gaz. La vraie question maintenant c'est de savoir à qui il appartient. Il peut être à Grace Bevans, mais pour ça encore faudrait elle qu'elle fume. Il pourrait aussi être à son mari, peut être un cadeau de Grace ? Et enfin, il pourrait être au meurtrier, qui serait venu dans la chambre d'Emma, pas le jour du meurtre puisque la petite s'y était enfermée, mais plus tard, quand il serait revenu. Si c'est le cas, ma théorie des objets sorciers enlevés de la maison pourrait se confirmer.

" M'sieur Ron ? "

La voix de Jerry interrompt le cours de ma réflexion, et ses pas dans l'escalier m'indiquent qu'il arrive là où je suis. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'empoche le briquet dans ma poche arrière, et décide de le garder pour moi pour l'instant. Je vais d'abord le montrer à Hermione et Harry, et je verrais ce que j'en ferai avant.

" _Pff_ " souffle Jerry à l'entrée de la porte, en posant une main sur son cœur pour reprendre sa respiration.

" T'es fatigué par une simple montée d'escaliers ? " je nargue " Raconte moi plutôt ce que t'as raconté la petite vieille d'à côté "

" Pas grand-chose " répond il entre deux soufflements " Elle est un peu spéciale … j'ai dû lui dire trois fois qui j'étais et ce que je voulais, et je suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait compris à la fin. Ca me faisait penser à ma grand-mère qui a Alzheimer "

" T'as rien appris ? "

" Si quand même. J'ai essayé de faire le coup des éclairs de couleur, mais apparemment Grace n'utilisait pas de magie dans son jardin ou devant ses fenêtres. Par contre, elle a remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, la pelouse paraissait toujours de la même couleur et était toujours à la même hauteur, alors qu'Edward ne l'entretenait jamais "

" C'est tout ce que t'as ? Ils pouvaient très bien avoir un jardinier ou peut-être qu'il tondait la pelouse pendant les vacances ou le weekend "

" Impossible, la mère Jones sort jamais de chez elle, et passe sa vie à espionner ses voisins "

" Justement, elle a vu personne entrer dans la maison le jour du meurtre par hasard, la mère Jones ? "

" Elle a été incapable de me le dire. Je vous jure, je lui ai posé la question, et elle a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et elle m'a regardé comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Et puis elle m'a demandé si j'étais venu réparer son radiateur."

" C'est quoi un radiateur ? "

" Un appareil de chauffage électrique, Boss " sourit Jerry. J'oublie parfois que Jerry aussi vient du monde moldu - son père était professeur des écoles et sa mère infirmière dans la même école.

" Rien d'autre ? "

" Pas vraiment. Elle avait l'air de dire que les Bevans était un petit couple parfait sans histoire - donc sans les amants dans les placards et les amis mangemorts que semblaient impliquer M'sieur Shepherdson, et que la petite Emma était une gentille gamine bien éduquée. Leur mort lui a fait un choc en tous cas. Elle a peur qu'ils reviennent … "

" Qui ça ? "

" Les cambrioleurs. Apparemment les flics moldus ont dit que les Bevans sont morts de balles perdues lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné . Elle se demande si le quartier est encore sûr … "

" Pauvre petite vieille " je soupire, et Jerry acquiesce d'un triste mouvement de tête. " Bon, on a plus grand-chose à faire en haut, on va rejoindre Shep' en bas " dis-je, et mon stagiaire prend ma suite.

" Et sinon, elle a dit qu'on pouvait revenir lui poser des questions tant qu'on voulait " me lance Jerry , derrière moi dans les escaliers.

" Tu m'étonnes elle a que ça à faire de ses journées " lance Shepherdson avant que j'aie le temps de répondre " T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais en haut ? "

Je montre mon sachet plastique qui contient tous mes indices à mon collègue, qui me lance un coup de menton dédaigneux en guise de félicitations, ce qui ne me fait pas regretter du tout de ne pas lui avoir parlé du briquet.

" Bon, et ben attendant j'ai trouvé le principal, planquée sous le fauteuil de la salle à manger " dit il en sortant de la poche intérieure une baguette brune

" La baguette de Grace ! " prend soin de souligner Jerry

" _Tadam_ " dit le serpentard d'un air satisfait de lui " T'as un sac plastique pour moi, Weas '? "

Je sens une pointe de moquerie dans son ton et je me contente de nier de la tête. C'est Harry qui m'a appris que les policiers moldus mettaient toujours les indices qu'ils récoltaient dans des sacs en plastique hermétiques pour ne pas enlever des empreintes et perdre des informations, et depuis j'ai pris l'habitude de faire pareil. Shepherdson le sait, et s'en moque bien. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de se foutre de moi une fois de plus.

" Bon en tous cas, ça part direct en analyse " enchaîne il devant mon silence " D'autre chose à récupérer ? "

" Si t'as fait le tour des pièces en bas et que t'as rein trouvé d'autre, c'est bon "

" Non, je l'ai fait. La porte est fermée, et tout est prêt."

"On est partis alors "

On se met tous les trois dans le hall d'entrée, et comme avant on laisse transplaner d'abord Shepherdson avant que Jerry ne s'accroche à mon bras et que je nous fasse tous les deux apparaître devant mon bureau. Alors que Jerry court aux toilettes du bout du couloir, Shepherdson sort d'un coup de sa poche la baguette de Grace, son paquet de cigarettes et sa propre baguette.

" Tu peux aller porter tout ça en analyse ? " me demande il en tendant la baguette qui ne lui appartient pas " J'vais m'en allumer une dehors "

Encore ? J'ai envie de lui dire, mais je me retiens et je prends la baguette.

" Tu passeras vite par mon bureau avant de partir ? " je demande alors qu'il a déjà un pied dans l'ascenseur.

Je le vois rouler des yeux mais il lève quand même un pouce pour me confirmer le rendez-vous. Il a perdu sa langue ou quoi ? Je passe vite par mon bureau pour poser mes notes et mon blouson et je file au quatrième étage, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, où on trouve un petit laboratoire qui contient les meilleurs scientifiques sorciers d'Europe, et à qui je confie tout ce que l'on a prélevé chez les Bevans. Ils me promettent de faire les analyses les plus vite possibles, et de me prévenir dès qu'elles seront terminées par courrier, et je redescends tranquillement à mon étage.

Je suis plutôt content de l'avancée de l'enquête d'ici là, mais je sais que le plus gros reste à venir. Quand j'arrive à mon étage et comme je vois que Shepherdson n'est toujours pas revenu, je vais me faire un petit café. Evidemment, mon caractère de gentil prend le dessus quand je me retrouve devant la cafetière, et ce n'est pas avec un café que je repars, mais sept, que je fais voler d'un petit coup de baguette. J'ai beaucoup progressé au _Wigardium Leviosa_.

Je fais ma petite tournée de cafés à l'étage, d'abord chez mon père, que je trouve en train de donner des ordres à Perkins - ce qui me fait bien rigoler, puis au bureau d'Hermione, qui travaille sur l'insertion de sorciers récemment transformés en loup-garous dans la société actuelle et qui m'accueille comme le messie, puis enfin chez Harry, qui boit son café d'un coup et se brûle la langue, le couillon. Je donne un de mes quatre cafés restants à Jerry en passant devant son placard à balai, qui me fait de la peine avec sa mine blanche à faire peur, et dépose les trois autres sur la table. J'ai à peine trempé le bout des lèvres dans le mien, que déjà Shepherdson frappe deux coups à ma porte et rentre dans mon bureau, amenant avec lui une sympathique odeur de fumée qui me pique aux yeux.

" T'as amené le tout au labo ? " demande il en restant debout, visiblement pressé de s'en aller.

" Oui " je réponds, un peu énervé par son ton froid

" Et je t'ai pris un café au passage "

Visiblement il ne s'y attendait pas, et il regarde le café, puis moi d'un air étonné.

" Merci " dit il en cachant sa joie le plus possible " Bon qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour aujourd'hui ? "

" Préparer les prochaines étapes. Je voudrai aller interroger les propriétaires de la boutique où Grace a travaillé à sa sortie de Poudlard avant de parler à Emma, et aussi prévoir ce qu'on va demander à sa sœur. "

" A moins qu'on nous enlève l'enquête d'ici là " rétorque il , et j'ai besoin de serrer fort mon poing sous la table pour ne pas lui envoyer dans la figure.

" Sérieusement, tu vas encore répéter combien de fois ça aujourd'hui ? " je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre et je vois ses sourcils se froncer. Oups.

" Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour qu'on me foute la paix. C'est pas pour des Aurors cette enquête, Weasley, tu me l'enlèveras pas de la tête ! "

Je soupire et m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil. Il changera pas d'avis, cet imbécile, je le connais assez bien pour le savoir.

" Et c'est pour ça que tu vas glander sur l'enquête ? "

" Tu sais bien que non " il ressort son briquet de sa poche pour le tourner dans tous les sens dans ses mains, et je me demande si il est plus nerveux qu'il ne laisse paraître " Je vais refouiller les archives que j'ai sur les meurtres de moldus dans la région, et comparer avec la méthode criminelle utilisée, ça te va ? "

Je hoche de la tête, et il prend son café. " On se fait un point demain, ça te va ?"

" Ca marche. Salut Shep '! "

" Ouais c'est ça " je l'entends grogner dans sa barbe, alors qu'il lève la main pour me faire son salut habituel. Je hais ce mec. Ca va vraiment être dur, de supporter ça pendant tout le temps de l'enquête, mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je finis ce qu'il reste de mon café, et je me saisis du dernier pour aller l'amener à Andrea. Je toque sur sa porte et l'ouvre après son petit " Entrez ! ".

" Oh un café ! " sourit tout de suite mon adorable petite voisine de palier " Que c'est gentil Ron, merci beaucoup ! Mais je croyais que c'était Noah qui entrait … "

" A cause de l'odeur de clope, j'imagine ? " je l'interromps et elle hoche la tête.

" Il va se noircir les poumons, ce petit … C'est dommage un homme si grand et si bien bâti ! C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté il y a bien longtemps moi "

" Toi, tu fumais Andy ? "

" Oh oui, beaucoup, mais c'était avant de connaître Philip … j'ai arrêté par amour "

Je rigole et me penche pour lui faire la bise et prendre congé.

" Je te revaudrai ça " dit Andrea en levant son café alors que je ferme la porte sur elle. Je souris et secoue la tête en rentrant dans mon bureau.

Ce qui m'y attend me fait beaucoup moins sourire. Un hibou m'attend, perché sur mon porte manteau. Un hibou que je connais bien puisqu'il s'agit d' Archimède , le hibou que Percy a offert à mes parents pour remplacer le vieux Errol, qui a fini par prendre sa retraite il y a quelque années. Je détache le message qu'il porte en rouleau autour de la patte, et lui caresse distraitement le bec en lisant ce qu'il contient. Je reconnais aussitôt l'écriture de ma mère, et je murmure rapidement tous les mots que je lis.

" _Ron, il s'est passé quelque chose de perturbant. Il faut absolument que tu viennes au Terrier le plus vite possible. Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras là. Maman._ "


	5. Chapter 5

J'ouvre les rideaux d'un coup sec. Au lieu du rayon de soleil qui d'habitude éclaire ma chambre en un instant, c'est une pénombre grise que j'aperçois par la vitre, et des nuages aussi noirs que mon humeur.

Saleté de temps.

Saleté de journée.

Je frotte de mon poing replié mes yeux à moitié fermés et baille tout grand, sans succès. Je suis toujours aussi mal réveillé, et tous les bâillements du monde n'effaceront pas la nuit effroyable que j'ai passé. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner me coucher, mais le devoir m'appelle et je me prépare en vitesse pour descendre à la cuisine. Je dors rarement au Terrier depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, et passer la nuit dans mon ancienne chambre m'a rapporté beaucoup de souvenirs - plus négatifs qu'autre chose - qui m'ont tenu éveillé une grande partie de la nuit.

Au lieu de dormir, j'ai passé ma nuit à me rappeler des nuits passées ici avec Harry et Hermione, à préparer notre départ, à rassurer nos inquiétudes sur la guerre qui s'annonçait, ou à être jeunes tout simplement.

Mais jeune et innocent, je ne le suis plus et la lettre que j'ai reçue hier soir me l'a gentiment rappelé, avec la douceur d'un _Crucio_ reçu en plein ventre.

" Bonjour mon chéri " me lance ma mère quand je rentre dans la cuisine, et je souris malgré tout en allant lui souhaiter bonjour d'un grand câlin. " Je t'ai préparé un café " dit-elle en me tendant un bol fumant " Tu veux des tartines ? Des céréales ? "

" _Cha_ va M'man " j'articule entre deux bouchées de pain.

Ma mère hoche de la tête et s'assoit en face de moi. On reste un instant en silence, moi à manger mon repas et elle a me regarder sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment où elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, ce qui me fait lever les yeux vers elle.

" Ca va aller Ron " me dit-elle doucement, et cette simple phrase suffit à me donner la chair de poule.

" Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? "

Ma mère hausse des épaules en souriant légèrement " J'ai vécu deux guerres, mon chéri. J'ai perdu deux frères et un fils, je commence à savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir peur. Et de ça, je n'ai pas peur. "

Mes yeux se tournent malgré moi vers le ça en question, la feuille pliée en deux posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine qui est la raison même pour laquelle ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou en panique hier.

Encore une lettre de menace.

Encore un article arraché à un journal - cette fois-ci le Daily Prophet - qui à la base n'était qu'un banal texte sur le trio d'or, et dont les lettres ont été modifiées pour former la phrase " _Je les aurais tous les trois. Je vengerai ce qui m'a été enlevé_ "

Encore des heures passées à jeter tous les sorts de ma connaissance sur la feuille, sans récolter aucun indice. Celui qui envoie ces foutues lettres est très fort, et bien renseigné. Et moi je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Il a réussi à trouver l'adresse d'Hermione et de Ginny, puis la mienne et maintenant celle du Terrier pour nous envoyer ses saloperies, et je me demande jusqu'où il va continuer.

Combien de mes proches va il encore harceler avec ses articles de menace contre Harry, Hermione et moi ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi il nous en veut tellement ?

J'y ait réfléchit toute la nuit, et aucune réponse ne m'est venue. Il faudra que je pose la question à Harry, peut-être qu'il est relié à un des cas qu'on vu récemment. Ca serait pas le premier membre de la famille d'un ancien mangemort qui essaye de se venger des Aurors qui ont envoyé le grand frère à Azkaban. Il faudrait aussi que j'en parle à Hermione, mais avec tout ce qui se passe pour elle en ce moment, j'hésite à l'inquiéter encore plus.

" Mange mon chéri, tu n'as presque rien avalé " dit ma mère en poussant vers moi une corbeille pleine de croissants et de pains au chocolat.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite " J'ai plus faim, M'man , et je dois aller au bureau tôt aujourd'hui. T'embrasseras Papa pour moi ?"

" Bien sûr "

Je me lève pour empocher l'article dans la poche intérieure de ma cape et je fais le tour de la table pour embrasser ma mère.

" Je vais montrer ça à Harry, d'accord ? Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiètes pas "

" C'est pas pour cette lettre que je m'inquiète, Ronald Bilius. C'est pour toi. "

Je baisse les yeux alors qu'elle me gronde gentiment comme si j'étais encore un gamin " Tu travailles tard, tu ne manges presque plus …"

" Maman ! " je roule des yeux

" Et on ne te voit plus que le weekend ! Je sais que c'est dur d'être loin de Katie, mais tu dois pas te laisser déborder par le travail comme ça ! "

" Oui, Maman" je réponds du même ton plat

" Quant à ça, ne t'en préoccupes pas trop d'accord ? On a connu pire qu'une petite lettre de menace, et c'est pas ça qui va nous faire trembler ! Et envoies un hibou à ta mère de temps en temps ! "

Je souris et j'embrasse ma mère avant d'aller vers la cheminée du salon, et de me saisir d'une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette.

" _Ministère de la Magie_ ! "

Des flammes vertes m'emportent, et je frotte mes épaules en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. A mon plus grand soulagement, il n'est occupé que par une sorcière en tailleur qui lit un journal et ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi et ne me force ainsi pas à lui parler. Je ne suis pas un ours mais il y a des jours comme ça où je ne supporte pas tous ces faux-semblants et ces fausses politesses.

Je me marche rapidement jusqu'à mon bureau en faisant bien attention à ne croiser personne, jette sur mon fauteuil ma cape et me dirige vers la machine à café de notre étage pour y boire un litre entier de caféine. J'en suis qu'à la moitié de ma deuxième tasse quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et celui à qui elle appartient se penche vers moi pour me dire bonjour.

" Je sens qu'il y en a un qui est de bonne humeur, ce matin ! "

" Et il y en a un qui a changé une couche ce matin " je ricane " Tu sens la lingette pour bébé, Harry "

" Oui bon " rougit il " Il y a eu un petit … accident dirons-nous, et Luna était déjà partie … j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer avant de déposer James chez Andromeda "

Je souris et tend une tasse de café fumante à Harry pendant qu'il continue à parler couches et biberons. Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que mon meilleur ami, qui a le même âge que moi et exactement la même carrière, est déjà marié et père de famille.

Il a tout fait vite Harry. Un peu comme ses parents à son âge. Ou les miens. Ou Hermione et Ginny. Ou George et Angelina. Ou en fait presque les gens de mon âge que je connais sauf moi. En fait, c'est peut-être pas les autres qui sont en avance mais moi qui suis en retard, qui sait ?

" Bon ça va ça va " je finis par interrompre alors qu'Harry est en pleine explication de comment retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible quand tu changes une couche " Il faut que je te parle "

Harry regarde autour de lui la pièce presque vide - à part Aileen Douglas qui baile aux corneilles dans un coin - d'un air de demander pourquoi pas maintenant et lève un sourcil. Il a sûrement appris ça d'Hermione.

" On va dans mon bureau ? "

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse que déjà je suis parti, mon café à la main. Harry prend sa tasse du bout des doigts et me suis en courant presque pour rattraper mes grandes enjambées. Je le laisse entrer et ferme la porte derrière lui, puis va m'assoir à mon bureau.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Il y en a eu un autre "

Il hoche de la tête, parcequ'il a immédiatement compris ce dont je voulais parler et il s'assoit en froncer les sourcils

" Qui ? "

" Ma mère, au Terrier hier soir "

Je sors l'article de ma poche pour le tendre à Harry, qui le parcoure rapidement des yeux et soupire.

" Et j'imagine que les mêmes sorts de protection ont été posés dessus ? "

" T'imagines bien "

" Tu l'as montré à Hermione ? "

Je baisse les yeux et ne répond rien. Le silence est d'or, surtout le mien, et Harry grogne à nouveau.

" Ron … dis-moi au moins que tu lui as parlé de l'article sur Katie ! "

Je hoche négativement de la tête et la baisse un peu, comme un gosse puni.

" T'es sérieux ? C'est quand même la première concernée, non ? "

" Je voulais lui dire, je te jure ! Et puis avec l'affaire Bevans, j'étais tellement concentré sur autre chose que ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête … "

Harry n'a pas l'air très convaincu - il me connait trop bien le bougre - et croise les bras d'un air désinvolte.

" Bon, et j'ai aussi jugé que c'était pas vraiment le moment avec la reprise du championnat de Ginny et son travail à elle et … "

" Et ? "

Et merde.

" Et le _bébé_. Enfin le futur bébé non existant. Ou peut-être que si. Enfin tu m'as compris quoi "

" Si elle est venu te voir à la base, c'est bien parceque cette affaire l'inquiète justement " dit Harry " Promets-moi de lui en parler quand tu la verras ? "

" Oui, oui … mais si on a pas réussi à enlever les sorts de protection, elle y arrivera pas non plus "

" Non, mais elle aura peut-être d'autres idées pour savoir comment remonter à l'envoyeur… on trouvera quoiqu'il arrive qui est à l'origine de tout ça "

J'hoche de la tête, même si j'y crois pas vraiment, et attrape ma tasse pour finir ce qu'il y reste de café. Je rempoche l'article plié en quatre dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, où personne n'ira le chercher et je baille un peu. Je suis fatigué, moi. Il faudrait que je pense à me coucher plus tôt ce soir.

" Bon et où t'en es dans l'affaire Nott ? " je demande, en espérant éloigner le sujet et ne plus y revenir.

" De la filature et encore de la filature " soupire Harry " J'ai passé des heures sous la cape à suivre chacun de ses déplacements mais il se laisse pas prendre, le bougre. "

" Peut-être qu'il soupçonne d'être observé ? "

" Possible. En tous cas il est prudent. Il est pas retourné à l'allée des Embrumes depuis une semaine et il ne sort presque pas de chez lui "

" C'est peut-être depuis chez lui qu'il continue le trafic ? "

" C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais pour vérifier ça il faudrait que j'aille perquisitionner, et tu sais comme moi qu'on aura jamais le mandat … "

Depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de lois et de réglementations ont été créées par la nouvelle direction du ministère pour s'assurer qu'une deuxième campagne anti-moldus comme celle d'Ombrage ne pourrait jamais voir le jour, et du coup nos droits d'Aurors ont beaucoup été réduits. On a maintenant besoin d'un tas d'autorisation avant de faire la moindre action, ce qui freine considérablement l'avancée de nos dossiers. C'est aussi l'avantage de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, qui fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut sans avoir à prévenir personne.

" Vas y sans mandat " je souligne en levant un sourcil et Harry secoue la tête

" C'est ce que je risque de faire … le dis pas à Hermione , je veux pas me retaper une engueulade sur " _ce qui est légal et ce qui ne l'est pas_ " ! "

Je ricane légèrement, parceque je ne connais pas _une_ personne à l'étage qui n'a pas entendu au moins un discours de ma belle-sœur sur les soi-disant abus de pouvoirs des Aurors lors de leurs actions un peu musclées, dont je suis moi-même régulièrement la victime.

" Bon, est-ce que t'as le temps de regarder vite fait ce qu'on a ramené de chez les Bevans ? "

" Bien sûr "

Je déverrouille le troisième tiroir de mon bureau, celui où je garde habituellement les indices et les dossiers de l'affaire du moment, et j'en sors mes notes et mes pochettes. La plupart des sacs plastique sont vides, puisque tous les indices récupérés sont partis à l'analyse, mais j'y ai minutieusement glissé une étiquette dans chacun qui en liste le contenu. Je suis devenu un peu maniaque avec mes indices, c'est vrai, ce qui jure avec le foutoir effarant de mon bureau.

Harry se saisit des sacs et les énumères un par un " Alors … une cape sorcière Vesta Mc Ammond, deux ceintures de cuir rouge et verte, des chaussettes … des _chaussettes_ ? "

" Si elles sont en soie non-démélable, elles sont sorcières "

" Et ? "

Je souffle un coup avant d'expliquer en long et en large ma théorie de la vie sorcière de Grace et des livres qui ont disparu de la bibliothèque, et Harry hoche de la tête, pensif.

" Tu penses que celui qui les as tués s'est en plus donné le mal d'enlever tous les objets sorciers de la maison ? "

" Pas tous puisque j'ai retrouvé tout ça " dis-je en pointant du doigt les sacs à indices vides " Je pense surtout qu'il a été interrompu en plein milieu, et c'est pour ça qu'on a retrouvé des objets sorciers au premier étage et pas au rez-de-chaussée "

" Sauf la baguette de Grace "

" Ouais, ça je sais pas l'expliquer … Shepherdson l'a retrouvé sous un siège du salon, peut-être qu'elle a roulé alors que Grace cherchait à se défendre ? "

" Et il aurait pensé à prendre les livres sur l'histoire moldue mais pas la baguette ? "

" C'est vrai que ça tient pas la route … à moins qu'il l'ait fait exprès "

" Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? "

" Dans le but qu'on la retrouve justement ! Il enlève les affaires sorcières de la maison pour faire croire que Grace a coupé les ponts avec le monde sorcier, mais si il enlève la baguette, ça fait trop. C'est vrai, quoi, même dans le cas où Grace avait décidé de vivre comme une moldue, elle se serait pas séparée de sa baguette, ça me parait impensable ! Aucun sorcier ne ferait jamais ça. "

" Donc il faut qu'on la retrouve, planquée quelque part dans la maison, comme seule trace de la vie sorcière de Grace ? "

" Et si possible, sans qu'elle s'en soit servie pour se défendre. Ce que l'expertise nous confirmera"

" C'est compliqué " soupire Harry, et je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

" Et c'est pas fini … "

Je referme le troisième tiroir pour sortir ma baguette et déverrouiller le tiroir secret de mon bureau - qui n'est presque plus un secret puisque Hermione, Harry, Jerry, Papa, Percy, Andrea et sûrement même Patrick connaissent son existence - et en sort le briquet noir que j'ai ramassé dans la chambre d'Emma.

" J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de la petite, au sol sous la fenêtre "

" Un briquet " constate Harry en faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts " Sorcier non ? "

" Je pense oui. J'en ai pas parlé à Jerry et Shepherdson. Je trouvais ça trop … flagrant "

" Comment ça, flagrant ? "

" Un briquet sorcier dans la chambre d'une petite fille moldue de cinq ans, ça te choque pas toi ? "

" Peut-être que Grace fumait ? "

" Avec un briquet sorcier donc "

" Ah ouais, je comprends où tu veux en venir avec tes objets sorciers la " acquiesce Harry

" Et si c'est pas elle, ou Edward qui fumait … "

" C'est le meurtrier qui l'a fait tomber "

" Exprès ou pas " je conclus, et Harry me regarde d'un air impressionné.

" Eh bien, mon Ronnikins, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es encore coltiné un dossier compliqué "

" Compliqué ? Ultra galère oui " je grogne " Et c'est pas avec cette nouvelle lettre que je vais arriver à me concentrer dessus "

Harry me fait un petit soupir compréhensif et reprend nos deux tasses vides " Je vais aller reposer ça. Te laisse pas bouffer par ce truc là, hein ? On va trouver qui c'est. Et dès que j'aurai envoyé Nott là où il appartient, je vous rejoins sur l'enquête Bevans "

" Le plus vite possible j'espère " je grogne entre mes dents, et Harry sourit.

" Mais oui, c'est ça "

Il se lève et se dirige pour partir, alors que je rempoche le briquet, et remet tranquillement mes sacs à indices bien planqués à leur place. Un gros bruit de fracas me fait pourtant lever la tête, et j'aperçois Harry qui a une main sur la poignée et l'autre sur le nez et murmure tout un tas d'injures. La source d'injures est allongée au sol au milieu des débris de tasses, et se tient lui-même l'œil en geignant.

" Jerry, merde ! " finit par grogner Harry à travers sa main " Tu m'as explosé le nez ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière la porte, bon sang ! "

" Pardon M'sieur Harry, je vous avais pas vu ! "

" Pas trop de dégâts ? " je demande en m'avançant vers mon stagiaire pour l'aider à se relever.

" Moi ça va, c'est M'sieur Harry qui a tout pris "

" Ca va Harry ? " je me tourne vers mon ami, qui se tient la tête en arrière et la main est couverte de sang " Tu t'es pas cassé le pif, au moins ? "

" Ah non ! Je suis pas prêt à revivre un _Episkey_ ! " grogne il.

J'enlève quand même la main pour inspecter le nez blessé, et tout me semble en place. " Va quand même voir Hermione, elle est plus douée que moi pour ça … Et rappelle lui au passage que j'ai besoin d'elle cet après-midi, qu'elle se libère ! "

" Bon, j'y vais " dit Harry d'une voix souffreteuse, en sortant son mouchoir pour le plaquer contre son nez " On se voit ce soir ? Et Jerry fait attention la prochaine fois ! "

" Encore désolé ! " glapit mon stagiaire, qui vient juste de finir de ramasser tous les débris de tasses

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière cette porte, vraiment ? " je lui demande en fermant la porte de mon bureau

" Rien M'sieur Ron ! " s'exclame il " Je venais juste chercher mon planning du jour, comme tous les matins ! "

Son ton de voix me parait sincère, mais je trouve étrange la couleur cramoisie qui s'étale sur ses oreilles et s'étend à ses joues . Peut-être qu'il est gêné d'avoir été maladroit une fois de plus. De toute façon, Jerry ne sait pas mentir. Je le verrai tout de suite si il me cachait quelque chose.

" Tiens, le voilà ton emploi du temps. Accio Feuille de Jerry ! "

La feuille vole dans mes mains et je la lui tends. " T'as une journée plutôt tranquille, aujourd'hui. Ce matin je vais aller voir les anciens employeurs de Grace pendant que tu toi tu restes ici au chaud à me préparer ton concours. On va récupérer tout ce qu'on a envoyé au labo hier, l'analyser tranquillement tous les trois - "

" M'sieur Ron ... "

" Attends je finis ! Bon je sais que toi et moi on a pas la même perception que Shepherdson sur l'affaire évidemment mais il faut quand même respecter son point de vue parceque tu vois -"

" M'sieur Ron "

" Non, mais je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'il te parle mal et que tu ne l'aime pas mais il a été stagiaire aussi, on l'a tous été et - "

" M'sieur Ron ! "

Wow. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends Jerry lever la voix. Il a du coffre, le petit.

" Quoi ? "

" Il est pas là aujourd'hui ! "

" Quoi !? "

" Il a envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il était malade et qu'il viendrait pas aujourd'hui "

" Lui ? Malade ? C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais qu'il est malade ! "

Jerry hausse des épaules et fait une petite moue d'incompréhension.

"Je sais pas ce qu'il a, je sais juste qu'Andrea m'a dit qu'il était malade "

" Génial. Tout ce qui nous manquait " je grogne " Et pour combien de jours ? "

" Aucune idée "

" Et ben on va devoir se débrouiller sans lui, apparemment … ce qui n'est pas plus mal en soit "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que je peux le faire à sa place ? "

" Bien tenté. Mais non . Tu sais bien qu'ils vont te demander de te déguiser le mieux possible à ton oral et tu es encore incapable de te mettre ne serait-ce qu'une fausse barbe ! "

Jerry regarde ses pieds en grommelant quelque chose, ce qui me donne bien envie de rigoler, et relève la tête pour prendre congé.

" Courage ! " je lui lance " Je reviendrai voir où t'en es ce soir ! "

Il murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à _oui_ , et ferme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en contemplant mon bureau et la masse de paperasse qui y est étalée, et me demande par quoi je vais commencer. Je devrai sûrement me replonger dans le dossier avant de revoir les résultats de l'analyse de la baguette de Grace, mais mon esprit est obturé par cette maudite lettre de hier soir, et je la sors de ma poche arrière.

' _Je les aurais tous les trois.'_

Il parle de nous trois, Harry, moi et Hermione, bien sûr. A qui d'autre pourrait il en vouloir ?

Je soupire en me grattant le haut du crâne, ce que j'ai pris l'habitude de faire quand je veux réfléchir à un point sur lequel j'ai du mal. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Jamais les menaces ne se sont portés sur nous trois aussi précisément qu'avant, c'était toujours sur quelqu'un proche de nous. Je décide de ressortir mes archives pour vérifier .

J'ai rangé les deux autres lettres, celle contre Ginny et celle contre Katie dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau, qui lui ne peux être ouvert que par moi et par Hermione qui me l'a sécurisé ( et bien sûr Harry pour des raisons évidentes ) et je les déplie soigneusement.

' _Fais attention à ta femme, Hermione Granger. Je m'occuperai d'elle bientôt, et je peux te promettre qu'elle ne montera plus jamais sur son balai._ '

Menace directe contre Ginny, certes, mais c'est Hermione qui est visée. Clairement.

' _Prends garde, Ronald Weasley. Je m'occuperais aussi de ta petite Katie Bell._ '

C'est le _aussi_ qui me marque. Evidemment, je n'ai pas douté une seconde qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule et même personne qui envoie ses lettres, mais ce tout petit mot qui les relie entre elle me donne l'impression d'être au centre d'un jeu pervers dont il m'est impossible de sortir, et ça me rend fou. Qu'il joue avec nos nerfs, passe encore, ce ne serait pas le premier déséquilibré à voir éliminer le trio responsable de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom , mais qu'il s'en prenne à ma sœur et à ma copine, je ne peux pas le digérer.

 _'Je vengerai ce qui m'a été enlevé '_

Ce qui m'a été enlevé .. mais bien sûr. Je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas pu penser avant au fait qu'il cherche à venger quelqu'un. C'est pour ça qu'il vise en premier la femme d'Hermione et la mienne, et que si il en avait les moyens il viserait Luna. Il a du perdre une femme, ou un frère ou que sais-je un père ou une mère ou en tout cas quelqu'un de proche pendant la guerre, et il veut nous atteindre psychologiquement en s'en prenant à nos proches. Et je dois admettre que de mon côté, ça marche très bien.

Je suis sans doute trop impulsif pour ce genre de choses, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à ma famille.

Je regarde les trois lettres posées devant moi pendant un bon bout de temps, prenant soin de coucher toutes mes pensées sur papier, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire en travaillant. Mais mes notes tournent en rond, et je finis poser la plume. J'ai écrit en boucle les mêmes idées : celui qui a envoyé ça est quelqu'un qui nous connait personnellement, voire un de nos amis ou de nos collègues et a quelqu'un à venger; ou un être cher mort pendant la guerre ou quelqu'un qu'on aurait pu envoyer à Azkaban. Reste à savoir qui autour de nous est un mangemort secret.

Je soupire, déconfit. Si il y a bien une chose que le métier d'Auror m'a appris, c'est qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne. Bon, pas à _personne_ non plus, mais il faut faire attention aux gens quoi. Je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées, à passer chacune des personnes qui me connaissent et en qui je n'ai pas une confiance totale en boucle, quand mes yeux se posent mine de rien sur la petite horloge du bout de mon bureau et sortent presque de leurs orbites en y découvrant l'heure qu'il y est.

J'aurai du aller chercher Hermione depuis déjà vingt-deux minutes, et je sens qu'elle ne va pas apprécier mon retard.

" Merde ! " je jure à voix haute, en me levant d'un coup pour rassembler mon dossier et ranger précipitamment les lettres dans mon tiroir, avant d'en ressortir la plus récente pour la glisser dans ma poche arrière, et enfile mon blouson avant de tout fermer d'un coup de baguette et de claquer la porte de mon bureau derrière moi.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main quand je passe devant le bureau d'Andrea, dont la porte est entrouverte, et je hâte le pas vers le bureau d'Hermione. Depuis qu'elle a été mutée du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques au quatrième étage, je la vois encore plus souvent qu'avant - proximité de nos bureaux oblige - et Harry et moi lui demandons souvent de nous aider sur nos dossiers.

Le trio d'or est toujours là, comme ricanent souvent nos collègues.

A propos de collègues, ce sont les siens les premiers à remarquer ma présence quand j'arrive tout essoufflé devant le bureau de ma belle-sœur et que je m'appuie sur le montant de la porte pour reprendre mon souffle.

" Ronald ! " me lance dans un sourire flamboyant Patrick, qui est assis sur le bureau d'Hermione et me tend tout de suite sa main dès que j'approche " Comment vas-tu ? "

" Ca va " je souris, alors qu'il me broie la main dans la sienne " La routine "

" Bonjour Ron ! " me sourit Eva en s'avançant timidement pour me faire la bise. Je préfère bien mieux ce genre d'approche.

D'ailleurs je préfère généralement Eva à Patrick. Eva est la collègue directe d'Hermione, et sans doute sa meilleure amie de travail- sans compter Harry et moi bien sûr. Elle l'a aidée à s'installer au premier étage lors de sa mutation comme leurs bureaux sont côté à côté, et elles se sont tout de suite bien entendues. Je crois d'ailleurs me rappeler qu'elle était témoin au mariage civil d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Patrick avait réussi sa formation d'Auror et l'a été pendant deux ans avant qu'un accident de travail -un mauvais sort reçu dans le bas du dos - ne le freine dans sa carrière. Il est quand même resté au département de la Justice Magique, et travaille sous les ordres d'Hermione. Hermione l'aime bien - je crois - malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu dragueur et crâneur, mais Ginny le déteste. Je trouvais qu'elle exagérait au début, mais après avoir fréquenté un peu plus Patrick, j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi.

" Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point Ron ! " me sourit ma meilleure amie quand je me penche par-dessus son bureau pour lui embrasser la joue et devant ma tête étonnée elle rit " C'est un dicton moldu ! "

" Comme le jeu n'en vaut pas la chamelle ! " lance Patrick, et je vois du coin de l'œil Eva qui se retient d'éclater de rire.

" La _chandelle_ , Patrick " corrige Hermione et Patrick, pas déconcerté pour si peu, lui lance un petit clin d'œil en réponse, comme pour signaler qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Hermione doit brûler d'envie de rouler des yeux vu sa manière de pincer ses lèvres ensemble, et moi j'ai tout bonnement envie de dire ma façon, de penser à Patrick. Je suis habitué à ses petites démonstrations de dragueur de bas étage, mais Hermione n'en reste pas moins la femme de ma petite sœur, et je défendrai son honneur jusqu'à la mort.

Hermione doit sentir mon irritation, parcequ'elle se lève dans un " _Bon !_ ", qui invite poliment ses collègues à prendre congé. Eva prend tout de suite l'indice et nous dit chaleureusement au revoir à nous deux, alors que Patrick prend son temps pour faire une dernière bise à Hermione et me donner une petite claque sur l'épaule avant de partir en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Je referme la porte et je m'y adosse dans un grognement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, ce type ! "

" Comme ta sœur " sourit Hermione " A chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir ici, elle rase les murs pour ne pas le croiser "

" Tu m'étonnes … il est au courant que t'es sa patronne sinon ? Sa patronne _mariée_ ? "

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel " Ne commences pas comme Ginny, hein ! Je sais que Patrick est un peu dragueur, mais crois moi il n'énerve personne plus que moi "

Je lève un sourcil, suspicieux, mais j'ai totale confiance en Hermione, et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec Patrick.

" Bon, avant qu'on parte pour Pré-Au-Lard je voudrai te montrer un truc "

Je sors de ma poche la lettre et je la tends. Hermione la lit rapidement et lève un sourcil vers moi pour me demander des explications.

" C'est le troisième " j'avoue " J'en ai reçu un autre sur Katie l'autre jour "

" Et tu me l'as pas dit ? "

" Oui … euh non, mais c'est pas grave ! "

" Ah bon ? "

" Non je voulais dire pas grave que je te l'ai pas dit puisque je te le dis là "

Le sourcil se fronce et je déglutis, plus bruyamment que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

" Trois lettres donc … en quinze jours " commence Hermione de sa voix d'enquêtrice " Est-ce qu'il prépare quelque chose tu penses ? "

" De quoi, une attaque ? Contre nous trois ? " je ricane presque, tant l'idée me parait ridicule.

C'est peut-être un peu crâneur, mais sérieusement, qui irait s'attaquer au trio d'or ? Personne.

" Contre nous trois non. Contre Ginny ou Katie ou tes parents qui ne sont pas protégés par le ministère comme nous et qui sont beaucoup plus accessibles, pourquoi pas ? "

" D'abord mon père est au ministère aussi, et les filles ne sont pas sans défense … "

" Même ta mère ? "

" Ma mère … On parle bien de celle qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange ? "

Hermione croise les bras et souffle très fort par le nez. Oups. Je l'ai peut-être un peu un peu énervée …

" Joue pas au plus bête avec moi, Ron ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! "

" Je sais, je sais … "

Je me laisse tomber dans la chaise en face de son bureau et étend mes jambes dessous, prenant bien garde à ne pas lui donner un coup de pied au passage comme ça arrive souvent " Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment et ces lettres de malheur m'inquiètent plus qu'elles le devraient … "

" C'est vrai que tu as mauvaise mine " dit ma meilleure amie en se penchant vers moi, alors que je murmure un _merci ça fait toujours plaisir_ dans ma barbe " Tu devrai faire plus attention à toi, Ron. Tu veux passer à la maison ce soir ? On a toujours pas reçu de lettres de Holyhead, et ça ferait sûrement du bien à Ginny de te voir … elle est aussi stressée que toi en ce moment "

" D'être nommé capitaine ou de ne pas l'être ? " je glousse et je vois à la tête dubitative d'Hermione qu'elle ne sait pas répondre à la question " C'est gentil, Mione mais Maman veut absolument que je mange au Terrier ce soir … vous aussi d'ailleurs, elle a dit qu'elle enverrait un hibou à Harry et à Ginny dans l'après-midi "

" Pour nous parler de ça, tu penses ? " demande t'elle en tapotant du doigt sur l'article et je hausse des épaules.

" Je sais pas. Ca a pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça "

" Elle n'a pas tellement tort. Je sais que ça te préoccupes beaucoup, et ça me perturbe aussi, mais il ne faut pas non plus que ça t'empêche de dormir Ron "

Je baisse les yeux, un peu gêné, parcequ'Hermione me connait décidemment trop bien, et sait comme moi que l'angoisse de ces lettres anonymes m'empêche évidemment de dormir. Je prends les choses trop à cœur, je le sais bien, mais c'est un défaut comme une qualité ! Je suis un garçon entier, comme dirait la mère de Katie.

" On va se concentrer un peu plus sur les Bevans en ce moment, parceque c'est plus important " poursuit Hermione " Et quand leur meurtrier sera derrière les barreaux on s'occupera du corbeau qui envoie ces lettres et on lui réglera son compte d'accord ? "

Je souris, parceque depuis qu'elle est mariée à Ginny, Hermione commence à parler comme elle - ce qui la change beaucoup je dois dire - et j'hoche de la tête.

" On peut dire que tu sais trouver les mots justes, Granger "

" Toujours, Weasley " répond-elle dans le même sourire en coin que j'ai vu toute ma vie accrochée au visage de ma sœur. Apparemment, on s'échange aussi les sourires, chez les Granger. " Bon allez on y va ? "

" Après toi "

Hermione ferme son bureau et on se dirige tous les deux vers les cheminées d'accès à l'extérieur.

" _Pré-Au-Lard_ ! "

Le tourbillon m'emporte et je sors un peu étourdi du foyer extérieur où débouchent les cheminées du ministère. Je retrouve Hermione, qui sait déjà où se trouve la boutique, et la suit à travers le dédale de rue qu'est Pré-Au-Lard.

" Alors … " murmure elle, plus à elle-même qu'à moi " Normalement c'est la boutique juste au coin de Scribenpenne "

Alors qu'elle regarde un peu partout le nom des boutiques pour chercher son chemin, je regarde autour de moi en souriant, me rappelant de la première fois où je suis allé dans ce lieu magique et me laissant envahir par le souvenir. A chaque fois que je retourne ici, à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans et de découvrir pour la première fois les lumières qui éclairent de tous leurs feux les vitrines des boutiques.

" Hey, Mione tu te rappelles de - "

" J'ai trouvé ! " s'exclame Hermione d'une voix joyeuse " C'est là ! "

Je suis des yeux son doigt qui pointe vers une petite boutique au coin d'une rue, dont le panneau accroché au-dessus de la porte d'entrée annonce dans une belle écriture cursive " _Le bric-à-brac magique_ ".

" Bien joué " je souris à Hermione, qui hoche de la tête et se dirige vers la boutique.

Quand nous y entrons, un petit bruit de clochette retentit et les quelques clients présents tournent la tête vers nous. La plupart nous ont reconnu, à en croire les chuchotements qui se font entendre d'un coup, et aux yeux énormes d'un petit garçon - visiblement en train d'acheter son premier chaudron pour sa première rentrée scolaire - qui tire sur la manche de sa mère en nous pointant du doigt. Je retiens un petit rire, habitué à ce genre de réactions, et essaye malgré tout de garder mon sérieux - je suis en mission après tout. A mes côtés, Hermione fait le tour de la boutique des yeux, observant avec attention les chaudrons et les marmites empilées en gigantesques pyramides cuivrées, et les différents parchemins, plumes et autres bricoles magiques qui ornent les murs.

" Monsieur Weasley, Madame Granger ! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon humble boutique ! "

Je baisse les yeux vers un petit monsieur qui me sourit amicalement, et qui a eu la décence de nous saluer à voix basse, comme pour nous permettre un certain niveau de discrétion.

" Bonjour " sourit Hermione de toutes ses dents " Nous cherchons Monsieur Corsano, Chuck Corsano ? "

" C'est moi " nous sourit avec toutes ses dents aussi le vieux monsieur chauve en face de nous " En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? "

Je m'avance et lui montre discrètement mon badge d'auror. " Oh je vois " dit l'homme d'une petite voix " Que se passe-il ? "

" Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas " je le rassure " Serait-il possible de vous poser quelque questions dans un lieu … plus privé ? "

" Bien sûr, bien sûr … Suivez-moi "

Les gens continuent à nous dévisager alors que nous le suivons derrière son comptoir, puis derrière la porte qui mène à son arrière-boutique.

" Je vous écoute "

Hermione me regarde et hoche de la tête, me faisant un discret signe de poser les questions. Je sors une photo de Grace, qu'on a dupliqué de la maison des Bevans et je la lui montre " Vous la reconnaissez ? "

" Oui bien sûr, c'est Grace, Grace Bevans " sourit Monsieur Corsano " C'est une de mes anciennes employées, pourquoi ? "

Je souris tristement, parceque je suis sûr de la question qui va venir …

" Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? "

Et voilà, je le savais. Je hais ce moment.

" Elle … elle est … "

" Elle a été assassinée " intervient Hermione, et le choc est sur tout le visage du vieil homme " Je suis désolée "

" Assassinée ? Mais … mais … c'est impossible " bégaie il " c'était la gentillesse même "

Hermione le regarde avec empathie et je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

" Et, euh … son mari. Aussi. " je rajoute, d'une voix étranglée et de la manière la plus bizarre du monde. Hermione me foudroie du regard, et je murmure _quoi ? ,_ en sachant bien qu'elle a raison.

" Et la petite ? " demande-il en levant les yeux vers moi

" Elle va bien " je le rassure. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus, mais ça m'étonnerait que le petit Monsieur Corsano aille répéter partout que je lui ai confié des informations confidentielles et je rajoute " Elle est chez sa tante, en sécurité. "

Le monsieur hoche de la tête et regarde au sol, visiblement très ému parcequ'on vient de lui apprendre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" L'enquête est en cours " je réponds au lieu de lui dire que je ne peux pas lui apprendre " C'est pour la faire avancer que j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à quelque questions "

" Bien sûr … Dites-moi tout, je veux vous aider le plus possible. Grace était une gentille fille, je ne comprends vraiment pas … "

" Je sais bien, Monsieur Corsano " je me passe une main derrière la tête, comme à chaque fois que je suis nerveux " Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez connu Grace Bevans ? "

" Grace Bevans … enfin elle s'appelait encore Grace Robbin quand je l'ai connue " Il sourit à moitié " Elle sortait à peine de Poudlard, elle devait avoir dix-huit ans … ou dix-neuf ? Non, dix-huit ans. Elle avait fait ses sept ans chez Poufsouffle, et elle savait pas encore si elle voulait faire ses études chez les moldus ou les sorciers. Elle venait d'une famille de moldus, vous le saviez ? "

J'hoche de la tête et l'encourage à poursuivre.

" Elle voulait faire quelque chose en rapport avec la justice, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à décider où, et comme ses parents n'avaient aucun problème à la voir évoluer dans le monde sorcier, elle voulait y rester quelques mois, le temps de décider où elle appartenait. Elle m'a demandé de la prendre en stage quelques semaines, elle avait l'air gentille alors j'ai accepté. "

" Elle est restée longtemps ? " demande Hermione

" A peu près cinq mois. Elle a fini par décider de faire ses études chez les moldus et elle s'est inscrit dans une école de droit à Liverpool à la mi-rentrée de février. Croyez-moi, elle nous a beaucoup manqué ! Elle était très accueillante et elle a toujours eu un bon contact avec les clients. Ça a été difficile de trouver quelqu'un de compétent pour la remplacer … "

" Vous l'avez revue après qu'elle soit partie à Liverpool ? "

" Oh oui ! Grace revenait souvent en Ecosse et prenait toujours soin de passer nous faire un coucou à la boutique "

" Vous la voyiez régulièrement donc ? "

" Régulièrement, c'est un bien grand mot. Non, plutôt une ou deux fois par an, quand elle était dans le quartier quoi. Elle habitait à Londres alors c'était plus simple pour elle d'aller au Chemin de Traverse plutôt qu'à Pré-Au-lard pour ses achats, vous savez "

" Elle n'avait pas abandonné le monde sorcier alors ? "

Le petit monsieur regarde Hermione avec de grands yeux. " Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Elle avait choisi de faire ses études chez les moldus, mais elle était sorcière ! "

" Son mari était moldu pourtant " j'observe

" Edward ? Oui il était moldu mais il connaissait tout de la vie sorcière de Grace "

" Vous le connaissiez ? "

" Oui, assez bien. Ma femme et moi avons été invités à leur mariage " dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il est évidemment totalement inconscient de ce qu'il vient de nous apprendre.

Grace n'avait jamais abandonné le monde sorcier comme on aurait pu le croire. Si elle avait gardé contact avec son ancien employeur, elle aurait très bien pu le faire avec des amis de Poudlard ou d'autres sorciers, qui pourraient être relié au meurtre. En tous cas, l'affaire ne sera pas transmise à la Brigade Magique pour l'instant, puisque tout est relancé.

" Elle vous parlait un peu de sa vie ? "

" Eh bien, elle parlait de sa famille oui. Vous savez, on la voyait pas énormément alors elle ne nous racontait pas tout en détail non plus ..."

" Vous avez parlé de la petite. Vous la connaissiez ? "

" Assez bien, oui. Elle est jolie comme un cœur, comme sa mère. "

" C'est quand la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue ? "

" Il y a deux mois, je pense. Grace avait emmené Emma faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard pendant les vacances scolaires, et comme d'habitude elle est passé nous dire bonjour "

" Et la dernière fois que vous avez vu Grace ? "

" Pareil. Elle avait pris la journée en congé ... Dire que c'est la dernière fois que je la verrai jamais "

" Elle vous paraissait nerveuse ? Ou inhabituellement stressée ? "

Le petit monsieur hausse des épaules. " Pas plus que d'habitude. Elle était très active professionnellement, je crois bien. Elle disait qu'elle était très occupée en ce moment "

" Par son travail, vous voulez dire ? "

" Et bien oui, par quoi d'autre ? "

Me voyant dans une impasse, Hermione prend le relais. " Elle ne vous parlait jamais de ses relations avec le monde sorcier ? Des collègues de travail qui auraient été sorciers aussi, ou des amis qu'elle avait ici ? "

Corsano hausse des épaules. " Pas vraiment . Elle était assez discrète sur son travail, mais je crois savoir qu'elle travaillait dans une sorte de tribunal moldu. Elle avait bien quelques amis avec qui elle sortait à Pré-Au-Lard quand elle travaillait encore chez nous mais c'était il y a si longtemps … "

" Vous pourriez nous donner des noms ? "

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche. " On les voyait juste de loin, quand ils attendaient devant la vitrine la fin de son service, mais ils ne rentraient jamais. Je crois bien que c'était sa bande de copains de Poudlard parcequ'ils devaient avoir tous à peu près le même âge. Mais je suis incapable de vous dire si elle a continué à les fréquenter après qu'elle soit partie à Liverpool … "

" Bien " je souffle " Et il n'y rien d'autre que vous saviez sur sa vie sorcière, à part les rares fois où elle se rendait ici ou quand elle allait au Chemin de traverse ? "

" Non je ne crois pas " Il plisse les yeux comme pour se concentrer, ce qui bizarrement déride totalement son front " Elle voulait qu'Emma aille à Poudlard, ça oui, mais sinon je ne vois pas … "

Je me tourne vers Hermione, qui me fait signe qu'elle n'a pas plus de questions à poser et j'hoche de la tête.

" Bon, et ben merci beaucoup de nous avoir accordé un peu de temps, Monsieur Corsano "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi Monsieur Weasley " sourit il gentiment " Oh et … est-ce que vous pourriez me dire quand vous en saurez plus ? J'imagine que vous êtes soumis au secret professionnel, mais on aimait beaucoup Grace, ma femme et moi et … "

" Je comprends " je l'interromps " Je verrai ce que je peux faire "

" Merci beaucoup "

Hermione lui dit au revoir aussi et s'apprête à sortir de la réserve quand il pose la main sur la poignée devant elle, interrompant son mouvement.

" Attendez " dit il " Je vais voir si vous pouvez sortir tranquillement " Il passe une tête par l'ouverture de la porte, qui la referme aussitôt. " Il y a en effet un petit attroupement qui s'est fait, une petite dizaine de personnes. Si vous êtes pressés vous feriez mieux de transplaner ici, la pièce est sécurisée ne vous inquiétez pas . Ou sinon j'ai une cheminée à l'étage, mais il faut passer par l'entrée pour y accéder … "

" Merci beaucoup " dis-je en tendant la main pour qu'il la serre " On va transplaner, ça vaut sûrement mieux. Au revoir Monsieur Corsano "

J'attends qu'Hermione soit prête pour me concentrer sur mon lieu d'apparition, l'entrée du ministère, et une fois que je la visualise assez clairement, je ferme les yeux et transplane.

Dès que mes pieds touchent le sol de Londres, une forte sensation de tournis m'enivre la tête et je dois m'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Je hais toujours autant transplaner.

" Ron !" Hermione me pose une main sur l'épaule le temps que je revienne à moi.

" Ca va, ça va " je finis par grogner " Comment tu fais pour ne pas être affectée par le transplanage ? "

" L'habitude " sourit Hermione " Je vais tout le temps à Holyhead moi … Tu sais pour voir ma femme jouer professionnellement au quidditch devant des milliers de gens "

Je roule des yeux devant l'air amoureux qu'elle prend et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la diriger vers l'intérieur du ministère.

" Quoi ? C'est vrai ! " proteste-elle

" Et Ginny est la meilleure, et c'est la plus belle, et tu devineras jamais le truc incroyablement romantique et mignon ce qu'elle m'a dit hier _bla, bla bla_ … Je connais ça par cœur "

Elle fronce des sourcils d'un air mécontent et j'éclate de rire, en me penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

" Merci d'être venue en tous cas, Mione "

Elle hausse des épaules et sourit " Je suis libre cet après-midi, ça te dit qu'on déjeune ensemble ? On pourrait faire le point sur l'enquête et voir les rapports de labo "

" Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je refuse jamais de déjeuner avec toi mais t'es sûre que ça te prend pas trop de temps ? "

" J'attends toujours la validation de mon décret par la Cour de Justice Magique… ça peut prendre quelques jours comme quelques semaines et je suis totalement bloquée en attendant, alors c'est ou rester à la maison ou t'aider sur tes dossiers "

" Et tu me choisis _moi_ plutôt que ton canapé, quel honneur !" je rigole, et elle me donne une petite tape sur le côté.

" Au lieu de dire des bêtises, va prévenir Harry qu'on le retrouve en bas pour aller manger en ville, j'arrive "

" Tu vas où ? "

" A la volière envoyer un hibou à Gin pour confirmer qu'on va au Terrier ce soir !"

Le temps d'aller chercher Harry dans son bureau, de l'arracher à la montagne de feuille auxquelles il avait le nez collé et de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée du ministère, Hermione a déjà envoyé sa lettre et nous attend devant le grand mausolée qui avait remplacé l'horrible statue anti-moldu des années sombres.

" On va où ? " je demande, alors que mon estomac commence à produire les gargouillements familiers qui indiquent qu'il est temps d'aller le remplir.

" Comme d'habitude, non ? " propose Harry et j'hoche de la tête.

On va de quelque fois manger dans un pub moldu à quelques rues du ministère, si on en a le temps évidemment. C'est Hermione qui l'a trouvé- et qui paye à chaque fois parceque c'est toujours la seule à avoir du change moldu - et je dois dire que c'est un endroit assez sympa dans lequel on a toujours plaisir à aller. On se pose tous les trois dans une table au fond, et Hermione va nous commander les habituels croque-monsieur frites, pendant que j'informe Harry de notre rendez-vous avec Corsano.

" Alors Grace était sorcière ? "

" Et oui " je confirme entre deux gorgées de bière

" Ca veut dire quoi, concrètement ? "

" Qu'on est encore plus dans le noir qu'avant " soupire Hermione, alors que Julian, le serveur du bar, approche de notre table en balançant sur son bras les trois assiettes.

" Il y a quelque chose de louche dans ce dossier " dis-je en volant une frite à Harry " Et tant que je n'ai pas mis mon doigt dessus on pourra pas avancer "

" Peut-être qu'on aura la réponse tout à l'heure avec les résultats du labo ? "

" Peut-être "

On passe le reste du repas à rire et taquiner Hermione sur le potentiel capitanat de Ginny et à parler des nouveaux progrès de James - parcequ'on a beau être très dévoués, on ne parle pas de boulot _tout le temps_ non plus - et on rentre au ministère repus et tout contents.

Ce qui m'attend dans mon bureau me calme rapidement. Jerry est devant ma porte, un tas de feuilles sous le bras, et est visiblement en train de discuter avec Andrea à travers sa propre porte ouverte. Je toussote un peu pour signaler ma présence, et il se remet droit d'un seul coup, un peu gêné au vu du rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

" M'sieur Ron, je vous attendais "

" Je vois ça " je ris alors que j'ouvre la porte de mon bureau, et l'y laisse rentrer " T'es pas allé déjeuner ? "

" J'irai manger un bout avec Andrea après, je voulais d'abord vous donner ça." Il me tend le paquet de feuilles agrafées " C'est assez important on l'a reçu ce matin quand vous étiez à Pré-Au-Lard avec Madame Granger "

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la première page, qui ressemble à une grille avec des horaires de travail et je lève un sourcil vers mon stagiaire

" C'est quoi ? "

" Les emplois du temps de Grace au tribunal et d'Edward à son bureau. Le collègue qu'on a au Commissariat Central nous l'a envoyé ce matin, comme vous l'aviez demandé "

" Bon et bien je vais regarder ça. Pas de nouvelles du labo ? "

" Je suis passé les voir à onze heures, ils ont promis que les analyses seraient prêtes avant seize heures ! "

" Bon très bien. Tu peux aller déjeuner !"

Jerry hoche de la tête et sors de mon bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Une tasse de café plus tard et je suis de retour dans mon bureau, en train d'examiner ces fameux emplois du temps. Un coup d'oeil rapide sur celui d'Edward ne m'indique rien de spécial - il avait une vie d'homme d'affaires tout à fait banale - et je passe vite à celui de sa femme.

Les premières feuilles n'ont rien d'anormal - Grace commençait ses journées à neuf heures, les finissait à six et passait son temps entre le tribunal et le palais de justice où elle avait son bureau - si ce n'est qu'il contient plusieurs trous, la plupart du temps un ou deux après-midis. Au début, je pense qu'il s'agit juste de jours où elle s'occupe d'Emma, mais la logique voudrait que ses congés soient les mercredis, où sa fille n'aurait pas cours l'après-midi, et ce n'est pas ce que les feuilles me disent.

Je me saisis de ma plume et entoure en rouge les après-midis libres dans l'agenda et je remarque que reviennent souvent les mardis et les jeudis après-midis.

Hmm. Etrange.

Selon les rapports de police qu'on a récupéré, la petite voisine a certifié que la maison Bevans était vide pendant la journée, jusqu'à ce que Grace ou Edward eux-mêmes ramènent Emma de la garderie. Et si Grace n'était pas chez elle les mardis et jeudis après-midis , où est-ce qu'elle était ?

Je déteste ça mais je vais devoir donner le bénéfice du doute à Shepherdson et explorer un peu plus la piste de l'amant. Pas que j'y croie une seconde, bien sûr. Grace n'a pas le profil à avoir organisé deux rendez-vous par semaine dans son emploi du temps ultra chargé pour tromper son mari, mais c'est mon travail d'explorer toutes les pistes qui s'offrent à moi, et je sais que quand on ira visiter Emma chez sa tante, je devrai poser des questions qui me mettront plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ces après-midis libres ont peut-être un rapport avec le meurtre des Bevans, et je dois trouver où était Grace et ce qu'elle faisait. J'écris vite mes conclusions et les pistes à explorer sur un parchemin que je range dans le dossier Bevans avant d'y joindre les emplois du temps, quand on toque à la porte.

" Entrez ! " je lance après avoir vite fermé le dossier.

" Ouvre moi j'ai les mains pleines ! " me répond la voix étouffée d'Harry à travers la porte, et je m'exécute d'un coup de baguette. Harry entre, caché par un gros carton qu'il porte à deux mains et qu'il vient poser sur mon bureau, en soufflant fortement.

" J'ai croisé Jerry dans le couloir avec ça, et comme j'allais justement te voir il m'a proposé de te l'amener. "

" C'est les résultats du labo ? "

" Tout fraîchement analysés ! Il manque que la baguette, qu'ils auront finie demain normalement "

" Parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir les voir avec moi ! "

J'ouvre le carton et en sort les premiers sacs plastiques.

" Alors … tiens les ceintures "

Harry sort la première ceinture, la rouge, et lit l'étiquette qui a été accrochée dessus " _Cuir de vache, teinte au colorant rouge_ , ça commence bien "

Je prends l'autre, la verte et la lit " Ah ! _Cuir de serpent_ ! "

" Ba c'est pas du dragon non plus, c'est que du serpent"

" Ca coûte cher le dragon, et puis c'est pas l'animal qui m'intéresse mais la coloration. Regarde ' _teinte par une potion de coloration permanente_ ' ! "

" Donc une ceinture magique ! "

" Un indice de plus "

Je dépose la ceinture verte à gauche du carton et la ceinture rouge à droite et continue la fouille. Le sac suivant contient la grande cape noire et Harry la sort et la déplie.

" _Cape Vesta Mc Ammond, vieille d'environ quatre ans, ourlets cousus au fil d'écosse au niveau des manches_ "

" Quatre ans … donc assez récente pour que Grace l'ait achetée bien après sa sortie de Poudlard "

" Elémentaire mon cher Watson "

" Qui ? "

" Laisse tomber " soupire Harry " Et pourquoi il y a au moins quinze paires de chaussettes dans ce carton ? "

" On sait jamais … "

" On va devoir toutes les défaire ? "

" Arrête de perdre du temps à grogner et fais ce que je te dis ! "

Harry grommelle un truc que je en comprends pas, mais qui a l'air d'être très agréable à entendre, et sors un gros paquet de chaussettes dont il commence à lire les étiquettes.

" _A carreaux grises et bleues, en coton, en coton, fil de soie d'Ecosse_ ... sérieusement c'est ça leur analyse ?

" " Oui oui … "

" Comment ça oui ? En fait tu m'écoutes pas ? "

" Non … enfin oui bien sûr mais je - ah j'ai trouvé ! " Je brandis la paire de chaussettes noires et rouges sous le nez de mon meilleur ami, qui me regarde comme si j'étais fou " Regarde l'étiquette ! "

" _Laine non démélable_ "

" Exactement ! Donc sorcière ! "

" Ba dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui était devenue moldue, elle avait beaucoup d'affaires sorcières ! "

" Parcequ'elle était jamais devenue moldue " je constate " Elle a épousé un moldu mais elle a jamais quitté son appartenance au monde sorcier "

" Ce qui signifie … "

" Que ce n'est pas un meurtre de moldus banal, mais un meurtre ciblé. Celui qui les a tués savait que Grace était sorcière, c'est presque certain, mais maintenant reste à savoir si c'en est la cause … En tous cas Robards va nous laisser l'affaire encore un bout de temps ! "

" J'en connais un qui va être content " ricane Harry et je grogne.

" Tu sais qu'il est même pas là aujourd'hui ? Il est malade "

" Eh ben entre un collègue malade et un stagiaire qui fait on ne sait trop quoi avec derrière ta porte, t'es bien loti ! "

Sa dernière remarque m'interpelle, et je fronce des sourcils.

" Tu penses que Jerry écoutait à la porte ? "

Harry hausse des épaules. " Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait juste derrière quand j'ai ouvert ? Il aurait pu entrer directement ou au moins toquer non ? "

" Oui mais c'est mon bureau … il est encore un peu timide avec moi, c'est sûrement pour ça "

" Peut-être "

J'étire mes bras autour de ma tête et en profite pour regarder l'heure " Wow ! Il serait pas temps qu'on y aille ? "

Harry regarde la montre à son poignet et fait des grands yeux " Houla merde ! Hermione doit déjà être au Terrier à cette heure-là, et ton père aussi … on va encore arriver les derniers "

" Ca commence à devenir une habitude " je souris, en rangeant le plus vite possible tout ce qui encombre mon bureau dans le carton.

" Tu penses que ta mère va nous priver de dessert ? " demande malicieusement Harry, et je lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

" Pas le temps de chercher Canon … tant pis je le sortirai en rentrant "

Une fois que tout est rangé et que mon bureau ressemble à quelque chose d'à peu près propre, on sort et je ferme la porte à clef. Je vois qu'Andrea a sa porte fermée et que Jerry est déjà parti - sans me dire en revoir le malpoli - et Harry et moi hâtons le pas jusqu'à la zone de transplanage du rez-de-chaussée du ministère.

Un tourbillon, une sensation horrible de nausée et un atterrissage plus ou moins en douceur plus tard, nous voilà tous les deux devant l'entrée du terrier, d'où je peux déjà entendre monter les rires et les bruits de ses habitants. La porte s'ouvre en grand et une cuillère en bois nous pointe Harry puis moi d'un air menaçant.

" Enfin ! Vous travaillez de plus en plus tard vous deux, j'ai bien cru que nous ne viendriez jamais ! " lance ma mère, qui est accrochée au bout de la cuillère et qui n'a pas l'air très contente.

" Et rater un dîner au Terrier, jamais ! " rit Harry, qui évite le coup de cuillère et enlace ma mère. " Ma femme est arrivée ? "

" Tout le monde est arrivé " répond-elle en relâchant Harry pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer fort contre elle. Une heure après, elle finit par me relâcher et je rentre dans la maison dire bonjour ma petite famille.

Mon père, qui porte un tablier de cuisine rouge qu'Harry a offert à ma mère et sur lequel est inscrit " _Kiss the Cook_ " me fait la bise et me force à prendre plusieurs gâteaux apéritifs faits maison, tandis que Luna, qui a donné son fils à Harry, se pend à mon cou et me fait bien rire en me chuchotant à l'oreille que je n'ai qu'à les ramener à Canon si je ne veux pas les manger. Je salue vite Hermione, qui est assise sur le canapé avec sa femme, et enlace Ginny qui n'a pas l'air très en forme non plus.

" Toujours pas de nouvelle de ta nomination ? " je demande à m'asseyant à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle se resserre contre Hermione.

" Non " dit-elle tristement, alors que la brune passe un bras autour de ses épaules " Je crois que Gwenog elle-même est pas au courant. Elle nous a prévenues que ça devrait tomber bientôt, mais on ne sait toujours rien "

" Tout le monde sait que ça sera toi, petite sœur " je lui souris " Et tu seras une capitaine excellente "

Ginny hausse des épaules et je change vite de sujet, sentant bien que ce n'est pas le moment d'insister.

" Comment vont les filles ? "

Ma sœur retrouve aussitôt le sourire et commence à me citer les succès personnels de chacune de ses coéquipières, sous le regard tendre de sa femme et le mien, amusé. Je ne vois personne d'autre être une meilleure capitaine qu'elle. Harry et Luna rejoignent vite notre conversation, alors que mes parents se précipitent dans la cuisine pour retirer du four je ne sais quoi qui commence à sentir le brûlé. Alors que j'ai réussi à voler à son père mon petit filleul et qu'il se soit endormi dans mes bras, au milieu de ma famille, je peux enfin me détendre et rire, ce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait depuis dix ans.

Mon métier est prenant, parfois. Heureusement que mes frères et sœurs sont là, sinon je deviendrai sûrement fou.

Ma mère revient au salon avec un plat de crackers au fromage, et nous fait tous éclater rire quand elle raconte que Ginny aimait tellement en manger quand elle était petite qu'elle s'était une fois étouffée avec et que mon père avait dû la suspendre par les pieds pour qu'elle le recrache. Je ris tellement que je secoue James contre moi, et dois me calmer tout de suite pour ne pas le réveiller.

" T'as de la chance ! " rit Harry en voyant que son fils n'a pas ouvert les paupières " Avec moi il se réveille toujours ! "

Mais la chance n'existe pas, et apparemment les soirées en paix en famille non plus. C'est Luna la première qui remarque la lumière bleutée par la fenêtre qui galope à toute vitesse vers la maison, et la pointe du doigt.

" Regardez ! "

" On dirait … " commence Hermione

" Un _patronus_ " conclut Ginny.

Harry et moi nous échangeons un regard inquiet, et nous levons d'un mouvement très synchronisé pour aller à l'encontre du patronus. Il n'est à quelque mètres de la maison quand j'aperçois ses ailes et sa longue queue, qui me permet de vite l'identifier. Je ne connais qu'une personne dont le patronus est un perroquet- _Robards_ \- et ça n'est pas un bon signe.

Le perroquet s'arrête devant Harry et moi et la voix de notre patron résonne dans la pièce - grave et posée " Weasley, Potter. Urgence au ministère. Venez maintenant. "

La lumière s'évapore et je soupire. Evidemment, il fallait que la seule soirée de repos que j'ai dans la semaine soit interrompue par une urgence. Je rends James à Luna, qui regarde son mari avec des grands yeux tristes, et je fais rapidement la bise à Ginny et Hermione.

" T'avais promis … " dit tristement Ginny

" Gin, il n'y peut rien " coupe doucement Hermione

" Je suis désolé Ginny "' je dis sincèrement, parceque je lui avais promis qu'on parlerait tous les deux ce soir, et qu'une fois de plus mon travail me coupe dans mes loisirs.

" Viens diner à la maison demain alors ! "

" Demain ça va être dur ... " je commence, mais je vois une lueur de déception passer dans ses yeux et je me reprends tout de suite " Dans deux jours ? "

" D'accord ! "

" Et vous aussi ! " lance Hermione à Harry et Luna, qui se disent au revoir aussi.

" Je suis désolé M'man " dis-je à ma mère en la prenant dans mes bras

" Ce n'est pas ta faute … " soupire elle " Si vous en avez pas pour longtemps vous reviendrez quand même pour le dessert ? "

" Bien sûr " répond Harry en lui faisant la bise aussi " On vous préviendra "

Après un petit signe d'au revoir et encore d'autres excuses, on court presque vers le jardin et dès qu'on le peut on transplane tous les deux vers le ministère. A peine arrivés et à peine remis de l'horrible expérience qu'est un deuxième transplanage en moins d'une demi-heure, on se précipite vers notre étage, où un petit groupes de personnes s'est déjà rassemblés - que des aurors à première vue. Bizarrement, plus on avance et plus j'ai l'impression que l'attroupement s'est fait devant mon bureau, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. et quan d enfin on arrive vers la cohue, c'est bien devant mon bureau qu'est le centre de l'attention.

Au milieu de tous nos collègues, Robards est en train de faire des grands gestes avec ses bras, et dès qu'il nous voit arriver, fait signe à tout le monde de nous laisser passer.

" Weasley et Potter, derrière moi ! Les autres ne restez pas comme ça les bras ballants ! On a besoin de vous, alors aller tout de suite me cherche une équipe de médicomages, et plus vite que ça ! On a une blessée à évacuer à Sainte-Mangouste ! "

Les mots me tordent le ventre alors que la grosse main de mon chef s'abat sur mon épaule pour me pousser derrière lui, à travers une pièce que je reconnais à peine sous l'émotion. Une blessée ? Il ne restait personne à l'étage ! A moins que …

" Andrea ! "

Harry se précipite dans le bureau de ma petite voisine, baguette à la main, et je le suis, mon cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine que ses battements effrénés deviennent le seul bruit que j'entends . Le bureau a été ravagé, littéralement, lui qui est toujours si propre habituellement. Le sol est jonché de feuilles et de papiers, la chaise sur laquelle j'ai l'habitude de m'assoir est brisée en deux, et son grand bureau en pin est renversé, les quatre pieds en l'air.

Et dans un coin de la pièce, reposant contre ce qui reste de son étagère à dossiers , est adossée Andrea. Elle est inconsciente, et je peux voir un bleu qui commence à se former sur son front, mais elle n'a pas l'air blessée ailleurs, et on a sûrement évité le pire. Je m'agenouille devant elle et lui prend doucement la main.

" Andrea ? Andy, tu m'entends ? Serre ma main ! Andy ! "

" Ça ne sert à rien de s'égosiller " soupire la voix grave de Robards derrière nous. Notre chef a refermé la porte du bureau et regarde autour de lui d'un air désolé. " On l'a rendormi magiquement en attendant les secours, ça valait mieux "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " crie Harry, qui a l'air aussi secoué que moi.

" C'est l'équipe de nettoyage qui l'a retrouvée comme ça " soupire Robards " Il semblerait qu'une personne étrangère au ministère se soit introduite dans son bureau, et l'ait agressée "

Mes yeux retombent sur Andrea, qui semble s'être endormie paisiblement. Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal, à elle franchement ? Une petite voisine adorable avec tout le monde, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ? Je ravale fièrement la larme qui menace de couler sur ma joue et je serre un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne.

Qui que ce soit, je le traquerai, je le retrouverai et je lui ferai payer. La guerre est déclarée.


	6. Chapter 6

Les lumières de l'ambiance magique envoient leurs reflets sur la vitre du ministère par laquelle je la vois partir, m'éclairant de rouge et de bleu, et bientôt le son de sa sirène s'éloigne dans la nuit noire. Mes yeux restent pourtant fixés sur le point dans la nuit où la voiture volante vient d'emmener ma collègue vers Sainte-Mangouste, et ils y resteraient sûrement toute la nuit si la main d'Harry ne venait pas se poser sur mon épaule pour me détacher de là.

" Aller, viens " me parvient la voix de mon meilleur ami " Ca ne sert à rien de rester là à mijoter toute la nuit "

Je hoche de la tête et je suis Harry vers le petit groupe de personnes qui s'est formé pour voir partir Andrea, le peu de personnes présentes à cette heure-ci au ministère à vrai dire. Gawain Robards est là, bien sûr, et quand il nous voit arriver il libère tout de suite la personne avec laquelle il s'entretenait pour se diriger vers nous.

" Potter, Weasley " déclare il de sa voix grave " On parler en privé tous les trois "

" On peut aller dans mon bureau " je propose d'une voix morne, et mon chef hoche de la tête. On se dirige donc vers mon office, et Harry y rentre en dernier, fermant la porte derrière lui.

" Bien " dit Robards de sa grosse voix " On va évidemment faire une réunion d'étage tout à l'heure, mais vous êtes des voisins directs d'Andrea, et des collègues proches d'elle. C'est pour ça que je veux que ce soit vous deux qui vous occupiez de me trouver le salopard qui a fait ça, vous deux et personne d'autre, compris ? "

" Mais nos dossiers … " commence Harry et Robards lève une main pour l'interrompre.

" Toi, Potter, je te décroche pour l'instant de l'affaire Notts, c'est pas si urgent pour le moment. Tu vas te concentrer principalement sur Andrea, et aider Weasley avec son affaire à lui. Faisable ? "

" Oui Chef " je réponds, et Harry hoche de la tête son accord.

Notre patron soupire et nous regarde dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. " Soyez prudents, et restez vraiment discrets. Même si je préfère ne pas y penser, c'est possible qu'elle ait été attaquée par quelqu'un du ministère, peut-être même de l'étage, alors aucune bavure à quiquonque, même pas à vos autres collègues ou à ton stagiaire, Ronald. Tout ce que vous trouverez reste entre vous deux et moi. "

Il se dirige vers la porte de mon bureau et se retourne une dernière fois vers Harry et moi avant de l'ouvrir.

" Je vais tout de suite créer vos ordres de missions et faire bannir l'accès à son bureau aux autres. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, mais soyez là pour la réunion à huit heures précises demain. "

Il semble hésiter un moment à trouver ses mots mais lève la tête quand même. " Je compte sur vous, les gars. Vous avez carte blanche."

Et sur ce, il sort de mon bureau, laissant Harry et moi seuls. Je m'assois sur mon bureau, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé. Harry vient à côté de moi et me propose gentiment de venir passer le reste de la nuit au Square Grimmauld, si je veux, mais je refuse, je dois nourrir Canon et le sortir.

Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin d'être seul.

Harry comprend et me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de sortir pour rentrer chez lui, où Luna l'attend sûrement. Moi, le seul qui m'attend chez moi, c'est mon chien, je pense en fermant la porte de mon bureau à clef, et je me dirige vers les cheminées les mains dans les poches, perdu dans mes pensées.

Mon salon me parait encore plus gris et terne que d'habitude quand j'arrive par la cheminée, et j'en sors en m'époussetant les épaules, et en grognant un peu aussi. Je peux voir par mes fenêtres dont les volets ne sont pas fermés qu'il fait encore nuit noire dehors, et un coup d'œil à ma montre me signale qu'on est au plein milieu de la nuit.

Si je m'endors maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de me relever pour être au ministère à huit heures. Canon, qui dormait dans son coussin au coin de la pièce quand je suis arrivé, se réveille doucement avec le bruit de la cafetière que je mets en route d'un coup de baguette, et accourt vers moi joyeusement pour me faire la fête.

" Bonjour, mon chien " je souris alors que ses pattes avant sont posées sur mes genoux et que sa queue se secoue dans tous les sens " Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. "

Je bois quelques tasses de café en écoutant la radio et en lisant les journaux de la semaine, que je suis allé récupérer dans ma boite aux lettres. D'habitude, je pars trop tôt le matin pour recevoir le Daily Prophet, et je suis trop épuisé en rentrant le soir pour avoir le courage d'ouvrir le journal, ce qui fait que les journaux s'entassent dans ma boite aux lettres sans que je les lise.

Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit, j'ai tout mon temps pour lire puisque je ne dors pas, et je rattrape un peu plus d'une semaine de nouvelles sorcières. Je lis surtout les articles de sport, bien sûr, et il y a même quelques lignes sur les possibles nouveaux capitaines du championnat qui m'arrachent un sourire quand j'y vois le nom de ma petite sœur.

Je referme le journal en soupirant. La saison de quidditch va recommencer, mais je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps d'aller assister aux matchs de Ginny. J'y allais très régulièrement au début, et puis mon travail prenant a commencé à déborder sur mes weekends et j'ai commencé à ne plus assister à tous les matchs mais un sur deux, maintenant un sur trois . Je suis la carrière de Ginny de loin, et même si ça nous fait de la peine à tous les deux, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je reste comme ça quelques heures, à enchaîner les articles et les cafés, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil vienne me chatouiller le bout du nez, et je lève les yeux vers l'aurore naissante.

Il est tôt et les gens ordinaires dorment encore, mais l'heure est suffisamment décente pour que je décide d'aller sortit Canon dans le parc. Il a un peu de mal à se réveiller, et grogne un peu, mais dès qu'il aperçoit la laisse dans ma main, sa bonne humeur revient immédiatement. Je lui attache son collier, et on sort tous les deux, marchant lentement à travers les petites ruelles vides jusqu'au petit parc, vide aussi.

Je détache Canon et le laisse courir librement alors que je m'assois sur un banc, et je regarde le soleil se lever sur la ville, profitant du sans doute unique moment de tranquillité que j'aurai de la journée. Mais comme toujours, mon moment de repos est trop court, et je dois vite récupérer mon chien et rentrer chez moi si je veux avoir le temps de me préparer avant de repartir au turbin. Un sifflement suffit pour que Canon accoure à mes pieds, et nous rentrons tranquillement tous les deux, sans même que je prenne le soin de lui passer la laisse à son collier.

Je ne pourrai jamais remercier assez Harry et Hermione de me l'avoir offert, mon chien, même si ils se complaisent à se foutre de lui tout le temps. Il ne remplace pas ma petite amie, bien sûr, mais c'est une présence quand même.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de donner à manger à Canon en rentrant que je dois déjà repartir, et je caresse une dernière fois sa tête en lui murmurant de ne pas faire trop de bêtises pendant mon absence. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tristes, et va s'allonger dans son coussin sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Ca me fend le cœur de laisser mon pauvre chien des journées entières seules, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Heureusement, ma mère ou parfois même Luna passent souvent chez moi le sortir et vérifier que tout va bien, ce qui me rassure un peu quand même.

" Au revoir mon chien " je lance en entrant dans ma cheminée, me souciant peu du fait qu'il ne me comprenne sûrement pas.

Quand j'arrive au ministère, je suis engouffré dans ce qui semble être un énorme vent de panique. D'habitude, il n'y a pas grand monde à huit heures du matin dans le grand hall, la grande majorité des employés commençant leur journée à neuf heures, mais aujourd'hui j'arrive au milieu d'une foule de gens qui courent dans tous les sens et donnent l'impression d'une gigantesque ruche.

Je me demande un instant si c'est relié à l'agression d'Andrea, mais l'enquête est censée rester exclusive et seul les occupants de notre étage doivent en être informés. Etrange.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, souriant tout de suite dès que j'y croise le visage familier de Cassie Maxwell, une Auror d'une trentaine d'années, reconnaissable facilement grâce à ses dreadlocks et ses nombreux piercings - qui bloque tout de suite les portes du plat de la main quand elle me voit approcher.

" Ron ! " s'exclame elle en accrochant tout de suite ses mains autour de mon cou pour me faire la bise " Ca fait un bail ! "

" On s'est vu il y a une semaine, t'as la mémoire courte ! " je réponds en riant, et comme sa joue est encore contre la mienne, je peux sentir en parlant le clou accroché à son arcade sourcilière me chatouiller la tempe.

Elle se détache de moi en souriant, ce qui me permet de voir qu'on est pas les seuls occupants de l'ascenseur et qu'une petite sorcière assez âgée nous observe d'un air soupçonneux.

Il faut dire que si le look de Cassie est assez éloigné de celui d'un employé du ministère lambda, il ne détonne pas du tout dans le bureau des Aurors, qui a vu bien pire niveau explosions capillaires et autres tatouages, notamment Tonks ou même Kingsley, qui lui aussi est un grand fan de piercings . De plus, Cassie est une fille géniale, qui nous a toujours aidé à nous intégrer Harry et moi quand nous étions encore des stagiaires, et qui est une des filles les plus populaires de l'étage. On ne dirait pas comme ça, à première vue, mais c'est une Aurore redoutable, et son don pour les langues étrangères fait qu'elle est toujours en mission aux quatre coins du monde. D'ailleurs …

" T'étais pas censé être en Hongrie, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Mesure d'urgence " soupire elle " Robards m'a envoyé un patronus dans la nuit et j'ai pris un portoloin depuis Szeged ce matin. Ca doit être grave, parceque ça faisait bien des années qu'il m'avait pas coupé en pleine mission pour me faire revenir d'urgence à Londres … "

" Quoi t'es pas au courant ? "

Je veux tout raconter à Cassie, mais un petit bruit de sonnerie et l'ouverture des portes nous signale que nous sommes arrivés au deuxième étage.

Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parceque les oreilles indiscrètes de notre petite voisine d'ascenseur ne sont pas censé entendre la raison pour laquelle Gawain Robards a convoqué tous les Aurors d'Angleterre dans son bureau ce matin. Je raconte en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière dans l'oreille de Cassie alors qu'on se dirige vers le bureau de Robards, et je hoche tristement la tête quand son " _oh !_ " de surprise vient en réponse à mon histoire.

" Qui pourrait faire ça à Andrea ? Elle est tellement gentille … "

" Je sais bien " je soupire " Et je sais pas comment je vais trouver qui … "

Je veux rajouter quelque chose quand d'un coup je rentre dans quelque chose de dur, et je suis coupé en plein élan.

" Aie ! "

Je me plie aussitôt en deux, les mains accrochés à mes côtes pour essayer d'y refaire circuler l'air. Ca fait un mal de chien, par Merlin !

" Oh mince, je suis désolé Ron, ça va ? "

Je relève la tête, pour me rendre compte que le truc dur en question était Kilian Burke, un autre collègue auror, qui me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

" Oui, excuse moi je t'avais pas vu … Wow ! "

En me redressant, je peux voir par-dessus l'épaule de Kilian tout le monde qui s'est réuni devant la porte de Robards , et qui forme un énorme attroupement .

" Il a réuni tout l'étage ou quoi ? " demande Cassie

" Je pense que oui " répond Kilian " Il y a même Perkins là-bas dans le fond, alors qu'il ne sort jamais de son bureau celui-là ! "

Effectivement, je peux voir dans un coin l'ancien collègue de mon père, au milieu d'un cercle d'employés du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Tous les services de l'étage semblent d'ailleurs être là, que ce soit bien évidemment le bureau des Aurors, mais aussi le Service des usages abusifs de la magie dont je vois quelques sorciers et sorcières, certains juges du Magenmagot et bien sûr, un grand nombre de Brigade de police magique , le service d'Andrea.

En me tordant le cou, je vois même passer à toute vitesse une chevelure brune familière, et je m'excuse auprès de Kilian et Cassie pour aller courir après ma belle-sœur.

" Mione ! "

Hermione se retourne très vite, ce qui me fait un peu peur, et me lance une espèce de demi-sourire tendu quand elle me voit.

" Ron, tu es là ! "

Elle me fait rapidement la bise en guise de bonjour, tellement rapidement que je n'ai même pas le temps de fermer ma bouche pour lui faire un bisou, et elle me saisit par le poignet pour m'entraîner en dehors de la fourmilière qui s'est créée devant la porte de mon patron. On retrouve comme ça Harry et mon père, qui eux prennent le temps de me faire un vrai bonjour, tandis Hermione se met à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

" Mais enfin pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue hier soir ? J'aurai pu venir au ministère aussi ! "

" Hermione … " commence Harry, mais le regard furieux qu'elle lui lance le réduit au silence.

" Au moins un patronus ce matin, le minimum quoi, c'était trop demander ? Mais non, il faut que ce soit Ginny qui me réveille parcequ'un hibou vient d'arriver pour nous convoquer ici à huit heures précises ! "

" Hermione … " je tente à mon tour, sans succès.

" Et quand j'arrive ici, il faut que ce soit Arthur qui me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, et que je comprenne que c'est pour cela que vous étiez convoqués en urgence hier soir ! Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a pensé une seconde à me prévenir, moi ! "

" Hermione " dit doucement mon père " Harry et Ron sont au plus proche de l'affaire parceque c'est leur département qui est le premier concerné. Ils avaient sûrement des ordres pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? "

Harry et moi hochons vite de la tête, mais Hermione garde un sourcil en l'air, peu convaincue. C'est vrai qu'une simple interdiction d'en parler à quiquonque ne nous a jamais retenu de tout confier à Hermione auparavant, mais Hermione est une belle-fille bien trop polie pour dire ça à son beau-père.

Elle se contente de grogner quelque chose qui ressemble à quand même vous exagérez, avant de se retourner parceque la porte de Robards vient de s'ouvrir et que la voix forte du chef du Bureau des Aurors ordonne à tout le monde de rentrer dans son bureau. D'un seul coup, c'est l'attroupement devant sa porte, et on décide d'attendre un peu que les autres rentrent pour y entrer aussi.

« Du calme ! » nous parvient la grosse voix grave de Robards « Il y aura de la place pour tout le monde, alors pressez-vous et en silence ! »

Il nous parle comme si on était des gamins dans la queue de la cantine, et je peux voir du coin des yeux Hermione rouler les siens. Quand enfin il n'y a plus personne d'autre que nous, je m'engage à la suite de mon père, d'Harry et d'Hermione, et je ferme la porte du bureau du chef derrière nous.

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde dans ce bureau, ni même autant d'Aurors à la fois. D'habitude, nous ne sommes jamais tous réunis au même endroit en même temps, à cause des missions. Apparemment, Robards a fait rapatrier d'urgence tous les agents sur le terrain, enfin ceux qu'il pouvait bien sûr. Le bruit de fond dans la salle s'éteint dès que Robards s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assoit sur son bureau, les bras croisés et l'air grave.

« Bien » commence il « J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous est au courant de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué ici aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, je ne fais pas les choses à la légère, et je n'organise pas des petites réunions comme celle-ci pour rien. Hier soir, alors que je profitais tranquillement d'un peu de temps libre avec ma famille, j'ai reçu un patronus. Et pas n'importe lequel, un patronus d'urgence. »

Du fond de la salle, je peux voir que la démarche de mon patron a changé. Il s'est redressé et a décroisé ses bras pour poser ses deux poings fermés sur son bureau.

« Personne n'aime être dérangé pendant un temps libre, n'est-ce pas ? Moi non plus. Et quand je suis arrivé au ministère, qui était là ? L'équipe de nettoyage, qui avait une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer. Andrea Kane, que vous connaissez tous comme notre gentille collègue de la brigade de la police magique, a été agressée, dans son bureau, alors qu'elle faisait des heures supplémentaires seules à l'étage »

J'entends des petites exclamations discrètes qui prouvent que tout le monde n'était pas au courant de l'affaire. Robards se lève d'un coup et foudroie tout le monde du regard – quelque chose d'assez impressionnant à voir si vous ne l'avez jamais expérimenté.

« Et le pire dans cette sombre affaire c'est que vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que personne n'atteint le deuxième étage du ministère anglais de la magie sans un badge, ou une autorisation spéciale. Et personne n'a eu cette autorisation spéciale hier soir »

Je tourne la tête vers Harry, qui croise mon regard et hoche de la tête. On sait tous les deux ce que ça signifie. « Je veux vos emplois du temps et vos mobiles à tous de hier soir en détail, et de votre semaine en général. Et je ne les veux pas le jour où les Canons de Chudley gagneront le championnat, je les veux avant dix heures sur mon bureau ! »

Tout de suite des grognements et des cris de protestation s'élèvent dans la salle, auxquels je me garde bien de m'associer. Robards ne s'en soucie guère, et en profite même pour taper un grand coup de poing sur la table, ce qui fait sursauter pas mal de monde.

« Et je ne veux pas entendre une plainte ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de cet acte ? Quand c'est quelqu'un de la maison qui est attaqué, la maison se mobilise. Mais quand c'est quelqu'un de la maison qui est le traitre, on sort les dératiseurs ! Et je peux vous promettre que je trouverai le petit fumier qui a fait ça, devrais-je fouiller dans vos dossiers jusqu'à vos premières photos scolaires, c'est bien compris ? »

Je ne sais pas très bien à qui il s'adresse, mais en tous cas personne ne lui répond. Pas très étonnant. Je n'ai jamais vu mon patron aussi énervé, de toutes les affaires sur lesquelles on a travaillé ensemble. Pourtant ce matin ça allait encore.

Les collègues commencent à faire la queue devant son bureau pour déposer ce que j'imagine être leur déposition et Hermione à mes côtés grogne que ça va prendre des heures. Heureusement qu'il y a la magie. Les coups de baguette pleuvent, accélérant l'impressionnante pile d'emplois du temps qui se forme sur le bureau de Robards, et le temps de serrer les mains à quelques vieilles connaissances et boire deux ou trois cafés qu'il ne reste plus qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes dans le bureau.

Evidemment, les derniers arrivés sont les derniers à passer et Harry, Hermione et moi sommes en pleine discussion sur le lieu de notre prochain dîner hebdomadaire – qu'Harry insiste à avoir Square Grimmaud - quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée et laisse apparaître Shepherdson, qui parait un peu essoufflé. Il regarde autour de lui et avance d'un pas mal assuré vers la table centrale. Bizarre pour un homme toujours plein d'assurance.

« Mais qui voilà qui nous fait la grâce de nous rejoindre ? » demande Robards d'une voix sarcastique « Et on peut savoir où tu étais Shepherdson ? »

Shepherdson se passe une main dans les cheveux, et regarde un instant le sol avant de répondre « Une urgence à régler chez moi, Boss. »

Une urgence ? Je crois rêver.

« Il a dit à Jerry qu'il était malade hier ! » je chuchote à Harry, qui me jette un regard inquiet. Il me fait un petit signe de la main qu'on en parlera plus tard, et je réponds d'un _psssst_ mécontent.

Je regarde d'un œil mauvais mon partenaire s'entretenir avec Robards, et apparemment se faire engueuler d'avoir raté le début de la réunion. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas envie de ricaner quand je vois ses traits blanchir devant la véhémence de Robards et sa tête se baisser d'un petit air humilié. Bien fait. On récolte ce que l'on sème.

« Enfin ! » lance Hermione quand Gordon et Fiertalon, les deux aurors devant nous dans la file, s'en vont enfin après avoir déposé leur emploi du temps sur la monstrueuse pile.

« A nous ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi »

« Pauvre Hermione, elle va être en retard sur son travail, misère ! » rit Harry, qui se prend une petite tape sur le bras.

« Ah, le trio d'or ! » s'exclame Robards en nous voyant approcher, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si son ton est enthousiaste ou sarcastique « Attends une petite minute ici, Shepherdson j'ai encore besoin de toi »

Noah commence à grommeler quelque chose mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'énerver le boss, qui lève tout de suite un sourcil vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien » répond vite Shepherdson

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre » relance Robards « Bien, vos emplois du temps donc. Vous deux, pas la peine, c'est moi qui vous les ait donnés je les connais pas cœur, mais je veux bien le tien Hermione »

« Bien sûr Gawain » Hermione – une des rares de l'étage à appeler le patron des Aurors par son prénom – sort la feuille où est inscrit son emploi du temps du mois – complet et précis bien sûr, on parle quand même d'Hermione, et la dépose sur la pile.

« Merci » soupire le boss « Tu peux disposer. Oh et puis … si il te vient l'envie d'aider tes petits camarades sur l'avancée du problème, tu sais que ton aide est toujours la bienvenue »

« Bien sûr, boss » sourit Hermione. Elle nous sourit à tous les deux et me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de partir.

« Bon » soupire Robards « Rien de nouveau depuis ce qu'on s'est dit hier. Si quoi que ce soit vous vient à l'esprit, je veux en être informé. Si vous avancez en une quelquonque manière, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, je veux en être informé, compris ? »

Harry et moi hochons de la tête simultanément.

« Bon, Potter, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps pour rien. Je vais te faire suivre l'analyse de la baguette d'Andrea qui en cours au labo, et en attendant tu pourrais peut-être me fouiller son bureau en trace d'indices ? Je te dirai ce qu'ont donné les emplois du temps »

« Bien boss »

« Tu peux y aller. Toi, Weasley, reste encore je suis à toi dans cinq minutes »

Robards s'éloigne un instant et Harry me serre l'épaule comme pour me donner du courage avant de s'éloigner. Mes yeux se posent sur la pile de dossiers sur le bureau. Comment quelqu'un de la maison comme dit Robards pourrait avoir fait ça à Andrea ? J'y crois pas une minute. C'est quelqu'un d'extérieur au ministère, ça doit être quelqu'un d'extérieur.

« Weasley, ici ! » me siffle Robards comme si j'étais un petit chien, et je vais rejoindre lui et Shepherdson dans un coin de la pièce. La porte se referme sur Savage, le dernier auror, et nous ne sommes plus que trois dans la pièce.

« Bien, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ici hier, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous enlever tous les deux de l'affaire Bevans. Il y a un meurtrier qui est en liberté depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai besoin de vous pour le retrouver. Où est-ce qu'on en est ? »

Shepherdson et moi nous lançons un regard de travers, mais aucun de nous ne commence.

« Oh, est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez clair ? » lance Robards d'une drôle de voix « Je veux vos rapports, maintenant ! Shepherdson, tu es volontaire pour commencer »

Mon partenaire me jette un regard noir – tant pis pour lui – et se retourne vers le patron.

« Pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute que le meurtrier les connaissait personnellement, rien à voir avec un possible mangemort. Pas d'effraction, pas de traces de lutte, et rien de volé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on a pas refourgué l'affaire à la brigade magique … »

Ca y est. Il essaye de ruiner mes théories. Devant le patron.

« Je suis pas d'accord » j'interviens tout de suite « Rien ne prouve que le meurtrier avait des motivations personnelles au meurtre »

« Rien ne prouve qu'il n'en ait pas ! » rétorque Noah

« Assez ! » intervient le patron « Weasley, raconte nous tout ce que tu sais »

Je passe les dix minutes d'après à raconter en détail tout ce que j'ai trouvé cette semaine ; les affaires sorcières de Grace, son ancien emploi, les livres qui manquent, tout ce que je sais.

« Grace avait gardé de liens avec le monde sorcier, malgré ce qu'on a voulu effacer. Sa vie était principalement moldue, certes, mais il y a trop de liens pour ne pas les prendre en compte »

« C'est pas deux chaussettes en soit non démélable qui peuvent le prouver » grogne Shepherdson

« J'ai le témoignage de son ancien patron et sa baguette, que tu as toi-même retrouvé, qui sortira du labo ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Elle n'avait pas laissé sa vie sorcière de côté, soit. Qu'est-ce que ça apporte dans notre affaire ? » demande Robards

« Une sorcière assassinée, mariée à un modu, qui laisse pas tout à fait sa vie sorcière de côté pour autant, ça parait familier non ? Combien de crimes anti-moldus de ce genre pendant la guerre ? »

« Pendant la guerre ! Mots-clefs ! » insiste Shepherdson, qui commence sérieusement à m'irriter.

« Tous les sympathisants mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés pendant la guerre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Oui, et on a aucune preuve que ça soit un sympathisant qui ait fait le coup ! »

« Silence ! » crie Robards « Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu »

Le patron se lève et va s'assoir à son bureau, soufflant péniblement quand sa chaise craque sous son poids.

« Il est évident que celui qui a fait le coup connaissait la famille, je suis d'accord avec toi, Noah. Mais on ne peut pas évincer comme ça la piste du mangemort ou du crime haineux »

« Mais Boss, on a aucune preuve et … »

« C'est ce que je vous ai demandé de trouver non ? Des preuves. C'est que je veux. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus ! Toutes ces traces sorcières ne relient pas Grace Bevans à un quelquonque cercle extrémiste ! »

« Eh bien trouvez les ! Vous avez trois jours. Si comme tu penses, rien ne relie ce meurtre à un crime haineux, l'enquête vous sera destituée et confiée à la brigade magique. D'ici là, c'est moi qui dirige et je m'aligne sur Weasley pour dire que quelque chose cloche. »

Je fais un petit de signe de tête à Robards pour le remercier de m'avoir suivi sur ce coup-là, mais je peux voir du coin de l'œil Shepherdson remuer dans son siège. Il est visiblement furieux.

« Trois jours, Shepherdson, Weasley. Et si ça ne conclue pas, vous repartirez chacun sur une autre mission sur le terrain cette fois. »

« Bien boss » je dis

« D'accord » maugrée Shepherdson à mes côtés

« Je veux un rapport détaillé demain matin sur l'analyse de la baguette de Grace Bevans, et dans trois jours sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant »

Shepherdson se lève rapidement quand la voix de notre patron interrompt son mouvement

« Attends, Noah ! Je veux l'horaire détaillé de ta journée d'hier, urgence ou non, jusqu'à aujourd'hui huit heures du matin. Détaillé »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« J'ai l'air de rire ? » demande Robards d'une voix si grave que j'ai presque pitié de Shepherdson

« Non bien sûr … il sera là dans moins d'une heure »

« Je l'attendrai »

Shepherdson se hâte de sortir après ça, et je lui emboite le pas, après avoir lancé un petit signe de tête au patron.

« Oh, Weasley, fermes la porte derrière toi veux-tu ? »

La dernière chose que je vois dans le bureau est Robards s'assoir derrière son bureau, prêt à éplucher une montagne de dossiers. Et la première chose que je vois une fois dans le couloir est la tête de Shepherdson, très près. Trop près.

« A quoi tu joues Weasley bon dieu ? » murmure il le plus fort possible, m'envoyant au passage une sympathique haleine de fumeur dans le nez « On pouvait se débarrasser de ce boulet, maintenant, et au lieu de ça tu insistes avec tes théories stupides et on en reprend pour trois jours ! Tu te crois arrivé parceque Robards aime les petits héros dans ton genre mais ça te sauvera pas toujours, Weasley ! »

« Lâches moi ! » je le repousse hors de moi et porte aussitôt la main à ma cuisse, sur mon étui à baguette, au cas où les choses tournent mal « Depuis le début tu refuses de travailler correctement sur cette enquête, par égo ou bêtise, je ne sais pas, mais si tu mettais le quart d'effort que moi dedans, tu aurais peut-être déjà réussi à prouver qu'elle ne nous appartient pas ! »

« Vas te faire voir, Weasley ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle aurait dû nous être destituée depuis longtemps, mais tu t'y accroches pour te faire bien voir de Robards ! Tu joues au lèche-bottes pour obtenir une augmentation, mais personne, personne ne mérite plus de monter que moi ! »

« Et bien, ça fait beaucoup de bruit ici »

On se retourne tous les deux vers Harry, qui nous regarde les bras croisés depuis la porte ouverte de son bureau

« Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, apparemment. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Potter. On en avait fini Weasley et moi de toute façon, hein Weas' ? »

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de laisser retomber mon bras le long de mon côté. Shepherdson, lui, s'éloigne à grands pas de moi, et passe à côté d'Harry en lui frottant l'épaule au passage.

« Envoie-moi le rapport de la baguette quand t'as fini ! » lance-il une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans son bureau et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Il est vraiment fou, ce type » je dis à Harry qui s'approche en me frottant la tête « Un moment il est prêt à me balancer les pires sorts et dix secondes après il m'appelle Weas' et me propose presque de venir boire un thé chez lui »

« Peut-être qu'il veut juste être ton ami ? »

« Je suis sérieux Harry » je grogne en fronçant les sourcils, alors que mon meilleur ami et moi nous dirigeons vers son bureau, qui est resté ouvert « Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence chez lui comme il prétend ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Premièrement parcequ'il n'a personne chez lui, et deuxièmement parcequ'il a dit à Jerry hier qu'il ne venait pas bosser parcequil était malade »

« T'es sûr de ça ? »

Je roule des yeux « Il lui a envoyé un hibou. Pourquoi il aurait menti ? »

« Je sais pas moi … il voulait peut-être juste avoir la journée de libre » soupire Harry « Ne jamais se fier à un Serpentard ! »

« Ni à un Poufsouffle ! » lance Harry et je le regarde bizarrement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parceque je peux mettre ma main à couper que Jerry écoutait à ta porte hier »

Je tombe des nues là. « Jerry ? Attends, on parle bien de la même personne là ? Il est totalement incapable d'un truc pareil »

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, qu'il se trouve derrière la porte de ton bureau au moment précis où on parle de quelque chose dont personne en doit être au courant ? Lui qui toque toujours avant d'entrer d'habitude … »

« Je sais pas, ça me semble hâtif comme conclusion … »

« Et d'abord est-ce que t'as vu le hibou qui disait que Shepherdson était malade ? Qui nous dit qu'il a pas tout inventé ? Ou que les deux sont de mèche ? »

« Wow ! T'es parano, là Harry ! » Harry cesse enfin de tourner en rond dans son bureau et me regarde un instant, droit dans les yeux, avant de souffler un bon coup.

« Peut-être que je le suis. Je le deviens tu sais ? Avec Notts qui me fait tourner en bourrique, et Shepherdson qui bloque l'avancée de l'affaire Bevans et maintenant Andrea … c'est juste lourd »

Je le comprends. Oh combien. Je vois l'anxiété ronger Harry vivant comme une souris rongerait du fromage, et les poches sous ses yeux s'élargissent de jour en jour. Pour moi aussi, dormir la nuit devient difficile. Je rentre de plus en plus tard à la maison, je me renferme plus sur moi-même et plus étonnant, j'ai de moins en moins d'appétit. La seule différence avec Harry, c'est que lui, Luna et James l'attendent à la maison.

« Je sais bien, mais c'est pas une raison pour accuser n'importe qui de n'importe quoi »

« Tu défends Shepherdson maintenant ? »

« Je le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il faut s'en méfier, certes, mais pas en faire l'ennemi public numéro un »

« T'as raison. Peut-être. Sûrement. »

« Peut-être surement ? » je rigole « Ecoute Harry, tu te soucies trop pour pas grand-chose. On va se méfier de ces deux là, d'accord ? Mais seulement parceque comme tout le monde à cet étage, ils sont suspects de ce qui est arrivé à Andrea » Harry hoche de la tête et se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil.

« N'empêche, tu pourras pas m'enlever du crâne qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche ici »

« Comme toujours dès que le trio d'or se pointe quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? » je souris et Harry rit enfin. Il s'allonge un peu plus dans son fauteuil et en profite pour étirer ses jambes à côté de son bureau.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Bonne question. On pourrait fouiller le bureau d'Andy en attendant le rapport sur les baguettes ? Ca devra être fait de toute façon »

« Apporte moi un café et je suis ton homme »

« A vos ordres, maitre »

Quand je reviens avec deux tasses, Harry finit juste d'écrire une lettre, qu'il signe avant de la rouler.

« On écrit des lettres personnelles pendant les heures de bureau maintenant ? »

« C'est pour Luna » sourit Harry, avec cet air de doux rêveur qu'il a toujours quand il parle de sa femme « T'écris une lettre à Luna ? Alors que tu la vois ce soir ? »

Harry rougit horriblement. « C'est Hermione qui m'a conseillé de faire ça … Avec James à la maison on a moins de temps pour nous deux et euh … Pour garder le couple vivant tu vois ? Apparemment, écrire marche bien. »

« C'est mignon » je me moque, et Harry me donne un petit coup de poing dans le biceps.

« Si tu savais écrire tu pourrais en prendre de la graine imbécile. Garde ma tasse au chaud ! Je vais vite un petit saut à la volière et j'arrive ! »

Harry sort de son bureau en courant presque et je le regarde partir en secouant la tête. Remarque … Il a peut-être raison. Je devrais écrire à Katie plus souvent, ça lui ferait sûrement plus plaisir que voir ma tête exténuée à travers un feu une fois par semaine. Nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires à travers la cheminée ne me suffisent plus. A vrai dire, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment suffi mais je n'ai pas plus de temps libre. Evidemment, si Katie n'habitait pas à trois cents trente kilomètres de chez moi …

Je secoue la tête pour enlever ces pensées de ma tête. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour commencer à ruminer là-dessus. Je suis au travail, et je dois me concentrer sur mon travail. J'ai déjà bu la moitié de ma tasse quand Harry revient. Il se rue tout de suite sur la tasse que je lui tends et la siffle comme si c'était une bièraubeurre.

« Ah ! » souffle il fort « Maintenant on peut y aller ! »

« Hey j'ai même pas fini mon - »

Trop tard. Harry est déjà sorti et je dois finir mon café en me brûlant à moitié la langue pour le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend par Merlin ! » je grogne alors qu'Harry se penche devant la porte du bureau d'Andrea, fermée à clef et complètement interdite d'accès – sauf à nous deux bien sûr.

« Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? »

« Je veux juste en finir »

Harry ouvre la porte avec la clef que lui a confié Robards et la ferme sur nous une fois qu'on est rentré dans le bureau. Celui-ci est dans le même état qu'on l'a trouvé, avec le bureau et les chaises renversés, et tous les dossiers et les affaires d'Andrea au sol. Ca m'en arracherait presque le cœur.

« Au boulot » murmure Harry. Une heure plus tard, le bureau ressemble à nouveau à quelque chose de propre et d'organisé, qui plairait à Andrea, mais on a rien trouvé d'intéressant dans les papiers que l'agresseur a pris soin de jeter par terre. Que des dossiers sur lesquels la brigade magique enquête – confidentiels bien sûr – mais rien n'a l'air d'avoir été volé. Si l'agresseur recherchait quelque chose ici, il ne l'a pas trouvé ou alors il est parti avec.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Rien. »

Harry repose lourdement une pile de dossiers sur le bureau.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est les aurors qui se font des ennemis normalement, pas les employés de la brigade magique »

« C'est pas parcequ'ils arrêtent pas des mangemorts qu'ils ne se mettent pas en danger aussi. Ca serait pas la première fois qu'un membre de la famille ou un ami d'un type qu'ils aient envoyé à Azkaban vienne se venger »

« Dans les locaux même du ministère, si. »

Je soupire. Ce que l'on fait maintenant ne sert à rien. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est quelqu'un de chez nous ? »

« Je sais pas … ça parait tordu hein ? Toutes ces années passées à nettoyer le ministère de la vermine qui l'avait infesté pendant la guerre pour retrouver un rat ici … J'ai du mal à y croire »

« Moi aussi » Je me passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux « Et pourtant, ça pourrait très bien arriver à nouveau »

« Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est comment ils ont réussi à entrer ici. C'était la nuit, d'accord, et il n'y avait personne, mais n'importe qui ne rentre pas au ministère comme ça quand même ? »

« Si c'est quelqu'un de la maison, il avait un badge. Ou alors … »

« Ou alors quelqu'un l'a fait rentrer ici » poursuit Harry

« Volontairement ou non » je conclus

« Quelle affaire de m… »

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, interromps le petit nom d'oiseau.

« Entrez ! » lance Harry La porte s'ouvre sur Jerry et je ne rate le petit froncement de sourcils que fait Harry en voyant mon stagiaire.

« Jeremiah » je le salue

« Vous avancez M'sieur Weas' ? » demande il innocemment, et les sourcils de mon meilleur ami se froncent encore plus.

« Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de dire ce qu'il se passe ici, Jerry … »

« Je comprends, bien sûr … » Jerry regarde le bureau d'Andrea, tout propre et bien rangé, et hausse des épaules « Celui qui a fait ça cherchait sûrement quelque chose »

« Sans blague, génie » lance Harry, et je peux voir dans le fond de ses yeux verts qu'il vaut mieux que sorte mon stagiaire de là avant qu'il commence vraiment à s'énerver. Je prends donc Jerry par le bras et le dirige hors du bureau.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, Jerry ? »

« Oui, vous prévenir que le labo m'a envoyé un avion. Les baguettes sont prêtes, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à les nettoyer un coup et ils vous les font monter »

« Parfais. Si je ne suis pas encore rentré dans mon bureau, tu pourras les réceptionner pour moi ? J'en ai plus pour longtemps. » Je n'attends même pas qu'il me réponde pour lui fermer la porte au nez et m'y adosser.

Je peux lire dans les yeux d'Harry ce qu'il va dire avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Et là tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves pas ça louche ! »

« Harry … »

« C'est bon, je dis plus rien … mais gardes ça en tête quand même, Ron »

Je hoche de la tête, peu convaincu. Jerry Lamberts est un jeune né moldu, aspirant Auror à peine sorti de Poudlard, pourquoi serait-il mêlé à l'agression de l'une de ses collègues ? Ca ne tient pas la route une seconde. De plus, connaissant Andrea, elle aurait pu le désarmer les yeux bandés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ici ? »

« Pas grand-chose. On a tout rangé, et les dossiers qu'on a épluchés ne nous ont rien amené de plus de toute façon. On trouve son emploi du temps et c'est bon, on peut refermer. »

Harry commence à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau mais je l'interromps.

« Je sais pourquoi tu oublies si souvent que tu es sorcier Harry. _Accio_ Emploi du Temps ! »

Une feuille vole de nulle part pour arriver droit ma main et je la tends aussitôt à mon ami.

« Alors … hier soir et toute la journée d'hier, Andrea travaillait sur le dossier Morgan … ça te dit un truc ? »

Je hausse des épaules « Elle m'avait parlé de trafic de peaux de dragons, oui, mais je sais pas si c'est ce dossier-là »

« En tous cas, à moins que ça soit un dossier très important et très urgent à régler, elle n'avait rien à faire au ministère à cette heure-là … »

« Le plus simple dans ce cas-là, c'est d'interroger les autres de la brigade sur le dossier Morgan et voir ce qu'Andrea faisait dessus »

« Bonne idée … on règle d'abord les baguettes et après on fait ça ? »

« C'est toi qui vois. Tu peux aussi faire ça d'abord pendant je commence sur les baguettes et tu me rejoins après »

« Ok, alors je te rejoins tout à l'heure »

Je hoche de la tête et sors du bureau, y laissant Harry seul. Je retrouve Jerry dans mon bureau, qui me tend deux écrins avec un petit sourire.

« Voilà M'sieur Ron, elles sont arrivées dès que je sorti du bureau d'Andrea »

« Merci Jerry. Tu peux y aller »

Mon stagiaire a l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester, mais il doit voir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas insister.

« N'oublie pas de m'apporter ton résumé ce soir ! » je lui lance avant qu'il ferme la porte.

A nouveau seul.

Je pose les écrins sur ma table et ouvre en premier celui de Grace, voulant attendre Harry pour la baguette d'Andrea. Dans son écrin repose une belle baguette brune, avec une sorte d'anneau autour du manche, de taille plutôt moyenne.

Je lis la description quand on faite les experts, écrite sur une étiquette à l'intérieur de l'écrin : _Bois : sycomore ; Cœur : Ventricule de Dragon ; Longueur : 27.875 centimètres ; Souplesse : Flexible_. Bien évidemment, pour moi, tout ça est du troll, et je vais devoir aller chercher le livre que m'a offert Hermione il y a déjà quelques années lors de ma graduation du camp des Aurors, _Baguettes Magiques : Les Comprendre_. Il me faut un petit temps pour trouver le libre dans le foutoir de ma bibliothèque, mais quand je le tiens je vais m'assoir à son bureau et j'y cherche ce qu'il peut m'apprendre sur Grace. Apparemment, la longueur et la souplesse de la baguette ne me sont pas très utiles, mais son bois et son cœur bien plus. D'abord son bois … « _Les baguettes magiques en bois de sycomore font partie des baguettes les plus appréciées au monde. Ce sont des baguettes qui cherchent un maître curieux, doté d'une grande vitalité et du goût de l'aventure. Associé à un tel maître, une baguette de sycomore démontre une capacité d'apprentissage et d'adaptation. Ces baguettes ont aussi le trait particulier d'être toujours en quête de nouvelles expériences et de perdre leur éclat lorsqu'on leur impose des tâches trop simples, voire de prendre feu lorsqu'elles s'ennuient trop._ »

Intéressant.

Si Grace avait cessé d'utiliser sa baguette, celle-ci se serait autodétruite. Et d'après la liste des derniers sorts envoyés par la baguette que m'ont sorti les experts, elle est loin d'être inactive.

« _Accio, accio, wingardium leviosa, accio, alohomora, amplificatum_ … »

La liste est longue. Pour quelqu'un avec une vie soi-disant moldue, Grace utilisait beaucoup sa baguette. Je continue ma lecture au chapitre des cœurs magiques.

« _D'une manière générale, les ventricules de dragon produisent les baguettes les plus puissantes, capables de jeter les sortilèges les plus flamboyants. La baguette à base de dragon a tendance à se tourner plus facilement que les autres vers les Forces du Mal, bien qu'elle n'y soit pas encline par elle-même_. »

Les forces du mal … on y est. Le tout petit lien que désirait tant Robards est là, au plus profond de la baguette de Grace Bevans. Le seul problème est que Grace n'a rien de maléfique et que de tous les sorts qu'ont pu trouver les experts, pas un n'est un sort d'attaque, de défense, ou un sortilège impardonnable. Grace elle-même n'était pas une aspirante mangemort, ça me parait certain. Mais il y a peut-être un autre lien que j'ai raté quelque part.

Le toquement d'Harry au dos de ma porte et le entre ! que je lui réponds interrompt un peu ma lecture, mais je crois que le livre ne me dira rien de plus de toute façon.

« Alors ? » demande Harry. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai trouvé et lui montre les définitions de la baguette de Grace dans le livre.

« Donc t'es en train de me dire que Grace était active magiquement ? »

« Et plus qu'un peu. Regarde le nombre de sorts récents ! Elle utilisait sûrement sa baguette tous les jours »

« Tous les jours ? T'es sûr ? »

« Les experts ne peuvent pas me dater les sorts mais regarde cette liste … il y en a beaucoup trop pour qu'ils soient anciens, et en plus c'est que des sorts quotidiens »

« _Accio, Wingardium_ … c'est vrai. A croire qu'elle utilise les mêmes sorts que nous »

« Sauf qu'elle utilise pas des sorts de défense ! » je rigole

« Attends un peu … pas de sorts de défenses ? Regarde voir ! » Harry relit rapidement la liste et secoue la tête. « Non, pas de sorts de défense, ou d'attaque … »

« Donc le jour où ils sont morts, Grace n'a pas tenté de se défendre ! »

« Elle connaissait son meurtrier … »

« Sûrement, oui. Elle lui faisait confiance en tous cas … Ou elle a été surprise, elle a pas eu le temps de prendre sa baguette »

« Avec le nombre de sorts qu'il y a dessus, elle gardait sûrement sa baguette sur elle »

« Alors pourquoi il n'y aucune trace sorcière chez elle ? Si ce n'est deux pauvres chaussettes et une veste … »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à croire à ta théorie des bouquins sorciers enlevés et des traces sorcières effacées … Le meurtrier a voulu nous faire croire que Grace n'était plus que moldue »

« Sauf que ça colle pas » je soupire

« Quoi ? »

« Il prendrait le temps d'enlever des livres et des objets sorciers, mais pas la baguette, qui est l'élément le plus sorcier qui soit ? »

« Peut-être que Grace la cachait, ou qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps de la retrouver »

« Alors qu'elle la portait sur elle ? Ça ne colle pas »

Harry me regarde un instant sans rien dire et secoue la tête. « T'as raison. Quelque chose nous échappe … »

« Quelque chose nous échappe depuis le début » je grogne, et à la tête que me fait Harry, je sais qu'il pense la même chose.

« Bon, je vais devoir montrer ça tout à l'heure à Shepherdson … encore une partie de plaisir que ça va être, tiens. On regarde la baguette d'Andrea en attendant ? »

« Ça marche. Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient mis autant de temps pour celle de Grace et aussi peu pour c'elle d'Andrea au fait ? »

« Elle fait partie de la maison » je hausse des épaules « Ils l'ont fait en express, et en priorité. »

Je repose la baguette de Grace dans son écrin, avec la liste des sorts qui lui appartiennent, et me saisit de l'écrin d'Andrea. Sur le dessus, un petit papier m'indique que les sorts extraits de la baguette sont très récents, vu le peu de temps de travail que les experts ont eu sur la baguette, et je le montre à Harry.

« Ça veut dire qu'ils ne datent que de la veille non ? Donc on saura si Andy s'est défendue contre son agresseur »

« Exact. »

La baguette qui m'apparait dans le coffin est bien plus foncée, et plus petite que celle de Grace. Je la soupèse un instant dans ma main, pour en ressortir le potentiel magique, et saisit l'étiquette en dessous.

« Alors … _Bois : Ebène ; Cœur : Plume de queue d'oiseau-tonnerre ; Longueur : 24 centimètres ; Souplesse : Rigide._ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut tirer de ça ? »

« Je sais pas si la longueur et la souplesse sont très utiles, mais je vais chercher sur le cœur, attends … »

Harry cherche un instant dans le livre d'Hermione et lit à voix haute quand il trouve la bonne page « Alors : _Les plumes d'oiseau-tonnerre sont utilisées depuis les années 1920 dans la fabrication de baguettes. Elles rendent les baguettes dont elles sont au cœur extrêmement puissantes mais difficiles à manier._ C'est tout ? Il y a pas grand-chose »

« Cherche plutôt sur le bois, il y a plus de choses » Harry tourne les pages et arrive au chapitre des bois.

« Ebène, ébène, ébène … ah ! _Les baguettes en bois d'ébène sont connues pour atterrir entre les mains de sorciers individualistes, n'ayant jamais peur d'être eux-mêmes et impossibles à détourner de leurs objectifs. Ces baguettes sont très bien adaptées à toutes les formes de magie de combat ainsi qu'à la métamorphose. » « Pas étonnant, pour une employée de la brigade magique_ »

« Tu l'as dit. En tous cas, ça nous apprend qu'Andrea est bornée »

« Quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas du tout avant » je ris et Harry sourit aussi. Je prends la liste de sorts lancés par la baguette qu'ont sorti les experts, beaucoup plus petite que celle de Grace, et je l'observe.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ! »

Je tends la liste à Harry, qui la lit et me jette un coup d'œil.

« Il n'y a que trois sorts dessus ? »

« Trois ! » je crie presque « Dont deux accio qui ne comptent pas ! Ce qui reste … »

« Un _Expelliarmus_ … »

« Un _expelliarmus_ ! Le sortilège du désarmement ! Ca veut dire deux choses ; d'abord qu'Andy a vu qu'on l'attaquait et a essayé de se défendre »

« Elle a dû rater sa cible, malheureusement … et la deuxième chose ? »

« Un _expelliarmus_ est un sort de désarmement, Harry ! »

« Oui, je sais … »

« Utilisé pour faire envoyer au loin la baguette de l'adversaire ! »

« Ron quesque tu – »

« Ca veut dire qu'Andrea a pas pu se le faire toute seule ! »

« J'espère bien … »

« Non, Harry écoute moi ! On ne peut pas effacer un sort envoyé par une baguette ! Andrea a reçu assez de sortilèges dans la face pour s'évanouir. Elle aurait utilisé un _expulso_ ou un autre sort de défense, ça ne prouverait rien du tout. On aurait pu dire qu'elle se le serait appliqué à elle-même, ou que le sort aurait pu rebondir sur un bouclier magique, par exemple »

« Tandis que là, l' _expelliarmus_ prouve qu'elle a voulu désarmer son adversaire, et surtout qu'elle n'a pas pu se faire évanouir toute seule »

« Ni se créer les blessures qu'elle a reçues. De plus sa porte n'a pas été forcée et elle a visiblement pas été attachée ou maintenue en quelque sorte » je continue

« Donc il est possible qu'elle connaisse son agresseur » conclut Harry d'un air bizarre.

« Maintenant tu vas devoir écrire tout ça dans un rapport mon vieux »

« Génial » soupire Harry « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des baguettes ? »

« Celle de Grace sera détruite quand l'affaire sera bouclée, je vais juste la garder au chaud ici. Et celle d'Andrea rejoindra sa propriétaire au plus vite »

« Tu veux que je la garde dans mon bureau ? »

« Si tu veux. Après tout c'est ton enquête »

Harry me sourit légèrement, et remet la baguette dans son écrin. « On se voit ce soir Ronnikins ? »

Je souris malgré moi et fais un mouvement de main vers la porte « Aller dégage, Survivant. J'ai un rapport à écrire aussi »

« Et un partenaire avec qui s'entretenir » rit Harry en ouvrant ma porte « Bonne chance avec ton serpentard préféré ! »

La porte se referme sur lui avant qu'il puisse entendre la fin de mon flot d'insultes. Je prends du temps à écrire mon rapport sur la baguette de Grace. Après tout, une seule erreur de ma part et le dossier me file entre les doigts. Je ne peux pas le laisser à la brigade magique, surtout si Andrea n'y est pas pour prendre en charge l'affaire. Et je veux trouver qui a fait ça. Je dois trouver. C'est comme si j'avais une dette envers Grace, et sa famille.

Alors je soigne le plus possible le rapport sur la baguette, et une fois écrit je le relis, satisfait. Maintenant, il faut passer par l'épreuve la plus difficile – Shepherdson. Avant d'aller à son bureau, je répète dans ma tête plusieurs fois, ce que je vais lui dire, comment je vais le convaincre et comment pour sûr il va être d'accord avec moi. Evidemment, ça ne se passe du tout comme ça, et je sors une demi-heure plus tard du bureau de mon collègue en claquant presque la porte. Comme par hasard, Shepherdson a fait une partie de sa thèse magique sur la signification des différents composés des baguettes, et bien sûr il n'est d'accord en rien sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur celle de Grace, à part qu'elle était active magiquement. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus dans son bureau qui pue la fumée avec cet imbécile qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde et qui est incapable de reconnaitre que j'ai raison. Je n'ai pas forcément envie non plus de rentrer dans le mien, qui est froid, vide et dépressif, et je décide d'aller me chercher un café.

La salle est vide et la cafetière fuite un peu, mais c'est parfaitement ce qu'il me faut. Je me pose un instant sur la table vide de la salle et sirote tranquillement mon café. Même apprécier un bon café chaud, j'en ai plus le temps. Peut-être que je suis vraiment obnubilé par mon travail, comme dit Hermione. Peut-être que la présence de Katie me manque trop pour que je fonctionne normalement, comme le pense Andromeda. Peut-être que c'est juste un mélange entre les deux, je ne sais pas.

Je finis ma tasse et la remplis aussitôt, mais je décide que je boirai celle-ci dans le bureau d'Harry. Je lui prépare un café et je trottine jusqu'à son bureau, ne me faisant arrêter qu'une seule fois dans le couloir par le vieux Tiberius Ogden du Mangemagot, qui me demande des nouvelles de toute ma famille et me laisse repartir quinze minutes plus tard avec deux cafés froids. Harry ouvre sa porte après que j'ai dû y toquer quatre fois et il s'en excuse tout de suite.

« Désolé Ron, j'étais en feu-connection avec Hector Quinn, un des collègues d'Andy. Il est passé à Sainte-Mangouste prendre de ses nouvelles, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle sorte demain ! »

« Déjà ? » je m'étonne en lui tendant son café tiède « Enfin une bonne nouvelle en tous cas. »

« Et j'en ai profité pour lui demander ce qu'il savait du dossier Morgan. Et – berk il est tout froid ce café ! »

« Et ? »

« Et il m'a dit qu'Andrea travaillait dessus seule. »

« Seule ? »

« Complètement seule. Les autres de la brigade magique ont tous leurs propres affaires en ce moment, alors elle a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait seule »

« Ah. Bizarre non ? »

Harry hausse des épaules. « Je sais pas trop. On le fait aussi nous »

« Mais on est des Aurors ! »

« Et ? »

Je regarde Harry un instant sans rien dire, et il répond par une petite moue et un haussement d'épaules. Je finis par sourire et roule des yeux dans un mouvement qui ressemble beaucoup à quelque chose qu'Hermione ferait.

« Ca va t'as gagné. T'as fini ton rapport au moins ? »

C'est au tour d'Harry de rouler des yeux. « Oui, professeur ! Et toi, t'as vu Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Je grogne en réponse et Harry rit. « Donc, ça s'est bien passé … »

« Encore trois jours comme ça et je le dézingue ! »

« Mais non » rit Harry « Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'entendre avec lui »

« Ca m'étonnerait, mais bon … le plus haut qu'on puisse espérer est un respect modéré de la personne »

« Et l'amitié fraternelle entre les maisons de Poudlard t'en fais quoi ? »

« Luna déteint vraiment trop sur toi, Harry … »

Le rire clair d'Harry remplit son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

C'est une sensation bizarre qui me tire de mon sommeil, ce matin. Une espèce de … truc mouillé sur ma joue. Je grogne, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé trop tôt, et me renfonce un peu plus dans le fond de mon lit. La sensation mouillée revient, persistante. J'ai déjà vécu ça, à vrai dire. C'est comme un bisou … je souris les yeux fermés.

Comme un bisou … mais Katie n'est pas là ? Je me redresse d'un coup, complètement réveillé.

« Canon ! »

Je frotte tout de suite ma joue vigoureusement avec le plat de ma main là où mon chien l'a activement léché pendant un bout de temps et je le foudroie des yeux.

« T'es dégueu Canon ! »

Il répond en penchant sa tête sur le côté, et me regarde avec des grands yeux humides, ce qui absolument adorable. Je soupire.

J'ai vraiment cru un instant que c'était Katie qui m'embrassait tout le visage pour me réveiller. Elle adore faire ça parceque je mets toujours le même nombre de bisous à répondre, apparemment. J'adore qu'elle le fasse aussi, bien sûr. Katie me manque tout le temps, mais atrocement plus le matin et le soir. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la dernière chose que je voie en me couchant et la première en me levant m'enfonce chaque jour dans une espèce de spirale négative dont il faut absolument que je sorte.

J'ai déjà assez de mal à ne pas me laisser abattre par ce que je vois tous les jours au boulot. J'ai bu une potion sans rêve pour m'endormir la nuit dernière. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis … quelques années au moins.

J'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de ne dormir que sur ces potions après la guerre, parceque je n'arrivais plus à m'endormir sans sentir un goût de sang dans ma bouche, et j'en étais devenu accro. Hermione avait le même problème que moi – elle parcequ'elle se réveillait toutes les nuits en hurlant à Bellatrix d'arrêter ses tortures – et comme Harry commençait à pencher dangereusement vers la même addiction, Luna a commencé à nous concocter des potions à base de plantes beaucoup plus douces. Je crois que Neville l'a aidé à les faire, parcequ'elles fonctionnaient bien et on a pu finalement se remettre à dormir normalement.

Mais hier soir, je n'ai pas réussi. Ma tête bourdonnait de pensées – les Bevans et la petite Emma, ces lettres anonymes qui ne cessent pas, Katie, l'agression d'Andrea, Ginny et Hermione, les lettres encore … Je n'arrivais juste pas à me concentrer, alors j'ai craqué et je suis allé chercher tout au fond de mon armoire à pharmacie le petit pot bleu qui contient ce qui me restait de potion sans rêve.

J'espère ne plus en avoir besoin parceque je veux vraiment pas retomber dans cette addiction-là.

Des fois je me demande si Harry et moi ne sommes pas complètement fous ; d'anciens vétérans de guerre ayant souffert de troubles de stress post-traumatiques qui se plongent volontairement tous les jours dans des affaires de crime et de violence.

Je secoue la tête. Ce genre de pensées n'est jamais bonnes, et encore moins dès les premières heures du matin.

Et puis je vois Katie ce soir, et on est en weekend demain, ce n'est pas une petite journée qui aura la peau de Ron Weasley.

« Aller Canon, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Canon saute aussitôt partout dans ma chambre, ce qui me redonne un peu le sourire, et je vais vite m'habiller avec un tshirt d'entraînement des Harpies que m'a donné Gin et un vieux jogging pour aller sortir mon chien.

C'est encore une des seules choses qui me relaxe vraiment de ces jours. Ça et voler. Et voir mes petits neveux aussi.

« Aller mon vieux, on est partis ! »

Canon part en courant dès que qu'il sent sa laisse bien accrochée à son collier, et je décide de le suivre à petites foulées. Ça va me faire du bien de courir un peu, et ça va me permettre de me vider la tête.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je tire sur la laisse de Canon pour le freiner et vais m'écrouler sur un banc, complètement épuisé. Il faut vraiment que je me remettre au sport.

« Pas facile dès le matin hein ? » me lance un grand gaillard tout suant, qui pose un pied sur mon banc pour s'étirer.

« Surtout quand on a un chien qui tire sur sa laisse pour courir plus vite » je réponds en jetant un coup d'œil à Canon, qui ne demande qu'à repartir courir à pleine vitesse.

« Vous essayez de vous remettre à niveau ? »

Je souris au grand gars qui a arrêté de s'étirer les jambes et est maintenant en train de faire des grands moulinets de bras « On peut dire ça comme ça. Et on va dire que ma copine ne serait pas contre quelques kilos en moins … »

Le grand coureur part dans un grand rire « Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour faire plaisir à sa femme pas vrai ? La mienne me fait courir depuis que j'ai arrêté de fumer … pour me garder en forme ça disant »

Je souris. « J'espère que ça marchera pour vous »

« Moi aussi … bonne route, mec ! »

Je le regarde repartir à grandes foulées en souriant. Vu sa manière de souffler comme un bœuf et la couleur de ses joues, il est pas vraiment prêt de garder la forme le pauvre.

Je me demande si c'est difficile d'arrêter de fumer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment accroché à la cigarette, même si je n'y dis pas non de temps en temps. Ce qui me fait penser tout de suite à un autre de mes problèmes du moment. Ce briquet, dans la chambre d'Emma. Un objet qui n'a rien à faire dans la chambre d'une petite fille, et encore moins d'une petite fille moldue.

Ce briquet est un briquet magique, j'en mettrai ma baguette au feu. C'est donc obligatoirement un sorcier qui l'a posé là, et je dis bien posé. Je trouve ça un peu gros qu'un potentiel assassin prenne le soin d'enlever tous les livres sorciers de Grace mais soit assez bête pour faire tomber son briquet au sol.

Si ce briquet a été posé là, c'est pour une raison précise. Et si non … au final c'est vrai que mes clés sont déjà tombées plusieurs fois de mes poches alors que j'y prenais quelque chose, et je ne peux donc pas enlever l'option d'un accident.

Mais dans ce cas-là, que faisais le tueur dans la chambre d'Emma ? Que de questions auxquelles je n'aurai sans doute jamais la réponse. Un qui ne se pose pas toutes ces questions, c'est Canon. La fatigue de tout ce sport l'a enfin abattu et il a posé sa petite tête sur ma cuisse pour faire une petite sieste au soleil.

« C'est dur pour toi, la vie hein ? » je souris en passant une main derrière ses oreilles « Pas de boulot stressant, pas de petite amie que tu vois jamais, pas de menaces de mort sur ta tête et toute ta famille … »

Canon semble bailler son accord et je continue à lui gratter la tête comme ça un petit moment. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il est l'heure de ramener mon chien à la maison et de partir au ministère.

Canon me fait des grands yeux tristes quand il me voit entrer dans la cheminée, et avant de lancer mon « _Ministère de la magie_ ! », je lui promets que j'essayerai de pas rentrer trop tard ce soir.

Quand j'arrive à mon étage, et après avoir fait mon traditionnel tour d'étage pour voir qui est arrivé, je me dirige vers mon bureau et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois de loin que la porte est déjà entrouverte, et que je peux voir de la lumière passer à travers la fente. Je sors ma baguette, prudence oblige, et avance prudemment vers mon bureau pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup.

Jerry est là, les bras chargés de dossiers et de papiers, les yeux d'un animal pris par une lumière dans le noir et un peu étonné par ma baguette dressée vers lui, que j'abaisse aussitôt.

« Jerry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et aussitôt le matin en plus ! »

« Je euh … je rangeais … 'fin on m'a demandé et euh … voilà » bafouille mon stagiaire en regardant partout autour de lui sauf dans mes yeux

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes » je grogne en enlevant ma cape et mon blouson « Tu m'as déposé le résumé que je t'ai demandé hier ? »

« Le résumé … » Ses yeux se rallument d'un coup « Ah oui ! Je venais justement le déposer sur votre bureau »

« En enlevant tous les papiers qui étaient posés dessus, donc ? »

Jerry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne dit rien. Je soupire et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai pas encore bu assez de café pour m'occuper sérieusement de ça.

« Tu rangeais mon bureau c'est ça ? »

Jerry hoche frénétiquement de la tête.

« Et qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? »

« Ba … vous M'sieur Weas' ! » dit-il avec toute l'innocence du monde. _Moi_ ? C'est à mon tour de faire une grimace de surprise.

« Moi ? Je t'ai demandé de ranger mon bureau ? »

« Ba oui … enfin je crois bien »

Je deviens fou c'est sûr. En tous cas, ce n'est pas le moment de montrer de la faiblesse devant Jerry.

« Peut-être bien oui … bon j'ai besoin que t'ailles aux archives pour moi aujourd'hui »

« Oui, M'sieur Ron. Pour vérifier quoi ? »

« Je veux les fiches de paies de Grace Bevans, ou un contrat, un horaire, n'importe quoi qui me prouve qu'elle travaillait chez les sorciers »

« Mais je vous l'ai déjà donné … »

« Son emploi du temps moldu, oui, et le job étudiant qu'elle a eu à la sortie de Poudlard, mais moi je te parle d'un travail récent. Si Grace n'était ni au tribunal moldu ni chez elle les mardis et jeudis après-midi, elle était bien quelque part non ? Elle avait peut-être une double vie et un job sorcier à mi-temps, ce qui justifie le fait qu'elle puisse encore acheter des objets sorciers »

Jerry me regarde avec les mêmes yeux qu'Errol quand on lui donnait une lettre trop lourde pour lui et je comprends qu'il n'a rien capté.

« Grace avait chez elle des objets sorciers presque neufs, Jeremiah, donc achetés récemment. Si elle avait totalement coupé les ponts avec le monde sorcier, comment elle aurait trouvé les mornilles et les gallions pour les acheter ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle avait un compte à Gringotts encore actif ? »

Je souris presque, impressionné par sa répartie.

« C'est possible. Mais comme ces foutus gobelins ne nous donneront jamais aucune information sur aucun de leurs clients, le plus simple reste de trouver une source de revenus ailleurs. Si elle avait un travail sorcier, ça ne sera pas difficile à retrouve puisque le ministère garde une trace de tout depuis la fin de la guerre. »

« Et s'il n'y en a pas ? »

« Et bien ça veut dire qu'elle avait une autre source financière, et va savoir quoi … concentre toi déjà sur les archives et on avisera selon ce que tu trouves. Tu me déposeras ton rapport ce soir, parceque moi je dois aller voir la petite Emma tout à l'heure, Robards a reçu l'accord des médicomages »

Jerry me lance une petite moue sympathique, compatissant sûrement à ce que je vais devoir faire tout à l'heure, et repose toutes les feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains avant de se rapprocher de la porte.

« Et Jerry ? » Il s'arrête alors que sa main est sur la poignée de ma porte et me lance un petit regard inquiet. « On reparlera tous les deux de tes méthodes de rangement. »

Il déglutit bruyamment avant d'hocher la tête très rapidement et de détaler dans le couloir en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Je vais la refermer en soupirant et vais m'assoir dans mon fauteuil dans un autre soupir.

Je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le double de mon âge et deux malles de Poudlard sous chaque œil. Peut-être qu'une petite sieste express me ferait du bien …

C'est bizarre, parceque quand je rentre chez moi je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de mon travail qui me hante, mais je suis toujours prêt à piquer du nez une fois seul dans mon bureau. Et puis maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de Jerry, personne ne viendra m'embêter avant un bout de temps …

Ma décision est vite prise et je lance un petit sort de fermeture sur la porte, avant de poser mes pieds sur ma table et m'allonger de tout mon long sur ma chaise. Il me faut moins de trente secondes pour m'assoupir, et encore quelques minutes pour m'endormir profondément.

Je sais que j'ai dormi profondément parceque quand résonne un coup sur ma porte qui me réveille en sursaut, je remarque que j'ai un peu bavé sur ma chemise et que mes cheveux sont dans un désordre pas possible.

« Oui, j'arrive ! » je lance vers la porte d'une voix caverneuse, tout en essayant d'une main d'effacer la tâche et de l'autre de mettre de l'ordre à mes cheveux.

Je me précipite vers la porte en la déverrouillant d'un coup de baguette, et je l'ouvre à la volée, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible. Je dois être beau à voir, avec mon ton cireux, mes cheveux mi aplatis mi redressés sur mon crâne et ma chemise chiffonnée, mais le petit Steve Mallards, mon hibou personnel en quelque sorte, me sourit comme si j'avais la même tête que d'habitude.

« Courrier M'sieur Ron ! » me lance-il de sa voix guillerette, tout en me tendant ma pile d'enveloppe.

« Merci, Steve » je réponds de la même voix d'homme des cavernes, et Steve hoche de la tête et me fait un petit salut du plat de la main avant de s'éloigner livrer le reste du courrier de l'étage.

Je regarde le paquet d'enveloppes dans ma main – toutes petites et blanches sauf une grosse brune que je reconnais immédiatement et qui me réveille d'un coup, plus efficacement qu'un seau d'eau glacée à la figure.

Encore une lettre.

Je referme immédiatement la porte et ne prends même pas le temps de retourner m'assoir à mon bureau pour déchirer l'enveloppe et en sortir l'article de journal qu'il contient.

Cette fois-ci c'est un vieux papier, qui date de 1999 selon la date en haut à gauche, et dont la photo centrale me représente une scène que je connais très bien, puisque j'y étais. J'ai marché à travers la grande pièce photographiée des milliers de fois, mais la scène que la photo représente est une grande estrade, où sont debout des dizaines de jeunes gens en longue robe rouge que je connais tous et dont une est derrière un pupitre et que je connais particulièrement bien puisque c'est ma belle-sœur.

J'étais dans la salle, dans les premiers rangs au moment où Hermione était derrière ce pupitre, à faire son discours de majeur de promotion, et je m'en rappelle encore comme d'hier. C'est la photo de la graduation d'Hermione et Ginny.

Mon cœur se resserre dans je lis les mots détournés de l'article. « _Est-tu sûr de pouvoir les protéger de moi Ronald Weasley ?_ »

Hermione et Ginny. Ma sœur et ma meilleure amie.

Mes yeux retombent sur la photo, où Hermione répète des mots en boucle, et où on peut Ginny dans le fond qui la dévore des yeux et gobe absolument tout ce qu'elle dit. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, et je suis obligé de laisser tomber le journal au sol de peur de le chiffonner dans un accès de rage.

Parceque c'est ce qu'il s'empare de moi, la rage, une fureur indescriptible, une colère si folle que mes poings vont d'eux même s'écraser contre les murs et mes pieds tapent dans tout ce qui passe sur mon chemin.

Pourquoi s'en prendre à tous ceux que j'aime ? Pourquoi ne pas s'emparer directement à moi ? Cet espèce de … de psychopathe qui va rechercher des articles de journaux d'il y a cinq ans pour détourner un souvenir heureux et me le ruiner avec ses menaces.

Je finis vite par m'épuiser à force de taper sur tout et n'importe quoi, et je finis par m'effondrer au sol, épuisé. Je suis trop fatigué en ce moment, avec l'affaire Bevans qui me ronge vivant, et ces lettres de menace qui s'accumulent pour pouvoir gérer pleinement mes émotions.

Je me force à retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler et tends la main pour récupérer l'article. Je regarde à nouveau l'Hermione et la Ginny du papier, et je me rappelle de la fierté dans leurs yeux ce jour-là, du clin d'œil que m'avait lancé ma petite sœur quand elle avait reçu son diplôme et des applaudissements à tout rompre qu'avait reçu Hermione à la fin de son discours.

Je ne laisserai personne les approcher, et encore moins leur faire du mal. Je trouverai qui envoie ces lettres, et ce ne sera pas aux murs que je m'en prendrais cette fois. Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le bien de ma famille.

Je me redresse, et regarde un peu autour de moi le foutoir que j'ai mis. Jerry aura tout nettoyé pour rien, tiens. Rien que quelques coups de baguette ne peuvent pas arranger.

Je déverrouille le premier tiroir de mon bureau avec le sort que seul Harry, Hermione et moi ne connaissons et y dépose l'article avec tous ses congénères. Il faudra vraiment qu'on en discute tous les trois sérieusement, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'on y sera forcés plus tôt que prévu.

Je ferme le tiroir d'un coup sec et le referme du sort secret, puis pointe ma baguette vers la pile de choses que j'ai renversé dans mon accès de colère.

« _Dispositio_ ! »

Les feuilles qui avaient volé se remettent en ordre sur ma table, ma chaise se repositionne à sa place et ma coupe retourne s'accrocher au porte-manteau. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me calmer, surtout que n'importe qui peut rentrer dans mon bureau à tout moment.

Un petit café m'aidera peut-être … Un dernier coup d'œil vers mon bureau pour m'assurer que tout est bien rangé et je remets ma baguette dans mon étui de cuisse avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Malheureusement pour moi, celle-ci s'ouvre avant que je n'aie posé la main sur la poignée – à trois centimètres de mon nez. Je lance un juron énorme en reculant aussitôt, et ma surprise redouble quand je vois qui est derrière la porte.

« Oh merde je t'ai fait mal ? »

« On frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce, Shepherdson ! » je m'énerve « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je relève la tête vers lui, et remarque que contrairement à d'habitude, il ne porte pas son air princier supérieur à tout et étonnement, il ne m'a toujours pas insulté en retour.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Alors ça c'est nouveau. Shepherdson ne demande jamais la permission de faire quoique ce soit, d'ordinaire.

J'hoche de la tête pour lui donner ma permission et il rentre dans mon bureau, amenant tout de suite avec lui une forte odeur de cigarettes. Pour quelqu'un qui essaie d'arrêter, il pue décidemment beaucoup la mort en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » je demande, un peu plus doucement, alors qu'il soigneusement la porte.

Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude non plus de prendre des gants avec mon collègue Serpentard, mais il tire une telle tête qu'il me ferait presque pitié.

« Il est sûr ton stagiaire ? »

Celle-là je m'y attendais pas.

« Hein ? »

Shepherdson soupire et roule des yeux, ce qui lui ressemble déjà beaucoup plus.

« Il est où en ce moment ? »

« Je viens de l'envoyer aux archives, pour ce que je t'avais expliqué hier … » je réponds sans comprendre.

Shepherdson tourne en rond dans mon bureau comme un lion dans une cage et fait de drôles de gestes avec ses mains. « Est-ce qu'il est fiable ? »

« Hein ? »

Oui, je sais, je dis beaucoup _hein_ , ce qui n'est pas très gracieux et énerverait beaucoup ma mère, mais je suis un peu perdu là.

« Je te demande si il est fiable ! » répète mon collègue un peu plus fort « T'as confiance en lui ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » je rétorque « Et c'est quoi toutes ces questions à la con ? »

Il interrompt enfin son mouvement frénétique et me regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est que … il se passe des choses bizarres »

Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrai croire qu'il est en train de bégayer.

« De quoi ? »

« Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai l'impression qu'on me vole des affaires »

Il se croit à l'école lui ou quoi ?

« Quelles affaires ? »

« Rien de bien grave, des plumes, quelques papiers qui étaient sur mon bureau et qui ont disparu … et surtout mon briquet »

« Ton briquet ? Mais tu fumes comme une cheminée, me fais pas croire que t'as qu'un seul briquet ! »

« Non mais celui-là c'est un pote d'enfance qui me l'avait offert ! »

Tiens, je savais pas qu'il avait des amis. On en apprend tous les jours.

« Et il était comment ? »

« C'était un Benson and Benson noir et argent, à flamme constante »

Je cesse tout de suite de faire le malin. Le briquet que vient de me décrire cet imbécile correspond exactement au briquet que j'ai ramassé dans la chambre d'Emma. Est-ce que ça peut être une coïncidence ? Si c'est le même dont on parle, il est culoté de venir m'en parler.

Ou alors … des centaines d'hypothèses viennent se mélanger dans mon esprit et l'embrume de mystère. En tous cas, je finis par remarquer que ça fait bien deux bonnes minutes que je n'ai rien dit, et il commence à me regarder bizarrement.

« Et euh … t'es sûr de pas l'avoir perdu par hasard ? »

Bien joué, Weasley. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air de capter mon malaise.

« Il est toujours sur moi ! Le seul moyen de me le prendre et si j'enlève ma veste, et je ne l'enlève que dans mon bureau ! »

« Donc tu penses que Jerry mon stagiaire serait allé voler ton briquet dans ta veste dans ton bureau ? »

« C'est quand même le seul à pouvoir aller fouiner dans ton les bureaux de l'étage sans qu'on lui dise rien non ? Et tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec lui ces derniers temps ! »

Je dois avouer qu'il me prend à court, là. Je suis tiraillé entre lui poser plus de questions sur son briquet, avouer que Jerry m'inquiète de plus en plus et lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires, mais il enchaîne avant que je puisse répondre.

« En plus avec l'agression d'Andrea … plus rien n'est sûr »

« Attends, tu ne penses quand même pas … »

« Jerry ? Non ça peut pas être lui » soupire Shepherdson « Il était parti bien avant je le sais, et de toute façon il aurait jamais les couilles de faire un truc comme ça »

« Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et ce que je peux y lire m'inquiète un peu. Est-ce que ça serait …de la peur ?

« Je sais pas, je suis peut-être fatigué en ce moment … » répond-il après un petit moment de silence, ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. De toute façon, toute cette conversation ne me rassure pas vraiment.

« C'est l'affaire Bevans qui te fatigue ? Tu sais moi aussi ça me stresse, et le fait qu'on puisse peut-être ne jamais retrouver celui qui a fait ça »

Shepherdson lève la tête vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux bizarres. « Hein ? Euh oui, oui bien sûr »

Je ne réponds rien. Quoi dire de toute façon ? Il regarde autour de lui nerveusement et trébuche presque vers ma porte.

« Je vais y aller … du travail » Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? »

« Euh oui. Je te vois tout à l'heure ? Quand on ira voir Emma ? »

Il ne répond pas et s'en va dans un espèce de mouvement de tête. Il est bizarre ce type. Vraiment. Et cette histoire de briquet … Comme si j'avais que ça comme affaires à régler en ce moment, quoi. Il faudra que j'enquête aussi là-dessus.

En plus de l'affaire Bevans, de l'agression d'Andrea et des lettres anonymes qui menacent ma famille. Je hausse des épaules et retourne à mon bureau. Si je veux être prêt pour interroger la petite Emma avec tact et délicatesse, il faut que je me prépare. Hermione a promis qu'elle viendrait m'aider, elle a toujours été douée avec les enfants, mais elle avait d'abord un meeting avec le reste de son équipe ce matin.

J'essaye d'écrire quelques phrases d'approche basiques pour Emma, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer ou la traumatiser à vie plus qu 'elle ne l'est déjà, pauvre gamine, mais je finis par toutes les barrer, en grognant profondément.

Un toquement à ma porte me fait un peu sursauter et je lance un petit Entre, Hermione.

« Surprise ! » lance la voix féminine en rentrant, et je lève la tête de mon torchon en riant « Hermione je sais que – Andy ! »

Andrea est là, devant moi, avec deux cafés dans les mains et son habituel sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je me précipite tout de suite pour la débarrasser d'un café et en profite pour lui faire la bise et un câlin.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »sourit ma petite voisine en entrant dans mon bureau alors que je la suis en en essayant de checker discrètement si elle a des traces de l'agression sur son visage

« T'es déjà sur pieds ? »

« Oh tu sais j'ai vu bien pire dans ma jeune carrière » sourit-elle en s'asseyant tranquillement sur ma chaise « On m'a dit que c'est toi et Harry qui vous occupez de … ce qui s'est passé »

« Robards était furieux … il a convoqué tout le monde ce matin et nous a tous engueulé comme du poisson pourri » je raconte « Il veut que j'enquête sur ton cas et Harry me rejoindra quand il aura le temps. Tu te rappelles pas de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire avancer ? »

Andrea secoue la tête. « J'étais en train de conclure sur mon dossier, j'étais presque prête à partir … et puis d'un coup il y avait du bruit derrière moi et j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre ma baguette que j'étais dans le noir … et puis plus rien »

« Rien ? T'as pas eu le temps de lancer un sort ? De voir qui était là ? »

« A peine un Expelliarmus et encore j'en suis même pas sûre … je crois qu'il ou elle avait placé un sort de désillusion sur moi avant de m'envoyer dans les étoiles parceque j'étais toute … dans le flou tu vois ? Je suis totalement incapable de te dire si c'était un homme ou une femme ou un troll … »

Je soupire. Ça va bien m'avancer ça.

« Bon, il faudra que je revienne te poser des questions officielles pour mon rapport quand j'aurai le temps… peut-être ce soir ou demain ? »

« Ah oui, tu vas voir la petite gamine Bevans tout à l'heure … ça va aller ? »

« J'espère » je dis en faisant une grimace « C'est une chose de discuter avec mes petits neveux et nièces, une autre avec une petite fille de cinq ans dont les parents ont été sauvagement assassinés il y a une semaine … »

« Il faut justement que tu lui parles comme si c'était ta nièce, ça la mettra en confiance » dit Andrea en sirotant son café « Si tu commences à s'apitoyer sur son sort ou à lui parler comme à un adulte elle ne te dira rien »

« Et j'aurai Shepherdson avec moi pour ne rien arranger … »

« Houla ! » rit Andrea « Ne le laisse lui parler si tu peux, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! »

« Ça c'est sûr, il risquerait de lui faite faire des cauchemars cette nuit » je grogne, et Andrea rit de plus belle.

« Ron … » me gronde elle gentiment quand elle a fini de glousse

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! » je me défends en souriant « Il serait capable de faire pleurer un détraqueur ce type avec sa sympathie naturelle ! »

Andrea et moi on continue à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit sur ma porte coupe la blague sur les hippogriffes que j'étais en train de raconter.

« Ça doit être Hermione » je dis en posant ma tasse vide sur mon bureau « Entre Mione ! »

La porte s'ouvre, mais pas sur mon amie aux cheveux bouclés mais sur celui au cheveux noir corbeau, qui ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il voit qui est là avec moi.

« Andrea ! »

Harry se précipite pour aller saluer ma petite voisine tandis que je m'étonne à haute voix que ça fait déjà deux fois que je croie qu'Hermione arrive alors que ce n'est jamais elle qui rentre.

« Elle arrive Ron » répond Harry, qui a les bras d'Andrea toujours autour de ses épaules « Je crois qu'elle était en train de se débarrasser de Patrick, je pouvais l'entendre l'appeler depuis le couloir »

Harry demande ensuite des nouvelles d'Andrea, qui lui redit la même chose qu'à moi, et mon meilleur ami se gratte la tête d'un air inquiet.

« Ce qui nous embête c'est que Robards semble penser qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un du ministère … »

« Je sais il me l'a dit hier »

« Tu l'as vu ? » je m'étonne « Oui, il est venu me voir hier quand je me suis réveillée à Sainte-Mangouste, pour être sûr que j'étais en état de revenir aujourd'hui »

« Il t'a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Non … il avait l'air assez inquiet, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais il a confiance en vous pour retrouver qui a fait ça »

Harry et moi on se jette un coup d'œil qui en dit long et on soupire tous les deux presque en synchronisation.

« J'espère » lance Harry « En tous cas on donnera tout ce qu'on a »

« Promis ! » je rajoute le plus concrètement que je peux, ce qui ne marche pas très bien et fait rire Andrea.

« Aller, les enfants ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, j'ai survécu à bien pire qu'une petite attaque par derrière. Je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où la forme animagus du gars qu'on était censé emmener à Azkaban était un ours ? »

« Vingt fois déjà ! » rit Harry, qui a retrouvé des couleurs sur son visage.

« Minimum ! » je rajoute.

Andrea fait semblant de se vexer et hausse les épaules en prenant un air faussement détaché « Puisque c'est comme ça je ne vous raconterai plus rien ! »

« Roooooh ! » fait Harry en rigolant de plus belle

« Mais non ! » je dis en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi.

« Et bien ça rigole ici ! » lance une voix depuis la porte que n'a pas refermé Harry « Madame Kane ? Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Ah enfin te voilà ! » je souris alors qu'Andrea se détache de mon étreinte pour aller embrasser Hermione « Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! »

« A peine dix minutes » roule des yeux Hermione « Je t'avais dit neuf heure trente et il est même pas quarante-cinq »

« T'étais sûrement trop occupée à discuter avec Patrick pour surveiller l'heure » lance perfidement Harry, et Hermione le foudroie du regard avant de retourner vers ma petite voisine.

« Mais vous Andrea comment vous sentez vous ? Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose quand même ? »

Andrea prend une grande respiration avant de raconter pour la troisième fois la même histoire qu'à Harry et à moi, avec presque les mêmes mots d'ailleurs je remarque. Hermione, évidemment, lui pose dix mille questions auxquelles la pauvre Andy ne peut pas répondre puisque ce qu'il lui est arrivé est un véritable trou noir pour elle, et Harry et moi on finit par intervenir.

« Laisse la respirer un peu, Mione »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, va » sourit Andrea, qui est décidemment trop gentille « Mon Philippe était pareil que vous Hermione, toujours à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde et jamais pour lui … Comment va votre adorable femme d'ailleurs ? »

Le visage de ma belle-sœur s'illumine aussitôt, et je roule des yeux fortement devant sa niaiserie.

« Depuis la reprise de la saison, beaucoup mieux ! Avec le premier match dans moins de quinze jours maintenant, elle n'a plus le temps de stresser à sa potentielle nomination de capitaine »

« Oh elle l'aura sa nomination, il n'y a aucun doute » dit Harry, et je confirme fièrement.

« Evidemment qu'elle l'aura. J'ai déjà acheté le champagne ! »

« Ron ! » s'exclame Andrea, qui est un peu superstitieuse par moments « T'as pas fait ça ? Ça risque de lui porter malchance ! »

« Quoi ? Même Gwenog lui a dit qu'elle avait l'étoffe pour le faire ! »

« C'est vrai » soutient Harry « Maintenant que Vicky s'en va, elle a toutes ses chances pour avoir le poste. Qui d'autre, franchement ? Elle était une capitaine parfaite à Poudlard en septième année ! »

« Pitié plus d'analyse de quidditch, j'en ai déjà assez à la maison comme ça » grogne Hermione et on rigole tous.

« Bon aller, assez parlé de quidditch, j'ai un dossier à finir moi » dit Andrea en allant nous tapoter tous sur l'épaule « Travaillez bien les jeunes ! »

Toute une série d' _au revoir_ plus tard, et la porte se referme sur Andrea tandis que mes deux meilleurs amis s'installent confortablement autour de mon bureau.

« Bien » dit Hermione d'une voix bien plus grave « Où est-ce qu'on en est ? »

« A quel point de vue ? » je demande « L'affaire Bevans ou le corbeau anonyme ? »

« Tu as reçu d'autres lettres ? » demande tout de suite Hermione, qui lit à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je lance un petit _muffliato_ sur la porte pour plus de discrétion et sort de sa cachette la dernière lettre reçue ce matin. Hermione la parcourt vite avant de la tendre à Harry, et c'est difficile de dire lequel des deux est le plus frappé par ce qu'il lit.

« Elle date de quand ? » finit par dire Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Ce matin » je réponds « Toutes les autres sont dans le tiroir »

Harry se saisit tout de suite du paquet d'articles et l'examine attentivement.

« Jamais vu une pile de lettres haineuses contre nous aussi grosse que depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers » commente tranquillement Hermione et Harry tourne la tête si vite vers elle qu'on peut presque entendre son cou craquer. J'ai peur qu'il commence à s'énerver pour rien, alors j'enchaîne vite.

« J'ai pas encore posé les sorts dessus, si tu veux »

Hermione hoche de la tête et sort sa baguette, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'y croit pas vraiment. Et on a beau appliquer tous les sorts qu'on connait sur ce maudit article, rien n'y fait.

Harry, comme j'en avais peur, commence à s'agiter et se lève de son siège pour gigoter autour de mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça ? »

Hermione essaye de le raisonner, de lui dire que nous on est protégés au ministère et que tout le reste de la famille est protégé là où ils sont -que ce soit Ginny à Holyhead, Molly au Terrier, Luna et James Square Grimmauld ou même Katie dans son hôpital à Manchester – mais il continue à s'inquiéter et je le comprends bien.

« Harry, assieds-toi » je finis par lui dire alors qu'il pianote le bout de sa baguette contre mon étagère « Viens, il y a des choses plus importantes dont je voudrais discuter »

« Plus importantes ? Plus importantes qu'un espèce de malade qui nous envoie presque une lettre par jour en nous menaçant de trucider nos femmes et nos enfants ? »

Je roule des yeux devant son effet dramatique. Harry a toujours eu un étrange goût pour le pathos.

« Ecoute, je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi mais on ne peut rien y faire »

Hermione m'appuie d'un hochement de tête. « Il y a trop de pression sur l'affaire Bevans et maintenant sur l'agression d'Andrea pour qu'on se focalise sur ça maintenant »

Harry me regarde-moi, puis Hermione, puis la lettre, et finis par ranger sa baguette dans sa poche. « D'accord, mais à la prochaine lettre, je m'en fous j'en parle à Andrea ou Robards, n'importe qui qui s'y connaisse ! »

Bizarrement, c'est plus une phrase que j'aurai plus entendu Hermione dire qu'Harry. Peut-être qu'on passe vraiment trop de temps ensemble après tout.

« Bon alors c'est quoi cette chose importante ? »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de vos visions sur le sujet à tous les deux. » je commence « Shepherdson est venu dans mon bureau ce matin … »

Je leur raconte toute l'histoire de Shepherdson et de son briquet, qui ressemble étrangement à celui que j'ai retrouvé chez les Bevans, et son comportement plus que suspect ce matin. Je rajoute aussi la position dans laquelle j'ai trouvé Jerry en arrivant, ce qui fait tout de suite rebondir Harry sur son siège.

« Il fouillait tes dossiers ? En plus d'écouter aux portes ! »

« Mais non – » je commence

« Comment ça il écoute aux portes ? »

Après avoir expliqué à Hermione l'histoire de la porte, celle-ci se range du côté d'Harry pour dire que le comportement de Jerry est décidemment de plus en plus étrange. Quant à celui de Shepherdson, il est – selon Harry – carrément suspect.

« Comment ça _suspect_ ? »

« Son briquet se retrouve dans la chambre d'Emma Bevans et tu ne trouves pas ça suspect toi ? » attaque Harry

« Je suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit son briquet … »

« Oh, s'il te plait, il était censé avoir arrêté de fumer et depuis qu'on a ouvert cette enquête, je l'ai pas vu une seule fois sans une clope au bec ! »

« Il a peut-être recommencé après, ça ne prouve rien … »

« Il terrorise Jerry, qui se met à fouiller dans tes papiers et écoute aux portes ! »

« Jerry a peur de tout le monde et je suis presque sûr qu'il ne fouillait pas et … »

« Et il arrête pas de vouloir saccager l'enquête depuis le début, dis-lui toi Hermione ! »

« Harry a raison Ron, Shepherdson raconte à qui veut bien l'écouter que cette enquête devrait vous êtes destituée, et franchement il en a convaincu plus d'un »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » je finis par crier en levant les mains en l'air « Ça va vous avez gagné, il a un comportement suspect ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il a tué les Bevans lui-même ? »

Hermione et Harry ne répondent rien et se contentent de se jeter un regard de travers.

« Vous pensez quand même pas que … »

« Je ne sais pas Ron » m'interrompt Hermione en soupirant « Il faut admettre qu'il y a certains détails troublants non ? Et rajoutes à ça ces lettres de menace qui ne cessent pas, et puis l'agression d'une de nos collègues juste sous notre nez … »

Harry hoche de la tête frénétiquement à ses côtés.

« Qui nous dit que tout n'est pas relié ? »

« Non là tu paniques un peu Harry … » corrige Hermione « Je veux bien croire que quelqu'un cherche à saboter notre enquête, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Andrea, et surtout pourquoi s'en prendre à nos familles ? » je rajoute.

« Je sais pas » grogne Harry en se grattant la tête « J'ai une mauvaise impression … vous avez raison, les lettres anonymes n'ont sûrement rien à voir, mais j'ai comme l'intuition que l'agression d'Andrea n'était pas un acte isolé »

« Harry … » je commence mais Hermione m'interrompt.

« Non, il a raison »

Je lève un sourcil vers elle, étonné. Normalement elle prend la défense de la raison, pas des théories farfelues qu'Harry et moi avons l'habitude de pondre à longueur de journée.

« Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est un peu exagéré de plonger dans la théorie du complot et d'accuser Shepherdson de tous les maux de la terre, ou même de dire que tout ce qu'on subit en ce moment est relié. Mais c'est vrai que tout ça ressemble à un traquenard … un gros piège dont je ne sais pas qui tire les ficelles, mais il est très bien informé en tous cas »

Un silence tombe dans la pièce, un silence pesant dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mon anxiété me suffit à moi toute seule pour rajouter celle de mes deux meilleurs amis- et alliés. Harry et Hermione ont tout partagé et vécu avec moi, tout.

Je les connais presque mieux que moi-même, et ce que je peux lire à l'instant dans leurs yeux ne me plait du tout. De la rage dans les yeux verts, et ce qui ressemble à de l'angoisse dans les yeux bruns … une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu me remonte à la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ? » je finis par demander, en brisant le silence.

"Ça veut dire qu'on doit se méfier de tout et de tout le monde." dit Hermione.

« Constante vigilance ! » crie Harry d'une grosse voix, et il arrive à nous tirer un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation. Harry veut rajouter quelque chose je crois, mais un bruit contre ma porte interrompt son mouvement.

« Décidemment il y a du mouvement aujourd'hui » je grogne « Entrez ! »

Steve Mallard rentre dans mon bureau, une grande chouette brune agrippée à son poignet.

« Steve ? Mais tu m'as déjà apporté ce matin ? »

« C'est pas pour vous celle-là, M'sieur Ron, c'est une chouette urgente arrivée il y a dix minutes pour M'dame Granger ! »

« Pour moi ? » s'étonne Hermione

« Une urgence M'dame » répète Steve en tendant vers elle le poignet où est accrochée la chouette pour qu'elle en enlève le message lié à sa patte.

Hermione détache le parchemin et le déroule aussitôt pour le lire, alors que Steve fait un petit mouvement de tête vers Harry et moi et s'en va avec la chouette, qui regarde autour d'elle d'un air hautain.

« Sinon tu stresses pas trop pour Emma tout à l'heure ? » me demande Harry, alors qu'Hermione parcourt sa lettre des yeux à toute vitesse.

« Un peu … Hermione est censée m'aider avec ce que je dois lui dire … J'attends pas trop d'elle, j'espère juste ne pas l'effrayer quoi »

« Yes ! »

Harry et moi nous retournons tout de suite vers Hermione, qui a un grand sourire sur le visage et replie vite la lettre pour la ranger dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Harry. Hermione secoue la tête de droite à gauche et souris de plus belle

« Une bonne nouvelle … je dois y aller les garçons, je prends mon après-midi ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclame-on en même temps

« Tu prends … ton _après-midi_ ? Mais tu fais jamais ça ! »

« Il reste encore des heures de travail devant nous ! »

« Et nous on doit rester là à bosser cet aprem' ! »

« Et tu m'as même pas aidé pour Emma ! J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! »

« Du calme ! » lance Hermione en levant les mains en l'air comme si on la menaçait de nos baguettes « Vous saurez tout ce soir, ok ? »

« Attends voir - » commence Harry, mais Hermione enchaîne vite

« Vous venez toujours diner à la maison n'est-ce pas ? Tous les autres m'ont confirmé, oh et Katie nous a envoyé un hibou hier pour dire qu'elle pourrait finalement être là vers sept heures au lieu de huit ! »

J'hoche de la tête en souriant, un de mes premiers vrais sourires de la journée

« Elle transplanera directement chez vous je pense, parceque j'aurai sûrement pas le temps de rentrer à la maison »

« Parfait ! On vous attend ce soir dès que vous sortez du ministère alors ! »

« Mais Hermione, attends ! » je lance, mais Hermione s'est levée et déjà a fait tout le trajet jusqu'à ma porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Emma, sois juste naturel et tout va rouler d'accord ! »

« Attends ! » lance Harry, qui s'est levé aussi « Cette chouette-là, elle venait de Holyhead non ? »

« A ce soir ! » dit vite Hermione en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« J'y crois pas » dit Harry en fixant la porte des yeux « La lettre venait de Holyhead, hein ? C'était l'écusson des Harpies, là-dessus, c'est sûr ! »

« Tu crois ? » je souris « Ça voudrait dire que ça vient de Ginny ! »

Harry et moi on se sourit sans rien rajouter un instant.

« Bon aller, on saura ce soir de toute façon » dit Harry en retournant s'assoir à sa chaise, mais lui et moi savons très bien à quoi on pense tous les deux.

Autant dire qu'on attend tous les deux le dîner de ce soir avec impatience.

Harry reste dans mon bureau pendant presque une heure, à boire quelques cafés avec moi, à préparer mon intervention et à essayer d'avancer sur l'agression d'Andrea en relisant toutes les dépositions qu'ont déposé à Robards les Aurors et autres employés de l'étage.

Pour être franc, on en tire pas grand-chose de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà, si ce n'est qu'on sait maintenant où étaient partis nos collègues en mission secrète. Même si les Aurors sont censés travailler en solitaire, Harry et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment lâchés depuis qu'on est devenu Aurors, peut-être une conséquence de toutes ces années passées à courir ensemble après les ennuis à Poudlard. Ou tous ces devoirs faits à la vite à minuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui sait ?

En tous cas il n'y a pas une seule de mes missions dont je n'ai pas ne serait-ce que discuté avec lui, et je sais bien qu'on travaille mieux à deux que tout seul. D'ailleurs tout le monde a l'habitude de nous voir travailler en duo - ou en trio avec Hermione bien sûr, et parler à l'un de quelque chose c'est comme en parler à l'autre.

C'est pour ça que quand Gawain Robards le big boss rentre dans mon bureau avec Shepherdson qui le suit de près, il ne s'étonne pas de la présence d'Harry et ne lui demande même pas de sortir. Il sait très bien que j'irai tout lui raconter après de toute façon.

« Weasley, Potter. » nous dit-il en guise de salut alors qu'Harry se lève tout de suite pour lui laisser son siège. Shepherdson suit presque timidement et se pose contre un mur, pas très loin de ma table.

« Bon on va pas y aller par quatre chemins » attaque tout de suite le patron « Ronald, où est-ce qu'on est ? »

J'explique les avancements qu'on a fait sur l'affaire Bevans à Robards, et j'en profite pour parler aussi à Shepherdson du rapport de la baguette de Grace. Robards hoche de la tête plusieurs fois avant de parler, et de nous féliciter de nos découvertes, ce qui fait toujours plaisir.

« Bon, pour tout à l'heure, je veux que vous preniez Jerry avec vous »

Je ne sais pas qui de Shepherdson, Harry ou moi proteste le plus fort mais en tous cas ça fait du bruit et on ne s'entend plus, jusqu'à ce que Robards nous fasse taire d'un tonitruant « _SILENCE_ ! ».

On se tait tous effectivement mais je peux voir du coin de l'œil que Shepherdson regarde le patron d'un très mauvais œil et se ré adosse contre le mur d'un air renfrogné.

« Ecoutez-moi un peu avant de tout de suite exploser comme une beuglante ! Je veux qu'il vienne avec vous, et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un souhait mais un ordre ! » dit Robards d'une voix tonitruante, et personne n'ose le contredire à ce moment-là « Pour un gars qui est censé être Auror sur le terrain dès l'an prochain, il passe beaucoup trop de temps dans le confort douillet de son bureau. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire parler ou qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, mais je veux qu'il soit là, c'est important. Il doit savoir comment parler aux gens pour obtenir des informations, ou comment gérer une situation difficile comme celle-ci parceque c'est des choses qu'on apprend pas d'ordinaire »

« Je suis contre » coupe carrément Shepherdson, qui apparemment a décidé de sortir de sa phase de dépression pour se jeter dans la gueule du dragon « Il est beaucoup trop maladroit, et ça va déjà être assez compliqué comme ça d'obtenir des informations de la gamine pour l'avoir qui traine dans nos pattes »

« Ah, tu es contre donc » dit Robards d'une voix faussement moqueuse « Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres ici. » Sa voix s'élève dangereusement et je me tortille de plus en plus dans ma chaise, mal à l'aise « Et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on contredise mes ordres ! Alors Ronald, tu vas me faire plaisir de prendre avec toi ton collègue Noah et ton stagiaire Jeremiah pour aller poser des questions à la gamine, que ça leur plaise ou non ! »

J'hoche de la tête très rapidement et les yeux furieux de Robards se posent sur mon collègue Serpentard

« Et j'attendrai un rapport complet, à déposer sur mon bureau ce soir même. »

Ce soir même ? Toute une flopée d'insultes envers Shepherdson me viennent d'un coup en tête et je suis furieux contre cet imbécile qui ne sait décidemment pas se la fermer. A cause de lui je risque d'arriver en retard chez Hermione et Ginny et de rater l'arrivée de Katie.

« On est bien d'accord ? »

Shepherdson et moi grommelons tous les deux notre accord, et je crois un instant que Robards va nous faire le coup du « _J'ai rien entendu_ ! » mais il se contente de nous jeter un regard sévère style Professeur Mc Gonagall au top de sa forme, et se lève pour nous serrer à tous la main, même à Harry qui n'a rien demandé.

Shepherdson rase le mur vers la porte à son tour et murmure ce qui ressemble à « _à tout à l'heure_ » avant de laisser la porte se fermer derrière lui.

« Wow » soupire aussitôt Harry en s'étirant les bras derrière le dos « Rarement vu une réunion aussi gênante »

« Tu l'as dit » je souris du coin de la bouche

« Pour un peu Shepherdson se prenait une fessée » Harry rigole clairement « C'est quand même le seul qui ose contester un ordre de Robards quoi »

« Le culot de ce mec est sans limite … » je soupire « Et grâce à lui j'aurai un magnifique rapport géant à rendre ce soir même » je rajoute en imitant la voix du patron sur les trois derniers mots

« Aller c'est pas si terrible » sourit Harry « Je t'aiderai à le remplir si j'ai fini avec mon propre rapport »

« Ton propre rapport qui n'avance pas tu veux dire ? »

« Exactement » Harry se passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les ébouriffer encore plus « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? Tout le monde de l'étage a un alibi assez correct, et le ministère est censé être un des endroits les plus sécurisés d'Angleterre, cette enquête va mener dans un cul-de-sac »

« Et pourtant elle s'est pas agressée toute seule »

« Je sais bien … » Harry se relève et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre « On va se chercher à manger avant que tu partes ? »

« Allez » j'acquiesce en le suivant.

Juste le temps de prévenir Jerry dans son placard qu'il doit être prêt à partir avec nous dans une heure et Harry et moi nous retrouvons dans le petit restaurant italien moldu d'à côté, à dévorer un plat de spaghetti bolognaise à toute vitesse, en discutant de tout et de rien. Je suis de bien meilleure humeur en retournant au ministère et je vais presque d'un pas guilleret jusqu'à mon bureau, où Jerry et Shepherdson m'attendent devant le pas de ma porte.

Je peux voir depuis l'ascenseur que Shepherdson foudroie des yeux le pauvre Jerry, qui ne sait pas où se mettre en ronge nerveusement ses ongles, le tout dans un silence totalement inconfortable.

J'arrive vite le libérer, et on transplane tous en ensemble chez la sœur de Grace, qui habite dans le même quartier que feu sa sœur. Jerry va cracher dans un coin, toujours pas habitué au transplanage, et pendant ce temps je ressors la feuille d'instructions que m'a confié Robards sur la sœur de Grace, Rachel Adams, qui est censée être au courant de notre venue. Shepherdson lui s'allume une clope en ne quittant pas Jerry des yeux, ce ne me plait pas trop. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le baby-sitter entre ces deux-là, et encore moins l'envie.

Néanmoins, j'attends que Jerry ait fini de dégobiller et que Shepherdson jette au loin son mégot pour aller sonner à la porte, en vérifiant du coin de l'œil qu'ils sont bien tous les deux derrière moi et qu'ils ne se sont pas encore entretués.

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite femme blonde, qui a l'air d'avoir le même nez et le même menton que la photo que j'ai vue de Grace, et qui regarde vite Shepherdson et Jerry avant de poser les yeux sur moi.

« Madame Adams ? » Elle hoche de la tête. « Je suis l'Auror Ronald Weasley, et voici Noah Shepherdson et Jeremiah Lamberts. Je crois qu'on vous a prévenu de notre visite ? »

« Bien sûr. Entrez, messieurs je vous en prie » dit-elle d'une petite voix sympathique. On entre tous les trois, et on la suit à travers l'entrée jusqu'à ce qui semble être un petit salon.

« Merci de nous recevoir, madame Adams » je dis tout de suite pour briser la glace.

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me donne un petit sourire discret.

« Merci à vous de tout ce que vous faîtes pour nous, Monsieur Weasley … Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de nous en parler mais votre patron m'a envoyé un courrier hier pour me dire que l'enquête avançait bien » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je hoche de la tête en essayant de confirmer le plus possible ce qu'elle dit sans le dire pour autant. « J'espère vraiment que vous trouverez qui nous a fait ça » rajoute elle, et sa voix se casse à la fin de sa phrase.

Je tends tout de suite un bras vers elle pour la poser sur son épaule, et je la serre doucement. Je sais ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, je ne le comprends que trop bien, et le reflet vitreux de ses yeux bleus ne me rappelle que douloureusement bien le vide dans ceux de George, des mois encore après la bataille de Poudlard.

« Grace était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était passionnée par l'étendue des pouvoirs magiques qu'elle avait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait en faire, mais elle ne voulait pas en abuser. Elle était parfaite » finit elle par dire après un petit silence et ma mère se resserre sur son épaule « Edward aussi, bien sûr. Ils avaient tout pour eux … on ne comprend pas, monsieur Weasley. On ne comprend pas qui aurait pu leur faire ça »

« Je comprends votre colère, madame Adams. Et je peux vous promettre sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que j'irai jusqu'au bout pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et je sais qu'elle me croit. Un regard peut en dire beaucoup plus long que quelques mots, et dans le sien je peux voir qu'elle me confie ses prières et ses espoirs. J'aurai plein de choses à lui dire évidemment, mais ce n'est pas le moment et je sais qu'elle a déjà répondu à plusieurs questions de Robards quand il est venu la voir, en rajouter ne servirait à rien.

« Bien, je pense que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là » coupe la voix glaciale de Shepherdson derrière nous, et j'ai envie de le maudire jusqu'en enfer.

« Bien sûr » soupire Rachel alors que je récupère ma main « Je vais chercher Emma. Elle doit être dans sa chambre »

J'hoche de la tête, et j'attends qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce pour aller incendier Shepherdson de son comportement inadmissible.

« Ça va pas de lui dire ça comme ça ? T'es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? »

« On va pas attendre dix ans non plus ! » se défend il « Et puis tout ça me met déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça … »

Je m'apprête à rajouter autre chose mais des pas peuvent se faire entendre au loin, et je foudroie une dernière fois Shepherdson du regard avant de me retourner vers la porte. Rachel rentre, en tenant par la main une adorable petite fille blonde, qui se cache à moitié derrière sa tante et nous dévisage timidement.

« Emma » dit doucement Rachel en se baissant à son niveau « Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais dit que des amis passeraient te voir aujourd'hui ? Tu veux leur dire bonjour ? »

Emma pointe le bout de son nez derrière la jambe de sa tante et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je prends ça comme une invitation et m'accroupit vers elle en souriant doucement.

« Salut Emma » je dis pas trop fort pour ne pas l'effrayer, et ces yeux bleus pétillent d'intérêt « Je m'appelle Ron, et mes amis derrière s'appellent Noah et Jerry »

Les yeux d'Emma passent vite sur mon collègue et mon stagiaire, dont aucun des deux ne bouge vers elle, et retombent au fond des miens.

« Tu dis bonjour à Monsieur Ron ? » encourage Rachel, et à mon plus grand soulagement, Emma semble d'accord puisqu'elle sort enfin de derrière sa cachette improvisée pour aller me serrer la main.

« Oh mais c'est un beau Nounours que tu as là » je souris en voyant le doudou qu'elle accroche de toute ses forces dans la petite main qui n'est pas dans la mienne « Je peux le voir ? »

Je sais bien que je joue à pile ou face avec elle, et qu'à n'importe quel moment Emma peut prendre peur ou se bloquer, mais si je veux obtenir des informations utiles d'elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle ait confiance en moi. Emma me regarde un instant sans cligner des yeux, ce qui me fait suer à grosses gouttes, et heureusement choisit de me tendre l'ours en peluche.

« Oh ! » je dis en exagérant mes réactions, comme je fais toujours avec Teddy et Victoire, alors que je fais semblant de serrer la patte de l'ours « Bonjour Monsieur Nounours ! Je m'appelle Monsieur Ron, comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Pilou » dit tout bas Emma, et je peux voir du coin de l'œil sa tante sourire tendrement vers elle

« Monsieur Pilou ! » je continue mon petit numéro « Je vois que vous vous êtes fait tout beau pour me voir ! Mais vous n'avez pas mis de cravate, attendez je vais arranger ça »

Je sors ma baguette et murmure un petit sort de métamorphose facile vers l'ours, qui une seconde plus tard se retrouver avec une grosse cravate rouge autour du cou.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! » je lance et Emma éclate de rire, une vrai rire d'enfant adorable qui déclenche presque des torrents de larmes chez sa tante et me donne une drôle impression de papillons dans le ventre. Je me redresse et rend le nounours à Emma, qui en admire tout de suite la cravate.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller avec nous sur le canapé Emma ? Pour qu'on discute un peu ensemble ? »

Emma regarde à nouveau derrière moi, puis vers Rachel et fait non de la tête. Merde.

« Non ? » je redemande, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle va dire oui.

Je ne peux pas la forcer à me parler évidemment, si elle refuse de me parler, je risque de perdre de précieuses informations. Emma ne répond rien et passe un bras autour de la jambe de sa tante, sans doute pour retourner se cacher.

« Emma chérie, tu ne veux pas aller parler à Monsieur Ron et ses amis ? »

« Non » dit Emma en rajoutant quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Rachel se penche vers sa nièce et celle-ci lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Quand elle se relève, Rachel a l'air un peu gênée mais passe quand même une main dans les cheveux de la petite d'un air rassurant.

« Elle euh … elle ne veut parler qu'avec Monsieur Weasley »

« Monsieur Ron ! » corrige Emma d'un air indigné, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle vient de parler à voix haute devant tout le monde et qu'elle plonge se cacher derrière la cuisse de sa tête.

« Monsieur Ron, pardon » corrige Rachel en souriant légèrement. Elle lève la tête vers nous et se mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure « Vous pouvez rester dans le salon, et Messieurs Shepherdson et Lamberts peuvent … venir à la cuisine avec moi ? »

Je me retourne vers mes deux camarades sorciers pour leur jeter un regard désolé mais Jerry hausse des épaules – il n'a jamais demandé à venir à la base et au final ça l'arrange peut-être de ne pas à avoir à poser des questions à Emma - et Shepherdson hoche de la tête – il est peut-être grossier mais est aussi assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que cela se passe ainsi plutôt qu'on ait aucune information.

« Il n'y aucun problème Madame Adams » dit-il d'une voix posée – ce qui détonne franchement avec le ton froid qu'il employait il y a cinq minutes « J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, si cela ne vous pose aucun inconvénient bien entendu »

Rachel hoche de la tête, et semble hésiter un instant avant d'aller installer Emma sur le canapé et de lui chuchoter quelques mots avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se relever. Elle me lance un petit coup d'œil, et je vais aussitôt rejoindre la petite blonde sur le canapé.

« Je vais aller dans la cuisine avec Monsieur Jerry et Monsieur Noah d'accord ? Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin » dit Rachel d'une voix inquiète, et Emma dit un petit oui avant de me remontrer le nounours.

Avec un soupir et un dernier coup d'œil, Rachel finit par sortir du salon, suivit par Jerry et Shepherdson, et ferme la porte derrière eux. Emma me regarde avec des grands yeux, attendant visiblement que je fasse le premier mouvement, et je me demande bien comment je vais engager la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais les mots ont dépassé ma pensée et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Un dessin ! »

Emma n'a pas l'air déboussolée déjà, et de moins en moins timide, ce qui ne peut être que bénéfique.

« D'accord » je souris. Je brandis ma baguette vers un coaster sur la table basse et le transfigure en une feuille de papier et des feutres. « Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

Elle réfléchit un court instant et puis se redresse d'un coup.

« Un ours ! »

« T'aime bien les ours hein ? » je souris « T'as raison, c'est des beaux animaux. Dangereux, mais très beaux »

J'essaye du mieux que je peux de dessiner un ours, qui ressemble plus à une grosse patate avec des poils, mais Emma l'aime tout de suite beaucoup et commence à le colorier. Je la regarde un peu en souriant avant de me rappeler pourquoi je suis là.

« Emma, j'ai quelques questions à te poser d'accord ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tu as le droit et on continuera à jouer après. »

Emma se retourne vers moi pour hocher de la tête et replonge dans son dessin.

« Je voudrai te parler de ta maman » je dis dans un souffle, et Emma arrête tout de suite de dessiner mais pourtant ne lève pas la tête vers moi.

 _Pauvre petite gamine_ , me répète ma tête encore et encore. Je ne sais même pas si elle réalise ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, ou si elle se rend compte qu'elle ne les reverra jamais. Et moi je suis là à remuer le couteau dans la plaie et lui forcer à en parler, à rouvrir des blessures encore béantes et à la traumatiser encore plus.

« Ta maman avait une baguette comme la mienne » je continue doucement en lui montrant ma baguette « Je voudrai savoir si elle s'en servait beaucoup »

Emma regarde ma baguette et hoche de la tête. Bon au moins elle me répond.

« Tous les jours ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Pas très bavarde cette petite, mais pas fermée non plus.

« D'accord » j'encourage « Est-ce que tu as déjà vu d'autres gens qui s'en servaient aussi ? Des amis de ta maman ? »

Emma pose ses yeux sur le dessin, et reprend un feutre dans sa petite main.

« Oui » dit-elle posément, avant de se remettre à colorier.

Ça se complique …

« Tu penses que tu pourrais me dire qui ? »

La petite blonde continue à colorier avec application, tirant un peu la langue hors de sa bouche, avant de poser le feutre pour me regarder à nouveau.

« Maman elle a beaucoup d'amis sorciers » dit-elle posément.

Si je suis un peu étonné par la longueur de la phrase, je suis absolument accablé par l'emploi du présent. Et en plus, ça ne m'avance pas du tout, à part le fait qu'Emma savait que sa mère était sorcière. Je me mordille un peu la lèvre, embêté et tente une autre approche

« Et parmi ses amis, il y en a que t'aime bien ? »

Elle retrouve aussitôt le sourire. « Il y a Ania, c'est la meilleure amie de Maman » commence-elle en comptant sur ses doigts tous les amis sorciers de Grace « Et Kilian et Finn mais on les voit que quand c'est Noel, et Chuck et Fanny »

J'essaye de tout retenir, mais les seuls prénoms qui me disent quelque chose sont les deux derniers, que j'associe aux Corsano, les anciens patrons de Grace.

« Et ils sont gentils ? »

« Oui ! » sourit tout de suite Emma « Chuck il me donne toujours des bonbons quand Maman regarde pas et sa boutique elle est géniale »

Je vois qu'elle a encore envie de me dire des choses sur les amis de Grace, alors je ne dis rien et la laisse continuer.

« Maman elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle avait travaillé dans la boutique de Chuck et Fanny quand elle était pas vieille »

Bon ça, je dois l'avouer ça me fait bien rire

« Elle aimait bien ça ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle fait comme travail ta Maman ? »

« Des jours oui, des jours non »

« Des jours non ? » je m'étonne.

Emma hoche des épaules. « Je sais pas Monsieur Ron. »

Je me maudis intérieurement à ce moment. J'avais un bon filon, et j'ai posé la question de trop qui m'a fait tout perdre. Comment revenir sur le bon chemin ?

J'hésite un instant avant de reprendre le feutre noir posé sur la table, et d'approcher la feuille vers moi pour dessiner un autre animal, un peu plus facile cette fois.

« Un mouton ! » s'exclame Emma dès que je me redresse, plutôt fier de moi « Mais Monsieur Ron, je peux pas colorier un mouton, c'est tout blanc »

« Non, mais moi je peux faire ça » je souris en brandissant ma baguette et en murmurant un petit sort vers la feuille. Le mouton se met à courir sur le papier, et Emma le regarde avec de grands yeux, fascinée.

« Wow » finit elle par dire, en ne décrochant jamais les yeux du mouton « Comment vous faites ça Monsieur Ron ? »

« Tous les sorciers le peuvent, Emma » je souris « Et peut-être que plus tard, toi aussi »

Ses yeux bleus quittent la feuille pour venir transpercer les miens. « C'est vrai ? »

« Ta maman était sorcière, donc il y a beaucoup de chances que tu le sois aussi »

« Je sais pas si je veux, Monsieur Ron »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande doucement.

« Tata m'a dit que c'était des méchants sorciers qui avaient tué Papa et Maman. Je veux pas être une méchante sorcière aussi »

Sa petite voix est tout tranquille et posée, mais je peux quand même ressortir toute la peine de cette petite gamine, qui n'a que cinq ans mais qui parle d'une manière beaucoup trop mature pour son âge.

« Je te comprends, Emma. » je continue posément « Il y a des méchants partout, chez les sorciers comme ceux qui ne le sont pas, et ils font beaucoup de mal aux gens. Mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas méchants »

« T'en connais toi, des sorciers méchants, Monsieur Ron ? »

Le tutoiement m'étonne un peu, mais à la fois il est tellement mignon que j'ai du mal à réfréner un petit sourire.

« J'en ai connu oui. Et ils m'ont fait du mal à moi aussi »

« Ils ont tué ton Papa et ta Maman ? »

C'est à mon tour de regarder Emma dans les yeux, et je comprends que sa douleur et son incompréhension face à ce qui lui arrive n'est pas si différent à ce que j'ai ressenti pendant toutes ces années de guerre. Emma c'est moi, c'est Hermione, c'est Harry et tous ces autres enfants mutilés par la guerre, ou ses conséquences.

« Non » je réponds, et ma voix s'étrangle drôlement « Pas mes parents, mais mon grand frère »

Emma pose une petite main sur mon épaule « Je suis désolé Monsieur Ron »

Mon cœur se resserre, parcequ'Emma est une des petites filles les plus sensitives que j'ai jamais rencontrée, et malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle parvient quand même à trouver de la compassion pour moi.

« Merci Emma » je lui souris « Tu sais, j'étais très triste au début et très en colère contre ces mauvais sorciers, et je le suis toujours, mais j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose contre eux. Alors j'ai choisi un métier où je pourrai les attraper avant qu'ils ne fassent du mal aux gens, ou pour venger ceux à qui ils en avaient déjà fait »

« Et tu les mets en prison ? »

« Oui. Là-bas ils ne pourront plus faire de mal à personne. Et je suis pas tout seul à faire ça, beaucoup de gens continuent à chasser les mauvais sorciers, on est pas tous méchants »

Emma hoche de la tête, et sa petite main glisse de son épaule pour aller se poser sur ma main.

Je poursuis en ne la quittant pas des yeux « Je veux retrouver les mauvais sorciers qui t'ont enlevé tes parents, Emma. Pas parceque c'est mon métier, mais parceque c'est ce que je crois être bien. »

Emma hoche de la tête, et à ce moment je sais qu'elle a toute ma confiance.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire si ta maman connaissait un sorcier, ou une sorcière, qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Un dont elle parlait à ton papa par exemple, ou dont tu l'avais déjà entendu se plaindre »

Les yeux d'Emma se baissent vers la feuille de papier oublié, et elle réfléchit un instant.

« J'ai entendu une fois Maman quand elle rentrait à la maison parler avec Papa »

« Mmh » je l'encourage en hochant de la tête « Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle lui a dit ? »

« Pas trop » Emma a l'air déçue de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus alors je retourne ma main pour serrer ses petits doigts dans ma paume « Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te rappelles, je suis sûr que ça nous aidera beaucoup »

« Maman était pas contente quand elle est rentrée. Elle parlait d'un de ses amis du travail, mais je crois pas que c'était un ami parcequ'elle l'aimait pas trop. Elle a dit plein de trucs méchants sur lui mais je sais plus trop pourquoi parceque c'était il y a longtemps »

« D'accord » j'hoche de la tête « Ça m'avance déjà beaucoup ».

En effet, savoir que Grace s'était engueulé avec un de ses collègues de travail peut m'avancer de beaucoup.

« Tu sais si cet ami était un sorcier ? »

« Je crois oui, parceque c'était un jour où Maman rentrait tard à la maison »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les jours où Maman rentrait tard elle avait toujours sa baguette » répond Emma en hochant des épaules

« Donc le jour où elle allait au travail que tu ne connaissais pas ? »

Emma hoche de nouveau de la tête, et je me frotte le menton. C'est bien possible que le type parle d'Emma soit le tueur de ses parents, et si c'est le cas, elle ne l'a jamais vu et serait donc incapable de l'identifier.

« D'accord » Je lui souris un peu « Merci beaucoup de ton aide Emma. »

La petite blonde me répond par le même sourire que je porte et ses yeux retombent sur ma baguette.

« Maman elle pouvait faire apparaître un dauphin avec sa baguette. Toi aussi tu peux, Monsieur Ron ? »

« Ah, alors chaque sorcier a un animal à lui. Ta maman, c'était un dauphin et le mien c'est un chien »

Je prends ma baguette, et ferme les yeux un instant pour mieux me concentrer. Des images du weekend dernier me viennent en tête – mon père qui sourit avec tous ses petits-enfants sur les genoux, Harry et Luna qui rigolent avec Hermione et Ginny, Katie qui me saute dans les bras – et je lance le sort « _Expecto Patronum_ ! »

Mon Jack Russel en sort dans une lumière éclatante, et virevolte autour d'Emma qui le regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Wow » murmure elle en tendant une main pour essayer de l'attraper, mais le petit Terrier nage dans les airs sans qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Le moment magique est cependant tout de suite interrompu par la porte du salon qui s'ouvre en grand, et Rachel qui rentre en catastrophe, suivie de près par Shepherdson et Jerry.

« Oh » souffle-elle tout de suite en voyant mon patronus qui flotte dans les airs « Désolée je croyais … on a vu une lumière alors on s'est dit … »

« Pas de problème » je souris tout de suite pour la rassurer, voyant ses yeux inquiets qui virevoltent du patronus à Emma, qui elle essaye toujours de le caresser « Je voulais juste montrer mon chien à Emma »

« Il s'en va, Monsieur Ron ! » dit tristement Emma, et en effet le chien s'évapore lentement pour disparaître complètement.

« Oui mais Monsieur Pilou est encore là, lui » je lui dis en lui tendant son nounours « Et ton mouton aussi »

Emma se met tout de suite à colorier comme elle peut le mouton, qui court toujours autant le long de la feuille, et je croise le regarde de Rachel qui nous regarde tous les deux avec une drôle d'expression.

« On peut retourner dans la cuisine si besoin » lance Shepherdson par derrière, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit et à l'air de tout sauf de vouloir retourner dans la cuisine.

« Non, c'est pas la peine on a fini » je dis en me relevant du canapé « Emma m'a beaucoup aidé »

Emma relève la tête de son dessin pour me sourire, et sa tante se penche vers elle pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Jerry veut dire quelque chose mais je lui fais signe que ce n'est pas le moment et il se rétracte.

« On a fini nous aussi » me dit Shepherdson en regardant Rachel, qui hoche de la tête « Je pense qu'on peut rentrer au ministère »

« Très bien. »

Je me retourne vers Rachel et lui tend la main, qu'elle serre tout de suite, très fort.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir reçu aujourd'hui, et d'avoir répondu à nos questions. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas causé trop de désagréments … »

« Oh non ! » répond-elle « Merci à vous messieurs … j'espère vraiment que vous le retrouverez »

« Nous vous tiendrons au courant » rajoute Shepherdson en lui serrant aussi la main « Merci de votre temps, madame Adams »

« Au revoir madame Adams » dit Jerry en lui serrant la main, et les mots au revoir ont du faire tilt dans la tête d'Emma, qui se relève d'un coup.

« Vous allez partir ? »

« Et oui ma chérie, Messieurs Ron, Shepherdson et Lamberts doivent rentrer à leur travail. Tu leur dis au revoir ? » demande doucement Rachel, et Emma se lève pour aller glisser sa main dans celle de sa tante.

« Au revoir » dit-elle timidement vers Jerry et Shepherdson, qui lui sourient tous les deux – ce qui m'étonne beaucoup de la part de mon collègue Serpentard – et quand elle se tourne vers moi, je m'abaisse à son niveau pour mieux la regarder.

« Tu reviendras me voir Monsieur Ron ? »

La question me fait tout drôle, mais je me reprends aussitôt et lui sourit franchement.

« Bien sûr, Emma. Enfin si je suis le bienvenu » je rajoute vite en levant la tête vers Rachel, qui hoche de la tête en souriant. « Je ramènerai une autre cravate pour monsieur Pilou, d'accord ? »

« Une bleue ? » demande Emma, les yeux plein d'espoir

« Une bleue » je dis en riant « Je te promets »

Emma hoche de la tête et s'approche de moi pour passer ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Je passe un bras autour d'elle et la resserre contre moi un petit moment, avant de la relâcher et de la laisser repartir contre sa tante.

« Au revoir Emma »

« Au revoir Monsieur Ron ! »

Un dernier remerciement à Rachel, et nous sortons tous les trois hors de la maison. Rachel et Emma nous regardent partir depuis le pas de la porte un moment avant que celle-ci se referme sur elles, et on tourne à un coin de rue pour trouver un coin tranquille où transplaner.

Le temps qu'on y arrive, j'ai déjà raconté à mes collègues tout ce qu'Emma m'a appris, et Shepherdson se gratte la tête d'un air pensif.

« Grace aurait donc un autre travail – visiblement sorcier – d'où elle s'était engueulé avec un collègue ? »

« C'est à peu près ce qu'elle m'a dit oui » je soupire alors qu'on arrive du point où on était apparu il y a maintenant un bon bout de temps « Et Rachel vous a appris des trucs ? »

« Pas grand-chose » dit Jerry « Seule Grace était sorcière dans la famille, mais ils l'avaient tous très bien accepté. »

« Apparemment Edward a toujours su qu'elle était sorcière aussi, et Rachel dit que ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment causé problème » rajoute Shepherdson « Ils espéraient que la petite aille à Poudlard »

« Elle n'a pas parlé du … du fait que Grace était enceinte ? »

Shepherdson nie de la tête. « Ou c'était trop douloureux pour elle, ou elle ne le savait pas »

« Elle a aussi dit qu'Emma était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait et qu'il fallait qu'on la protège de celui qui a fait ça à sa sœur » rajoute d'un seul trait Jerry.

« D'accord » je soupire « Pas mal de trucs à rajouter dans le rapport donc »

« A qui le dis-tu » rajoute Shepherdson.

On s'écarte un peu tous les deux, alors que Jerry pose une main sur mon épaule, et on transplane au même moment vers le ministère.

« Bien Weasley » me dit Shepherdson quand on a récupéré du voyage – sauf Jerry bien sûr mais c'est pas comme si Shepherdson se souciait du bien-être de mon stagiaire « Je vais écrire mon rapport, je te vois ce soir avant qu'on aille déposer ça chez Robards ? »

« Ça marche » je lui dis, et je le regarde s'éloigner vers son bureau les mains dans les poches. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui.

"Ça va Jerry ?"

« Oui oui » dit faiblement Jerry en se frottant la bouche « Je commence à avoir l'habitude »

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet après-midi ? »

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses » sourit Jerry « M'sieur Shepherdson sait comment poser les bonnes questions et pas perdre de temps, c'était intéressant. Par contre, c'est dommage qu'on était pas avec vous pendant que vous parliez avec la petite »

« L'important c'est que tu as appris des choses » je souris « Bon tu peux retourner à ton travail, je crois que t'as des choses à faire »

Jerry hoche de la tête et retourne dans son placard à balais, pendant que moi-même rentre dans mon bureau. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit, et je m'assois à mon fauteuil dans un grand soupir. Je dois ordonner mes pensées pour ne pas m'embrouiller, et je décide par commencer à écrire mon rapport, mon échange avec Emma étant encore frais dans mon esprit.

Je rapporte du mieux les paroles de la petite blonde sur papier, et quand j'ai fini j'y rajoute mes notes personnelles. Grace n'avait pas du tout abandonné ses racines sorcières comme le laissait croire l'état de la maison des Bevans alors qui a enlevé les livres sorciers et surtout pourquoi avoir essayé de cacher la baguette de Grace ?

J'écris ma théorie à moi, qui déplait à Shepherdson mais tant pis pour lui, que le tueur a cherché à faire passer Grace pour une moldue, pour des raisons qui me sont encore inconnues. Je rajoute aussi mon hypothèse, qui serait que Grace fréquentait peut-être des sorciers noirs -comme celui avec qui elle semble s'être engueulé dans son « _travail inconnu_ » - et qu'en éliminant les traces sorcières de sa vie, ceux-ci empêcheraient de remonter la piste jusqu'à eux.

Ce travail justement, dont Emma ne connaissait visiblement pas grand-chose, m'interpelle beaucoup aussi. Si Grace prenait en effet sa baguette pour y aller, est-ce que cela veut dire que c'était un travail en rapport avec la magie ? Je ne vois pas d'autre réponse que oui, ce que j'écris tout de suite.

Je mordille le bout de ma plume et réfléchissant à toutes les questions qui tourne autour de ce nouveau mystère. Et si oui comment cela se fait-il qu'on ait trouvé aucune trace d'une Grace Bevans, ni à Pré-au-lard, ni à Poudlard et Sainte-Mangouste, ni au chemin de traverse ou au Ministère ?

Il reste des possibilités qu'elle travaillait hors de Londres bien sûr, mais avec une petite fille en bas âge et un bébé dans le ventre, ça me semble peu possible. Se peut-il que Grace était une langue-de-plomb, ou qu'elle travaillait sous un autre nom ?

J'en doute fortement, surtout par le fait que son emploi du temps au tribunal moldu ne lui laissait que deux demi-journées par semaine, ce qui fait peu pour une langue-de-plomb. Par contre, l'idée d'un autre pseudonyme m'intéresse beaucoup et je me fais un mémo d'aller chercher demain dans les archives du ministère tous les contrats qui y sont répertoriés.

J'écris encore et encore, jusqu'à ma main n'en puisse plus, et je repose ma plume en relisant le rapport, satisfait. Emma m'a vraiment bien aidé, et je pense que je tiendrai ma promesse d'aller lui rendre visite prochainement. Elle m'a touché cette petite gamine, avec sa timidité tout d'abord, et puis la confiance totale qu'elle a fini par mettre en moi.

Je suis content d'avoir réussi à la débrider un peu, surtout que ce n'était vraiment pas gagné au début, peut-être à cause de la présence de Jerry et Shepherdson, qui c'est vrai n'est pas la personne à qui on a le plus envie de se confier au monde. Une chose étrange me frappe d'un coup. A part peut-être deux ou trois mots à peine chuchotés, Emma n'a dit rien du tout quand Shepherdson et Jerry étaient dans la pièce.

En temps normal, je n'aurai sans doute même pas relevé, mais le comportement des deux est étrange en ce moment, et selon mes deux meilleurs amis, ils sont les deux suspects- de quoi je ne sais pas vraiment , mais suspects quand même.

Que Jerry fouille dans mes dossiers, si c'est vrai, ce n'est le plus grave. Il ne saura pas le premier stagiaire à essayer d'en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'on lui dise, et de toutes façons mes dossiers confidentiels et autres lettres anonymes sont cachés dans mon bureau par une fermeture qu'il ne peut pas connaitre. Pour moi ce n'est rien qu'un bon coup de gueule ne peut pas arranger.

Par contre, le briquet de Shepherdson qui disparait de sa poche et réapparait comme par hasard dans la chambre d'Emma Bevans, ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit bien le même briquet bien sûr, mais toute cette histoire m'inquiète beaucoup.

Je ne peux quand même pas croire qu'il ait pu commettre un meurtre, pas parcequ'il n'en serait pas capable mais parcequ'il n'aurait pas de raisons de le faire et surtout qu'un pro comme lui aurait bien mieux effacé ses traces. Par contre, il est largement assez fourbe pour avoir pu agresser Andrea dans son bureau et largement assez malin pour ne jamais se faire attraper.

A bien y réfléchir, il ferait un coupable parfait ; il connait tous les mots de passe pour accéder à l'étage et les horaires de bureau de tout le monde, et en tant qu'Auror peut lancer à peu près n'importe quel sort. De plus, il vit seul et n'a strictement aucun alibi pour cette nuit-là … ne lui manque plus qu'un motif et il est cuit.

Bon je m'enflamme sans un doute un peu, parceque je n'ai jamais vu Shepherdson avoir un mot de travers contre Andrea, mais ça ne veut rien dire non ? Et puis moi, il me déteste, c'est sûr. C'est peut-être lui qui m'envoie toutes ces lettres anonymes, ça aurait du sens. Ce qui en a moins c'est qu'Hermione et ma mère en reçoivent aussi ….

Je crois que je me perds totalement dans tout ce tourbillon autour de moi, et que je mélange un peu tout – Andrea, les Bevans, le briquet et les articles de journaux. Un gros tas de nœuds bien serrés c'est formé, et c'est à moi de le défaire. Je reprends ma plume et me remets au travail – mon rapport ne va pas s'écrire tout seul.

Et enfin, quelques tasses de café, le passage rapide de Jerry pour me demander s'il pouvait rentrer chez lui et un autre d'Andrea pour me dire au revoir plus tard, j'ai enfin fini et je passe vite chez Shepherdson pour récupérer le sien et déposer le tout chez Robards.

Le patron n'est pas dans son bureau, mais comme sa porte est ouverte je dépose les deux rapports bien en évidence sur sa table et m'en va tout guilleret à travers le couloir vide chez Harry, puisqu'Hermione est déjà rentrée chez elle.

Je trouve mon ami en train de conclure un dossier, une fois n'est pas coutume, et je reste dans son bureau un instant le temps qu'il finisse, en profitant pour lui raconter ma rencontre avec Emma. Harry m'écoute longtemps et ne m'interromps que deux fois pour poser des questions, et quand j'ai fini m'applaudit presque en disant qu'il savait que je m'en sortirai bien.

Je veux lui parler de mes doutes sur Shepherdson, mais il doit finir son dossier et de toute façon je préfèrerai le faire en présence d'Hermione, donc je me contente de faire les cent pas dans son bureau tandis qu'il gratte vite sur son parchemin la fin de son texte.

Quand il a fini et qu'on ferme tous les deux nos bureaux d'un coup de baguette, on se rend compte qu'il est déjà trop tard pour passer chez nous se changer et on se résout à transplaner directement dans le petit appartement d'Hermione et de Ginny, où une bonne partie de la famille doit déjà nous y attendre.

Je prends quand même le temps de me donner un petit coup de peigne avant de partir – ça se trouve Katie est déjà là-bas – et ignore les moqueries d'Harry alors que je redresse mon col et frotte ma chemise.

« Ça y est t'as fini, Casanova ? » rit Harry

« Qui ? »

« Laisse tomber » soupire-il. Surement encore une référence à un type moldu que je ne connais pas. « On y va ? »

« Allez »

Le tourbillon m'emporte et après quelques secondes de torture sans nom, mes pieds se posent enfin sur le paillasson en crin devant la porte d'entrée du petit appartement des filles, seul endroit de l'immeuble où on peut transplaner sans risque d'être vu puisqu'elles sont les seules de l'étage et qu'Hermione y a installé une petite zone de transplanage.

La zone n'est malheureusement pas très grande et Harry est apparu très proche de moi, ses pieds carrément sur les miens, ce qui me fait pousser un petit cri de douleur.

« Oh désolé Ron ! » me souffle il entre deux haut-le-cœur, et je secoue une main.

« Pas de ta faute » je grogne.

Quand je suis assez remis pour me redresser, j'arrive à appuyer sur la petite sonnette, et deux secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre en grand sur une tornade qui se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser avec passion. Il me faut moins d'une demi-seconde de surprise absolue pour reconnaitre qui est collé à mes lèvres, et je glisse aussitôt mes bras autour de Katie pour la soulever contre moi.

« Surprise ! » sourit-elle quand on se détache un peu pour reprendre notre souffle, collant son front contre le mien

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là mon cœur ? » je demande, ravi et encore un peu essoufflé

« Je suis arrivée il y a une heure et j'ai aidé Mione et Ginny à préparer le repas, et puis tout le monde est arrivé sauf vous alors Ginny m'a laissé aller ouvrir la porte et me voilà » dit-elle très vite et en gloussant à moitié, et elle est tellement mignonne que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Et oh je suis encore là moi ! » dit Harry derrière nous, et Katie me relâche pour aller lui faire la bise.

« T'as bonne mine Harry ! » lui sourit-elle en le décoiffant, et il rit en repoussant sa main

« Ça doit être le fait d'avoir un bébé à la maison »

« Oh oui, je l'ai vu cet adorable bout de chou, il est en train de jouer avec Victoire et Teddy »

« Pour changer » dit Harry en rentrant dans l'appartement « Ne prenez pas froid dehors les amoureux ! »

Je rougis un peu, mais Harry rigole une dernière fois et tire la porte derrière lui sans la fermer complètement. Katie se blottit aussitôt contre moi et j'en profite pour la couvrir de baisers.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué cette semaine … » soupire elle en glissant ses bras autour de mon cou

« Moi aussi ma chérie » je souffle « Si tu savais la semaine que j'ai passé … »

« Oh ? » s'inquiète elle tout de suite en se décollant un peu pour mieux me voir « Des problèmes au bureau ? »

« Oui et non … je te raconterai, j'ai plein de choses à dire avant mes embrouilles de bureau »

« Moi aussi ! » sourit-elle « Mais avant … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et pose ses mains contre mes joues pour m'embrasser si sauvagement que je bascule contre la cabine de l'ascenseur, ce qui fait un boucan monstre.

« Oups ! » glousse elle et je ris en la rapprochant de moi pour l'embrasser encore plus. Ses mains se glissent d'elle-même sous mon t-shirt, ce qui me déclenche un frisson le long de l'échine, et je soupire contre sa bouche, accrochant mes mains dans le creux de son dos.

Et c'est quand ça devient intéressant qu'un grand bruit se fait entendre derrière nous et on sursaute tous les deux, moi me cognant encore plus contre la cage de l'ascenseur.

« Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis une semaine mais de là à vous sauter dessus sur mon palier il y a des limites » dit la voix moqueuse de ma petite sœur, qui est adossée à la porte en tendant un verre de champagne vers nous comme si elle nous toastait et je me détache à contrecœur de ma copine en foudroyant Ginny du regard.

« Oh ça va c'est pas comme si on vous avait pas surpris des centaines de fois dans cette position Hermione et toi ! » sourit Katie avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

« Sur le palier pas tant que ça, nous ça serait plutôt dans l'ascenseur » répond Ginny du tac au tac et je me passe une main sur les yeux en grognant.

« Tonton ! » crie Victoire en arrivant en courant derrière Ginny et me sauvant heureusement du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré.

Je la soulève dans mes bras en riant et l'embrasse sur la joue dans un gros bruit.

« Tonton Harry a dit que t'étais arrivé avec lui ! » dit Victoire toute contente

« Et oui, j'étais juste en train de dire bonjour à Katie tu vois »

« En privé » rajoute malicieusement Ginny et je roule des yeux « Allez on peut rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant vu que tout le monde est là »

Je rentre en premier dans l'appartement chaleureux du foyer Granger, faisant vite un bisou à Ginny au passage même si elle ne le mérite pas, et dépose Victoire au sol pour aller saluer tout le reste de ma grande famille qui s'est entassée dans le petit salon.

Ma mère s'inquiète aussitôt de nos horaires de travail à Harry et moi – surtout pour James qui selon elle ne profite pas assez de son père – mais mon père à ses côtés lui signale que le petit est assis sur les épaules du Survivant à l'instant même et n'a pas l'air très malheureux.

Je salue ensuite Percy et Audrey, qui en est à son quatrième mois de grossesse et est franchement resplendissante, et rougit d'ailleurs légèrement quand je lui dis. Percy lui gonfle sa poitrine de fierté, et je lui donne une petite claque sur l'épaule avant d'aller embrasser Luna. Percy a beaucoup changé depuis ses années Weatherby, et l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme a planté le clou de sa métamorphose vers un type adorable.

Luna est en train de se confectionner une assiette près du buffet quand je m'approche pour lui dire bonjour, et me fourre dans la bouche quelques carottes avant que j'ai le temps de dire _ouf_ , et sur la joue me laisse une trace de mayonnaise que Katie m'enlève quand je la retrouve en train de parler à Hermione un peu plus loin.

Hermione est encore plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'était ce matin, et quand je veux lui demander si ça un rapport avec Ginny, George m'appelle au loin et je suis obligé de m'éloigner pour finir mes salutations, ce qui prend beaucoup de temps vu que je dois encore dire bonjour à George et Angelina, Andromeda, Minerva qui est arrivée de Poudlard juste avant nous, Bill et Fleur qui sont en train de coucher les plus petits dans la chambre d'ami et enfin Teddy et Victoire qui essayent de m'entraîner dans leurs jeux.

Minerva vient me libérer en me demandant de l'aide pour transfigurer quelques chaises et fauteuils – le vieux canapé et l'unique fauteuil qui trainent dans le salon des filles n'étant évidemment pas suffisant pour faire asseoir tout le monde- et j'accepte avec joie, toujours content de l'aider.

C'était un peu bizarre au début de voir notre ancienne professeure à la maison et à la plupart de nos dîners familiaux, et encore plus de l'appeler par son prénom, mais on a fini par tous s'habituer à sa présence, et je dois dire que dans le privé elle est encore plus admirable et impressionnante qu'elle ne l'était à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait pas toute l'histoire pourrait vraiment croire qu'elle a toujours fait partie intégrante de notre famille – et non pas en tant que gardienne d'Hermione, et elle en est la première ravie.

Je l'aime beaucoup, mais pour être honnête, je suis quand même assez content de ne pas l'avoir comme belle-mère. Heureusement que Ginny a du caractère et que Minerva l'adore, parceque sinon il y aurait des étincelles autour d'Hermione.

Une fois les chaises et les fauteuils métamorphosés, il faut les disposer autour de la table basse, ce que je fais tout de suite à la main – utiliser ma baguette ici serait trop risqué et moins précis, et j'attends que tout le monde soit installé pour aller enfin m'assoir.

C'est quand je suis enfin posé sur le canapé avec James sous le bras – qui doit bientôt partir au lit aussi vu ses petits yeux qui ne cessent de se fermer et de s'ouvrir – une coupe de champagne dans l'autre main et le bras de Katie dans mon dos qu'Hermione fait un signe de la tête à Ginny, qui prend son verre et commence à taper dessus pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Hey tout le monde ! »

Le brouhaha cesse et tout le monde se tourne vers ma sœur, qui prend la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et lui sourit avant de se retourner vers nous.

« Vous vous doutez bien que si vous êtes tous là ce soir et pas au Terrier comme d'habitude, c'est parcequ'on a une annonce à vous faire … » commence Ginny

« Je le savais ! » interrompt aussitôt ma mère en se relevant aussitôt de son fauteuil les bras en l'air « Oh je suis tellement contente pour vous ! »

« Mais comment - » essaye de dire Hermione mais ma mère est lancée sur sa voie

« Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? »

« Ben, depuis ce matin … » répond Ginny en fronçant des sourcils

« Ce matin seulement ? Et vous nous le dîtes déjà ce soir ? Vous vouliez pas le garder un peu pour vous ? » s'étonne Angelina

« Vous l'auriez tous su dans les journaux demain de toute façon ... » dit Ginny, qui a l'air tout aussi étonnée qu'Hermione, et les deux se jettent des petits regards d'incompréhension

« Les journaux ? » demande mon père

« Comment s'est possible ? Je croyais que Rita avait arrêté de vous suivre toutes les deux ! » rajoute Harry.

« Ça concerne pas que Rita, ça sera la une de Quidditch Weekly et en photo centrale du Sorcier du Dimanche » dit Hermione, qui a l'air un peu perdue.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre, et il faut absolument que j'interrompe ma mère avant que …

« Qu'est-ce que le quidditch à avoir là-dedans ? »

Avant qu'elle sorte un truc comme ça.

Ginny regarde ma mère d'un drôle d'air et répond en souriant à moitié « Le quidditch est souvent concerné quand on est nommé capitaine de son équipe ! »

Il y a un petit moment de flottement dans la salle, et je regarde les visages les uns après les autres faire un petit « _oh_ ! » de compréhension.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Hermione et Ginny allaient nous annoncer qu'Hermione était enceinte alors qu'en fait Ginny vient de passer capitaine.

« Félicitations Gin' ! » je lance pour interrompre le silence « Je le savais depuis le début ! »

Harry et George viennent aussitôt en renfort lancer des applaudissements et une tournée générale de câlins vers la nouvelle capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, mais je ne rate pas le regard un peu triste que lance Hermione à sa femme, qui vient sûrement de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

Je veux me lever pour aller lui parler mais James, qui est toujours dans mes bras, n'aime décidemment pas tout le bruit qui s'est d'un coup créé à l'annonce de sa tante et décide de le faire savoir en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Je le regarde, un peu paniqué, jusqu'à ce que Luna me sauve en reprenant son fils pour le bercer dans ses bras.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher mon chéri » lui dit-elle alors que James continue à crier

« Son berceau est dans notre chambre » lui dit Hermione « On a pensé qu'il valait mieux de pas le mettre dans la même chambre que Fred et Dominique pour ne pas qu'ils se réveillent les uns les autres »

Luna hoche de la tête, et prend la petite main de James dans la sienne pour faire un petit mouvement d'adieu « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

« Attends-moi chérie, j'arrive ! » lance Harry qui enfourne quelques chips dans sa bouche et déglutit vite une dernière gorgée de champagne avant de partir Luna vers la chambre d'Hermione et Ginny.

Les bras libres, je dépose vite un baiser sur la joue de Katie avant de me lever du canapé pour aller serrer Ginny dans mes bras, et lui murmurer à l'oreille que je suis fier d'elle. Ginny rougit légèrement mais me passe la main dans les cheveux en riant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi à devenir capitaine si elle n'avait pas appris toutes les erreurs à ne pas faire au Quidditch grâce à moi.

« Merci » je dis d'une voix renfrognée « Je te fais un compliment et tu me plantes un couteau dans le dos »

« Rooooh » dit Ginny en se penchant vers moi pour embrasser ma joue « Tu sais bien que je rigole ! Par contre ce qui est vrai c'est que votre soutien à tous m'a beaucoup aidé, et pour ça je dois te remercier »

« On a pas fait grand-chose, à parti venir à tes matchs ! » je souris en lançant mon bras autour de ses épaules, et en avançant un peu pour nous diriger stratégiquement vers le buffet.

« D'ailleurs maintenant que la saison a repris, t'as plus d'excuses pour plus venir me voir jouer ! » lance-elle tout sourire, et je me passe une main dans les cheveux

« Gin, tu sais que c'est compliqué en ce moment … »

« Oui je sais, _trop de travail au ministère_ » dit Ginny, qui ne sourit plus du tout d'un seul coup « Si tu savais combien de fois j'entends ça à la maison … »

Je ne pense pas que j'étais censé entendre la dernière phrase à moitié murmurée, mais le temps que je fronce un sourcil elle s'est déjà retournée pour attraper quelques olives.

« Gin, ça va en ce moment ? » je demande en prenant attention à baisser un peu ma voix.

Elle dépose trois olives dans ma paume tendue et me souris « Bien sûr que ça va, je viens de te dire que j'étais nommée capitaine ! »

« Non … je veux dire Hermione et toi, ça va ? »

« Oh » Ses yeux font tout de suite un petit mouvement rapide, pour aller repérer où est sa femme à l'instant même, puis reviennent sur moi « Ca a pas été vraiment facile pour elle, toute cette période de stress et d'attente … et en plus elle croule sous le boulot au ministère - ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude tu me diras. Je suis contente qu'on en ait fini honnêtement, on va pouvoir reprendre tranquillement nos petites vies normales maintenant »

« Tout aussi normales que peut être vos vies » je souris et elle roule des yeux

« T'as compris ce que je voulais dire … ça va nous faire du bien de plus avoir de journalistes qui jettent des micros dans mon nez quand on sort ou des photographes qui la suivent partout pour lui demander ce que ça fait d'être marié à une potentielle capitaine de quidditch »

« Et ben maintenant ils vous poseront encore plus de questions quand vous sortirez non ? »

« Oui, sauf que maintenant que j'ai été nommée, je peux leur jeter tous les sorts que je veux sans que ça risque de compromettre ma promotion, tu vois ! »

Je ris un bon coup « T'as pas peur de passer pour une capitaine violente au mauvais caractère en faisant ça si ça sort dans la presse ? »

« Pas vraiment, Gwenog a placé la barre très haut pour ça » sourit Ginny dans un sourire en coin machiavélique. Je ris encore quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Ça rigole bien ici ! » sourit Harry en acceptant le pot de chips que lui tend ma sœur « On parle de quoi ? »

« De la nomination de Gin » je réponds « James est couché ? »

« Normalement il dort, le vilain garnement » soupire-il « Je vais en profiter pour aller nous chercher du champagne »

« Oh bonne idée ! » dit tout de suite Ginny

« Ramène la bouteille ! » je lui lance alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà. Les autres se sont tous éparpillés autour du salon, et Ginny et moi nous retrouvons un peu isolé avec nos olives et nos chips.

« Et comment ça avance du point de vue de … tu sais »

« De quoi tu pa… ah oui » Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand de réalisation « Euh … le projet suit son cours » dit-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante, et je regrette un peu d'avoir remis le sujet sur la table.

« Ca viendra tu sais » j'essaye de la rassurer comme je peux « Et tu seras une mère géniale »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Dis-toi que si tu peux diriger une équipe exclusivement féminine de joueuses de Quidditch sans qu'elles s'entretuent toutes au bout d'une semaine, tu peux élever un gamin correctement »

Ginny éclate de rire, et c'est le moment où choisit Harry pour réapparaitre, une bouteille de champagne entamée dans une main et la main d'Hermione dans l'autre.

« Regardez qui je vous ai ramené en prime ! »

« Encore mieux que le champagne » dit Ginny en s'approchant tout de suite de sa femme pour l'enlacer de son bras libre.

« Les verres ! » dit Harry et on tend tous nos verres pour qu'il les remplisse de champagne.

« A Ginny ! » dit tout de suite Hermione en levant son verre vers la rousse

« A ma sœur » je rajoute

« Et à la nouvelle capitaine des Harpies ! » conclut Harry alors que Ginny a déjà bu la moitié de son verre.

« Au fait, Bill m'a dit que t'avais changé d'équipementier ? » demande Harry « Je croyais que t'aimais bien Ruckneer and Sons »

« J'ai juste fait changer les coudières » dit Ginny en sirotant son champagne « C'est Hermione qui m'a fait remarquer que les nouveaux modèles englobaient plus les coudes et permettaient des mouvements plus larges »

« Attends ! » j'interromps en levant une main « _Hermione_ te donne des conseils de quidditch maintenant ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

Hermione fronce des sourcils immédiatement. « Hey ! Je joue peut-être pas ce sport de brutes mais j'observe ! Et mes conseils sont excellents »

« C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es montée sur un balai Hermione ? Pour jouer au quidditch je veux dire » lance perfidement Harry

« Euh … une fois un été au Terrier en 1996 … » répond-elle après mure réflexion

« Laisse ma femme tranquille ! » intervient tout de suite Ginny, qui ne rigole pas avec les vannes sur Hermione « De toute façon aucun conseil ne sera jamais pire que ceux de la tienne le jour de notre mariage »

« Quoi ? »

Je vois les yeux d'Harry faire un vite mouvement vers le coin où se trouve Luna, visiblement en train de parler au ventre d'Audrey qui la laisse faire en rigolant

« Tu savais pas ? » s'étonne ma petite sœur, et on secoue tous les trois dans la tête dans un mouvement très synchronisé « Je crois que t'étais parti vérifier si Neville avait fini d'arranger les fleurs dans l'allée, et tous les autres étaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Moi j'étais en train d'essayer d'enfiler ma robe toute seule puisque Luna, qui était censée m'aider à la mettre, était trop occupée à me donner des conseils pour ma nuit de noce ! »

« Quoi ! »

Harry s'étrangle avec son champagne et je lui tape vite dans le dos en retenant un petit rire

« Oui et avec des détails graphiques assez poussés, et même un mime à un moment ! D'ailleurs avec le recul, je me demande bien comment elle en connait autant sur le sujet … »

Harry rougit violemment, et finit vite le fond de son verre.

« Et tu t'en es servi ? Je veux dire de ses conseils ? » demande Hermione à Ginny, en passant un bras autour de sa taille

« Quoi t'es en train de me dire que j'aurai du ? »

« Le soir de notre de nuit de noces ? »

Ginny hoche de la tête d'un air mi-inquiet mi-énervé, je grogne et me resservant un petit four et Harry lève les sourcils, soudainement très intéressé par la conversation.

Hermione glousse et se colle un peu plus à Ginny pour déposer un bisou sur le sommet de son crâne « Non mon cœur, je te promets que ce soir-là tu étais encore au-dessus de l'excellence de tes performances habituelles ! »

Ginny brille positivement de fierté et je faire mine de vomir.

« Ma petite sœur, mesdames et messieurs » je gronde alors qu'Hermione embrasse encore plus ma sœur – elle s'arrête jamais ou quoi ? « On est vraiment toujours obligé de tout ramener à ce que toi et Hermione faites au lit ? »

« Quoi Ron t'as peur que je sois meilleure que toi ? » Je vois Hermione et Harry qui font oui de la tête et Ginny enchaine illico « Parceque Hermione adore quand que je lui mo- »

« Ok ! » je crie presque « D'accord, d'accord t'as gagné ! Je vais aller chercher des chips dans un coin où les gens ont des conversations normales »

Je m'éloigne de la zone de danger, d'où je peux entendre Harry et Ginny rigoler et Hermione demander des détails sur les conseils de Luna, et je me rapproche du canapé pour m'incruster dans la conversation de George, Andromeda et Katie.

Katie quand elle me voit s'asseoir à côté d'elle pose tout de suite la main sur mon genou, et je dépose nonchalamment mon bras autour ses épaules et un baiser sur sa joue. Elle me lance un petit sourire et continue sa conversation normalement, tandis que mes yeux à moi restent fixés sur elle.

Rapidement, le bruit autour de moi s'évanouit alors que mes pensées bourdonnent autour de Katie, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux qu'elle a noué dans un chignon élégant comme j'adore, de son sourire qu'elle fait en ce moment même, d'elle. Je suis tellement emballé par ce que j'imagine qu'il faut un petit moment pour retourner sur terre, et que je finis par le faire quand Katie claque des doigts sous mon nez. Je secoue la tête un peu comme un chien qui s'ébroue, ce qui la fait bien rire, et elle me demande à quoi je pensais.

Je vois que George et Andromeda sont occupés à se montrer je ne sais quoi dans les mains de George – qui dégage une drôle de fumée verte – et je me penche vers elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille ce à quoi je pensais.

Elle rougit un peu mais je sens sa main se resserrer sur mon genou et quand elle relève la tête, je vois ses yeux pétiller de malice.

« Dans ce cas-là pourquoi on rentre pas à la maison tout de suite pour que tu mettes tout ça en application ? »

C'est à mon tour de rougir, et de déglutir assez bruyamment, mais quand je croise à nouveau son regard – qui est passé d'un seul coup à une toute autre émotion – je veux me relever tellement vite que je me prends les pieds dans le tapis et je manque de me vautrer au sol.

« Hey du calme ! » rigole George « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On doit y aller » je dis précipitamment, et je me rends compte que je n'ai absolument aucune excuse en tête.

« Ron n'a pas nourri Canon ce matin, ça fait des heures que le pauvre chien est tout seul à la maison sans croquettes » dit Katie d'une voix tout à fait plausible et normale.

J'adore cette femme.

Je vois que George nous jette un regard pas très convaincu, mais il se lève néanmoins pour nous dire au revoir.

« Oh Ron ! » dit tout de suite Andromeda en se levant aussi, d'une petite voix compatissante « Partez vite ! »

On s'excuse encore auprès de tout le monde et on essaye de dire au revoir le plus vite possible - ce qui n'est vraiment pas gagné.

Je félicite encore une fois Ginny sur le pas de la porte pendant que Katie serre Hermione dans ses bras, et quand ma sœur ne peut apparemment pas s'empêcher de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit en levant un sourcil suggestif, j'attrape vite Katie par la main pour l'éloigner de l'appartement, alors que je peux encore entendre la voix d'Hermione résonner dans la cage d'escalier nous dire que Luna aurait des conseils pour nous aussi.

On transplane vite dans mon appartement, et je n'ai même pas le temps de me remettre du transport que Katie m'a déjà sauté dessus, et je la porte jusqu'à mon lit en trébuchant un peu et me cognant contre quelques murs.

« Ron … » murmure Katie dans mon oreille, et à ce moment-là tous mes soucis s'envolent.

Andrea, Grace, Emma et Shepherdson s'évaporent complètement quand je la couche sur le lit et me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser.

La seule qui est dans mes pensées ce soir, c'est Katie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Toc Toc_

Je grogne et renfonce la tête dans mon oreiller en espérant que le bruit disparaisse. Malheureusement et à peine trente secondes plus tard le bruit recommence et je suis obligé de prendre conscience de son existence.

« Ron … » soupire une voix endormie à mes côtés « Il y a un bruit … »

« C'est un hibou contre la fenêtre » je soupire dans les cheveux de Katie, qui sont à moitié éparpillés contre son oreiller et le mien « Rendors toi ma chérie je m'en occupe »

Katie murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se renfonce dans son oreiller dans un soupir de contentement. Je souris et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de me décoller d'elle doucement et de me lever vers la fenêtre, pour en ouvrir le volet laisser rentrer la chouette qui tapait à mon carreau.

« Chut ! » je lui chuchote alors qu'elle commence à piailler en se posant sur mon épaule « Ma copine dort »

Le hibou ne répond rien -et heureusement d'ailleurs, pourquoi il répondrait quelque chose ? Je crois que j'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit. En tous cas je l'emmène vite dans le couloir et je ferme la porte de la chambre derrière moi.

« Donne-moi ton message » je soupire au hibou et il me tend la patte, où un message est attaché. « Bon hibou » je souris « Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose à manger »

Je me dirige à la cuisine avec le hibou sur l'épaule et je lui trouve un petit bout de lardon à lui donner alors que je déroule le parchemin. Ce que j'y lis ne me plait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_.

« _Ron, Je viens d'apprendre que Rachel et Oliver Adams ont été agressés à leur domicile pendant la nuit, visiblement par un porteur de baguette. Aucun dégât n'est à signaler et tout le monde va bien, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi et de Shepherdson. Je t'attends dans mon bureau dès que tu peux venir. Gawain Robards_ »

Je me frotte les yeux et je relis la lettre de mon patron, et puis encore une troisième fois, alors que la panique commence à m'envahir lentement. On a agressé Rachel Adams et son mari, chez eux. Dans la maison, où il y a Emma. Autant dire que j'ai connu meilleur réveil.

Je me demande tout de suite ce que voulait l'agresseur, et comment ils l'ont fait partir. Si c'était vraiment un sorcier comme pense Robards, comment deux moldus comme Rachel et son mari ont pu le faire fuir ?

Mes poings refermés vont à mes yeux pour les frotter ardemment, histoire de les ouvrir un peu, parcequ'on est samedi matin à sept heures du matin et qu'à cette heure-là je dors d'habitude.

Canon a entendu qu'il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine et y court tout de suite pour me saluer et me lécher les mains. Je le caresse et me laisse retomber lourdement sur une chaise.

« Ca va être une journée difficile » je soupire en direction de mon chien, plus pour moi-même que pour lui bien sûr. Il faut que je parte au ministère le plus vite possible, évidemment. Je sais que Robards comprendrait que j'arrive un peu plus tard, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à trainer au lit et à flemmarder chez moi alors qu'Emma est peut-être en danger. Maintenant il faut que je l'annonce à Katie …

Canon jappe en direction du hibou, qui est en train de finir le paquet de lardons, et lui en donne quelques-uns avant de croquer dans une pomme qui traîne dans ma corbeille à fruits. Je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes forces aujourd'hui.

« Aller Canon, retourne dans ton panier » je dis à mon chien, qui continue à me regarder avec des grands yeux en remuant la queue, pensant sûrement que maintenant que je suis debout on va aller se balader « Après tout … » je soupire « Aller viens »

Je laisse le hibou repartir par la fenêtre de la cuisine et retourne dans ma chambre en baillant, suivi de près par Canon. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte un instant, faisant signe à Canon de s'asseoir et de ne pas bouger -le seul signe qu'il connaisse et qu'il respecte - et je regarde Katie dormir dans mon grand lit, ses bras enroulés autour de mon oreiller et ses cheveux en explosion capillaire autour d'elle.

Elle est belle, elle est tellement belle que s'en est douloureux parceque dans deux jours elle ne sera plus là, et mon lit sera à nouveau trop grand et trop froid pour moi tout seul. J'ai tellement envie de lui demander de venir habiter à Londres avec moi, de commencer une vraie famille ensemble, mais à la fois je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui demander. Elle aime son travail, elle aime ses collègues et elle aime Manchester, et je ne peux pas lui demander de tout quitter pour moi. Elle se retourne un peu dans son sommeil, et je fonds complètement.

Si je n'écoutais que moi, je me recoucherais à ses côtés et je me laisserai me rendormir en la serrant dans mes bras, mais la lettre que j'ai laissée sur la table de la cuisine est toujours fraîche dans ma mémoire, et Robards a besoin de moi, Emma a besoin de moi. Je m'avance doucement et je me penche devant elle, passant ma main doucement sur son front et ses joues.

« Katie … »

Elle fronce un peu des sourcils, sans doute chatouillée par le bout de mes doigts contre sa peau, mais n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant.

« Ma chérie » j'essaye encore, un peu plus fort. Elle ouvre un œil, puis deux, et me sourit immédiatement.

« Hey, toi »

Je souris aussi et me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'est évidemment à ce moment-là, mon moment préféré de la journée soit dit en passant, que Canon décide de tout ruiner en sautant sur le lit pour lécher joyeusement les joues de ma copine.

« Canon ! Descends ! » je proteste, mais Katie rit aux éclats et caresse Canon de partout, avant que je parvienne enfin à le faire descendre au sol et l'empêche de remonter.

« On ne se jette pas sur les gens le matin pour les lécher en guise de bonjour ! » je grogne vers Canon, qui essaye désespérément de continuer ses attaques

« Jaloux ? » me demande Katie avec un sourire que je connais bien au visage.

« Moi ? De mon chien ? Jamais » je réponds, et elle glousse légèrement. Je ne veux pas partir, vraiment je ne veux pas. « Katie » je soupire en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit « Je dois partir, il y a une urgence au ministère »

« Maintenant ? Mais on est samedi ! »

« Je sais » Je vois de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et je passe une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de la réconforter « Je suis désolé, ma chérie … j'essayerai de faire vite promis »

« C'est pas grave » sourit Katie, mais sa voix endormie ne cache pas sa déception

« C'est vrai ? » je demande d'une petite voix

« C'est ton travail » Elle hoche des épaules « Ils ont besoin de toi, je comprends »

« T'es géniale » je soupire et je me penche pour l'embrasser « Tu pourras prévenir les autres que j'irai pas au match de Ginny tout à l'heure ? » Elle hoche de la tête doucement, et je passe une main dans ses cheveux, laissant un doigt s'enrouler autour d'une mèche branche. « Vas chez George quand même, je lui ai dit qu'on passerait dans l'après-midi et il doit nous attendre »

Katie hoche de la tête avant de la faire retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller « Et tu nous rejoins chez Harry ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr » je souris « Et demain midi au fait tout le monde sera là ! Charlie a prévenu qu'il viendrait pour déjeuner et qu'il resterait dormir au Terrier le soir, et Maman a promis de nous faire un gâteau énorme pour fêter la nomination de Ginny »

« Ca te fera rentrer plus vite alors » sourit Katie et je ris en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Oh et tu pourras sortir Canon ? Il est pas allé faire pipi ce matin encore ! »

Katie grogne ce qui ressemble à _moui_ , et je souris en sortant de la chambre et en fermant la porte, alors que Canon est allé s'allonger au pied du lit. Je passe vite par la salle de bains me préparer et je vérifie une dernière fois les serrures avant de transplaner au ministère.

Ca me fait bizarre d'être au travail le samedi, et le ministère me parait bien vide. Oh il y a bien des gens - il y a toujours des gens au Ministère de la Magie – mais on peut voir qu'on est en weekend et qu'ils voudraient être tout sauf ici.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hermione dit toujours que le ministère un samedi ou un dimanche est encore plus triste que les toilettes des filles du premier étage de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'Hermione est bien plus souvent les samedis au ministère qu'Harry et moi parcequ'elle a souvent des réunions d'urgence ou des gros dossiers à boucler – ce dont Ginny se plaint assez régulièrement pour que tout l'étage soit au courant. Le problème est que quand elle est au ministère le samedi, Hermione ne peut pas être au stade et voir ma soeur jouer, et Ginny a toujours dit qu'elle jouait moins bien quand Hermione n'est pas dans les tribunes. Penser à Hermione et Ginny, qui elles au moins sont ensembles aujourd'hui me fait penser à ma propre petite amie, que j'ai laissée seule chez moi pour aller me retrouver aussi, et mon cœur se resserre.

L'ascenseur est vide quand je le prends, tout comme les couloirs du premier étage, et seule la lumière du bureau du patron semble être allumée. En même temps, un samedi matin à huit heures, même les Aurors les plus dévoués dorment. Je me recoiffe vite avant de toquer au bureau de mon patron, et sa grosse voix grave me parvient à travers la porte pour me permettre d'entrer.

« Bonjour Boss »

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite Weasley » me dit mon patron en guise de bonjour, et en pointant la chaise en face de lui pour que je m'y asseye « J'ai prévenu Shepherdson aussi, mais je n'ai eu aucun retour »

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Shepherdson se fout d'Emma comme de sa première cape, et ne s'est jamais intéressé à l'affaire de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » je demande en me calant contre le dossier de mon gros siège.

Robards soupire et se passe une main sur le crâne. « Mon contact au commissariat moldu, celui qui m'a transféré le dossier des Bevans quand il a compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux, m'a contacté ce matin » commence-il « Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison de Rachel et Oliver Adams vers quatre heures du matin, alors qu'ils dormaient tous »

« Ils ont cassé une fenêtre ? Ou la porte ? » je demande

« Non, il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction, ce qui laisse à penser que c'était un sorcier qui a transplané directement dans la maison »

« Ou qui a lancé un _Alohomora_ sur la porte ? » je suggère

« Impossible, Oliver Adams a assuré qu'elle était encore fermé à clef après le départ du cambrioleur- ou de l'agresseur, à voir »

« Mais pour pouvoir transplaner directement dans la maison, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas du y être déjà allé ? »

« C'est une des questions qu'on se pose, oui » dit Robards « En tous cas Rachel et Oliver ont entendu du bruit dans la chambre d'Emma et sont tout de suite allé voir »

« Dans la chambre d'Emma ! »

Je me suis levé tout de suite sous le choc, et Robards le fait signe de me rasseoir avec la main « Tout va bien, rassures-toi ! »

« Mais - »

« La petite dormait, elle ne s'est même pas réveillée en entendant Rachel entrer dans sa chambre pour vérifier si tout allait bien »

« Mais alors - »

« Ils ont appelés tout de suite la police moldue qui est venue sur place, mais évidemment ils n'ont rien pu prouver du tout »

« Comment ils ont su qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un alors ? »

« Des bruits de pas, et la porte d'Emma était ouverte alors que Rachel confirme la fermer pendant la nuit »

« Ils ont rien vu ? »

« Selon mon collègue, Oliver a entendu un craquement et quand ils sont arrivés dans la chambre de la petite, il n'y avait plus personne. »

« Et rien n'a été volé ? »

« Apparemment non »

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux « Je comprends pas Boss » je dis, et Robards lève un sourcil vers moi « Si c'était un sorcier qui a transplané directement dans la maison, pourquoi il s'est enfuit en entendant du bruit ? Deux moldus désarmés et sans baguette n'auraient rien pu faire contre lui »

« Une autre question inexpliquée » grogne mon patron « Peut-être qu'ils ont cru que Rachel avait une baguette aussi ? »

« C'est pas logique » je soupire « Ils connaissent assez bien la maison pour transplaner directement dedans mais ne savent pas que Rachel est moldue ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ronald, quelque chose ne correspond pas »

« Peut-être qu'il voulait juste vérifier quelque chose ? Par exemple qu'Emma était bien chez sa tante » je suggère et Robards hoche de la tête.

« C'est fort possible, oui »

« Ou peut-être ... » je commence à dire, et ma voix s'étrangle à la fin de ma phrase « Peut-être qu'il a eu le temps de jeter un sort sur Emma »

Robards lève un œil inquiet vers moi, et je peux deviner qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant. Il soupire en posant son front sur sa paume, et pour la première fois depuis les années que je le connais, je remarque les rides au coin de ses yeux et les cernes bleues qui les entourent. C'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Des années à courir après des mages noirs ne lui ont pas fait de bien, et je peux voir la fatigue et l'exhaustion s'exprimer physiquement sur son visage.

« Il faudra que je fasse vérifier ça »

« Boss » je dis doucement, et il lève la tête vers moi « Il faudrait une garde protégée pour eux, ou les changer de maison. Ils ne peuvent pas rester là tous seuls maintenant, c'est plus assez sûr ! »

Robards hoche de la tête.

« Je vais organiser ça … je vais peut-être mettre Shepherdson dessus quand il arrivera, ou Burke »

« Non ! » Le cri est sorti de ma bouche avant que j'ai pu le retenir, et mon patron lève un sourcil vers moi.

« Non » je reprends plus doucement « Je veux des gens de confiance sur eux »

« Et Shepherdson n'en est pas un ? »

Je secoue la tête, embarrassé. Comment expliquer à mon patron que je soupçonne franchement mon collègue d'être impliqué, voir même à l'origine du meurtre des Bevans ?

« J'ai mes raisons de penser que euh … Shepherdson n'est pas … enfin il éveille mes suspicions sur certains sujets »

« Lesquels ? »

Je fais une petite grimace et me mord la lèvre inférieure, pas sur de ma réponse « Je ne peux pas vous dire avant d'être complètement sûr, Boss … vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus ? »

Ma dernière phrase est plus une question qu'une demande, et Robards m'analyse longuement avant de répondre.

« Bien, mais je veux une réponse définitive vite. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir en plus des Aurors qui commencent à se soupçonner l'un l'autre … »

« Bien sûr Boss » j'approuve tout de suite « Dès que j'aurai mis tout ça au clair, je viendrai vous en parler »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Weasley »

J'hoche de la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment enchaîner.

« Bien » grogne-il « Je voulais te mettre au courant de cet incident mais j'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés à attendre la suite des évènements, pas vrai ? »

J'hoche de la tête avec application cette fois « Je veux faire tout ce qui est possible pour trouver qui est derrière tout ça, Boss »

« Bien sûr … mais tu comprends que retourner poser des questions à Emma aujourd'hui est impossible ? Je veux que la famille soit mise en sécurité le plus vite possible, et je doute fort que Rachel laisse un porteur de baguette approcher sa nièce maintenant, même si c'est toi »

« Je comprends Boss » je dis « C'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander … vous pourriez me rendre le rapport que je vous ai rendu hier ? En fait, tous les rapports qu'on a mis dans le dossier Bevans depuis le début, si c'est possible »

Robards me dévisage bizarrement, et je continue mon explication « Je voudrai vérifier certaines théories sur l'agresseur de la nuit dernière, et j'ai besoin des noms des gens qu'on a marqué dedans … »

« Je comprends » grogne Robards « Ne bouge pas »

Je retiens mon envie de lui répondre que de toute façon j'avais pas l'intention de partir faire un match de quidditch, et je le regarde fouiller ses dossiers un instant – il aurait bien besoin d'un rangement à la Hermione lui aussi- avant qu'il ne sorte celui des Bevans, qu'il vérifie rapidement avant de me le tendre.

« Tu as le temps du weekend pour le regarder et je veux que tu me le rendes lundi » me dit-il en ne lâchant pas le dossier alors que j'ai déjà une main dessus « Ne me l'abîme, j'en ai qu'un seul exemplaire pour l'instant »

« Bien Boss »

Il lâche enfin le dossier et je peux le glisser sous mon bras, à la fois content de l'avoir pour vérifier mes théories et à la fois désenchanté à l'idée que je vais sûrement devoir bosser dessus des heures, et que je peux dire adieu à mon weekend en amoureux avec Katie. Je crois que Robards veut rajouter quelque chose mais un toquement à la porte nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

« Entrez » dit mon chef d'une voix grave, et la place de Shepherdson passe à travers l'encadrement.

« Entre, Noah »

Shepherdson fait quelque pas craintifs vers le bureau, et nous fait un petit hochement de tête à tous les deux, son bonjour à lui.

« J'en avais justement fini avec Ronald » dit Robards, en lançant vers moi un regard lourd de sens, et je me lève pour laisser mon siège à mon collègue, en évitant le plus possible de croiser son regard pour ne pas avoir à lui serrer la main.

« Merci encore, Boss » je souris en me dirigeant vers la porte

« N'oublie pas Weasley, lundi dernier délais !» me redit Robards, ignorant superbement le regard d'incompréhension que nous lance Shepherdson

« Ca sera fait ! »

J'hoche de la tête une dernière fois avant de me refermer la porte sur moi et de me diriger vers mon bureau, le dossier sous le bras. Je passe devant toutes les portes fermées de mes collègues avant d'arriver devant la mienne, que j'ouvre d'un coup de baguette, et je vais m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. Toute cette histoire m'inquiète vraiment, et m'étonne encore plus.

Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi un sorcier, qui aurait réussi à rentrer dans la maison, et dans la chambre d'Emma, mais se serait enfuit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir ? Si c'est vraiment l'assassin des Bevans en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait eu un scrupule à faire pareil avec Emma et son oncle et sa tante.

Je sors les feuilles du dossier et les étale devant moi, essayant de faire le lien entre elles. Je relis tout, l'avis de recherche du commissariat, le rapport que Jerry a fait chez la petite voisine des Bevans – qui est vraiment étrange et distordu, il faudra que je lui apprenne à faire un rapport au passage, celui de Shepherdson quand on a fouillé la maison et enfin tous les miens. Je mets enfin la main sur celui qui m'intéresse le plus ; l'audition d'Emma.

Je relis attentivement chaque ligne, chaque mot qu'elle m'a dit, quand une particulière me saute au visage.

« _Maman était pas contente quand elle est rentrée. Elle parlait d'un de ses amis du travail, mais je crois pas que c'était un ami parcequ'elle l'aimait pas trop._ »

Emma m'a clairement dit que sa mère s'était embrouillé avec un collègue de bureau, qui visiblement portait une baguette comme elle. Elle ne l'avait visiblement jamais vu, mais personne d'autre qu'Emma et Edward étaient au courant que Grace avait un travail sorcier sur le côté, et si c'était bien lui qui avait assassiné ses parents, il aurait des raisons de vouloir s'en prendre à elle aussi. Je me frotte les yeux et essaye de me calmer un instant pour mieux réfléchir.

Il faut _absolument_ que je trouve ce travail que faisait Grace, et vite. Si c'est bien un de ses collègues qui l'a assassinée elle et son mari, il pourrait avoir peur d'être reconnu par leur fille, et Merlin sait ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois qu'il la verra.

J'entends au bout du couloir la porte de l'ascenseur qui claque, et je sais que c'est Shepherdson qui a fini son rendez-vous avec Robards et qui s'en va. Il ne reste pas au bureau pour travailler, lui, sans grande surprise. Il me dégoute franchement ce type. Même pas capable de sacrifier un samedi pour trouver qui met en danger la vie d'une petite orpheline de cinq ans, et ça se considère comme un grand Auror.

Mes yeux se reposent sur la feuille que j'étais en train de lire quand soudain je suis pris d'une pensée soudaine qui m'effraie un peu. J'ai écrit dans mon rapport que Grace avait un travail sorcier caché et qu'Emma m'en a parlé. Et si quelqu'un avait lu mon rapport dans le dossier Bevans, quelqu'un qui était très bien renseigné sur l'affaire et qui aurait des raisons de s'en prendre à eux ?

Le fait qu'on puisse transplaner dans une maison sans s'y rendre avant est tout à fait impossible, même pour les plus grands sorciers … Et après tout Shepherdson était avec moi quand je suis venu poser des questions à Emma ! Mes yeux se posent sur ma porte, derrière laquelle se trouve l'ascenseur où mon collègue doit se trouver. Se pourrait-il que …

Mais Shepherdson est un Auror, il a prêté serment comme nous tous, et même si je ne l'aime franchement pas, je ne sais pas si je peux me l'imaginer faire quelque chose d'aussi grave. Et puis il y a cette histoire de briquet dans la chambre d'Emma …

J'aurai pensé ça improbable il y a quelque temps, mais après on a bien une taupe à l'étage, comme l'a prouvé l'agression d'Andrea il y a quelques jours.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, franchement. J'ai l'impression d'être tout seul en ce moment, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je suis censé travailler sur un dossier avec un gars que je soupçonne d'être relié au meurtre, comment ça peut être plus compliqué que ça ?

Je décide d'aller me prendre un café, et au moment où j'ouvre ma porte pour aller dans la salle de repos, quelqu'un frappe dessus.

« M'sieur Ron ! » me sourit Steve Mallards quand j'ouvre « Je pensais pas que vous seriez là mais j'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte alors j'ai essayé ! »

« Tu travailles le samedi Steve ? » je lui demande en voyant la pile de lettres qu'il a sous le bras et le gros sac en cuir qu'il a autour des épaules

« Je travaille tous les jours M'sieur Ron » dit le garçon en hochant des épaules « Le courrier n'attend pas ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai ça pour vous … »

Il fouille dans sa sacoche un instant et en sort une grosse enveloppe brune. Et mon cœur s'arrête. Non, pas d'article, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant …

Je ne veux même pas prendre cette putain d'enveloppe, je veux juste refermer la porte et oublier toutes ces lettres de menace et ces articles qui ruinent ma vie.

« M'sieur Ron ? »

La voix de Steve me ramène à la réalité, et je lui arrache presque l'enveloppe des mains. Il me regarde d'un air étonné, et je grommelle un merci avant de refermer la porte sur lui et de m'y adosser. Mes mains tremblent sur l'enveloppe, et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est brûler cette maudite enveloppe brune où mon nom est inscrit en majuscules et ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

Mais je _dois_ l'ouvrir, je dois savoir, et mes doigts glissent fébrilement en arrachant le haut de l'enveloppe pour faire tomber au sol l'article qu'il y contient. La photo que je vois me donne envie de vomir, et je suis obligé de m'asseoir par terre pour éviter que mes genoux lâchent.

C'est une photo de Ginny lors de la conférence de presse que les Harpies ont tenu pour annoncer son capitanat, barrée en grand d'un « _J -1_ » écrit en lettres sanglantes.

J-1

Celui qui menace ma famille veut agir demain, et s'attaquer à ma petite sœur. Demain … on sera dimanche. Et toute ma famille sera au Terrier à midi pour fêter la nomination de Ginny. Je sens mon cœur se resserrer dans ma poitrine, et j'y pose ma main pour essayer de me calmer. Ils veulent s'attaquer à ma famille, et je ne suis plus aussi sûr qu'avant que je pourrais les protéger.

Je suis rentré chez les Aurors en étant sûr que j'allais me battre pour contribuer à faire de mon univers un monde meilleur, mais un fou furieux va s'attaquer à ma fille demain, et je ne pourrai rien y faire.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit où j'ai perdu un frère dans la grande salle de Poudlard, j'ai peur. Peur qu'on se prenne à une des frères et sœurs, peur qu'on attaque Katie ou mes parents, et mes neveux et nièces qui sont si petits et qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Il faut que je me calme vraiment, et je pose ma tête dans mes mains pour souffler un instant.

Mes crises d'angoisse avaient fini par se calmer après la guerre avec tous les conseils et l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione, mais eux sont chez soi et je suis tout seul pour trouver un moyen pour me calmer. Je souffle encore et encore, essayant de respirer profondément comme mon médicomage soignant m'a appris, et je tourne mes mains ensemble dans un cercle, un truc que m'a appris Luna pour détourner mon stress sur autre chose. C'est Hermione qui m'avait conseillé d'aller voir un médicomage pour soigner mon TPST après la guerre, même si j'y étais très réticent au début, mais après qu'elle et Harry m'aient assuré que ça les avait vraiment aidés eux, j'avais fini par craquer. Je m'en suis remis lentement, parceque Luna m'assurait que la méthode douce était très efficace et sans l'aide des médicaments et des potions les cauchemars et les crises de panique ont fini par disparaître. J'essaie de me rappeler de tout ce qu'on m'a appris, et de faire le vide dans ma tête, mais ce n'est pas facile et à chaque fois que mes yeux retombent sur la photo de Ginny, ma respiration s'accélère.

Ca met un peu de temps mais ma respiration finit par retourner à son état normal, et mes mains ne tremblent plus en serrant l'article de toutes mes forces. Je rouvre les yeux lentement et fixe l'article, qui vient d'un magazine de quidditch.

Cette fois-ci il n'a même pas pris la peine de maquiller sa menace, ou d'écrire une phrase complète. C'est clair et précis et ça m'atteint en plein cœur. Je relis encore et encore la lettre et le chiffre, et je me demande si ce corbeau de malheur sait vraiment que tous les dimanches ma famille se réunit au Terrier tous les dimanches pour le déjeuner, ou qu'il a juste tapé au hasard.

Quelque chose me frappe d'un coup.

J'ai reçu cet article aujourd'hui, un samedi, alors que je suis censé être chez moi et pas au bureau. Tout le monde sait que mon courrier n'arrive pas chez moi mais ici, alors pourquoi m'envoyer une menace J-1 si je n'étais censé la recevoir que lundi ?

Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que celui qui envoie ces lettres depuis le début sait que j'étais censé être là aujourd'hui ? Mais je n'ai reçu la lettre de convocation de Robards que ce matin, et personne d'autre ne pouvait être au courant …

Est-ce que … il serait quelqu'un de mon bureau ?

Et encore plus fort, quelqu'un relié à l'affaire Bevans ? Je me relève d'un coup et jette l'enveloppe sur mon bureau à côté du dossier Bevans, pour aller faire des tours et des tours autour de ma table. Déjà qu'une taupe se trouve à l'étage, j'avais du mal à l'avaler, mais qu'en plus quelqu'un soit à l'origine des lettres de menace qui terrorisent ma famille, je n'en reviens pas. Et c'est forcément quelqu'un de proche de moi, pour suivre l'affaire Bevans de près.

Pris d'un doute, je me précipite à mon bureau pour ouvrir le tiroir où j'ai caché les autres lettres de menace. J'ouvre le tiroir avec force, mais ne peux contempler que la couleur de son fond en bois.

Les articles n'y sont plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Je vais devenir fou. Clairement, je suis en train de devenir fou – quelqu'un s'amuse à jouer un match de patience avec mes nerfs depuis longtemps, et est en train de gagner.

Les articles de menace ne sont plus dans mon bureau, qui est ultra protégé de tous les sorts possibles et imaginables, et celui qui est venu les enlever a réussi à entrer dans mon bureau en y enlevant aussi les sorts de protection, et forcément hier soir puisqu'ils y étaient encore quand je suis parti.

Il faut que je me calme là, et très vite parceque je risque à tout moment de casser ma table d'un coup de pied. Je me force à m'asseoir à mon fauteuil, et à sortir une plume et un parchemin pour écrire posément. Je suis toujours plus calme quand j'écris, et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est de m'éparpiller dans tous les sens. Je vais résonner par logique, calmement.

Déjà qui aurait pu avoir accès à mon bureau ? A vrai dire, n'importe qui de l'étage pourrait savoir mon emploi du temps et être au courant de ma présence dans le bureau, mais pour y entrer sans être vu de personne, il faudrait que ça soit quelqu'un de proche de moi, ou qui travaille en collaboration avec moi en ce moment.

Je peux d'office éliminer Harry et Hermione, et mon père, et avec eux Robards. A bien y réfléchir, c'est bien les seuls en qui j'ai 100 % confiance à l'étage.

Après, les autres Aurors pourraient avoir accès à mon bureau aussi, mais pour entrer dans mon bureau ils seraient visibles de mes voisins directs, et tous n'ont pas mon emploi du temps.

Il ne reste que mes voisins proches, à savoir Andrea, Jerry et Shepherdson. Andrea est très intelligente certes, elle était préfète de Serdaigle dans son temps je le sais, et aurait largement les moyens d'être à l'origine des lettres, mais après tout c'est elle qui a été agressée il y a quelques jours, et j'ai moi-même prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'assommer toute seule. En plus, elle travaille à la brigade magique depuis des dizaines d'années, et est une personne intègre, et droite.

J'aurai bien moins confiance en Shepherdson, qui en plus d'être à Serpentard a un comportement plus que suspect depuis quelques jours. Si il est impliqué dans le meurtre, ça expliquerait déjà pourquoi il réfute toutes mes théories, et n'en rien strictement rien à cirer de trouver le coupable. Il travaille en binôme avec moi depuis que on a été affiliés sur l'affaire Bevans, et connait donc mon emploi du temps par cœur – plus il sait que j'étais chez Robards ce matin puisqu'il y était aussi, et il est arrivé après moi. Je me rappelle aussi avoir remarqué qu'Emma ne disait rien en sa présence, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Ca pourrait vouloir dire qu'elle l'avait reconnu, mais normalement elle n'avait jamais vu le collègue de Grace en face, dont ça ne peut pas être ça.

Et puis il y a cette histoire de briquet, qui se retrouve comme par magie dans la chambre d'Emma. Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est que Shepherdson soit venu me parler de la disparition de son briquet. Si il était lié au meurtre des Bevans, et qu'il avait perdu son briquet dans la chambre d'Emma pour X ou Y raisons, pourquoi venir m'en parler après ? Par inadvertance, ou par ruse ?

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Un bon moyen de vérifier serait d'aller dans son bureau … qui est vide à l'heure actuelle puisque je l'ai entendu repartir par l'ascenseur après son rendez-vous avec mon patron. Je me lève, et sort de mon bureau en prenant bien soin de vérifier si il n'y a personne dans le couloir, et me dirige en sifflotant vers la porte de mon collègue. C'est très Serpentard comme méthode je reconnais, mais je dois savoir si Shepherdson est l'ordure qui menace ma famille, ou si il est relié au meurtre sur lequel on est censés enquêter depuis deux semaines.

Personne aux alentours, je sors ma baguette et murmure un petit alohomora sur sa porte. Apparemment, tout bon Auror qu'il prétend être, Shepherdson ne prend pas la peine de rajouter des sorts de protection contre sa porte, puisqu'un simple _alohomora_ suffit à l'ouvrir.

Je me glisse dans son bureau et referme la porte derrière moi, et murmure un lumos pour ne pas avoir à allumer la lumière du plafond. Le sombre bureau m'apparait, avec sa table centrale et son gros fauteuil en cuir. Contrairement à tous les autres bureaux que je connais, Shepherdson n'a pas de chaises pour recevoir d'autres gens, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Je contourne sa table, où une simple plume et un encrier sont posés, et essaye d'ouvrir les tiroirs pour voir ce qu'ils contiennent. Je n'ai pas de chance avec les deux premiers, mais le troisième s'ouvre facilement. Je fouille rapidement dedans mais il ne contient pas grand-chose – deux paquets de cigarette, un briquet moldu, une plume et plusieurs parchemins.

J'applique quelques sorts d'apparition sur les parchemins mais ils restent vierges. Je suis franchement déçu – si Shepherdson a quelque chose à se reprocher il l'a bien caché en tous cas, et je décide de sortir de son bureau avant que les choses tournent au vinaigre.

Le fait que je n'aie rien trouvé ne prouve évidemment pas l'innocence de Shepherdson – il reste deux tiroirs que je n'ai rien ouvert, et après tout il est peut-être assez malin pour penser à cacher ses preuves ailleurs que dans un bureau plein d'Aurors.

Je referme la porte et lance le sort de fermeture, quand mes yeux se posent sur la porte du petit placard qui sert de bureau à Jerry, à côté de la mienne. Jerry est mon stagiaire, et s'occupe assez de mon planing pour le connaître par cœur. C'est vrai qu'avec ses airs gaffeur et innocent, personne ne le soupçonnerait d'être à l'origine de quelque chose d'aussi haineux, mais peut-être qu'il est un bien meilleur acteur que je ne soupçonne.

Il n'est pas tout blanc non plus – il a eu plus de quarante-cinq minutes de retard injustifié il y a deux semaines, et je l'ai surpris en train de « _ranger_ » mon bureau il y a quelques jours … peut-être que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il a trouvé les articles, et même si il ne les a pas enlevé sur le coup, il pourrait très bien être allé les chercher plus tard.

Emma ne disait pas grand-chose non plus quand il était là, et je dois dire que le rapport qu'il m'a rendu sur la voisine des Bevans était plus que confus. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi ait quelque chose à cacher ? Après tout, si je suis allé fouiller le bureau de mon collègue, je peux très bien aller faire celui de mon stagiaire, sur qui mes doutes grandissent de plus en plus. Il n'y a toujours pas âme qui vive dans le couloir quand je force la porte de Jerry et que je me faufile dans son bureau.

Il est beaucoup plus petit que n'importe quel autre bureau de l'étage – stagiaire oblige – et ne contient qu'une table où sont empilés des tonnes de dossiers, et une chaise en bois qui a l'air franchement inconfortable. Je contourne le bureau, assez difficilement puisque il prend presque tout l'espace de la petite pièce, et regarde rapidement les piles de dossiers – dont la plupart sont des rapports que Jerry aurait dû me rendre il y a déjà longtemps, mais peu importe.

Le bureau n'a qu'un seul tiroir central, qui visiblement ne s'ouvre pas magiquement mais avec une clef, qui n'est pas dans la serrure parceque ce serait beaucoup trop beau. Mais Jerry a dû rater la partie moldue de sa formation d'Auror, parcequ'on nous apprend toujours que la magie a ses limites, et à se servir d'autre chose que notre baguette si on était bloqué dans une situation. Je repère une plume bien taillée sur la table, et la saisit pour la glisser dans le trou de la serrure.

Quelques coups à droite et à gauche plus tard, et le tiroir s'ouvre. J'enlève quelques papiers de décoration sur le dessus, et je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé quand je tombe sur une enveloppe brune épaisse, qui ressemble en tout point à celle qu'on m'a envoyé ce matin.

Je la sors dans un mouvement un peu violent, et j'en retire tout de suite le contenu sur la table de Jerry, dans un mouvement tellement violent que je fais presque tomber une pile de feuilles au sol. Toutes mes craintes sont confirmées quand j'étale sur la table absolument tous les articles que moi ou ma famille avons reçu depuis des semaines, et je sens que mon cœur se remet à palpiter en relisant à nouveau toutes les menaces et les insultes qui y sont gravés.

Je ne peux pas croire une seconde que ce soit Jerry, mon stagiaire de Poufsouffle que je forme depuis des mois et en qui j'avais une confiance absolue, soit à l'origine de toutes ces menaces, mais pourtant c'est bien dans son tiroir qu'elles sont là.

Est-ce qu'il les a pris quand il faisait semblant de ranger mon bureau, ou est-ce qu'il est venu les rechercher plus tard ? Et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi ?

J'avais confiance en lui, et je pensais qu'il me considérait comme un bon patron, alors pourquoi me faire souffrir comme ça ? Je suis soudainement fou de rage contre Jerry, et mon sang se met à bouillir malgré moi dans mes veines.

Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, me planter un couteau dans le dos comme ça … j'ai envie de déchirer toutes les lettres d'un coup, de donner un coup de pied dans le bureau ou d'envoyer toutes les piles de papiers au sol. Je me lève de son fauteuil, et range les articles là où je les avais trouvés avant de refermer le tiroir dans un coup violent.

Jerry aura affaire à moi lundi, mais je veux le prendre sur le fait, avec Hermione et Harry, pour voir ce qu'il aura à dire pour sa défense. Je referme la porte le plus doucement possible – j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir à ne pas la claque celle-là, et je retourne dans mon bureau pour réfléchir.

Je viens de découvrir que mon stagiaire est à l'origine des lettres anonymes dont souffre ma famille depuis des semaines, et évidemment personne n'est au bureau quand j'aurai besoin d'eux.

J'hésite à retourner voir Robards, mais je préfèrerai monter ma propre enquête avant de déranger le grand patron, qui a déjà assez de problèmes à régler comme ça. Je me demande ce que je peux faire maintenant. Harry et Hermione sont chacun chez eux, et aller les chercher maintenant ne servirait à pas grand-chose – je les préviendrai quand je les verrai ce soir.

Katie doit être à Faces pour Sorciers Facétieux maintenant, et mon père au Terrier. Il n'y a personne d'autres dans les couloirs, et je suis tout seul maintenant. Je soupire en regardant le dossier Bevans, qui est resté ouvert sur mon bureau.

Est-ce que Jerry pourrait être lié au Bevans, lui qui sort à peine de Poudlard … ou est-ce qu'il aurait un complice à l'étage, plus âgé et plus expérimenté que lui, et qui semblant de le détester officiellement pour que personne ne se doute de rien ? Parceque dans ce cas j'ai un coupable tout désigné …

Je me frotte les yeux, en soupirant que décidemment, c'est une longue journée. Il me faudrait prouver que Shepherdson et Jerry se connaissaient d'avant entrer au ministère, parceque je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais eu aucune mission en commun avant l'affaire Bevans, et je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pas s'associer sans se connaître.

Si je n'ai rien trouvé dans leur bureau, il faut que je remonte plus loin … les archives !

Le bureau des archives me donnera forcément tout le cursus de l'un comme l'autre, et toutes les affaires sur lesquelles ils ont travaillé. Je claque la porte de mon bureau et me précipite au sous-sol du ministère, où se trouve l'immense salle des archives – qui est aussi grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qui contient absolument tout, des copies de toutes les lois qui sont passées depuis la création du ministère aux fiches du personnel.

Et je sais par Neville que les archives du Centre de Formation des Aurors y sont aussi. Le rez-de-chaussée est vide aussi, et je rentre dans la salle des archives sans croiser personne. Cette salle est énorme, presque aussi grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et contient toutes les archives du Ministère qui existent depuis sa création - que ce soit les copies des feuilles de salaire de ses employés jusqu'à la moindre condamnation qui a été prononcée au Tribunal Sorcier.

C'est un véritable labyrinthe, et s'y perdre y est facile, c'est pourquoi un employé doit toujours y être présent pour guider ceux qui souhaitent s'y rendre.

« Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne me répond, et je regarde un peu aux alentours pour être qu'il n'y ait personne. Il y a toujours quelqu'un aux archives normalement, c'est une des salles qui contient le plus de fichiers secrets d'Angleterre.

« Hey ! »

Non, apparemment il n'y pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Je hausse des épaules et regarde autour de moi pour voir vers quel rayon partir.

« _Département de la Justice Magique_ » indique le plus gros rayon sur la droite, et je décide de m'y diriger. Rapidement, le rayon en donne sur une autre, puis un croisement entre deux rayons, et je choisis de poursuivre vers celui de droite, totalement au hasard.

« _Brigade de la Police Magique – Lieux des Interventions 1973_ » lit un dossier que je sors au hasard du rayon. Je ne suis même pas encore arrivé au rayon des Aurors, ce qui me laisse le temps de marcher un coup, et j'accélère un peu le pas. Mes yeux continuent à dériver vers les rayons mais mon esprit est exclusivement concentré sur ce que j'ai découvert ce matin, et ce que je risque de découvrir quand j'aurai trouvé le cursus de Jerry.

Quand je pense que ce gamin était mon stagiaire, que j'ai passé des mois à former et en qui j'avais une confiance absolue … Je secoue la tête.

Non, je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant, je dois me concentrer. Ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels se mêler au travail, jamais.

« _Aurors 1968 – Cas résolus_ »

Ah, ça y est je suis rentré dans le rayon qui concerne les Aurors, il faut maintenant que je trouve la bonne année. L'année en cours est toujours la dernière à être remplie de dossiers, et donc est la plus loin, et je dois encore marcher un bon bout de temps avant d'arriver devant les archives de la dernière décennie. Mon cœur se serre un peu quand je passe devant les archives de la première guerre sorcière – mes oncles Gideon et Fabian ont dû remplir des dossiers qui en font partie – et je ferme presque les yeux en passant devant la deuxième.

J'arrive enfin aux dossiers qui ont passé le vingt-et-unième siècle, et je commence à chercher intensément le dossier qui m'intéresse.

« _Aurors 2000 – Cas résolus_ » …

« _Aurors 2000 – Cas en cours/ Reportés en 2001_ » …

« _Aurors 2000 – Condamnations et jugements_ »

Jerry n'est pas encore embauché officiellement, dès lors sa feuille ne se retrouvera pas dans les fiches de payes des Employés du Bureau des Aurors de 2004 et il faut que j'ailler chercher du côté de 2003.

« _Aurors 2003 – Cas résolus_ »

On est repartis … je ne trouve rien dans les rayons les plus accessibles, qui contiennent surtout les énormes cartons qui contiennent les rapports des dossiers et les fiches d'enquêtes, alors je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher dans les rayons les plus hauts.

Je finis par trouver le dossier qui m'intéresse – « _Camp de Formation des Aurors 2003 – Candidats_ », entre la liste des gens ayant témoigné dans une affaire en 2003 et les factures de l'étage. Je dépoussière un peu le fichier en passant la main dessus – même si est plutôt récent comparé à certains qui sont entreposés dans ces rayons depuis des siècles – et en sort son contenu.

Les premières pages sont principalement des rapports de maitre de stages et formateurs, qui expliquent les choix par lesquels ils sont passés cette année pour la sélection des Aurors, et puis suivent les fiches personnelles des candidats.

« Kurtwood Bennisson … Sylvester Chalwk … Althea Heathens … » Voir tous ces noms qui défilent sous mes yeux en sachant que seul Jerry a été sélectionné me fait un drôle d'effet, mais c'est la loi des Aurors, et Harry et moi sommes tous les deux passés par là.

« Laurie Jorris … Jeremiah Lamberts ! »

Je sors la fiche de Jerry et l'examine attentivement.

« _Jeremiah Lamberts – né le 26 Janvier 1983 à Nottingham. Parents moldus tous les deux. Diplômé de Poudlard avec la promotion de 2001, de la maison de Poufsouffle. A obtenu sept BUSEs et cinq ASPICs. Pas de casier judiciaire moldu. Pas de liens avec des sorciers Noirs connus. Rentré au centre de formation le 5 février 2002. Passé au stade de AUROR-STAGIAIRE le 18 Novembre 2002_ »

Jusque-là rien de nouveau, à part peut-être le fait que Jerry ait laissé passer quelques mois entre sa sortie de Poudlard et sa rentrée au centre de formation. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais après tout est-ce que c'est vraiment quelque chose de louche, ou est-ce qu'il a juste pris quelque mois de congé sabbatique avant de rentrer dans le centre ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus …

Je décide de lire les commentaires qu'on mit les instructeurs sur lui qui, je le sais d'expérience, seront forcément honnêtes.

« _Elève appliqué, toujours prêt à apprendre_. »

« _Régulier et ponctuel mais pas assez entreprenant_ »

« _Timide, maladroit, gaffeur mais vif d'esprit. Essentiel à une équipe_ »

Des commentaires de la sorte, il y en a à récolter à la pelle, et elles résument toutes à peu près bien ce que je pense de mon stagiaire. Je soupire en m'adossant contre l'énorme rayon des archives. J'étais tellement persuadé que Jerry était la source de tous les maux qui me tombent dessus i peine dix minutes que maintenant que j'ai lu les mêmes grands spécialistes des Aurors qui m'ont jugé apte à en devenir un, et qui sont plutôt positifs dans l'ensemble, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Halte là ! » me fait sursauter une voix derrière moi d'un coup « Ne bougez plus ! »

Je sors aussitôt ma baguette et la pointe dans la direction du son, prêt à en découdre.

« Ne … ne tirez pas » bégaie tout de suite la voix, et je baisse ma baguette pour révéler un petit homme un peu corpulent, qui tient une petite baguette dans une main tremblotante, et s'essuie le front d'un air inquiet. L'employé des archives visiblement.

« Mon … monsieur Weasley ? »

« Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, excusez-moi » je soupire en rageant ma baguette dans ma poche intérieure. Mes réflexes d'Auror sont bons, peut-être un peu trop, et j'ai peur qu'on jour un sort parte avant que le puisse le contrôler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Le petit employé me regarde avec des grands yeux effrayés, et je comprends que je dois lui faire un peu peur, avec mes yeux de fous et mon air ahuri.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir accès à certaines fiches » je réponds en essayant de cacher discrètement le dossier du camp des Aurors derrière moi, mais il l'a déjà vu et je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer lentement.

« Mais … vous savez qu'il faut une autorisation spéciale pour avoir accès aux fichiers du personnel, monsieur Weasley »

Je roule des yeux, parceque je ne veux pas avoir l'air désagréable mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de commencer à discuter avec lui.

« J'ai l'autorisation de Gawain Robards, je peux vous la montrer mais il faut que j'aille la chercher dans mon bureau »

Bon, j'ai un peu menti vu que Robards ne m'a donné qu'une autorisation orale et pas écrite, mais visiblement la seule mention du nom du patron suffit à faire trembler comme une feuille le pauvre employé aux archives, qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

« Tant que vous êtes là, je pourrai utiliser votre aide » je lance « Je voudrai avoir accès à la fiche personnelle de Noah Shepherdson »

« Noah Sheph … mais Monsieur Shepherdson est un Auror, son dossier est privé … »

« J'en ai besoin » je coupe

« Mais monsieur Weasley … »

« Ça fait partie de mon autorisation, j'ai besoin de son cursus personnel »

Le petit employé soupire, et je crois qu'il va se mettre à suer tellement il a l'air stressé.

« Je pourrai avoir des problèmes, monsieur Weasley … »

« Ecoutez, euh … »

« Flavus »

« Ecoutez, Flavus, c'est une importance de vie ou de mort, vraiment. »

Je vois qu'il hésite, et je décide d'enfoncer le clou en faisant quelque chose que je déteste faire, mais qui m'est bien utile quand même – utiliser le « _Vous savez qui je suis_ » pour en arriver à mes fins.

« Si l'enquête que m'a confié Monsieur Robards a une conclusion positive, je pourrai peut-être glisser votre nom comme aide »

Je vois ses joues s'empourprer, et je sens que c'est gagné.

« Ça ne sortira pas d'ici alors … »

« Non, bien sûr »

Flavus grogne un petit coup et sort sa baguette pour la pointer vers le bas de l'armoire. Il semble hésiter, puis finit par murmurer un sort dans sa barbe. Le bas de l'étagère tremble légèrement, et un tiroir finit par se métamorphoser de nulle part, rempli de dossiers que je sais top secret, et un sort un fichier rouge qu'il me tend d'un air peu décidé.

« _Aurors 2004- Fiches du Personnel_ » marque le fichier.

Je sors l'ensemble des feuilles, et fouille à travers tous ces noms que je connais, et dont je refuse d'aller fouiller la feuille, et enfin je sors la feuille de Shepherdson. L'année est encore en cours, et pour l'instant, sa fiche n'a été remplie que par les notes personnelles de son supérieur direct, soit Robards lui-même. Personne d'autre que le patron des Aurors n'est censé être autorisé à avoir accès à ces notes, et je suis certainement un des premiers à lire la fiche personnelle d'un de mes collègues.

Les pattes de mouche que je suis en train de déchiffrer sont donc les notes directes de mon patron, et reflètent sa pensée la plus intime sur Shepherdson … autant dire que ça promet.

« _Noah Shepherdson, Serpentard, issu d'une famille de sang-purs depuis plusieurs générations. A un oncle à Azkaban pour trafic d'animaux magiques exotiques, mais ne semble pas avoir été relié à une quelconque affaire. Auror diplômé depuis des années et, dont les résultats sont bons dans l'ensemble. Travaille mieux en solitaire que par équipe. Enclin à utiliser des sortilèges plus noirs lors d'arrestation. Placé en janvier sur l'affaire Borris, en solo. Placé en février sur l'affaire Bevans, en partenariat avec Ronald Weasley_ »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a marqué.

Je relis encore ce que Robards a marqué sur Shepherdson, et range la fiche dans le dossier rouge, pas plus avancé qu'avant. Le patron considère Shepherdson comme un bon auror apparemment, mais semble se méfier un peu de lui quand même … évidemment il n'y a que trois lignes marquées sur sa feuille puisqu'on est qu'en février et que les fiches sont annuelles. Il faudrait que je consulte les anciennes archives pour avoir d'autres infos …

Voyons voir …

Shepherdson est Auror depuis quelque chose comme cinq ou six ans, donc sorti de centre de formation il y a sept ans. La vraie feuille intéressante est donc celle du centre de formation, puisque il y a toujours une enquête apprenti sur les aspirants Aurors pour voir si ils sont aptes à le devenir, et si ils n'ont pas des liens étranges avec la sorcellerie noire.

Je me retourne vers Flavus, qui continue à me regarder avec des grands yeux un peu effrayés, et j'espère de lui sourire le plus gentiment possible.

« Flavus, je vais avoir besoin d'une autre faveur »

« Monsieur Weasley … » couine déjà le petit employé des archives

« Non, écoutez-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose ! » j'argumente « Il me faudrait la fiche de Shepherdson lors de son passage au camp des Aurors »

« L'année de sa formation au camp ? »

« Oui, ou n'importe quelle fiche sur lui où je pourrai retrouver un résumé de sa vie avant les Aurors, des informations sur ses proches et sa famille et ses relations en dehors du ministère »

" Décidemment c'est une manie … "

Je relève la tête d'un coup.

« Quoi ? »

Flavus lève la tête vers moi, et doit voir dans mon regard qu'il en a trop dit, puisque ses oreilles deviennent plus rouges que sa chemise.

« Vous avez dit quoi ? » je répète, et il baisse les yeux, gêné.

« Que euh … c'était … comment dire »

« Une _manie_ » je finis pour lui, et il hoche la tête sans la relever.

« Quelqu'un d'autre vous a demandé une fiche sans autorisation sur un Auror, pas vrai ? »

Si il pouvait creuser sa propre tombe et plonger dedans, je pense qu'il le ferait.

« Sur Shepherdson aussi ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Et vous lui avez donné … »

Il baisse la tête, et je comprends que oui.

« C'était qui ? »

Il relève les yeux vers moi et commence à secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne peux pas, Monsieur Weasley … »

« Non, écoutez-moi là » Je sens la colère monter en moi et je sais que je vais vite devoir me calmer avant d'exploser complètement « Vous savez à quel point c'est grave de divulguer des informations secrètes à n'importe qui sans autorisation préalable ? Le principe de votre job est d'éviter que ça arrive ! Vous pourriez être dans un sacré pétrin si ça s'apprenait là-haut ! »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Weasley, n'en parlez pas ! » se réveille-il d'un coup « J'ai besoin de ce travail, vraiment, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être renvoyé … »

« Alors il va me falloir des réponses et des concrètes ! » je tonne, un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

« Je vous dirai tout, je vous le promets » tremble-il un peu, et je pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se veut le rassurer, mais qui semble l'effrayer encore plus.

« Ecoutez Flavus » je reprends d'une voix plus douce « Je ne suis pas votre ennemi d'accord ? Je suis un Auror qui fait son boulot, et vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à ces dossiers, quitte à enfreindre le secret professionnel auquel je suis soumis. Si quelqu'un a abusé de ce droit, j'ai besoin de savoir qui et pourquoi, vous comprenez ? »

Le gros Flavus hoche de la tête, et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Quelqu'un vient régulièrement jeter un coup d'œil dans les fiches du personnel sans autorisation, Monsieur Weasley. Si mes patrons le savaient, ils me mettraient sûrement à la porte, ne le dîtes à personne je vous en conjure … »

« Qui ça ? »

Il baisse la tête et la pose dans ses mains dans un grand soupir. Je me demande si il va à se mettre à pleurer prochainement.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il d'une toute petite voix, si faible que je suis à peine sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis incapable de vous répondre, Monsieur Weasley »

« Mais … »

Un gros sanglot le traverse, et je suis obligé de lui tapoter l'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Ça a commencé il y a des semaines … enfin peut-être même des mois mais j'ai commencé à le remarquer il y a quelques semaines » pleure il entre deux soubresauts « Au début, c'était simplement des cartons que je trouvais mal rangés, ou remis au mauvais endroit … C'était toujours dans les dossiers juridiques, de la brigade magique ou des Aurors, et très souvent des feuilles du personnel. Je croyais simplement que c'était un autre collègue des archives qui s'était trompé dans la disposition des dossiers, mais ça a continué après … Je ne comprenais pas alors j'ai commencé à faire des tours dans les couloirs pour essayer d'attraper la personne sur le fait mais je n'ai jamais réussi »

« Vous l'avez même pas aperçu ? »

« Jamais » nie-il de la tête « Le matin je pars toujours du principe aujourd'hui je l'attraperais et que je vais passer ma journée à patrouiller dans la salle. Et puis le soir, à la fin de ma journée, je me rends compte d'un seul coup que je suis incapable de dire ce que j'ai fait de ma journée. C'est comme si … j'avais oublié »

« L' _obliviate_ … » je murmure, plus pour moi-même que pour lui, mais il hoche de la tête avec moi. « Vous ne vous rappelez réellement de rien ? »

« De rien » Il nie de la tête « Il m'arrive souvent d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup et de me demander ce que je fais là, et pourquoi je suis au milieu d'une pile de feuilles et ce que j'étais en train de faire »

L' _obliviate_ , c'est sûr … Je me frotte la tête en soupirant plus fort que jamais.

Quelqu'un prêt à utiliser l _'obliviate_ sur un autre employé du ministère pour cacher ses actions douteuses est dangereux, très dangereux. On peut aller à Azkabhan pour utilisation abusive d'un sort d'oubli, et n'importe quel employé du ministère en est parfaitement informé. Celui qui est derrière tout ça est vraiment prêt à tout …

Je me demande même si ce n'est pas bien plus grave que ce que je pensais.

« Vous n'avez franchement aucune idée de qui a pu vous faire ça, bien sûr ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Weasley … je ne veux pas de problèmes moi. Si … si mes patrons l'apprenaient, je … je … »

« Je comprends » je soupire.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit, il risquait son emploi évidement, mais si il était venu me prévenir une semaine plus tôt, peut-être que les Bevans …

Non, je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant. Reprends-toi, Ron !

Je sais à peine où j'en suis maintenant … Je veux me passer une main dans les cheveux pour me calmer, mais je tiens encore le dossier de Shepherdson, et je manque d'en faire tomber toutes les feuilles d'un coup tant mon geste est brusque.

Je regarde le dossier un instant sans trop savoir quoi penser avant de me dire que retrouver le dossier du camp de formation de Shepherdson n'est peut-être pas si urgent après tout, et que retrouver le mystérieux agresseur de Flavus.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé la dernière fois ? »

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux et les cligne trois fois avant de me bégayer un petit « _Pardon_ ? »

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé la dernière fois ? Si on vous _obliviate_ vraiment, ça serait seulement sur la période de la journée où vous êtes dans cette pièce, et pas plus longtemps pour ne pas risquer d'abimer votre mémoire à long terme. Vous seriez complètement abimé dans ce cas-là et totalement incapable de vous rappeler quoique ce soit. Mais si vous pouviez vous rappeler la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ou au moins une date précise, ça m'aiderait vraiment »

Il se gratte la tête et me regarde d'un air embêté.

« Ça restera entre nous, je vous le promets. » je rajoute, et ça semble le convaincre.

« La dernière fois précisément … je ne pourrais pas vous dire. Mais si ça peut vous aider je me rappelle d'une date précise » Je l'encourage d'un hochement de tête et il se tord les mains avant de poursuivre «C'était l'anniversaire de ma petite fille … le 19 octobre dernier. J'étais censé rentrer plus tôt pour aider ma femme à tout préparer mais je me suis comme … réveillé à la fin de la journée, avec des feuilles partout et des dossiers rangés n'importe comment. J'ai dû passer des heures à tout ranger, et je suis arrivé bien plus tard que prévu »

« Le 19 octobre … » je répète en me frottant le menton. « Il faudrait vérifier les emplois du temps du terrain de cette semaine-ci »

« Les emplois du temps de qui ? » me demande-il un peu stupidement.

« Des employés des Aurors et de la brigade magique » je réponds, et ces yeux s'arrondissent comme des assiettes.

« Les … les Aurors ? »

Je soupire. « Si je ne dis rien pour vos … oublis, vous ne direz rien pour toute cette histoire non plus, compris ? »

Il déglutit, et hoche rapidement de la tête. Je ne suis pas un empathe, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux que l'idéologie que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre ont – que les Aurors sont les gens en qui on put le plus avoir confiance du pays – vient d'être détruite et qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement à ce que son mystérieux agresseur face partie du secteur qui est censé protéger la population sorcière des « _méchants_ ».

« Vous avez jamais pensé à vérifier les emplois du temps des employés les jours où vous vous faites agresser ? »

« Non … » dit-il dans une petite voix coupable « Je pensais que c'était extérieur au ministère, à vrai dire. Mais j'aurai jamais pensé qu'il fasse partie des Aurors ou de la brigade magique … »

Je décide de ne pas réagir là-dessus – j'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec Flavus de ses peurs et ses inquiétudes alors qu'un potentiel assassin-traite au ministère est en liberté – et je repose le dossier de Shepherdson dans son carton respectif pour avoir les mains libres.

« Aidez-moi à retrouver l'emploi du temps de la semaine du 19 octobre, alors ! »

« Oui Monsieur Weasley » dit-il d'une petite voix, et je le suis à travers les rayons jusqu'au bout de l'allée, où apparemment sont entassés les cartons qui contiennent les emplois du temps.

Rien n'est écrit sur ces cartons, contrairement aux archives que je viens de consulter, et seul un employé des archives saurait les retrouver ici, ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi le coupable n'est jamais venu détruire ces traces derrière lui.

Flavus en sort un – au hasard peut-être, je n'en sais rien puisqu'ils ne sont pas identifiés – et commence à trier parmi les feuilles pendant un bout de temps avant d'en sortir une et de me la tendre.

« Voilà l'emploi du temps complet de la troisième semaine d'octobre 2003 du Département de la Justice Magique, Monsieur Weasley » me chuchote presque Flavus alors que j'attrape la feuille.

Je la parcoure des yeux – elle contient un énorme tableau qui représente l'emploi du temps de tous les employés du premier étage, Aurors, Brigade Magique et autres du Département de la Justice Magique – et je regarde tout de suite ce que faisait Shepherdson cette semaine -ci.

Alors … Bureau des Aurors marque l'entrée d'une ligne. Noah Shepherdson, Auror ; le 16 octobre, il était au bureau selon son emploi du temps. Et le 17 … merde, il était en mission.

Mes yeux relisent encore et encore la petite case qui va du 17 au 22 octobre et qui marque en rouge « _Sur le terrain avec l'Auror Fiertalon dans le Devon – Affaire Cristy_ »

Merde.

Je soupire un grand coup. Si Shepherdson était en mission le jour où Flavus a été obliviate, surtout avec Fiertalon pour témoigner, ça ne peut pas être lui à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Toutes mes théories partent en fumée sous mes yeux et je me sens d'humeur à déchirer la feuille en miettes.

« Alors vous trouvez ? » m'interrompt Flavus dans mes pensées, me forçant à lever la tête vers lui.« Le 19 octobre, c'était ! L'anniversaire de ma fille, vous pouvez comprendre si je m'en souviens … »

Je grommelle un _oui oui_ dans ma barbe et je repose mes yeux sur la feuille. Il faut que je lise le tableau à l'envers, au lieu de regarder individuellement ce que chacun faisait ce jour-là, j'irai beaucoup plus vite en regardant qui était présent au bureau de matin-là.

Je pose mon doigt sur l'entrée de la colonne « _19 Octobre_ » et je le fais glisser progressivement vers le bas. Les employés du Service des usages abusifs de la magie, dont fait partie Mafalda Hopkrik que je connais bien pour l'avoir assommé il y a des années lors e notre escapade au ministère, étaient presque tous au ministère ce jour-là, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment puisqu'ils n'ont pas de raison d'être sur le terrain, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ils seraient reliés à toute cette histoire.

La même chose est applicable pour le Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu et le Bureau de Détection et de Confiscation des Faux Sortilèges de Défense et Objets de Protection– mon père a une confiance totale en chacun de ses subordonnés, et de toute façon c'est pas le vieux Perkins qui est capable de monter un plan aussi élaboré et dangereux.

Je ne regarde même pas le département d'Hermione – pas de temps à perdre, et me concentre sur les trois qui reste – le Magenmagot, la Brigade Magique et le Bureau des Aurors. J'hésite à mettre de côté tous les sorciers du Magenmagot, qui eux après tout sont largement assez talentueux – et pour certains dangereux – pour être à l'origine de tout cela, mais je peux voir sur mon planning qu'il y avait le procès d'un certain Valentine Vause le 19 octobre, qui si je me rappelle bien était accusé de trafic illégal de baguettes de contrefaçon non recensées, et qui a fini les fers aux pieds à Azkhaban.

Un procès comme ça dure toute une journée, et ils n'auraient pas pu trouver le temps d'aller passer aux archives assommer Flavus et remonter incognito au tribunal.

Mes yeux se posent sur mon département maintenant, où je sais déjà que Shepherdson et Fiertalon sont innocentés, pour regarder quels Aurors étaient présent au ministère ce jour-là.

J'ai tout de suite le réflexe d'aller vérifier mon nom, et je peux lire – avec un soulagement bizarre puisque je suis bien placé pour savoir que je suis innocent dans cette affaire – que j'étais en mission le 19 octobre, dans un patelin paumé dans l'Ecosse profonde.

Je me rappelle de cette semaine maintenant – cela faisait dix jours qu'on traquait avec Harry une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années soupçonnée d'avoir participé à des agressions de moldus pendant la guerre, et qui n'avait jamais été poursuivie jusque-là parceque comme beaucoup de sympathisants Mangemorts qui avaient senti le vent tourner à cette époque, ne s'était pas donné la peine de participer à la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle avait dû être prévenue de notre visite puisque quand on était arrivés à l'espèce de chaumière sans toit qui lui servait de maison, elle l'avait déjà déserté depuis quelques heures, et on avait mis presque quinze jours à lui courir après dans la campagne écossaise avant d'enfin mettre la main dessus.

Je me rappelle aussi que Jerry, qui sortait à peine de son camp de formation, était venu sur le terrain avec nous. Il n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, mais sa présence à mes côtés à l'époque vient de l'innocenter aujourd'hui.

Je grogne un peu, pas franchement ravi de perdre encore un potentiel coupable, et continue ma lecture individuelle des noms d'Aurors. Il m'en ressort que les Aurors Savage, Williamson et Aileen Douglas étaient tous les trois sur le terrain cette semaine, en plus d'autres qu'on voit franchement rarement au bureau – à part quand ils viennent déposer leurs rapports de missions.

Par contre, étaient au Ministère le 19 Octobre Kilian Burke, Pete Gordon, Cassie Maxwell et notre boss Gawain Robards.

Je relis les noms dans ma tête, butant sur chacun pour réfléchir si l'un ou l'autre serait capable d'une horreur pareille, mais franchement rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

Dans le doute, je continue ma lecture vers le bas de la feuille pour éplucher le dernier groupe du tableau, sans doute pour innocenter encore plus des collègues que je savais innocents de toute façon. Mais à fur et à mesure que les noms défilent, je remarque que quelque chose cloche.

Tous les employés de la brigade magique étaient en dehors du ministère ce 19 octobre, en mission ou en déploiement ailleurs en Angleterre, tous sauf …

Ma main se met à trembler tellement fort sur la feuille que je la froisse presque, et Flavus lève des yeux inquiets vers moi.

« Ça va Monsieur Ron ? »

Je nie de la tête. Non ça ne va pas. Mais je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, maintenant. Pour moi, pour ma famille, et pour les Bevans.

« J'ai trouvé » je murmure, et ma gorge ne m'a jamais paru aussi sèche « Trouvez-moi la fiche d'Andrea Kane. »


	10. Chapter 10

« An … Andrea Kane ? »

« Oui » je soupire « Andrea Kane, de la Brigade Magique. L'une des rares présentes au ministère le jour de votre agression … et qui visiblement aime bien rester au ministère seule alors que tout son service est envoyé en mission aux quatre coins de l'Europe »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Un seul regard noir suffit à faire taire le petit employé des archives et à le faire détaler au bout de l'allée à la recherche de ce que je lui ai demandé, ce qui lui apprendra peut-être à contester ce que je dis.

A vrai dire, je crois à peine ce que j'ai dit moi-même, mais pourtant quand mes yeux parcourent l'emploi du temps que je tiens, et les autres que j'attrape par la suite, ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible en dix mille ans se dévoile sous mes yeux en dix minutes. Andy – ou plutôt _Andrea_ – se retrouve comme par hasard régulièrement la seule de son service à ne pas être en mission ou en stage ailleurs, alors que tous les autres le sont.

Coïncidence, on pourrait penser.

Sauf que je sais pertinemment qu'en temps de responsable de service, c'est Andrea elle-même qui fixe les emplois du temps de ceux qui travaillent sous elle, et décide de leurs déplacements en dehors de Londres. Et jamais Robards n'a envoyé tous ses Aurors d'un seul coup en dehors du ministère -ce serait bien trop dangereux de n'avoir aucun sorcier spécialiste des combats et de la justice au ministère.

La même chose devrait s'appliquer au département de la Brigade Magique, qui contient des sorciers tout aussi experts dans les sorts de combats que nous, mais pourtant je vois dans les emplois du temps que je parcoure rapidement du regard, régulièrement apparaitre des matinées, des après-midis voire plus rarement des jours entiers où à part Andrea, tous les employés du Service sont en vadrouille en dehors du ministère. Comment elle a réussi à faire passer tout cela inaperçu, je ne sais pas.

Mais le plus important reste de découvrir pourquoi.

Flavus finit par revenir en trottinant vers moi, le plus vite que puisse le porter ses petites jambes apparemment, et s'arrête tout essoufflé à dix centimètres de mon visage pour me tendre un dossier rouge, visiblement confidentiel. Le dossier des employés de la brigade magique. Qui contient la fiche ministérielle d'Andrea, celle où il y absolument tout d'inscrit sur elle.

Je pense que normalement, même Robards ne pourrait pas avoir accès à cette fiche, et je ne sais pas combien de lois on est en train de transgresser en lisant ce dossier, mais tant pis. Je sors sa fiche avec des doigts tremblants et commence à la lire dans ma barbe à voix basse

« _Andrea Abigail Kane, née Mitchell, à Londres le 10 Juin 1939._

 _ **Domiciliée actuellement** : 256B Ark Avenue, Londres. _

_**Affiliations** : Née de Cyrillus Baptist Mitchell, sang-pur, et Octavia Laureen Mitchell ( née Anderson ), sang-mêlée. _

_**F & S** : Katharina Valery Lewis (née Mitchell) 1945 -1998. Présence de moldus et cracmols dans la famille, du côté maternel comme paternel. Présence d'un elfe de maison familial répertorié en 1925. Mariée à Phillip Arthur Kane en 1960. Veuve en 1969. Pas de descendance directe connue._

 _ **Parcours** : Scolarisée à domicile jusqu'à ses onze ans. _

_Baguette achetée chez Ollivander en 1950. Bois : Ebène Cœur : Plume de queue d'oiseau-tonnerre ; Longueur : 24 centimètres ; Souplesse : Rigide._

 _Placée dans la maison de Serdaigle en 1950. Nommée préfète de Serdaigle en 1955. En 1956. Nommée Préfète-en-chef en 1957. Diplômée de Poudlard en juin 1957._

 _Détentrice de 8 Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire : Botanique (A), Défense contre les forces du Mal (O), Métamorphose (O), Potions (A), Sortilèges (O), Astronomie (A), Etude des Runes (E) et Etude des Moldus (E)._

 _Détentrice de 6 Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante : Botanique (E), Défense contre les forces du Mal (E), Métamorphose (E), Potions (A), Sortilèges (O), Astronomie (A)._

 _Entrée en formation au ministère en septembre 1957, sous la gouverne du Commandant Augustus Murphy. Nommée en tant qu'assistante junior à la Brigade Magique en 1958. Nommée tireuse d'élite de baguette magique en 1961. Nommée Commandant des tireurs d'élites en 1966. Nommée Responsable du Service de la Brigade Magique en 1977. Membre du Front de Défense du Ministère lors de la première guerre sorcière, sous le service de Bartemius Croupton Sr._

 _N'a pas pris part à la Bataille de Poudlard du 2 Mai 1998_ »

On pourrait rajouter à toute celle jolie liste que j'avais confiance en elle, vraiment confiance, et qu'elle savait tout de moi. Est-ce qu'elle me posait toutes ces questions parcequ'elle s'intéressait vraiment à moi, ou juste pour avoir des informations utiles, je ne sais pas. Elle était même venue avec d'autres collègues au Terrier pour mon anniversaire l'an dernier …

 _Non_ , c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, vraiment pas. Je secoue la tête, me souciant peu de l'effet que je dois donner à Flavus, et je libère une main pour aller me frotter la tempe. Quelque chose ne va pas dans là-dedans, je le sens. Il faut que je me concentre, et que je relise tout ça tranquillement.

La famille Mitchell … je ne savais pas que le père d'Andrea était sang-pur, tiens. Ça ne change pas vraiment grand-chose vu que sa mère ne l'était pas, et qu'elle possède visiblement des membres de sa famille moldu.

 _F &S_ … ça doit vouloir dire frère et sœur. Je savais qu'Andrea avait une sœur, elle m'en parlait souvent. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était morte … Une petite minute.

« _Une petite visite chez ma sœur_ », c'est ce qu'Andy – _Andrea_ \- allait faire tous les weekends. Sauf que je peux lire dans son dossier personnel que Katharina Mitchell est morte en 1998.

« Putain … » je soupire fortement, incapable de me retenir.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » s'alarme tout de suite Flavus à mes côtés.

Je ne lui réponds pas, bien trop perdu dans mes pensées.

En 1998 … se pourrait-il qu'elle soit morte dans la bataille de Poudlard ? _« Je vengerai ce qui m'a été enlevé »_ disait une des lettres de menace. Si Andrea a perdu sa sœur pendant la guerre, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, et surtout pourquoi elle en voudrait tellement à Katie et à toute ma famille. Beaucoup de gens nous en ont voulu, à Harry, Hermione et moi de toutes les agressions et la terreur qu'il y a eu pendant qu'on était en fuite avant la bataille de Poudlard, principalement parcequ'ils n'ont pas compris ce que l'on recherchait et pensaient qu'on aurait dû confronter Voldemort tout de suite. Sans compter tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche dans la bataille de Poudlard bien sûr …

Mais tous les héros de la bataille ont été répertoriés, et il y a même une plaque qui porte tous leurs noms au ministère – leur nom de naissance. Si le nom de la sœur d'Andrea était sur cette plaque, tout le monde l'aurait su, ça n'a pas de sens.

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

Je me retourne vers Flavus, qui parait encore plus inquiet qu'au moment où il m'a découvert en train de fouiller dans les fiches, et je fais une petite pause avant de répondre.

« J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais »

« Dans le dossier d'Andrea Kane ? »

« Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, oui »

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour rester le plus calme possible et je continue posément « Je vais avoir besoin de vous, d'accord ? Il faut absolument que vous alliez chercher Gawain Robards dans son bureau et que vous l'ameniez ici »

« Mais Monsieur Weasley … »

« Dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie et que j'ai quelque chose de capital à lui dire sur ce qu'il m'a autorisé à regarder ! Dites-lui ce que vous voulez, mais insistez le plus possible, et si ça suffit pas, je remonterai le chercher moi-même »

Flavus hoche de la tête, et repart en trottinant vers la sortie. Je le regarde partir, et quand je ne le vois pas plus, sa respiration haletée m'indique encore sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de porte raisonne dans la pièce, et que je me retrouve seul avec mon dossier en main.

Je décide de m'assoir par terre, me demandant comment on en est arrivé là, et je relis à nouveau la fiche d'Andrea. Je savais qu'elle avait été à Serdaigle, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été préfète, et préfète-en-chef. A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'elle - elle a toujours été faite pour être une meneuse de troupe – mais ça ne m'en déçoit pas moins d'elle.

Nommée Commandante à peine cinq ans après être devenue tireuse d'élite … Rien à dire, c'est vraiment une des meilleures. Ce qui explique aussi le rapport des experts de sa baguette … « _Les baguettes en bois d'ébène sont connues pour atterrir entre les mains de sorciers individualistes, n'ayant jamais peur d'être eux-mêmes et impossibles à détourner de leurs objectifs_ », je m'en rappelle mot pour mot.

Les pièces du puzzle Andrea commencent lentement à se monter, et je comprends que je me suis trompé de présumé coupable depuis le début.

J'étais beaucoup trop vite persuadé que Shepherdson était à l'origine de tout ça, et le fait que je le déteste ne m'a pas vraiment freiné dans mes doutes. J'ai foncé la tête en avant comme un imbécile, comme je faisais toujours au centre de formation, ce qui a failli me coûter ma nomination d'ailleurs.

« _Tu penses trop avec ton cœur et pas assez avec ta tête, Weasley_ », c'est ce que me disait toujours Savage, mon maître de stage. J'ai été aveuglé par ma foi en l'amitié, et trahi par la confiance que j'avais mis en elle, encore une fois.

Je relis encore une fois la feuille d'Andrea, et je me demande depuis combien de temps elle nous roule tous dans la farine, avec ses muffins et ses phrases sucrées, et toutes ses fausses attentions. Son agression … ça se trouve c'était de la flûte aussi. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pu faire, parceque son rapport de baguette était clair, mais elle aurait très bien pu se trouver un complice ou trouver quelque chose pour s'auto-agresser si elle avait voulu, elle en est largement assez intelligente. Et ça serait aussi pour ça qu'Harry n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant dans son bureau - évidemment quelqu'un qui organise sa propre agression ne laisse pas des dossiers compromettants dans son bureau.

Attends voir …

Evidemment qu'elle n'aurait rien pu laisser qui mène à une piste dans son bureau, si elle savait qu'on allait le fouiller suite à son agression. Mais elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à cacher des choses ici, même si elle descendait régulièrement fouiller dans les archives du Ministère, d'abord parceque même en lançant un sort de mémoire à Flavus elle aurait laissé des traces de son passage qui auraient pu remonter à elle, et aussi parcequ'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de supprimer toutes les traces de la Brigade Magique. Et sans doute aussi parcequ'elle ne penserait pas qu'on puisse remonter sa trace jusqu'ici …

Peut-être que je trouverai la réponse dans un de ses dossiers, qui sait. Ça ne me couterait rien d'essayer en tout cas.

Je me relève – un peu difficilement – et dépose le dossier rouge d'Andrea sur un carton d'un rayon à ma hauteur là où je pourrai le retrouver facilement. Je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains libres pour fouiller tous les dossiers d'Andrea maintenant.

Par quoi commencer … les dossiers les plus récents sont sans doute plus logiques, mais si mon instinct a raison et me pousse vers la mort mystérieuse de sa sœur en 1998, Andrea pourrait avoir préparé son coup depuis six ans, ce qui fait un sacré paquet de dossiers à fouiller. Je décide de quand même commencer par les plus récents, et de remonter la trace à l'envers jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant pour moi. Je retourne donc à l'endroit où j'ai trouvé les dossiers des Aurors et cherche aux alentours les archives de la Brigade Magique.

Quelques minutes et – je dois le reconnaitre – un peu d'énervement plus tard, je finis par tomber sur ce que je recherchais « _Brigade de Police Magique – Cas en cours 2004_ » le dossier le plus récent. Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand-chose dedans, évidemment, mais c'est un début.

Je sors le paquet de feuilles que contient le carton et lis les missions qui ont été assignés aux tireurs d'élite depuis le début de l'année. Je passe rapidement en revue les différentes arrestations de sorciers et les différentes affaires qui ne me disent rien pour arriver enfin à la première feuille d'instruction d'Andrea.

Il s'agit du dossier Morgan, l'affaire sur laquelle je sais qu'Andrea travaille depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle m'en avait parlé il y a un bout de temps et je sais que ça lui tenait à cœur. Morgan était apparemment un sorcier bien sous tous rapport, qui du jour au lendemain était devenu complètement fou et avait massacré sa femme et ses trois enfants – sans qu'on ait trouvé de raison apparente. Il avait ensuite complètement disparu, et la Brigade Magique avait été chargée de le retrouver, mais après quinze jours il n'avait toujours pas remis la main dessus et je sais qu'Andrea avait dû mettre plusieurs de ses éléments sur l'affaire.

Je passe un doigt sur la ligne des employés du ministère embauchés sur le dossier : « _Responsable des Tireurs et chargée de mission : Andrea Kane. Tireurs d'élite de baguette magique : Lisbeth Indersen, Hans McBeth, Jude Michaun. Responsable de la liaison avec le Magenmagot : Tiberius Ogden .Responsable de la liaison moldue : Grace Robbins._ »

Grace Robbins … Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Robbins, c'est le nom de jeune fille de Grace Bevans, son ancien employeur me l'a dit. J'en mettrai ma main à couper, et la probabilité qu'il y ait une autre Grace Robbins est bien trop faible pour être prise en compte. Grace ne s'est pas fait appelée Robbins depuis qu'elle s'est mariée à Edward Bevans, il y a des années.

Et pourtant, son nom apparait sous mes yeux, dans une fiche de mission de la Brigade Magique menée par Andrea. Je viens de trouver le lien.

« Monsieur … pouf … Monsieur Weasley ! »

La voix de Flavus, entrecoupée de soubresauts, interrompt mes pensées, et je me retourne pour le voir se trainer péniblement vers moi, tout rouge et en nage, une main pressée contre son côté.

« Monsieur Weasley » souffle-il une dernière fois avant de s'affaler totalement à mes côtés. J'essaye de le rattraper comme je peux de ma main libre sans lâcher le dossier que je viens de découvrir de l'autre, et le stabilise contre une étagère, alors qu'il tente désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

« Du calme » je tente de le calmer « Prenez de grandes respirations d'accord ? »

Sa respiration finit par devenir un peu plus régulière et il déglutit bruyamment avec de me répondre.

« Monsieur … Robards … n'était pas dans son bureau » souffle-il « Personne … à l'étage »

Je soupire une autre grossièreté et libère la main qui le contenait pour me la passer dans les cheveux, encore. A ce rythme-là, je serais chauve à la fin de la journée, par la barbe de Merlin.

« Son bureau était fermé ? »

Flavus hoche de la tête difficilement et je baisse la mienne, bien embêté. Je suis seul maintenant.

« Flavus, la salle des archives contient quelque part une trace de tous les employés du ministère, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, Monsieur Weasley. Tous les employés du ministère sont répertoriés, c'est obligatoire »

« Et de tous ceux qui travaillent pour le ministère, mais de manière non officielle, il y a une trace aussi ? »

Flavus me dévisage bizarrement.

« De manière non officielle … oui je devrais pouvoir vous trouver ça »

Il hoche de la tête et repart en trottinant – ça doit être une drôle de journée pour lui aussi – et disparait au croisement d'une allée. Je suis à nouveau seul avec les cartons, et mes pensées. Si plus personne n'est là au ministère pour m'aider, je vais devoir me démerder seul.

Je range le dossier de la Brigade dans son carton en prenant bien soin de garder la feuille concernant l'affaire Morgan – peut- importe si c'est illégal, j'ai d'autres soucis en ce moment – et je la range dans une de mes poches. Je vais ensuite récupérer le dossier rouge confidentiel d'Andrea – ça peut toujours servir, et le range au même endroit. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers les étagères pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, et part dans la direction qu'a pris le petit employé des archives.

« Flavus ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Flavus ! »

« Par ici, Monsieur Weasley ! » me provient une voix étouffée.

« Où ça ? » je demande en tournant à gauche là où j'aurai sûrement du tourner à droite.

Cette foutue salle est un véritable labyrinthe … je me demande si c'est une espèce de tradition dans ce ministère d'avoir à tous les étages des salles remplies d'étagères recouvertes de trucs pas possibles où on se perd à tous les coups.

« Je suis là ! » appelle à nouveau Flavus, et je me demande si je vais devoir me servir de ma baguette pour le retrouver un jour quand soudain à ma gauche apparait une espèce de petite trappe au sol où sa grosse tête dépasse bizarrement. Je sursaute d'un coup, évitant tout juste de lui shooter dans le nez, et regagne mon équilibre juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans son trou.

« Qu'est-ce que … c'est quoi cet endroit, une cave ? »

« La remise des archives » répond Flavus « Cette pièce comporte les registres de tous les sorciers nés en Angleterre depuis 1707, tous les arbres généalogiques des sang-purs, des nés-moldus et des cracmols, tous les gens qui ont travaillé pour lui et tous les secrets que le ministère garde jalousement depuis des décennies. C'est une véritable mine à trésors … Et un endroit strictement confidentiel, Monsieur Weasley » rajoute-il dans un regard sous-entendu.

« Je ne dirai rien, comptez sur moi » je le rassure « Vous avez trouvé ? »

« J'ai les inventaires oui, mais il me faut un peu plus de précisions. En quelle année votre informateur a travaillé pour le ministère ? »

« _Informatrice_. Depuis combien de temps je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas cette année, oui »

« Et avec quelle partie du ministère elle aurait collaboré ? »

« La brigade de police magique »

Flavus lève un sourcil, mais se garde bien de poser une question, et replonge dans son trou à la recherche d'une trace.

« Et par quelle lettre commence son nom de famille ? » me vient une voix beaucoup plus caverneuse dû à l'écho.

« R ! R comme Robbins ! »

Je me penche vers la remise pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais la seule chose que je distingue est la lumière que dégage le bout de la baguette de Flavus, qui bouge horizontalement le long de ce que j'imagine être encore d'autres étagère remplis de dossiers.

« J'ai un Ken Robin ici … »

« Non, non, c'est Robbins, avec deux B et un S à la fin » je corrige

« Ah, Grace Robbins ici ! »

« C'est lui ! »

J'entends un bruit de carton, et je m'écarte de la trappe pour laisser la tête de Flavus réapparaître à la surface.

« Voilà Monsieur Weasley »

« Merci Flavus »

J'attrape le mince dossier qu'il me tend et en sort tout de suite son contenu. Le dossier ne contient qu'une seule feuille, et très peu de mots dessus.

« _Grace Robbins : Responsable de la liaison moldue entre le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne et le Tribunal Moldu de Londres depuis 2001. Sous-couvert du secret professionnel Sorcier. Affiliée au Commissariat de Police Central de Londres. Correspondant au Ministère : Andrea Kane. Voir fiches de la Brigade de Police Magique et du Magenmagot pour la liste des Affaires Couvertes._ »

Mon lien avec Andrea est encore là, bien entendu, avec en plus quelques petits renseignements intéressants. « _Sous-couvert du secret professionnel Sorcier_ », ça veut dire que Grace avait prêté serment, une sorte de Serment Inviolable qui la forçait à garder sa double identité secrète, ce qui explique pourquoi personne ne savait qu'elle travaillait aussi pour le ministère.

« _C'était un jour où Maman rentrait tard à la maison_ » m'avait dit Emma quand elle parlait du mystérieux travail de sa mère. Je me rappelle aussi de ces après-midis libres dans l'emploi du temps de Grace, qui se répétait toutes les semaines sans qu'on puisse les expliquer.

Tout coïncide, maintenant.

Grace passait son temps entre le tribunal moldu de Londres et le Ministère -sans que personne ne le sache puisqu'elle était sous couvert, personne sauf Andrea. Andrea, qui était sa responsable depuis 2001 selon sa fiche. Comment peut-on connaître une personne pendant trois ans et ne montrer aucune émotion en apprenant sa mort ? Elle doit avoir le cœur plus dur que de la pierre.

J'enlève mes yeux de la feuille pour regarder Flavus, qui semble attendre que je lui ordonne d'aller chercher encore un autre dossier.

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin » je lui confirme, et il hoche de la tête « Je vais y aller et vous laisser souffler un peu »

« Monsieur Weasley ce dossier … je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec, je suis désolé »

Je regarde la feuille dans mes mains, la seule preuve concrète qu'Andrea soit reliée à Grace Bevans, et la lui rend en soupirant. C'est vrai que je l'ai mis assez en danger comme cela, et il ne le sait pas mais j'ai déjà subtilisé deux dossiers illégalement sans qu'il le sache.

« Je pars maintenant, d'accord ? Merci pour tout, Flavus »

Sa tête réapparait hors de la remise, suivie de son tronc, et je lui prête une main pour l'aider à en sortir.

« Soyez prudent, Monsieur Weasley »

Je souris, pour la première fois de la journée. « Comme toujours ».

J'hoche de la tête une dernière fois vers lui et m'éloigne de la salle des archives, me demandant bien ce que je vais faire maintenant et surtout où aller d'abord. Il faut que je prévienne Harry et Hermione en priorité mais à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être déjà parti pour le match de Ginny, et les protections du stade de Holyhead rendent impossible le transplanage direct dans l'enceinte.

Je pourrai prendre le long chemin pour y aller – j'ai toujours mon abonnement au stade évidemment, et je n'étais pas censé rater le dernier match de Ginny avant qu'elle devienne capitaine pour de bon, mais si j'ai raison et que ce que je viens de découvrir s'avère réel, Andrea est une criminelle en liberté, et chaque minute qu'elle passe en dehors d'Azkhaban est un danger pour la sécurité publique.

Mais avant d'être un danger pour les autres, elle d'abord pour moi – et pour ma famille. Je sais que la plupart sont partis au stade, où ils seront en sécurité, et que les défenses du Terrier tiennent encore bien la route, mais Katie, Katie est seule chez moi, et c'est certainement pas Canon qui va la défendre contre Andrea.

Mon choix est vite fait, et je cours presque vers les cheminées pour attraper une poignée de poudre et lancer mon adresse à la cheminée qui m'emporte dans ses flammes vertes. Dès que mes pieds touchent le sol, je cours en dehors et appelle tout de suite ma copine de toutes mes forces.

« Katie ! Katie, t'es là ? » La seule réponse que j'ai est un heureux jappement, et Canon me saute tout de suite au visage, ravi de me revoir.

« Assis Canon ! Katie ? »

Je fais le tour des pièces, Canon à mes talons, et me rends à l'évidence que Katie n'est plus là. Elle a dû partir visiter Faces pour Sorciers Facétieux comme je lui ai conseillé de faire, ou elle est partie avec les autres au stade, et au moins là-bas, avec toute la foule qu'il y autour, je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et en profite pour sortir de ma poche les deux dossiers que j'ai subtilisé du ministère pour ne pas les froisser. Canon vient à mes côtés poser sa tête sur mes genoux et à moitié sur le CV d'Andrea, et je souris en posant une main dessus pour le gratter derrière les oreilles.

« C'est une histoire compliquée tout ça, mon chien … Je ne suis plus où j'en suis vraiment, et je suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire maintenant. Est-ce que je dois prévenir Shepherdson de tout ce qu'il se passe ? Ou est-ce que je dois plutôt aller chercher Harry et Hermione, qui eux sont les seuls en qui j'ai vraiment confiance … »

Mes yeux se perdent dans les orbites brunes de mon chien, qui n'a pas compris un mot de ce que je viens de lui dire, mais qui me lèche la main d'un air joyeux.

« Mais ça te concerne pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » je soupire en me relevant.

Il faut que je parte au Terrier maintenant, parceque même si la maison est encore protégée de sorts qu'on y a placés après et pendant la guerre, je ne doute pas un instant qu'Andrea est assez douée pour les enlever, et si je me trompe pas, seule ma mère n'est pas partie au stade aujourd'hui pour garder les plus petits.

Je pense que je vais rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent, et puis je débrieferai de tout ce que j'ai appris avec Hermione et Harry, mais il faut sûrement mieux que je les prévienne avant. Je sors dépose les feuilles sur mon oreiller et libère ma main pour sortir ma baguette de ma poche arrière et conjurer un _Patronus_. Mon Jack apparait aussitôt et se met à tourbillonner autour de Canon, qui aboie dans tous les sens et essaie de sauter en vain sur son congénère en fumée.

« Va dire Harry Potter et Hermione Granger au Millenium Stadium que ... hum … Dis-leur _Découvertes très surprenantes et graves au Ministère ce matin. Rendez-vous au Terrier dès que le match est fini._ »

Je regarde mon chien fantomatique partir par la fenêtre en bondissant, alors que mon chien en chair et en os essaie de le suivre en couinant.

« Du calme, Canon » je le raisonne « Je vais devoir partir, tu vas rester bien sage ici en m'attendant moi ou Katie »

Canon aboie deux fois et bat de la queue avec application, ce qui me ferait presque croire qu'il a compris ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me dirige vers le salon, mon chien aux basques, pour aller me placer dans la cheminée, et y enlever Canon qui pensait partir avec moi aussi.

« Aller, reste-là sagement Canon » je lui ordonne en prenant une poignée de poudre dans ma main et en pointant son panier de l'autre. « Je reviens tout à l'heure, promis ! » je rajoute plus doucement alors que mon pauvre chien se dirige vers son panier d'un air abattu.

« _Le Terrier_ ! » je lance avant de jeter la poudre à mes pieds, attendant que comme d'habitudes, les flammes vertes familières remontent le long de mes côtés m'emporter vers la maison de mes parents.

Etrangement, je ne reconnais pas la sensation de brûlure qui envahit mes cuisses alors que mon corps cogne contre les parois de la cheminée, et le trajet que j'ai fait des milliers de fois me parait beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. J'atterris au sol sur mes genoux, dans une fumée noire collante qui pique mes yeux et s'attaque à ma gorge, et je suis obligé de lever un bras pour tousser dans mon coude.

La fumée finit par se dissiper un peu alors que des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, et je prends conscience que je ne suis pas arrivé au bon endroit. La pièce est sombre et froide, et où qu'elle soit ce n'est pas le Terrier.

Je fais tout de suite le geste d'aller chercher ma baguette dans ma poche arrière, quand j'entends d'un coup un cri, un fort « _Incarcerous_ ! », et avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, un éclair de lumière m'arrive en plein ventre, et je retombe lourdement contre le fond de la cheminée, avec la désagréable sensation que des lianes m'étreignent de partout.

Je veux crier, mais ma langue est comme même couverte de coton, et d'un seul une espèce de long voile noir me tombe sur la tête, m'aveuglant complètement et me déroutant encore plus. Est-ce que je vais mourir ici ? J'essaie de lutter contre mes liens, mais plus je me débats plus ils m'enserrent, et je m'épuise en vain.

" Bonsoir, Ronald " me parvient une voix familière, la dernière chose que j'entendes avant que mes yeux se ferment et la brume m'enveloppe de sa chaleur et de son opacité.


	11. Chapter 11

Mon crâne … J'ai un mal de chien à la tête, et je ne vois toujours rien.

Je lève tout de suite la tête, et sens un mur derrière moi. Où est-ce que je suis ? J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne vois que du noir autour de moi, et je prends soudain conscience que mes pieds et mes poings sont comme liés par une chaîne. Je veux tirer dessus, mais apparemment ce qui relie mes poings ensemble est aussi relié au mur derrière moi, et je suis complètement prisonnier.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. J'essaye de me relever, mais plus je bouge, plus les chaines se resserrent autour de mes bras, et je commence sérieusement à paniquer.

« Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, Ronald. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose »

 _Cette voix_ …

Je sens une boule de colère me monter à la gorge, et je me déchaîne comme un fou furieux sur mes liens, espérant que ma rage suffira à les briser. Je veux hurler, je veux rugir ce que je ressens, mais les cris que je pousse ne font rien pour m'aider. Je ne suis qu'une espèce d'animal en cage. Je continue à tirer sur mes chaines pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que cette voix se fasse encore entendre, glaçant le sang de mes veines.

« Quand t'auras fini de t'exciter, peut-être qu'on pourra enfin discuter »

« Détache moi, Andrea » je finis par cracher, essoufflé par mes propres efforts, mais bien trop fier pour le montrer devant elle.

Je peux l'entendre sourire d'ici, et je sens qu'elle s'approche de moi – ce qui me fait reculer par réflexe jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur. Ses mains se posent sur mon visage et abaissent le bandeau qu'elle avait dû poser sur mes yeux, et je plonge aussitôt mon regard dans le sien, que je n'ai jamais vu aussi froid.

« Bonsoir, Ronald » elle répète, et je retiens mon envie de lui cracher au visage.

Rester silencieux me permettra sûrement de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible – si elle est capable d'avoir assassiné une jeune mère de famille qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, qu'est-ce qu'elle fera de moi ? Je baisse la tête, mais presque aussitôt ses doigts se glissent sous mon menton pour me la relever et forcer mon regard à croiser le tien.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler ? C'est fort dommage … J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir comment tu m'as retrouvée, Ronald. »

« J'ai rien à te dire » je crache, et un drôle de sourire tordu apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est ce qu'on verra »

Je vois à travers la pénombre qu'elle se relève, et elle fait un mouvement vers l'arrière pour sortir sa baguette. Je frémis aussitôt – je sais d'expérience ce que la baguette d'un tireur d'élite peut faire – et je sers les dents, prêt à affronter ce qui va suivre. Apparemment, me voir totalement impuissant et enchaîné à un mur est très drôle, puisqu'Andrea ricane en se penchant à nouveau près de moi.

« Mais tu trembles ! Le grand Ronald Weasley aurait-il peur de moi ? »

Je ne réponds rien, et elle pointe sa baguette juste sous mon nez. "

Je répète encore une fois : comment tu m'as retrouvée ? "

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Elle peut me faire ce qu'elle veut, je ne lui dirai rien.

« Très bien. _Crucio_ ! »

L'éclair rouge m'arrive dans le haut du torse comme une décharge électrique, et d'un coup toutes les cellules de mon corps sont en feu. Je me tords de douleur entre mes chaînes, si fort que ma tête tape violemment contre le mur derrière moi plusieurs fois, mais rien ne peut soulager la torture affreuse qu'elle me fait subir. Enfin elle abaisse sa baguette et ma tête retombe lourdement sur ma poitrine.

« Je vais reformuler, parceque tu ne m'avais peut-être pas bien comprise la première fois »

Elle attrape une poignée de mes cheveux et pousse ma tête contre le mur, où je suis à nouveau forcé à lever le cou vers elle. Elle est si près de moi que je peux sentir le parfum dans son cou, et son nez se frotte presque au mien alors qu'elle prend soin d'articuler lentement

« Comment tu as su ? »

Je peux sentir la pointe de sa baguette s'enfoncer contre ma gorge, mais je reste la tête droite, et prend bien de la regarder dans droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Va au diable, Andrea »

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, mais c'est bien la seule émotion qu'elle montre alors qu'elle redit un nouveau _Crucio_ , et provoque en moi l'horrible sensation qu'on torture mon âme même. Ma tête va exploser sous les cris que je pousse, et je suis prêt à la supplier de me libérer ou de me tuer pour abréger mes souffrances – mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas céder, et quelques secondes plus tard qui me paraissent de longues heures d'agonie, elle enlève à nouveau sa baguette de mon cou, et me laisse retrouver difficilement ma respiration.

Elle est toujours accroupie face à moi, et semble attendre que mon souffle devienne à peu près régulier pour parler – comme si elle voulait être sûre que rien ne puisse l'interrompre, comme si elle se délectait de faire durer cette torture le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe ici Ronald, alors je vais te l'expliquer. Personne ne sait que tu es là, et personne ne viendra te chercher. J'ai toute la nuit si je le veux, alors pourquoi résister plus longtemps ? Tu te fais du mal et tu le sais bien »

« T'es encore plus folle que ce que je ne pensais … » je souffle entre deux quintes de toux.

« Et toi encore plus stupide » Elle répond avec un air de dédain que je ne connaissais pas de ma petite voisine adorable, qui me ramenait des cookies tous les lundis « On ne vous apprend donc rien chez les Aurors ? Pas même à vérifier la couleur de la poudre à cheminée que vous utilisez ? »

« Ma cheminée … c'est toi qui l'a trafiquée pour m'envoyer ici ! »

« Enfin un peu de bon sens. Je commençais à me demander si t'en avais, Ronald »

« Comment t'as fait ? » je demande, bien conscient que ma curiosité risque de me coûter cher.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! » elle hurle, furieuse, et m'assène une gifle monumentale du plat de la main. Ma tête retombe sur le côté, mais elle la soulève du bout de la baguette pour mieux me regarder de haut. « A moins qu'on fasse donnant -donnant ? Une réponse pour une autre, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Ronald ? »

Elle est folle, complètement folle à lier. Je ne sais pas si rentrer dans son jeu m'apportera quoique ce soit de bon, mais il vaut mieux pour ma survie qu'elle continue à me frapper plutôt qu'elle me relance un autre Impardonnable.

« Toi d'abord » je murmure, et je peux presque voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Bien sûr. Parceque tu es tout à fait en position de puissance ici » Elle me tourne le dos, ce qui m'étonne franchement, et je m'apprête à la relancer quand elle se remet à parler d'une voix sombre. « Je savais que tu étais doué pour ce métier, Ronald, et je savais à qui je frottais, c'est sûr. Mais je dois reconnaitre que je ne pensais pas que tu avancerais si vite dans tes recherches, c'est ce qui m'a troublé. »

« Mes recherches ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de questionner à voix haute

« Oh, s'il te plait, Ronald. Je sais tout de toi. Jerry m'a tout dit de tes rendez-vous avec Corsano, et la petite Emma, et ces lettres que tu croyais si bien cacher dans le tiroir de ton bureau »

« Jerry ? Non ! Il … n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi, mais son air n'est plus ténébreux, non – elle jubile de sa révélation et du doute qu'elle vient de créer en moi.

« Vraiment ? Il a pourtant la langue bien pendue, ton petit protégé »

« C'est pas vrai ! » je crie presque « Tu mens ! Jerry ne trahirait jamais ma confiance »

« Consciemment, peut-être pas »

« Quoi ? »

Elle me sourit cruellement, et croise les bras, guettant la moindre de mes réactions.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Andrea ? »

« Rien qu'un petit _impero_ ne peut pas me permettre »

« Mais - »

« _Silence_ ! J'ai dit que c'était moi qui posait les questions ici, et tu n'as pas répondu à une seule des miennes ! _Crucio_ ! »

Sans prévenir, mon supplice reprend, plus violemment et plus fort à chaque fois, et ne s'arrête que lorsque je suis plié de douleur contre moi-même, complètement épuisé et les larmes débordant sur mes joues. J'ai tiré tellement fort sur mes chaînes qu'elles m'ont arraché une partie de la peau, et je peux sentir du sang couler le long de mes poignets.

« Je vais le dire une dernière fois, comment tu as su que c'était moi ? » m'agresse elle tout de suite, alors que je n'ai même pas repris mon souffle.

J'essaye de toutes mes forces de retenir mon envie de la supplier d'arrêter, de tout lui raconter, mais tant que j'ai la force de lutter je sais que je dois continuer. J'ai mal, j'ai mal partout et c'est de plus en plus difficile de garder mes yeux complètement ouverts, mais je ne veux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut – je dois tenir.

« Tu étais au ministère ce matin, je le sais Ronald. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as compris ? Ou avant ? »

Je secoue la tête difficilement.

« Je ... comprends rien ... à ce que tu racontes »

« Oh, tu me comprends très bien. Pourquoi crois-tu être arrivé ici ? La poudre de ta cheminée ne t'aurait envoyé ici que si j'étais sûre que tu m'avais percé à jour – un très ancien sortilège de protection magique vois-tu. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Je refuse toujours de répondre et je peux voir à la grimace déformée qui se forme sur son visage que mon silence ne lui plat pas du tout. Elle se redresse, et d'un coup, sans prévenir, me donne un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre. Je hurle de toutes mes forces alors que ses talons s'écrasent encore et encore contre mes côtes et mon thorax, et alors que je crois enfin mon corps va abandonner et que je vais m'évanouir, ses mains se glissent à nouveau dans mes cheveux pour secouer ma tête.

« Réponds-moi ! » crie elle avec rage « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je suis là … » je commence, et ma voix s'étrangle tellement que je suis obligé de cracher au sol un peu de liquide étrangement foncé avant de poursuivre « Je suis là parceque ... j'ai découvert que tu... as tué Grace et Edward Bevans »

Elle me regarde d'un air presque étonné, presque innocent, et je peux même voir une lueur de surprise passer dans ses yeux.

« Tu … tu penses que j'ai tué Grace ? »

Je prends une respiration douloureuse – elle a dû me fêler une côte en s'acharnant dessus – et je réponds avec toute la haine que je peux lui transmettre.

« Je sais que ... tu as tué Grace ... et Edward. Et tu as voulu ... te débarrasser d'Emma aussi ... parceque tu avais peur qu'elle en sache trop »

« Je n'ai pas tué Grace et son mari » elle répond, d'un air presque détaché « Je ne suis pas une meurtrière »

« _Vraiment_ ? » J'ai envie de hurler, mais je manque de force, et je suis presque sûr que ce que je tousse depuis un instant est du sang « Comme ... t'es pas en train de me tuer moi ? »

« C'est différent ! » elle hurle, et son accès de rage soudain me fait peur et mon mouvement de recul m'amène à nouveau dos au mur. « Tu mérites ta place ici, toi ! _Crucio_ ! »

Je n'entends même plus les cris que je pousse tellement le bruit qui raisonne dans mon crâne est fort. Ma tête va exploser, j'en suis sûr, et mon corps me parait couvert de plaies béantes qu'on brûlerait avec un fer sorti du feu.

Je veux mourir, je veux qu'elle m'achève et que mon calvaire soit terminé maintenant, et alors qu'elle repose sa baguette contre son côté, je sais que je serai prêt à lui dire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse sa torture. Mon corps retombe lourdement au sol, et si mes chaînes ne me retenaient pas, je ne serai plus qu'une poupée de cire brisée en mille morceaux. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie.

Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je peux voir Andrea qui tourne en rond comme une bête enragée, visiblement en plein accès de rage.

« M'accuser moi de meurtre … quel culot » gronde-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour moi « Tu as du sang sur les mains, Ronald Weasley, du sang innocent. Tu mérites ta place ici, parceque le tien est du sang de coupable !» me hurle-elle dessus.

Je ne comprends plus rien, et je me demande franchement si c'est parceque la torture m'a détruit une partie du cerveau qu'elle me parait complètement folle.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai tué une mère de famille et son mari, Ronald ? » me lance-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi d'un seul coup. Il y a quelque chose de fou dans ses yeux, que même l'obscurité ne parvient pas à cacher, et je commence sincèrement à craindre pour ma vie.

« C'est … c'est pour ça que je suis là pourtant » je parviens à murmurer.

« Alors tu n'as pas encore compris » dit-elle d'une voix persifflante. « Britty ! Viens ici tout de suite !»

Un gros crac résonne soudain dans la pièce, et je crois voir apparaître une petite forme sombre à ses pieds. Je cligne des yeux comme je peux, mais pourtant je ne rêve pas, c'est bien …

« Un elfe de maison … »

« L'elfe de ma maison, l'elfe des Mitchell » répond Andrea d'une voix fière « Mes grands-parents l'ont acheté il y a des années, et j'en ai hérité à la mort de mes parents »

« Tu as toujours dit que tu étais pour la liberté de tous les êtres magiques » je soupire alors que la petite elfe se recroqueville derrière sa maitresse. Ses vêtements ne sont que des loques, et même dans mon état je peux me rendre compte qu'elle n'est clairement pas traitée comme les lois que s'est acharnée à faire passer Hermione l'obligent.

« Et une fois de plus, vous m'avez tous crue » dit Andrea dans un mouvement d'épaules « Si on est pas un Serpentard ou un ancien mangemort, on ne peut pas être méchant pour toi, Ronald Weasley pas vrai ? »

Je ne veux pas risquer de répondre et me recevoir un autre _Crucio_ dans le ventre, alors je me contente d'humblement baisser la tête, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre son monologue. Si seulement j'arrivais à me défaire de ces maudites chaînes …

« Les lois de Granger sont stupides, entre nous. Les elfes de maison ont toujours existé chez nous, et essayer d'interdire leur servitude … insensé. Et elles ne sont même pas effectives. Il a suffi de la déclarer morte, et Britty a été enlevée des listes du recensement des elfes de maison. Pas très efficace la Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et de toute manière même si je voulais je préfère garder mon énergie à essayer de survivre.

« Pratique d'être dans la brigade magique, hein ? On peut modifier tous les contrats qu'on veut sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte »

Elle rit comme une folle, une vraie possédée. Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de qui elle était vraiment plus tôt ? Et comment Harry et Hermione y sont passés à côté aussi ?

« Assez ri, maintenant tu vas me répondre, et vite. Britty, va me chercher le poignard de Papa, et dépêche- toi. »

Un poignard ? Elle a dû voir la peur sur mon visage, puisque maintenant elle se rapproche de moi avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, et qu'elle se saisit de mon menton et – pour mon plus grand étonnement – frotte mes joues de sa paume, doucement, pour effacer le sang qui doit y être étalé.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien pas vrai ? »

Je ne réponds pas, mais elle me connait assez bien pour savoir ce que je pense – je déteste qu'elle puisse me connaitre assez bien pour voir mes faiblesses au pire moment – et elle se relève en ricanant.

« Pauvre, pauvre, petit innocent, Ronald Weasley. Persuadé que le monde n'est composé de méchants et de gentils, et que chacun doit forcément appartenir à l'une des deux catégories. Dans lequel tu te situes toi, tueurs de mangemorts et Auror formé au combat ? »

Le crac familier résonne à nouveau, et la petite elfe court tout de suite vers Andrea, un objet en forme de dague dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu toi ? » crache aussitôt mon ancienne collègue sur la pauvre petite créature, qui parait franchement terrorisée « Donnes moi ça ! »

Elle lui arrache ce que je sais être un poignard des mains, et la repousse aussitôt d'un coup de pied.

« Je n'ai pas tué Grace, Ronald. C'est important que tu le saches » me lance-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus posée, alors que ses mains s'enroulent autour du poignard pour le tirer de son fourreau.

La lame brille d'un drôle de reflet dans le noir, ce qui signifie sûrement qu'elle est en argent et je comprends tout de suite ce que ça veut dire – les blessures crées par des outils en argent ne sont pas guérissables par la magie.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour trouver le lien entre Grace et moi, mais tu vas me le dire tout de suite, ou alors tu vas devoir souffrir puis me le dire, ce qui est franchement une perte de mon temps, et de ce qu'il te reste de nerfs »

Elle joue un instant avec le poignard, passant un doigt sur la lame et puis la rapprochant dangereusement de ma gorge.

« Dernière chance, Ronald »

Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, mais si j'avais pu, je lui aurais craché au visage.

« Comme tu voudras »

Je sens le froid de la lame glisser contre ma joue, et l'ouvrir sur plusieurs centimètres quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai mal, mais ça n'équivaut pas à un Impardonnable, et je serre les mâchoires du plus fort que je peux pour contenir les cris qui menacent de sortir de ma gorge.

« Tu comprends Ronald, si toi avec ton peu d'intellect et ton flair franchement lamentable a réussi à faire le lien entre Grace Bevans et moi, il ne faudra pas quinze minutes à Granger pour faire de même, et je voudrai être partie d'ici avant que tout le bureau des Aurors au grand complet débarque »

La lame parcourt lentement le long de mon cou sans s'y enfoncer toute fois, et applique un peu plus de pression près de ma clavicule. Je trésaille mais reste silencieux. Andrea me regarde silencieusement pendant un instant qui me parait durer des heures – un moment horrible où le seul bruit que j'entends sont mes respirations erratiques – avant de couper d'un mouvement fluide le haut de ma chemise, dévoilant totalement mon épaule.

Et sans prévenir, elle plonge d'un coup la dague de presque toute sa longueur au-dessus de ma clavicule. J'hurle de toutes mes forces, mais ça n'efface rien à la douleur qui brûle mon épaule et la force qu'Andrea continue à mettre dans le poignard qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ma chair.

« Alors, c'était quoi Ronald ? Le vieux Corsano qui t'as dit qu'elle travaillait pour moi ? Ou la petite Emma ? »

« Ah … arrête ! » je crie à travers mes larmes, mais la lame s'enfonce de plus en plus et je sens même qu'elle commence à la tourner pour élargir ma plaie

« Le lien, Ronald. Donne-moi le lien » me répond-elle posément

« Andrea … arrête ! » je supplie

« Le. Lien. »

« Le dossier … c'était marqué dans le dossier de Grace »

Elle arrête enfin d'appuyer sur le manche, mais laisse le poignard planté dans mon épaule.

« Le dossier qui est au fin fond de la salle des archives ? »

J'hoche de la tête, trop épuisé pour résister.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter … Erreur de débutant ça, Ronald ; ne pas couvrir ses arrières. Tout ce travail et cette mise en scène pour me faire découvrir par un petit papier dans le fond d'une boite au sous-sol du ministère … »

« Mise en scène » je balbutie « Tu … parles de … ton agression ? »

« Pas si bête qu'il n'y parait, Ronald. C'est juste dommage de réaliser ça maintenant, et pas lorsque tu étais en train d'analyser ma baguette avec Potter … »

Ma tête me fait mal, et mon épaule me lance tellement que je ne sens plus ma main gauche, mais je peux toujours raisonner, et je me rappelle parfaitement de ce qu'Harry et moi avons lu dans le rapport de l'agression.

« Oh, oui je sais » rajoute tout de suite Andrea, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées « Ma baguette ne présentait rien de suspect, bien sûr, puisque je ne me suis pas auto-agressée. Pour des Aurors soi-disant compétents, vous laissez vraiment à désirer … vous n'avez même pas pensé à vérifier si l'attaque n'était pas autre que sorcière »

Je vois Britty bouger étrangement dans le coin où elle s'est réfugiée, et un déclic étrange se fait dans ma tête.

« L'elfe … » je soupire.

« Oui l'elfe » renchérit tout de suite Andrea en se penchant à mon niveau, laissant parcourir ses doigts le long du manche du poignard « Tu ne sais rien Ronald Weasley. Tout ce qu'un elfe de maison pourrait faire sur un ordre… même assommer sa propre maitresse. »

« Ou se rendre … chez la sœur de Grace pour espionner Emma … et c'est pour ça … qu'elle n'a pas pu attaquer Rachel et son mari quand ils ont découvert … qu'elle était dans la maison » je parviens à énoncer, ce qui me coûte une grande quantité d'une énergie que je n'ai pas, mais à la tête que fait Andrea je sais que j'ai touché une corde sensible.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur le manche, et elle appuie encore plus fort sur le poignard, me faisant à nouveau crier de douleur.

« Tu sais … que j'ai raison … » je balbutie.

J'arrive à peine à parler, réellement, mais elle me comprend encore à voir la tête furieuse qu'elle me fait. Ses yeux m'envoient des éclairs de rage, mais pourtant c'est bien un sourire que je vois naitre à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Oh, tu as raison, oui, bravo Ronald. Mais c'est bien la seule chose que tu as compris »

Ses yeux descendent sur la dague, et je suis persuadé qu'elle va à nouveau me la planter dans le corps, mais elle se contente de la fixer sans bouger.

« Pour une fois, c'est Shepherdson avait raison, tu sais. Cette enquête n'aurait jamais dû arriver chez les Aurors mais, directement à la brigade magique. Ça n'a pas été facile de transférer le dossier, mais personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien au final … »

Elle enroule une main autour du poignard et le retire enfin de mon épaule, ce qui fait presque aussi mal que sa rentrée. J'ai envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer devant elle plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait – plus longtemps je tiens face à elle, et moins de temps elle aura pour s'en prendre à ma famille. Je sens la pointe de la lame se balader de long de mon bras, qui tremble depuis un moment sans que je puisse le contrôler, avant d'aller ouvrir une coupure sur quelques centimètres le long de mon biceps. Je pensais avoir perdu toute sensitivité dans mon bras après qu'elle ait massacré mon épaule, mais la douleur résonne dans mes muscles et je dois retenir un cri que je suis trop fier pour lui donner.

« Je l'aimais bien, Grace Bevans. C'était une gentille fille, qui avait réussi à combiner son appartenance aux deux mondes à travers ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout – son travail. Sa mort m'a fait de la peine, vraiment, mais il faut dire qu'elle m'a bien aidée. »

Mes poings ensanglantés se resserrent, et je retiens un autre cri de rage – comment ose-elle parler comme ça de Grace et de sa mort ?

« Dès que j'ai reçu le message que c'était Grace et Edward Bevans qu'on avait retrouvés morts, j'ai modifié les codes d'entrée pour que l'affaire soit transférée depuis le commissariat moldu au gros Robards. Je savais qu'il ne raterait pas l'occasion de te placer dessus avec Shepherdson – c'est moi qui lui ait conseillé cette combinaison mais ça il a négligé de te le dire évidemment. Et moi je n'avais qu'à t'observer plonger lentement dans le filet que j'avais posé là pour te pêcher »

Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe, plus rien à part le sang qui imbibe ma chemise et l'ensemble de mon corps qui appelle au feu. Je ferme les yeux un instant, et des images de ma famille m'apparaissent – Katie, Hermione, Harry, Ginny … je dois tenir, je dois les protéger.

« Tu … as tué les Be-les Bevans … » je bégaie comme je peux. Andrea soupire d'un air outré, et s'abaisse à mon niveau.

« Oh Ronald … Je m'acharne à te répéter depuis une heure que non, ce n'est pas moi qui suit responsable du double meurtre. Et ne fais pas cette tête -là ! Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses »

Ses doigts parcourent à nouveau le long du manche du poignard, appuyant doucement dessus par moment, ce qui me fait sursauter de douleur.

« Si ce n'est pas moi comme je prétends, qui les a tués ? Eh bien personnellement, je mettrai ma baguette au feu que c'était Morgan qui avait découvert qui avait envoyé à la fois les polices moldues et sorcières à ses trousses, et qui s'est vengé en allant massacrer Grace et Edward. Oh Morgan finira par être découvert, et il payera pour ses crimes rassures-toi. Mais l'important n'était pas de l'envoyer à Azkhaban dans la minute, c'était de faire accuser Shepherdson, pour mieux atteindre le trio d'or, et surtout toi. »

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit, mais le poignard s'est à nouveau abaissé près de mon bras, et s'approche dangereusement de mes côtes.

« Je savais parfaitement qu'en mettant le briquet de Shepherdson dans la chambre de la gamine, ça serait toi qui le retrouverait et pas lui. Il n'y a que toi pour être assez délicat et sensible pour entrer dans cette chambre … Ça m'a pris plus de temps à subtiliser le briquet à Noah que à toi de le soupçonner d'avoir assassiné Grace et Edward. Tu n'es qu'un grand sentimental mon pauvre Ronald, un imbécile qui rêve d'avoir des gamins et une vie de famille normale, mais qui n'est même pas capable de demander à sa copine d'habiter avec lui … »

Je tire sur mes chaînes, ce qui me fait pousser un grognement bestial de mal-être, mais ça l'amuse d'autant plus, et elle me sourit méchamment.

« C'est assez amusant de se dire que si Noah l'avait trouvé, ce briquet, il aurait deviné tout de suite que quelqu'un était venu le placer là la veille pas vrai ? Mais toi tu as foncé dans le piège la tête baissée … »

La lame s'enfonce le long de mes côtes, et je n'ai plus la force de crier, alors je contente d'abaisser ma tête dans un mouvement pathétique. Je suis complètement épuisé et j'ai tellement envie de laisser partir mon corps, mais je ne peux pas, je dois savoir. Je dois bien ça à Emma, pour ses parents.

« Oh la petite voisine d'à côté m'a vu rentrer dans la maison, c'est vrai … je me demande si elle ne passait pas sa vie à espionner les Bevans par le trou de sa haie, celle-là d'ailleurs. Enfin, rien qu'un petit _Obliviate_ n'a pas pu effacer. »

« Et Flavus … » je grogne. Mes yeux se sont refermés d'eux-mêmes et je n'ai plus la force de les rouvrir.

« Qui ? »

Evidemment, elle ne sait pas qui Flavus est. Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner.

« Flavus … des archives »

« Oh lui … c'était une évidence qu'il fallait qu'il oublie que j'étais aux archives tous les mois pour modifier quelques dossiers. Pas assez, puisque tu m'as retrouvée quand même »

La lame tranche encore une cicatrice sur mon thorax, ce qui me fait ouvrir grand les yeux et sursauter d'un coup, mais qui n'interrompt pas le discours enflammé d'Andrea.

« Les dossiers mettent tellement de temps à arriver au sous-sol qu'il est facile de s'interposer et de les lire, et de les truquer totalement. Si tu savais comme c'est facile … Tiens tu veux savoir quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Ses yeux sont fous, plus fous que je ne les ai jamais vu, et un désagréable frisson me parcoure l'échine.

« Grace Bevans n'a jamais été enceinte au moment de sa mort. »

« Quoi ? »

Le mot sort avant que je puisse le retenir, et parler me brûle la gorge, mais c'est comme si une nouvelle décharge d'énergie relançait mon corps, si bien que j'en oublie presque la douleur de mon épaule et de mes côtes.

« Je savais bien que toi et ton cœur de bébé licorne en seraient bouleversés, et que ça te ferait encore plus accélérer ton désir d'envoyer Shepherdson au trou. Et en plus, personne n'irait vérifier si des sorts étaient posés sur un document médical moldu … »

A l'entendre, je me mets à tirer sur mes chaines plus fort que jamais, et je pousse un hurlement bestial, mais pas de douleur cette fois-ci, de pure rage.

C'est ça ressentir de la haine contre quelqu'un … Harry me l'avait expliqué, et je ne l'avais jamais vraiment ressenti mais maintenant je sais que je pourrai lui lancer un vrai _Crucio_ dans le ventre, et n'en tirer aucun remords.

« Même s'ils avaient pu trouver la présence de ces sorts, ils n'auraient jamais pu remonter jusqu'à moi. Je suis plutôt douée pour placer des sorts qu'on ne sait pas enlever, pas vrai ? »

Quelque chose de mauvais brille dans ses yeux, et je comprends qu'elle essaie de me faire passer un message. Des sorts qu'on ne sait pas enlever … La réalisation me frappe d'un coup.

« Toi … C'était toi qui envoyait toutes ces lettres ! » je lui lance dans un sursaut d'énergie.

« Tu comprends enfin pourquoi tu es enchaîné au mur de ma cave, Ronald. Félicitations, il ne t'a fallu qu'une heure »

Je ne peux plus bouger mon bras gauche, mais j'essaye désespéramment de lever mon droit pour l'atteindre dans le ventre, la frapper de toutes les forces qu'il me reste, lui faire mal comme elle me fait mal, mais elle anticipe facilement mon mouvement et me repousse au sol d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Calmes toi Ronald, tu es train de perdre plus de sang que nécessaire et si tu t'évanouis tu n'auras pas la chance de pouvoir continuer cette charmante petite conversation »

« Pour … quoi ? » je gronde, crachant au passage un peu de sang sur le plancher.

« Te faire vivre ce j'ai vécu pendant des années moi » répond-elle, et son air s'est assombri « Te voir souffrir pour les gens que tu aimes et te voir te décomposer lentement au fur et à mesure des lettres, te rendre compte que tu ne pourras rien faire pour les protéger… ce n'était que justice que tu vives par là où tu as péché, Ronald »

Son pied se relance dans mes côtes, coupant d'un coup ma respiration et me faisant relâcher un pleur bruyant.

« Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, crois-moi. J'étais censée avoir beaucoup plus de temps … Encore des semaines à t'envoyer des lettres de plus en plus menaçantes, à te voir sombrer, à craindre tout et tout le monde, et à te croire entouré de traites assassins, mais tu avançais beaucoup trop vite dans l'affaire Bevans, et tu m'aurai découverte cet après-midi si je ne t'avais pas envoyé ici »

Elle est folle, et complètement avide de vengeance. La petite voisine que j'ai connue n'existe plus, et à sa place se tient devant moi un monstre assoiffé de vengeance. Je vais mourir ici, je le sais maintenant. Alors, autant bomber le torse et mourir comme un vrai Gryffondor, en me battant jusqu'au bout.

« Tu es … lâche … d'envoyer des lettres … de me ceinturer ici … » je bégaie, et chaque mot me coûte autant que chacun de ses coups de poignard « Détache-moi … au lieu de me laisser … sans défense … contre un mur »

« Parceque tu crois que ma sœur a eu cette chance-là ? De pouvoir se servir d'une baguette ? De pouvoir se défendre quand ils sont venus ? »

« Quoi ? » je demande à nouveau

« Toi, et Granger, et Potter ! » Elle crache à mes pieds, et s'essuie la bouche d'un air de dégoût, comme si elle venait de sortir la plus grosse insulte qui soit. « C'est à cause de vous. Tout ça est à cause de vous ! »

Le poignard lacère d'un coup mes côtes, et je m'effondre sur mon côté non mutilé en hurlant.

« Vous l'avez tué ! » elle crie encore, et la lame glisse à nouveau contre mes côtes.

Je fais un bruit à mi-chemin et un cri et un pleur, qu'elle ne doit même pas entendre puisqu'elle est tellement en colère qu'elle continue à hurler des choses que je comprends à peine. Je pense qu'elle me pose des questions mais elle hurle tellement que je ne suis plus ce qu'elle me lance, et j'essaie de reposer mes méninges quelques instants. Ma vision commence à se troubler, et mon crâne me donne aussi l'impression d'avoir été poignardé tant il me lance. La sensation de me faire attraper le menton et de devoir tendre mon cou ensanglanté vers elle me ramène à la réalité.

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Personne ne sait … »

Elle se pose la main sur le front et respire si fort que je peux l'entendre chacune de ses inspirations. Sa main a arrêté de presser contre le poignard et je profite de ce court instant de répit pour prendre le plus de forces possibles.

« Personne ne savait qu'elle était ma sœur. On n'avait plus le même nom de famille depuis nos mariages respectif, et elle n'est jamais allée à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de raisons »

J'essaye d'ignorer le plus possible la douleur que m'envoie mon corps pour me concentrer sur ce que j'ai lu tout à l'heure sur la fiche d'Andrea- comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

« Son seul crime était d'être née cracmole, dans une grande famille de sorciers. Mes parents en avaient honte bien sûr, et ont essayé de cacher son existence le plus possible, en l'envoyant vivre chez mes grands-parents à l'autre bout du pays. Moi j'étais l'aînée, l'héritière, la préférée et elle, la recluse … Elle aurait pu me détester pour ça, mais non, elle m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne »

« Katharina … »

Elle lève la tête vers moi, et je ne suis pas capable de déterminer si ce que je lis dans ces yeux est de la rage ou de la détresse.

« Ne prononce pas son prénom Ronald. Tu l'as tué – toi et tes petits amis Potter et Granger, vous êtes responsables de tout ça »

« Mais … elle n'est pas morte … pendant la … bataille de Poudlard ! »

Elle part dans un rire étrange, et avant que j'aie pu comprendre pourquoi, un autre coup de couteau part près de mes côtes et me coupe la respiration tout net.

« Imbécile ! Sais-tu seulement de combien de morts vous êtes responsables en dehors de la bataille de Poudlard ? Vous avez déclenché tout cette haine contre les né-moldus et les cracmols après votre petit tour au ministère, et vous ne le savez même pas ! Vous avez cru bien faire en libérant tous ces gens en attente de procès, pas vrai ? Vous pensiez les sauver, mais vous n'avez fait qu'accélérer leur perte, à eux et à des centaines d'autres ! »

La lame rentre un peu plus profondément dans mon côté, et je n'ai plus la force de crier, plus la force de pleurer, plus de forces du tout.

« On honore que les soixante tombés pendant la bataille, mais tous les autres, tout ceux qu'Ombrage a massacré pour se venger de l'humiliation que vous lui avez causée, on les oublie ? »

Mon dos touche le mur dans un claquement de chaînes, et alors que je ne peux plus reculer, elle continue d'avancer vers moi, tellement que je peux voir ses yeux briller de larmes qui pourtant ne coulent pas.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont trouvé … Daniel et elle s'étaient installés dans un quartier moldu de la banlieue de Londres, ils devaient être protégés … Quelqu'un a découvert qu'elle était cracmole, et ils … ils sont venus et … ils les ont assassinés dans leur sommeil »

Elle renifle lourdement, et à vrai dire j'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle s'est emmêlée dans toute cette histoire de lettres anonymes et de meurtre des Bevans pour venger sa sœur, et maintenant elle risque de finir à Azkhaban le reste de sa vie pour ce qu'elle vient de me faire. Et si elle me tue, elle sera condamnée à bien pire qu'un emprisonnement à vie.

« Me tuer … ne changera … rien » je souffle.

Elle me dévisage de haut en bas et se contente de ricaner.

« Tu crois encore que tu peux me faire le discours du méchant qui devient gentil au dernier moment ? Ma sœur est morte depuis des années, et je peux enfin lui apporter la vengeance qu'elle mérite. Regarde autour de toi Ronald, et dis-moi que ce n'est pas trop tard »

« Andy … » je soupire, mais elle secoue la tête.

Sa main lâche le couteau, qui tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, et elle ressort sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Je distingue au loin Britty se recroqueviller contre elle-même, et je sais ce qui va arriver.

« Il n'y a plus de Andy, Ronald. Et pour toi, il n'y a plus rien. _Crucio_ ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin. Mon corps se convulse totalement sur le sol dans une douleur indescriptible, et je sais qu'il est en train de laisser partir le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Je n'ai plus la force de crier alors que je sens la froideur contre ma tempe lorsque que ma tête frappe le sol.

C'est fini.

Je ne peux plus lutter. Je vais mourir ici, sur ce sol froid et dur, trahi par celle que je considérais comme une deuxième mère, avant d'avoir pu dire une dernière fois à Katie que je l'aimais.

Mes paupières se ferment sur la pensée de ces yeux à elle, ses grands yeux bruns que j'aime tant. La dernière chose que j'entends est une grande explosion et des cris aigus. Et puis plus rien.


	12. Chapter 12

La lumière est la première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux, une lumière si forte qu'elle m'aveugle complètement et me force à les refermer immédiatement dans un grognement. Je veux continuer à gronder, mais un bruit à ma droite m'interpelle, et j'essaie de tourner la tête vers ce son mystérieux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se dit, mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un qui parle, et je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille …

« Katie ? » je murmure du mieux que je peux.

« Ron oh mon dieu ! » me parvient tout de suite la réponse de ma copine, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres sons que je n'arrive pas à différencier.

Je parviens à entrouvrir mes yeux, malgré la lumière blanche et aperçois la forme de Katie penchée au-dessus de moi, ce qui me fait sourire immédiatement.

« Hey … » je murmure encore, et des tas de cris me répondent.

Apparemment, il y a d'autres personnes dans la pièce, mais ma vision est encore trop floue pour distinguer qui, et de toute façon je ne suis concentré que sur ma petite amie, qui guette la moindre de mes réactions avec attention.

« Katie … » je murmure dans un souffle.

Katie me lance un regard plein de larmes avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser – je souris tout de suite mais ma lèvre doit être coupée parcequ'elle me fait drôlement mal.

« Aie » je marmonne alors qu'elle se retire, pour le simple plaisir de ronchonner.

« Oh je suis désolée mon ange » s'excuse tout de suite Katie en passant le dos de sa main contre ma joue.

Je profite que ma vision soit complètement rétablie pour mieux la dévisager, et comme à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur elle, mon cœur s'emballe. Des larmes dévalent ses joues, et des grandes cernes bleues cerclent ses yeux, mais elle est magnifique, encore plus que dans mon souvenir, et je suis tellement contente qu'elle soit là avec moi, peu importe où je me trouve.

« T'es belle … » je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer, alors que les joues de ma copine s'empourprent.

« Même dans son lit d'hôpital il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la draguer ! » lance une voix derrière elle, tout de suite suivi de rires et d'exclamations.

« Harry ? »

La tête de mon meilleur ami apparaît derrière celle de Katie.

« Hey Ronnie »

Ses yeux sont cerclés aussi, ses cheveux plus en pétard que jamais et j'ai la curieuse impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis une semaine.

« Et nous alors ? Pas de bonjour larmoyant ? » me lance une autre voix familière, alors que deux autres têtes apparaissent derrière.

Hermione a visiblement pleuré, à voir ses yeux rouges et gonflés, et malgré le sourire de ma petite sœur, je peux voir l'inquiétude qui marque son visage.

« Salut, grand frère » sourit Ginny en se penchant pour m'embrasser sur le front. Je souris, et Katie se rassoit à mes côtés, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur » me soupire Hermione en m'embrassant sur le front, au même endroit que sa femme, tiens.

" Où … est-ce que je suis ? " je demande.

J'ai un peu de mal à parler, ma langue est toute pâteuse et ma gorge toute sèche, comme si j'avais avalé un grand verre de sable.

" A Sainte-Mangouste, mon ange " dit Katie.

Mon crâne me fait un mal de chien, et j'ai la curieuse impression que mon épaule est enveloppée. J'essaie de pencher ma tête de l'autre côté pour voir si d'autres encore sont là, mais Hermione a anticipé mon geste.

« Ils n'autorisent pas plus de quatre visiteurs par chambres, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, beaucoup de personnes attendent dehors »

« Beaucoup ? » je demande d'une drôle de voix déraillée que je ne reconnais pas.

Katie glousse doucement avant de me répondre « Un peu, oui. Tes frères, tes parents, quelques collègues, ton stagiaire, ton patron … »

« Une vingtaine de personnes » rajoute Harry

« Pour … _moi_ ? »

« Oui, pour toi » sourit Katie « Tu es un héros tu sais. Encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier »

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Un _héro_ ? »

Katie fait une drôle de tête et tourne la tête vers Harry et les filles, comme pour chercher du soutien.

« Tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé ? » demande calmement Harry, qui a déposé une main sur l'épaule de ma copine.

J'essaye de me concentrer, mais mon cerveau ressemble à ce drôle de fromage français tout troué que m'a fait goûter Fleur une fois et il me faut un bout de temps avant d'aller puiser dans ma mémoire ce pour quoi je me retrouve dans un lit à Sainte-Mangouste.

« _Andrea_ … » je grogne « Où est-ce que … »

« Elle est en train de croupir dans une geôle d'Azkhaban en attendant son procès, et sous bonne sécurité ne t'inquiètes pas » enchaîne tout de suite mon meilleur ami

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » je demande en me redressant dans mon lit

« Ça serait plutôt à toi de nous raconter » sourit légèrement Hermione « Parcequ'on a pas réuni toutes les pièces du puzzle »

« Du puzzle ? » demande-on Ginny et moi en même temps, ce qui fait rire les trois autres.

« Il nous manque des éléments pour comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé » traduit Harry « Il va falloir que tu nous expliques tout »

« Depuis le début » rajoute Hermione

« Bois ça avant, tu vas en avoir besoin » dit Katie en me tendant un verre d'eau.

J'avale lentement le contenu du gobelet – ma gorge me semble encore en feu même après – et je commence lentement à leur raconter tout ce que j'ai découvert. Je parle longtemps de l'affaire Bevans et de ce qui reliait Andrea et Grace, et seuls Harry et Hermione m'interrompent de temps en temps pour poser une question, mais Ginny et Katie n'ont pas l'air de tout comprendre - ce qui n'est pas très étonnant en soit - et ma copine resserre fortement ma main quand j'en arrive au récit de ma capture dans l'espèce de cave de mon ancienne collègue, et ce qu'elle m'y a fait subir.

Quand je parle des _Crucio_ et des coups de poignard, je vois Harry et Ginny tous les deux regarder subtilement la réaction d'Hermione, qui garde son air concentré et attentif, et ma petite sœur passe tout de même un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa femme. Je finis vite mon récit en expliquant que je me rappelle d'une grande explosion, et que tout le reste est un grand trou noir.

« Attends » dit Ginny, en interrompant d'un coup le silence qui s'était déposé dans la pièce et alors que Katie me tendait à nouveau le verre d'eau « Si j'ai bien suivi, la mère de famille qui a été retrouvée chez elle et sur laquelle tu enquêtais faisait partie du service de délation magique avec ta collègue Andrea, qui elle cherchait à venger sa sœur, qui elle-même a été assassinée par Ombrage pendant la guerre, et pour faire ça t'a fait croire pendant des semaines que c'était un autre de tes collègues l'assassin avant de trafiquer ta cheminée pour t'envoyer chez elle et essayer de te tuer à petit feu ? »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, pour essayer de digérer ce que vient de me réciter ma petite sœur à toute vitesse, et finit par sourire.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui »

« Complètement dingue » grogne Ginny, et le coup de coude que lui lance Hermione n'est pas assez discret pour que je l'évite.

« Quoi ? » demande Ginny à voix basse à sa femme, ce qui me fait encore plus sourire, surtout quand ma meilleure amie se met à rouler les yeux plus fort que jamais. Alors que les deux Granger sont visiblement en train d'avoir un débat à travers le regard -que Ginny est visiblement en train de perdre - Katie se retourne vers Harry et lui pose une question que je me pose depuis que je me suis rappelé la manière dont j'étais arrivé ici.

« Ça n'explique pas comment toi et Hermione avez réussi à faire le lien entre Andrea et toute cette affaire horrible, et comment vous avez retrouvé Ron ? »

« Toute une histoire aussi » sourit Harry « Là où on a surtout eu de la chance, c'est que le match de Ginny s'est fini plus tôt que prévu et - »

« Tu l'as gagné ? » j'interromps tout de suite en direction de ma sœur, qui n'a toujours pas fini de se faire engueuler silencieusement. Ginny est ravie de la distraction – Hermione beaucoup moins à entendre le petit « _cette famille et le quidditch, je te jure_ » qu'elle jure à l'intention d'Harry, mais ma sœur n'en prend pas compte et se rapproche tout de suite de mon lit en sursautant gaiement.

« Bien sûr ! » sourit-elle de toutes ses dents « 240 à 50. Geri a attrapé le vif au bout de même pas deux heures »

« Génial » je souris aussi.

Je veux poser d'autres questions sur le match, mais je peux lire dans les yeux d'Hermione que ce n'est pas trop le moment, et me racle un peu la gorge avant de demander à un Harry goguenard de poursuivre.

« _Bref_ , après avoir reçu ton _patronus_ au stade, on pensait te retrouver au Terrier, mais tu n'y es jamais arrivé. Hermione a pensé à aller vérifier chez toi, et tu n'y étais pas non plus »

« On allait partir pour ton bureau » enchaîne Hermione « Et puis pile quand Harry venait de mettre un pied dans la cheminée, Canon a commencé à aboyer comme un dingue, et à courir dans tous les sens »

« Canon ? » je m'étonne

« Et oui » sourit Harry « On a jamais trop su si il voulait nous prévenir d'un quelquonque danger, ou qu'il voulait juste qu'on lui donne quelque chose à manger, mais en essayant de le calmer, il nous a échappé et a foncé droit vers ta chambre »

« Et c'est là qu'on a découvert les dossiers de la salle des Archives sur ta table de nuit »

« Wow … tout ça grâce à Canon » je souffle

« Pour une fois qu'il se rend utile, ce gros tas de saindoux » dit Ginny en roulant des yeux

« En tous cas on a lu les feuilles que t'avais laissé, et même si on a pas vraiment tout compris, on s'est dit qu'il fallait aller vérifier chez Andrea ce qu'il s'y passait, parceque tout cela nous paraissait louche » explique Harry

« On a perdu beaucoup de temps après » dit Hermione d'une petite voix, et je la connais assez bien pour y détecter du remords « L'adresse qu'il y avait marqué sur la feuille que tu as récupéré au ministère était une fausse … Ça nous a mené dans un espèce de cul-de-sac entre deux immeubles en ruine qui ne pouvait pas être chez elle, et on a re-trasnplané chez toi en se demandant comment on allait récupérer sa vraie adresse »

« On a pensé à utiliser ton Déluminateur, mais on avait aucune idée d'où tu l'avais mis cette fois-ci » dit Harry

« Il doit être dans mon bureau » je réfléchis en me frottant le menton « Avec toutes mes autres affaires de mission … je l'utilise rarement en dehors du terrain, de nos jours »

« Bien sûr » approuve tout de suite Hermione « De toute façon ton _Patronus_ s'était évaporé depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas si on aurait réussi à s'en servir … Toujours est-il que tu étais toujours introuvable, et que cette fausse adresse nous inquiétait sérieusement »

« Et là, Hermione a eu un éclair de génie ! » dit Harry avec fougue, et ma belle-sœur tente de cacher le rouge qui lui monte aux joues en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'était pas très difficile vraiment » se justifie-elle « Tous les hiboux et les chouettes, en plus de leur utilisation du champ magnétique terrestre, ont une mémoire olfactive qui leur permettent de se repérer, et d'arriver à bonne destination, même si ils ne sont jamais allés dans le lieu où on les envoie avant. Il suffisait d'envoyer une lettre en l'adressant à Andrea, et de le suivre »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on y est pas pensé avant … » dit Harry

« Parceque t'es pas un génie, _toi_ » se moque Ginny, et Harry ne se préoccupe même pas de la grossière interruption de ma sœur pour continuer

« On est retourné au Terrier chercher Archimède, et on a vite écrit trois mots sur un papier pour lui dire d'aller le porter chez Andrea. J'ai pris Hermione sur mon balai et sous la cape, et on l'a suivi à travers la ville dans plein d'endroits miteux avant d'arriver devant sa vraie maison, qui était bien plus en périphérie de la ville que ce qu'on pensait. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment pensé qu'on ne la retrouverait jamais ici, parcequ'elle n'avait placé aucun _Fidelius_ sur sa maison, ou sorts de protection … »

« Elle a pêché par orgueil » dit Hermione en haussant des épaules « Elle était tellement préoccupée par toi et ce qu'elle voulait te faire subir qu'elle ne nous a même pas entendu entrer dans la maison, et savoir où vous étiez n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Il y avait tellement de bruit au sous-sol qu'on s'est précipité en bas »

« Je pense que l'elfe de maison a eu peur et a essayé de s'enfuir quand on a fait voler la porte de la cave » continue Harry « Elle paraissait un peu paumée et a lancé des sorts dans tous les sens. On s'en est sortis sans appeler de renforts, mais tout juste. Oh, elle s'est pas rendue facilement, c'est sûr, mais elle aurait pu nous faire bien plus de dégâts »

« Quand on a enfin réussi à la maîtriser, on a tout de suite foncé vers toi, mais tu étais déjà inconscient. L'ambulance est venue vite heureusement … » dit Hermione dans un souffle

« Plus de peur que de mal en soit ! » je ris joyeusement, mais personne ne me suit et un drôle de silence tombe dans la salle. « Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? On dirait que j'ai failli mourir ! »

Hermione et Harry se jettent un regard, Ginny grimace et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, et Katie resserre ma main. Ils se concertent tous silencieusement pour savoir qui va parler, et c'est Hermione qui se décide, après que les trois autres lui jettent des regards désespérés.

« Tu … tu es mort Ron »

« Quoi ? »

Ils me regardent tous avec des têtes désolées, et je ne comprends plus rien.

Katie reprend « Quand Harry et Hermione sont arrivés, tu respirais à peine. Quand les médicomages sont arrivés, tu … tu n'avais plus de pouls. Ils ont réussi à te faire revenir mais pendant l'espace de deux minutes … tu étais mort »

« Mais … je … » je bégaie.

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux dire, alors je ferme la bouche et me contente de serrer la main de ma copine dans la mienne. Des larmes dévalent ses joues, et je sens monter en moi une boule de colère contre Andrea, pas pour ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi mais ce qu'elle a imposé à ma famille. Ginny devine sûrement ce que je pense et se détache d'Hermione pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté de mon lit et poser sa tête contre la mienne.

« T'es là avec nous maintenant, c'est ce qui compte » me dit-elle « Et elle est à Azkaban et va y rester un bout de temps. »

« Combien de temps elle va prendre ? » je demande d'une petite voix

« Elle risque l'emprisonnement à vie » répond Harry « C'est Robards qui va représenter ton parti au Magenmagot, et c'est ce qu'il va requérir, il t'en parlera lui-même »

« Et Britty ? Son elfe ? » je demande

« Elle doit va avoir son procès aussi, mais elle sera jugée innocente, je te le promets » rebondit tout de suite Hermione « Je ferai tout pour »

« J'en suis sûr » je souris « Dobby serait fier »

« On va pouvoir ressortir les badges de la SPEW » enchaîne tout de suite Harry, qui va taper sa main dans la mienne alors que Katie et Ginny ricanent discrètement et Hermione roule des yeux.

« Moquez-vous » gronde elle « Cette elfe a été utilisé pour maquiller des preuves de crime pendant des années, ça ne va vraiment pas être facile de la défendre … »

« Je suis sûr que t'y arriveras très bien, mon cœur » répond tout de suite Ginny d'un ton mielleux, alors qu'Harry en face d'elle tire la langue et fait mine de vomir « Je t'ai vu, Potter ! »

Je rigole doucement face à la tête de faux innocent que prend tout de suite Harry, une main sur le cœur et les sourcils les plus relevés possibles. Dire que je ne pensais pas pouvoir revivre des moments comme ça avec mes meilleurs amis un jour il y a encore quelques heures … Harry et Ginny continuent à se chamailler sous le regard attendri d'Hermione, et la main de Katie se glisse dans mes cheveux, sans doute pour recoiffer le nid qui s'y est formé pendant mon sommeil forcé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien, en paix.

Peut-être que c'est cette tranquillité sereine qu'il me faut au final, et non pas l'adrénaline violente que donne le Bureau des Aurors. Je voudrai profiter du moment, l'étirer le plus possible dans le temps, mais il y a encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à Harry et Hermione, et qui les concerne du premier abord.

« Et c'est pas tout … » je lance, et tout le monde arrête ce qu'il fait pour se tourner vers moi « Andrea était le corbeau »

Un tas de questions fusent suite à ma révélation.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« C'est pas possible ! »

« Le quoi ? »

« Un corbeau ? »

Ginny et Katie froncent les sourcils dans un mouvement coordonné, et quand elles remarquent qu'elles sont les seules à ne pas comprendre de quoi je parle, se retournent toutes les deux vers leurs conjoints respectifs – Hermione et moi – pour nous jeter des regards d'incompréhension extrême.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de corbeau ? » me demande Katie.

Hermione me lance un regard de détresse que je lui renvoie, ni moi ni elle n'ayons envie d'avouer à nos moitiés que l'on a reçu plusieurs lettres de menace anonymes sans leur dire, et c'est Harry, tout héros qu'il est, qui se dévoue pour leur raconter une version drôlement édulcorée de la vérité.

Autant dire que le récit ne leur plait pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ , surtout à Ginny, qui fulmine positivement dans un coin, et je peux voir qu'Hermione est dans un sacré pétrin pour se faire pardonner tout à l'heure de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant.

Katie, elle, parait plus inquiète qu'énervée, mais c'est peut-être aussi dû au fait que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, et qu'on n'engueule pas un homme à terre.

« C'est fini maintenant, on aura plus à s'en soucier » je lance à ma petite sœur, dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu

« Vous auriez quand même pu nous le dire » gronde Ginny « Comme d'habitude, vous préférez pour sacrifier pour le bien de l'univers plutôt que de partager ce qu'il se passe avec quelqu'un d'autre que le trio d'or ! »

« On voulait juste vous protéger » dit Hermione d'une petite voix désolée, en se rapprochant prudemment de sa femme. Ginny essaye de faire semblant de rester fâchée, avec ses bras croisés et sa moue boudeuse, mais Hermione l'embrasse sur la joue et lui murmure des trucs à l'oreille que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre, et qui la font sourire peu à peu.

« Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas rester plus de trois minutes fâchées l'une contre l'autre, c'est écœurant » sourit Harry en s'asseyant à l'extrémité de mon lit « Tu te rappelles la fois où Hermione était soi-disant énervée contre Ginny mais lui a quand même écrit tout son essai d'Histoire de la Magie, parceque la pauvre n'y serait jamais arrivée toute seule ? »

« _Hey_ ! » disent en même temps Ginny et Hermione

« Ou la fois où Gin faisait la gueule, mais a fait quand même toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse pour trouver la plume et le parchemin parfait pour écrire une lettre d'excuse parfaite »

« J'ai jamais fait ça ! » proteste Ginny avec véhémence, mais le rouge qui lui monte aux joues la trahit, et tout le monde rigole de son infortune.

On reste ainsi tous les cinq à discuter un bon moment, à rire et à se rappeler plein de bons souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione suggère qu'elle, Ginny et Harry laissent la place à d'autres qui attendent dehors depuis un bon moment de savoir si je suis réveillé, et qu'il saurait peut-être temps de les rassurer.

Harry est le premier à se rapprocher de mon lit pour me serrer dans ses bras, et me glisse à l'oreille qu'il est quand même bien content de m'avoir récupéré en un seul morceau. Je resserre son épaule, mais ne me moque pas de lui cette fois-ci – je suis bien content d'être là aussi et de pouvoir parler avec mon meilleur ami. Hermione vient à son tour, et après m'avoir embrassé, se relève et me mets une claque contre l'épaule, ce qui m'étonne drôlement.

« Aie ! » je lance « Pourquoi ? »

« Ron, je t'adore, mais ne nous refais jamais ça ! »

« Drôle de manière de montrer ton amour » je grogne en me frottant le bras, alors que Ginny se penche à mon tour vers moi pour m'embrasser aussi, et décoiffer d'un coup de main mes cheveux, que Katie a pris soin de peigner avant.

« Roh, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme preuve en plus ? » rit ma petite sœur « Qu'on dresse une statue à ton effigie dans notre salon ? »

« Non, mais vous pourriez me promettre qu'un de vos enfants portera mon nom, par exemple ? »

« _Ronald_ ? Jamais de la vie, c'est beaucoup trop laid » répond tout de suite Ginny du tac-au-tac « Ton deuxième prénom, peut-être … qu'est-ce que t'en penses chérie ? »

« J'aime bien Bilius, je retiens … » sourit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de me chambre.

Elle m'envoie un petit clin d'œil et sort de la chambre, suivit de près par Harry qui proteste que James est bien plus beau que Harry comme prénom, et Ginny qui suit le mouvement en rigolant à pleine voix. Je reste seul avec Katie, et repose lourdement ma tête contre l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Comment tu te sens, mon chéri ? » demande-elle doucement

« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas … » je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et lorsque je vois son petit hochement de tête d'encouragement, je poursuis plus doucement « Je suis fatigué Katie, tellement fatigué … pas seulement à cause du terrain, mais à cause de tout ce qu'il y a autour »

« Tu veux la pression du métier ? »

« Oui … mais pas que … » je secoue la tête « Evidemment il y a le besoin de trouver les coupables le plus vite possible, de résoudre les enquêtes … mais derrière tout ça, il y a aussi les familles qui ne seront jamais reconstruites et des gamins comme Emma qui grandiront sans leurs parents, à cause d'un fou qui a décidé de leur en priver »

La main de Katie contre ma joue me pousse à continuer malgré les larmes qui menacent de déborder de mes yeux, et je sais que j'ai besoin de lui parler, j'ai trop gardé de choses pour moi pendant trop longtemps.

" Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de me replonger dans les affaires quand je sortirai d'ici. Après ce qui s'est passé je … je ne crois pas que je veux continuer. Je n'y arriverai pas "

« Oh, Ron … »

Elle se rapproche de moi, et je plonge ma tête dans son cou, y respirant l'odeur familière de son parfum. Plus que n'importe quel discours futile, elle sait que j'ai besoin de sa présence pour me rassurer et me calmer, et presse doucement ses lèvres contre le sommet de mon crâne, sans rien rajouter. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques moments avant que la grosse cavalerie de mes autres frères et mes parents n'arrive, mais je profite du plus possible de ce moment.

Peut-être que je me suis trompé depuis toutes ces années, au final. Peut-être qu'être Auror n'est pas ce qui est fait pour moi.

Les bras de la femme que j'aime s'encerclent autour de moi, et je sais que j'y suis en sécurité, dans le confort douillet de son amour. Et c'est la seule sécurité dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.


End file.
